Todos Os Nossos Ontens
by Flora Fairfield
Summary: COMPLETA Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.
1. Prólogo: Sangue, Chuva e Morte

Título da Fic: Todos Os Nossos Ontens

Autora: Flora Fairfield

E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com

Categoria: Suspense/Mistério

Classificação: R

Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.

Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. 

Avisos Importantes: 

Bom, antes de vocês começarem a ler, eu preciso dar alguns avisos só pra ninguém depois dizer que eu não falei nada:

1- Primeiro, para quem já leu minhas outras fanfics D/G, eu tenho que dizer que essa vai ser bem diferente. Não é uma história de romance, eu não vou contar como eles se apaixonaram e o nível de _D/G action_ será reduzido. Essa é a parte ruim. A parte boa é que, de um jeito ou de outro, essa fic será centrada nos dois, mesmo que de forma menos tradicional.

2- Segundo, no fanfiction.net, eu coloquei a fic com classificação R (o que indica que ela não é indicada para menores de 17 anos). Não é exatamente o caso. O que acontece é que, no ff.net, não há meio termo: ou a fic é PG-13 (não indicada para menores de 13 anos) ou ela é R. E o certo é escolher a classificação mais alta, caso haja dúvida. Na realidade, essa fic não é aconselhável para menores de 14 anos. No futuro, pode ser que isso aumente para 16. Se acontecer, eu aviso.

3- Terceiro, os motivos para essa classificação são a violência que a fic contém e pode vir a conter e também o linguajar que deverá ser empregado. O meu Draco dessa vez vai ser meio desbocado... Além disso, essa é uma história de suspense, de detetive, que vai se desenrolar em torno de uma série de crimes nem um pouco agradáveis. É o produto de uma mente que assistiu a 9 temporadas de 'Arquivo-X', sem falar que é completamente viciada em 'CSI', 'Lei e Ordem: Criminal Intent', 'Without a Trace' e todos os documentários de medicina forense que passam no Discovery Channel, ou seja, eu tenho o estômago bem resistente para cenas pesadas. Ainda não decidi o nível de detalhe que vou usar nas minhas descrições. Estou apenas avisando que, no futuro, as coisas podem piorar. Eu nunca escrevi uma história assim antes, então não sei o quão bem sucedida vou ser, mas a minha intenção é escrever algo que deixe todo mundo com vontade de roer as unhas de nervoso. Se você não gosta de histórias assim, então não leia essa. Como eu disse, não quero ouvir ninguém dizer no futuro que eu não avisei.

4- Eu 'peguei emprestado' o título dessa fic de um episódio da série 'Jornada nas Estrelas' (a geração clássica). Eu nunca cheguei a efetivamente ver o episódio em questão, mas sempre achei o título ('All Our Yesterdays', em inglês) interessante e, por incrível que pareça, ele é perfeito para essa história, como vocês irão descobrir no futuro...

5- Por último, eu tenho que avisar que, a partir de agora, não falo mais nada sobre o enredo da fic só para não estragar as surpresas do caminho. Mas preparem-se: eu tenho algumas na manga... Apenas eu e mais duas pessoas na face da Terra (cujas identidades serão mantidas em sigilo para sua própria segurança! :oP) têm alguma idéia do que vai acontecer na história e nós não revelamos nada sem sob tortura!...

*   *   *

Prólogo: Sangue, Chuva e Morte

Erick McDermontt era um homem velho. Seus cabelos já estavam brancos e seu rosto deixava visível as marcas da idade - as rugas, as linhas de expressão. Seus olhos já não enxergavam como antes, mas ele teimosamente resistia a ir ao médico. Não queria usar óculos. Estava velho e achava que era tarde demais para mudar qualquer coisa em sua vida. 

Naquele dia, ele havia saído para ir à cidade. Precisava pegar a encomenda da ração para as ovelhas. Fazia isso toda sexta-feira, duas vezes por mês, há mais de dez anos. Morava em uma cidade pequena, praticamente um vilarejo, onde mudanças não eram comuns nem desejadas. Seus pais haviam morado na mesma casa em que ele morava hoje - não era muito grande nem muito confortável, mas servia. Foram eles que ensinaram Erick a cuidar das ovelhas. Sua família possuía aquela pequena fazenda de criação ovina há séculos. Literalmente, há séculos. Houve um tempo em que ele pensou em sair dali, em se mudar, em tentar a vida em outro lugar, mas isso era passado. Não, no fim, Erick acabou fazendo exatamente o que todos esperavam. Seus dias de rebeldia não duraram muito.

Agora, ele morava sozinho. Nunca se casara. Não tinha filhos, nem irmãos, nem sobrinhos. Finalmente, após a sua morte, a fazenda poderia passar para as mãos de outra família. Enquanto isso não acontecia, contudo, ele ia cuidando das coisas. Tinha a ajuda de um dos garotos da cidade que, sabe Deus por que, gostava de ouvir as histórias do velho homem e costumava trabalhar na fazenda. Na época da tosquia, claro, ele tinha que contratar mais pessoas, mas, fora isso, nunca havia muito trabalho. Era uma vida tranqüila, parada, onde cada dia parecia demorar uma eternidade para passar.

Naquele final de tarde, enquanto dirigia sua velha caminhonete vermelha pela estrada deserta, Erick olhou para o céu e as viu de novo: as nuvens que ele temia desde que colocara a ração no carro e saíra da cidade. Era uma tempestade que se aproximava e ele tentava chegar em casa antes dela. Precisava verificar se todos os animais estavam seguros e depois, verificar as janelas e tirar da tomada todos os aparelhos elétricos que possuía. Seus muitos anos de experiência com tempestades como aquela, contudo, lhe diziam que não haveria tempo suficiente para isso.

Antes que ele pudesse entrar com o carro na fazenda, a chuva desabou. Naquelas planícies descampadas, as tempestades possuíam a tendência de serem arrasadoras. A água caía com tanta força que era difícil para Erick enxergar o caminho. Ele estava dirigindo meio que às cegas, o céu estava escuro como se já fosse noite e o mundo era iluminado de quando em quando somente por um relâmpago que caía. Talvez se fosse um homem mais jovem e nunca tivesse visto o fenômeno antes, ele estivesse assustado, mas, velho como era, Erick já presenciara tamanha demonstração de força da natureza muitas outras vezes.

Ele estava sem sua capa de chuva, então não pôde evitar de ficar encharcado assim que saiu do carro, após estacioná-lo na porta de casa. Deu uma olhada rápida na direção do abrigo das ovelhas e, depois, arriscou fitar brevemente o carvalho - o temido carvalho. Fora aquela maldita árvore que lhe dera uma reputação ruim na cidade. Ela erguia-se imponente, bem no meio de sua propriedade e ainda assim Erick não tinha idéia de como isso acontecera. Num dia pela manhã, há praticamente onze anos atrás, ele acordara e a árvore simplesmente estava lá. Da noite para o dia.

Em uma cidade onde as mudanças são lentas e graduais, possuir uma árvore que cresce em menos de doze horas o que deveria levar anos para crescer não poderia ser bom sinal. E, ainda assim, lá estava o carvalho. Contra todas as possibilidades e explicações. Erick fizera de tudo. Um botânico viera estudar o fenômeno, dezenas de pessoas foram só observar, a árvore foi examinada de todas as formas possíveis e ninguém descobriu nada de errado. Pelo menos não até que tentassem derrubá-la: as serras manuais, o machado, qualquer ferramenta cortante que eles usassem quebrava assim que entrava em contato com a madeira. A serra elétrica simplesmente explodiu, ferindo três pessoas que estavam perto e, quando eles finalmente decidiram usar um trato, ele se descontrolou, bateu na árvore de lado ao invés de derrubá-la e o motorista morreu, atirado para fora do assento. Depois disso, eles desistiram. E Erick se conformou com os olhares estranhos que ainda recebia na cidade, mesmo tantos anos depois.

Ele tentava se convencer de que, para todas as coisas estranhas que aconteciam ao redor do carvalho, havia uma explicação racional, mas, no fundo, não acreditava nisso. Havia algo de muito estranho e muito errado naquela história toda. E os arrepios que ele sentia sempre que olhava para a árvore não ajudavam. Ele evitava encará-la, então, especialmente em dias assim, de tempestade, quando o diabo parecia soltar seus demônios no mundo, mas, naquela fim de tarde, sua curiosidade venceu o medo e Erick lançou um olhar na direção do carvalho.

Foi no momento exato. Com uma sincronia sinistra, um relâmpago caiu do céu precisamente sobre a árvore. Foi uma visão estarrecedora: céu e terra conectados durante uma fração de segundo por um fio retorcido brilhante. O tempo pareceu congelar e Erick recuou assustado. Tudo não durara mais que uma batida de coração, mas ele ainda ficou alguns segundos parado na chuva, todas as suas tarefas esquecidas enquanto ele esperava pela reação da árvore.

Nada aconteceu.

Aos poucos, a respiração dele foi voltando ao normal. O relâmpago passara e tudo estava bem no mundo. Exceto, talvez, pela árvore no meio da campina. Ela estava partida.

"Finalmente", pensou Erick. Algo fora capaz de destruir o maldito carvalho. Seu corpo tremeu com um arrepio ao ouvir o barulho de outro trovão caindo ainda perto. Ele sabia que era loucura. Sabia que devia entrar para checar as janelas e as tomadas e as ovelhas, mas não conseguiu. Havia algo mais poderoso atuando ali. Atuando através dele. Erick se sentia compelido a ir até a árvore. Ele precisava ver o estrago. Precisava saber o que tinha acontecido.

Foi nesse momento que ele a viu. A planície acabara de ser iluminada mais uma vez por um raio. Erick ainda tinha os olhos grudados no carvalho. Num momento, não havia nada e, no seguinte, lá estava ela. Delineada contra a noite, a silhueta de uma mulher. Ela parecia branca, quase translúcida e estava nua, de pé, parada, reta, com as mãos unidas na frente do corpo, emanando uma onda de tristeza quase palpável. Parecia um fantasma.

Erick sabia que deveria dar meia volta e fugir. Cada músculo do seu corpo ansiava por estar dentro de casa, longe dos mistérios daquela árvore. Mas ele não conseguiu. Contra sua vontade, contra seus melhores instintos, ele se percebeu avançando. Avançando na direção da mulher. Tentou repetir para si mesmo que era loucura, que o carvalho já matara um homem antes, mas estava surdo aos apelos da sua própria consciência. Precisava ver. Precisava sentir.

A chuva caía do céu pesadamente. O chão já se transformara em lama. Era difícil andar. Era difícil enxergar. Ele não parou, contudo. Pouco depois, o mundo tremeu novamente com o som de um trovão. A campina foi iluminada pelo raio, mas dessa vez, não havia nada além de uma árvore partida plantada na terra. A mulher sumira. Ele estremeceu.

Desacelerou um pouco o passo, mas ainda assim não parou. Precisava desvendar aquele mistério de uma vez por todas. Precisava saber que tipo de aparição fora aquela, que tipo de fantasma assustava suas ovelhas à noite. Abaixou a cabeça, então, para proteger os olhos cansados dos jatos de água cada vez mais fortes e seguiu em frente. Quase escorregou várias vezes, mas continuou andando.

Passou pela cerca e subiu uma suave inclinação da planície. A árvore erguia-se no alto, imponente. Ao lado dela, estava o lugar onde a mulher aparecera. Agora, contudo, não havia nada.

O raio atingira o carvalho em cheio, praticamente partindo-o em dois. Erick deu mais alguns passos na direção da árvore e tropeçou em algo no chão. Intrigado, pegou com mãos trêmulas o objeto. Era um pedaço não muito grande de vidro que definitivamente não deveria estar ali e ele cortou o seu dedo em uma das arestas afiadas do vidro, deixando-o tombar de novo na terra. Seu sangue escorreu, caindo em gotas no chão, misturando-se com a chuva e com a lama. Erick ainda assim não parou. "Apenas mais alguns passos", ele repetiu mentalmente. Suas pernas obedeceram de má vontade.

Mais alguns passos inocentes. Fora isso que ele pensara. Logo, então, estava diante da árvore. E tudo se tornou claro. Seu grito se ergueu através da noite, por entre a chuva e os trovões, acima de todos os barulhos da tempestade. Um grito horrorizado. 

Erick deixou-se escorregar para o chão e ajoelhou-se no meio da areia. A areia que saía de dentro da árvore partida, do interior do seu tronco. Areia. Não era uma areia clara. Era cinza, escura, e misturava-se com a água da chuva e a lama e o sangue. Areia. Erick estendeu a mão para tocá-_la_, mas não conseguiu. Sentia o estômago embrulhado. Nunca em toda a sua vida imaginara tal cena. Levantou-se rapidamente e se afastou apenas o suficiente para cair no chão de novo e vomitar. Era um homem velho, mas aquilo não era algo que ele precisasse ver antes de morrer. Depois, ergueu-se mais uma vez e correu. Correu de volta para a casa. Escorregou e tropeçou pelo caminho, mas continuou correndo e correndo até chegar à porta e entrar. Do lado de dentro, fechou os olhos tentando deixar aquela imagem terrível do lado de fora. Era impossível. Ele seria perseguido por ela em sonhos até o dia de sua morte.

Trêmulo, cansado, encharcado e assustado, ele estendeu a mão até o telefone e discou o número. Precisava de ajuda. Precisava da polícia. Porque, na sua propriedade, no interior daquela árvore maldita, ele encontrara um corpo: o corpo de uma mulher. Nua, ressecada, morta há muito tempo. Uma mulher, por Deus, uma mulher! Mergulhada na areia, dentro do carvalho. Uma imagem saída dos seus piores pesadelos, mandada pelo demônio em pessoa.

Erick tremia. Não conseguiu falar no telefone. Como contar aquela história? Como contar que ele finalmente descobrira o segredo do carvalho misterioso? E que ele era pior do que qualquer pessoa poderia ser capaz de imaginar? Assustado, ele apoiou-se na parede e escorregou até o chão, o telefone preso firmemente junto ao seu peito. Fechou os olhos e lá estava ela: morta. Perdido, sem saber o que fazer ou mesmo se seria capaz de fazer algo, Erick fitou o teto branco de sua casa e rezou para todos os santos que conhecia, tentando ignorar os rugidos da tempestade do lado de fora e o cheiro de morte que pairava no ar. Não conseguiu. Naquela noite, nem todas as preces do mundo teriam sido suficientes.


	2. Capítulo 1: Despertar

**Título da Fic: Todos Os Nossos Ontens**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic.**

*   *   *

Capítulo 1: Despertar 

O despertador tocava insistentemente. De todas as desvantagens de seu trabalho, aquela era a pior. Draco Malfoy detestava acordar cedo. Sempre associara isso aos pobres mortais. Um Malfoy não precisa acordar cedo, porque não precisa trabalhar para viver. Pode simplesmente dormir e dormir e dormir que, quando finalmente resolve que está com vontade de levantar, os elfos domésticos estão com tudo pronto - comida, roupas, banho - esperando. Infelizmente, contudo, para Draco Malfoy aquele não era mais o caso.

Contrariado, ele abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama, colocando os pés no chão. Imediatamente, o despertador se calou. Era enfeitiçado para ficar quieto assim que seu dono estivesse desperto e com os pés para fora da cama. Se Draco voltasse a deitar, entretanto, ele voltaria a gritar. Tendo tido experiências ruins suficientes com isso no passado, Malfoy não arriscou. Apenas desfez-se das cobertas e saiu do quarto para o banheiro.

Primeiro, ligou a água para deixá-la esquentar enquanto lavava o rosto e escovava os dentes. Depois, tirou a roupa mecanicamente e colocou-se embaixo do chuveiro, deixando o banho terminar de acordá-lo. Todas as suas manhãs eram mais ou menos a mesma coisa. Levou aproximadamente quinze minutos debaixo da ducha. Quando terminou, enxugou-se bem. Odiava sair do banho ainda pingando pela casa. Enrolou a toalha ao redor da cintura, fez a barba em frente ao espelho e voltou para o quarto, abrindo o armário. A roupa que deveria usar já estava separada, impecável, num cabide. Draco, então, tirou a toalha e vestiu primeiro a cueca, depois abotoou a blusa cinza de manga comprida. Colocou a calça preta e, por fim, pôs a gravata, que também era cinza, mas mais escura do que a camisa, ao redor do pescoço e fez o nó com mãos hábeis. Estava acostumado com aquilo.

Dobrou as mangas da camisa até o meio do antebraço e voltou ao banheiro. Penteou cuidadosamente os cabelos para trás. Quando eles secassem, acabariam inevitavelmente por cair um pouco para frente, mas, por enquanto, estavam impecáveis. Certificando-se de que tudo estava certo, Draco voltou para o quarto e pegou no armário o paletó do terno e as suas vestes pretas. Não arrumou a cama. Para quê faria isso, na realidade? Não, desse jeito, quando ele voltasse à noite, já encontraria tudo pronto.

Deixando o paletó e as vestes penduradas na pequena sala do apartamento, entrou na cozinha e acendeu o fogão. Pegou a frigideira, derramou um pouco de óleo nela e, depois, quebrou dois ovos e os despejou sobre o óleo. Com um garfo, mexeu os ovos para que eles não ficassem inteiros e, colocando a frigideira no forno, enfeitiçou-a para virar sozinha e não deixar seu conteúdo grudar. Isso feito, pegou um pouco de água na geladeira e a colocou para ferver numa chaleira. Checou o relógio e, em seguida, abriu a janela da cozinha. Precisamente na hora certa, uma coruja parda pousou no parapeito. Draco retirou o exemplar d'O Profeta Diário das suas patas e colocou algumas moedas na pequena bolsinha que ela carregava. Automaticamente, a coruja levantou vôo, deixando Malfoy de novo sozinho na cozinha.

Ele sentou-se, então, na mesa que ficava ao lado da geladeira e abriu o jornal. Era imprescindível que se mantivesse a par de tudo o que acontecia no mundo mágico.

Passando os olhos rapidamente pelas notícias principais, mal pôde conter um suspiro cansado. Não havia nada de realmente novo ali: os duendes do Gringotts pressionavam o Ministério para aumentar as taxas de juros, uma nova poção do sono fora descoberta na França e Harry Potter, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Várias-Vezes jogaria mais uma Copa do Mundo de Quadribol pela Inglaterra. Isso quase fazia com que Draco desejasse ter nascido na Irlanda.

Descartando a sessão de esportes, Malfoy abriu o jornal e se preparou para ler mais profundamente as notícias quando foi subitamente interrompido pelo toque estridente do telefone. Xingou mentalmente o aparelho. Detestava aquela coisa e só a utilizava por pura necessidade. Era outra desvantagem do seu trabalho.

Levantou-se ainda extremamente contrariado - também não suportava ser interrompido durante a leitura matutina do jornal - e foi para a sala atender a ligação.

- Malfoy - ele falou assim que pegou o fone, a título de identificação.

- Malfoy, eu sei que é você. Estou ligando para a sua casa, não estou? - perguntou a voz conhecida do outro lado - Que outro homem poderia atender?

- O que você quer? - perguntou de mau humor.

- Isso é jeito de tratar o seu informante?

- O que você quer? - ele repetiu ignorando o último comentário.

- Tenho algo para você.

- O quê? Até agora eu não vi nada de interessante no jornal.

- Mas essa notícia ainda não foi publicada pelo Profeta. Nem os aurores sabem.

- Você não vai me fazer perder meu tempo, vai?

- Tem a ver com a Gina, Malfoy. Eu brincaria com isso? - o outro respondeu sério. Draco demorou alguns segundos para falar de novo.

- Nos encontramos para o almoço. Meio-dia no local de sempre.

- Okay. Até mais - o outro concluiu e desligou em seguida, sem esperar por uma resposta. Draco colocou o fone de volta na base e demorou alguns instantes para digerir o que ouvira antes de sair da sala e entrar na cozinha de novo.

A chaleira estava apitando. Ele não tinha percebido.

- Merda! - exclamou correndo quando viu que a água já estava transbordando. Desligou o fogo e, segurando um pano, tentou pegar a chaleira. Esqueceu momentaneamente que a frigideira ainda estava ali e esbarrou nela com a mão direita - Merda! - exclamou de novo por causa da dor. Pegou a frigideira com a mão queimada e jogou ambas as coisas na pia - Merda! Merda! Merda! - repetiu chutando o armário uma, duas, três vezes. Jogou o pano que estivera segurando contra a parede com raiva - Merda de vida - disse por fim, ofegante, fitando as mãos, cansado. Uma delas estava queimada e a outra ainda carregava no anular a aliança de casamento. Draco estava se sentindo particularmente perdido naquele dia. Mais do que o normal.

Passou a mão esquerda pelo cabelo nervoso, despenteando-o sem querer. A queimadura ainda doía, então, ele ligou a água para lavá-la e, em seguida, murmurou um feitiço para curá-la. Já eram sete horas. Ele ainda tinha algum tempo antes de sair de casa, mas perdera toda a vontade de comer ou de olhar as notícias. Desligou, então, a boca do fogão que ainda estava acesa, desdobrou as mangas da camisa, vestiu o paletó e as vestes e aparatou para o trabalho, murmurando que aquele dia tinha tudo para ser infernal.

O andar ainda estava vazio. O prédio onde Draco trabalhava era um anexo ao prédio do Ministério, onde ficavam concentrados todos os escritórios centrais da força policial bruxa. Assim como a polícia trouxa, a bruxa possuía vários departamentos diferentes. Malfoy começara a trabalhar com eles dois anos depois da sua formatura em Hogwarts. Sua primeira intenção havia sido se tornar um auror, mas ele acabou mudando de idéia. Aurores investigavam somente crimes que utilizavam artes das trevas e eram considerados a elite da força. Cansado, Draco caminhou por entre as mesas vazias até chegar à sua pequena sala que era separada dos outros por divisórias de vidro, de forma que ele pudesse ver tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor o tempo todo.

Sentando-se na sua mesa, Malfoy fitou através do vidro por um longo período a parede do outro lado do escritório. Ela estava cheia de fotografias penduradas - fotografias de pessoas felizes, sorridentes, acenando. Eram fotos das pessoas que eles haviam recuperado. Draco chefiava o Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas. Na maioria das vezes, eles faziam o trabalho rápido: uma criança perdida no Beco Diagonal, alguém que, por algum motivo, demorou mais do que planejava para voltar pra casa, um adolescente que fugiu. Casos simples. Havia outros mais complicados, claro: raptos, seqüestros, feitiços que não deram certo, bruxos que se perderam em outras dimensões, poções para encolher, viagens no tempo, mortes. Cada pessoa sã e salva ganhava uma foto na parede. Os casos não resolvidos, contudo, acumulavam-se nos arquivos e nas prateleiras. Trabalhando ali, você aprendia rápido a ficar feliz com o que conseguira fazer e seguir em frente quando simplesmente não havia mais o que ser feito. Draco encorajava seus investigadores a não se prenderem a casos passados, a esquecerem as pessoas que eles não puderam encontrar. Ele mesmo, contudo, não era muito bom em seguir o seu próprio conselho. E a maior prova disso é que ele ainda estava ali e não havia feito os testes de admissão para se tornar um auror. As pessoas achavam que era porque o Ministério não aceitaria um Malfoy na posição de investigar crimes ligados às artes das trevas e Draco nunca dissera que elas estavam erradas. Apenas ignorava os comentários e seguia em frente.

O trabalho daqueles bruxos era pouco valorizado, claro. Os aurores eram as estrelas e os outros, na maioria das vezes, ficavam esquecidos. Em geral, as pessoas só paravam para pensar no quão difícil é encontrar alguém quando esse alguém realmente está sumido. E, na maioria das vezes, não era nem possível usar feitiços localizadores. Para que eles funcionassem, seria preciso que a pessoa que se quer achar carregasse um tipo de amuleto que funcionava como uma espécie de bóia sinalizadora para o feitiço. Não é possível simplesmente encontrar alguém só com uma varinha e um mapa. Os investigadores não contavam com métodos muito diferentes dos policiais trouxas e, se você levar em consideração que eles não tinham computadores com banco de dados de impressões digitais e DNA, pode mesmo dizer que eles estavam em desvantagem em vários aspectos. Isso era outra coisa que Draco odiava sobre seu trabalho: a consciência de que muitas vezes um simples trouxa era capaz de encontrar alguém mais rápido do que eles. Isso e, é claro, o fato de que eles eram provavelmente o departamento da polícia que mais tinha que trocar informações com os trouxas. Afinal, uma pessoa desaparecida pode muito bem estar em qualquer um dos dois mundos. Por esse motivo, Draco tinha que se vestir com roupas trouxas, carregar uma credencial do governo trouxa, usar um telefone e, a pior parte, conversar e conviver com trouxas. Ele detestava, mas ainda assim fazia seu trabalho. E fazia bem.

Há um ano e meio ele assumira a chefia do departamento e, desde então, eles estavam com um índice de sucesso acima de 85%. Ele se sentia orgulhoso disso. Muito orgulhoso, mas não podia deixar de se revoltar com a ironia da situação.

- Senhor - ele ouviu sua secretária chamando da porta. Estivera tão perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos que não percebera o tempo passar. Sua secretária já chegara e alguns outros investigadores já começavam a se espalhar pelas mesas.

- Sim, Anne - ele respondeu.

- Eu queria lembrá-lo da reunião de nove horas... - ela começou.

- Eu sei. Não me esqueci. É só isso? - Malfoy perguntou seco. Anne já estava mais que acostumada com ele para ficar ofendida.

- Sim. Aqui está sua correspondência - ela falou, colocando alguns envelopes sobre a mesa - Com licença, senhor - concluiu, saindo da sala.

Assim que ela fechou a porta, Draco pegou as cartas, passando os olhos pelos remetentes. A maioria não tinha importância alguma: propagandas, cartas de agradecimento, memorandos. Todas foram para a gaveta, teoricamente para serem lidas mais tarde. Ele sabia, contudo, que isso dificilmente aconteceria. 

Apenas duas sobraram: a primeira tinha a caligrafia calma e perfeita da sua mãe. Não era a primeira carta dela que ele recebia. Na realidade, Narcisa tinha o incômodo hábito de escrever com freqüência. Ele poderia tê-la colocado junto com a pilha que nunca seria aberta, mas, de alguma forma, não achava que era suficiente. Sem hesitar e sem abrir a carta sequer para ter uma idéia do que ela dizia, Draco a colocou sobre o cinzeiro de pedra que havia na sua mesa e, com a varinha, conjurou uma pequena chama que não demorou a consumir o envelope.

Por fim, restava apenas uma carta. Ela continha a insígnia do Ministério Bruxo dos Estados Unidos. Draco mantinha-se em contato com eles há algum tempo e recebia regularmente informes vindo do Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas de lá. Por alguns instantes, ele segurou o envelope entre seus dedos. Sabia que aquilo era tolice, que não tinha sentido, que era uma tortura inútil; mas não conseguia evitar. Sabia o conteúdo da carta antes mesmo de abri-la e ainda assim não podia simplesmente ignorá-la como as outras.

Com um suspiro final, rasgou o papel e abriu a missiva, passando os olhos rapidamente pelas palavras já tão familiares - "sinto muito informar... não fomos capazes de localizar... continuaremos tentando e..." Ele estava cansado daquilo. Jogou a carta no cinzeiro junto com a da sua mãe que, a esta altura já praticamente virara cinzas e pegou uma pasta de documentos na gaveta inferior da escrivaninha. Tinha trabalho a fazer. Não podia se dar ao luxo de perder tempo com besteiras. A reunião começaria em meia hora e ele queria repassar mais uma vez os planos que deveria discutir com seus investigadores.

Concentrando-se nos problemas reais e palpáveis que tinha de enfrentar, Draco conseguiu esquecer todo o resto. Ele tinha um trabalho a fazer e era isso que importava.

- Você está atrasado - disse o outro assim que ele se sentou na mesa do pequeno restaurante trouxa - Eu já estava quase chamando o Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas! - completou, com ironia. Sabia que Draco raramente se atrasava.

- Muito engraçado - Malfoy respondeu de mau humor. Realmente detestava se atrasar, mas não tivera opção. A reunião do departamento demorara bem mais do que ele imaginara. Eles estavam no final do mês de julho. Logo, o Beco Diagonal estaria infestado de pais e crianças comprando material escolar para Hogwarts. A única época pior para o Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas era o Natal. Com tantas pessoas nas ruas, sempre havia casos de crianças que se perdiam dos pais, e sempre havia quem estava disposto a se aproveitar da situação. No ano anterior, um menino que entraria para o primeiro ano sumira. O garoto havia se perdido e, na última vez em que foi visto, estava perigosamente próximo à Travessa do Tranco. Eles ainda não haviam encontrado-no. E Draco odiava casos assim. Era por isso que ele propusera uma operação especial naquele ano para evitar coisas do gênero e seus investigadores passaram a manhã inteira discutindo os planos.

- Vejo que seu humor está radiante como usual, não, Malfoy?

- Será que dá pra gente ir direito ao ponto? - ele perguntou, lançando na direção do outro um olhar mortal. Já era ruim o suficiente estar atrasado, mas ter que caminhar pelo Beco Diagonal e depois pelas ruas trouxas e ver todas aquelas pessoas sorrindo e casais de mãos dadas e crianças felizes entre seus pais era sempre mais que suficiente para deixar Draco louco.

- Está bem. Veja - disse, entregando-lhe um recorte de jornal cuja manchete dizia 'Mistério na Escócia' bem em cima de uma foto preto-e-branca e estática de uma árvore que parecia ter sido atingida por um raio.

- Mas o que diabos...?

- Leia. Apenas leia, okay, Malfoy? - o outro falou sério. Draco voltou os olhos para a notícia e começou a ler as palavras, interrompendo-se apenas para fazer o pedido do almoço à garçonete - E então? - perguntou quando o outro finalmente levantou os olhos do recorte.

- Aonde você conseguiu isso?

- Saiu num jornal trouxa. Você realmente deveria parar de ler apenas o Profeta.

- Por que diabos eu deveria me interessar pelo que acontece com esses trouxas suj...

- Shhh!!! Será que dá pra falar mais baixo?

- Será que dá pra você ir encher o saco de outro?

- Sinceramente, Malfoy, eu realmente não sei por que ainda te ajudo.

- Corta essa, Creevey. Você sabe muito bem porque me ajuda - Draco respondeu sério. O outro não falou nada. Apenas o encarou mais calmo. Sabia que ele tinha razão.

- Está bem. Agora, você vai me dizer que não achou isso interessante?

- Se tudo aconteceu como está descrito e não foi invenção de algum trouxa maluco - murmurou Malfoy - sim, é bem interessante e definitivamente há magia envolvida. Mas eu não sei por que é interessante pra mim. Você deveria ter levado isso direto pros aurores, não? Ou então, publicado no Profeta.

- Agora é a minha vez de falar: corta essa, Malfoy. Você sabe muito bem por que eu te mostrei isso antes de qualquer outra pessoa!

- Eu não vi nenhum indício... - Draco parou quando a garçonete voltou com o almoço dos dois - de que isso tenha alguma coisa a ver com ela - completou depois que a mulher se afastou.

- Você está brincando, né?

- Claro que não!

- Preste atenção nos detalhes! A porcaria da árvore nasceu de um dia pro outro há pouco menos de onze anos. Menos de onze anos, Malfoy! Isso foi um pouco antes de...

- Eu sei muito bem! Você não tem que soletrar pra mim!

- E o triângulo? Você não leu a parte do triângulo?

- É uma merda de um triângulo, Creevey! Uma merda de triângulo! Você quer que eu persiga todos os malditos professores de geometria, agora?

- Eu só estou dizendo, Malfoy, que é uma grande coincidência - o outro respondeu, com um suspiro cansado. E, após uma pausa - Olhe, a polícia trouxa ainda não conseguiu identificar a mulher: eles não conseguiram pelas digitais, nem pelo DNA, nem pelos seus arquivos de pessoas desaparecidas...

- Você não está querendo dizer...

- Sim, eu estou querendo dizer exatamente isso: que talvez haja um motivo pra ela não estar nos arquivos deles e esse motivo é que ela está nos nossos!

- Você não acha que essa mulher é... - Draco começou, subitamente sem fome nenhuma - que ela é...

- Eu cogitei a possibilidade, Malfoy. Eu cogitei, mas...

- Isso é ridículo - Draco jogou o guardanapo na mesa, se preparando para levantar. Não queria ouvir mais.

- Será que dá pra você parar de ser uma criança mimada por alguns segundos e simplesmente escutar, seu infeliz? Ela era minha amiga também, você acha que isso é fácil pra mim?

- É, Creevey, ela era a sua amiga. Ela não era a sua mulher, então não venha me falar de fácil, okay? - perguntou Draco, seus olhos faiscando.

- Não é ela, Malfoy - Colin disse rapidamente, antes que o outro fosse realmente embora - Não é ela.

- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho. Um contato meu na polícia trouxa me deu isso - e ele entregou uma pasta para o outro. A pasta continha apenas uma folha - Eles fizeram uma reconstituição do rosto dela no computador.

- Eu não me lembro desse rosto.

- Ela sumiu há onze anos, Malfoy...

- E eu já trabalhava no Departamento, não trabalhava? Eu me lembraria de um caso desses, Creevey. Isso foi uma grande perda de tempo - Draco completou, levantando-se.

- Você não vai sequer investigar? Checar os arquivos? Bom, então eu já posso publicar...

- Não - Malfoy respondeu por fim, dando o braço a torcer - Eu vou mandar alguém procurar nos casos antigos. Satisfeito? - completou, deixando na mesa o dinheiro para pagar pela sua parte da conta - Não publique nada ainda - e saiu do restaurante, deixando sua comida praticamente intocada. Estava com fome, mas, depois do que ouvira, perdera realmente toda a vontade de comer.

Voltou direto para o escritório, segurando firmemente a pasta com o retrato da mulher e o recorte de jornal. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, aquela história havia deixado-o intrigado. Principalmente a parte do triângulo. Ele tentou repetir para si mesmo que não era nada, que era só um triângulo, mas havia algo no fundo da sua mente que não lhe deixou acreditar nisso.

Assim que chegou no departamento, procurou Anne. Ela já estava sentada à sua mesa, mexendo em alguns papéis.

- Eu preciso que você procure algo nos arquivos para mim - ele falou, sem perder tempo cumprimentando-a.

- O quê? - ela perguntou, levantando os olhos.

- Essa mulher - ele respondeu, entregando a pasta a ela - Quero que você procure nos arquivos se há algum caso com ela. Procure entre os desaparecimentos que aconteceram entre doze e dez anos atrás. O que quer que você tivesse que fazer hoje à tarde não importa, okay, Anne? Documentos, relatórios, corujas e memorandos podem esperar até amanhã. Isto não pode.

- Está bem, Sr. Malfoy - ela respondeu, pegando a pasta e se levantando enquanto o outro abria a porta da sua sala e entrava.

O resto da tarde passou num segundo. Draco consultava o relógio de tanto em tanto, imaginando por que Anne estava levando aquela eternidade toda, mas acabou se convencendo de que devia haver mais arquivos daquele período do que ele imaginara a princípio. Finalmente, contudo, por volta das seis da tarde, quando ele já estava preparado para ir atrás dela, Anne apareceu na sua sala.

- Até que enfim! - ele falou ao vê-la.

- Desculpe, Sr. Malfoy, mas a coisa não foi tão simples quanto parecia - ela respondeu, colocando sobre a escrivaninha a pasta que ele lhe entregara.

- Não importa - ele a interrompeu enquanto colocava as vestes para ir embora - Apenas me dê o arquivo.

- Esse é o problema. Eu não encontrei.

- Não existe um arquivo? - ele perguntou, de alguma forma aliviado com isso.

- Eu não sei.

- Como assim você não sabe, Anne? A coisa é simples: ou o arquivo existe ou ele não existe!

- Eu não o encontrei, mas isso não significa que ele não exista - e após uma pausa - Eu descobri que seis arquivos do período que o senhor mencionou estão sumidos.

- Sumidos?

- Sim, sumidos. Esses são os números dos arquivos - ela entregou a ele um papel com alguns números anotados. Passando os olhos pela lista, Draco reconheceu um deles imediatamente:

- O arquivo 15782 não está sumido. Ele está na minha casa - falou, sério - E quanto aos outros? Ninguém os retirou?

- Creio que não, senhor. É proibido retirar os casos...

- Eu sei, Anne, eu sei - ele a interrompeu de novo, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso.

- Talvez eles estejam guardados na biblioteca central.

- E por que diabos eles estariam lá? Arquivos de pessoas desaparecidas ficam aqui embaixo.

- Eu não sei, senhor. Apenas sei que eles não estão aqui.

- Está bem, Anne. Você pode ir - Draco disse, finalmente. A mulher não tinha culpa nenhuma afinal. Um minuto depois que ela saiu, Malfoy deixou a sala, mas, ao invés de aparatar para casa, subiu as escadas em direção à biblioteca central. Ela concentrava a maior parte dos arquivos da polícia. Apenas os dos aurores - por na maioria das vezes envolverem assuntos confidenciais - e os de pessoas desaparecidas - por nunca se poder saber exatamente quando eles seria necessários - ficavam separados.

Intrigado, Draco parou no balcão e tocou a campainha. Riscou da lista o número do caso 15782 enquanto esperava a velha bruxa que cuidava dos arquivos aparecer para atendê-lo. Quando ela veio, empoeirada e com um par de óculos pendurados no pescoço, ele pediu, da maneira mais educada que pôde, para que ela procurasse as pastas daqueles casos. Esperou depois mais alguns minutos. Mais alguns vários minutos. Deveria ser rápido achar os arquivos. Os bruxos podiam não utilizar computadores, mas costumavam manter essas coisas com um mínimo de organização. A bruxa, contudo, acabou demorando mais de trinta minutos para voltar e, quando o fez, Draco soube somente pela sua expressão confusa que ela não tinha conseguido o que procurava.

- Esses arquivos não estão aqui, Sr. Malfoy - ela falou.

- Tem certeza?

- É claro que eu tenho certeza - respondeu, ofendida - São casos de pessoas desaparecidas, não são? Não deveriam estar lá embaixo, no seu departamento?

- Deveriam, mas não estão.

- Não é minha culpa se o senhor não consegue manter seus próprios arquivos organizados. Agora, se puder me dar licença, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Malfoy sentiu o sangue subir-lhe à cabeça. Sentiu a resposta mal criada chegar à ponta da sua língua, mas, na última hora, conseguiu se controlar. Ele não podia simplesmente xingar aquela mulher já que as chances de que ele viesse a precisar dela no futuro eram grandes. Engolindo, então, todos os insultos que estivera prestes a cuspir, Draco deu meia volta e saiu. Estava com raiva, sim, mas, acima de tudo, estava intrigado e curioso. A história que Creevey contara era estranha e, por mais que ele não quisesse acreditar, o outro podia muito bem ter razão. 

Malfoy gostaria de ter certeza de que aquele arquivo simplesmente não existia, mas agora isso não era possível. E pior: pastas de casos raramente sumiam no mundo bruxo. Elas eram enfeitiçadas para não sumirem. A única razão pela qual ele conseguira retirar o caso 15782 do departamento é que ele pegara os documentos antes deles terem sido enfeitiçados, dez anos atrás. E agora, subitamente, ele descobrira cinco arquivos sumidos. Cinco. E a chave para desvendar todos os mistérios da sua vida poderia estar em um deles.

Cansado, Draco resolveu voltar para casa. Aparatou na sala e largou o retrato da mulher junto com o recorte que ainda estava carregando sobre a mesa. Pendurou as vestes e o paletó na cadeira e dobrou as mangas da camisa. Estava com fome. Na cozinha, encontrou a mesma bagunça que deixara pela manhã. Olhou para o fogão e para a pia e não encontrou ânimo para arrumar nada. Deixando tudo como estava, voltou para a sala e jogou um pouco de pó-de-flu na lareira.

- Boa noite, Fredo - ele disse, ao ver o rosto do bruxo italiano conhecido do outro lado.

- Ah, boa noite, Senhor Malfoy. O de sempre? - ele perguntou.

- Sim, o de sempre - Draco respondeu, sentindo-se patético. Ele pedia comida tão constantemente naquele restaurante que já estava até conhecido.

Pouco depois, o italiano voltou com a refeição e a entregou pela lareira a Draco, enquanto este lhe dava o dinheiro.

Deixando o jantar sobre a mesinha de centro, Malfoy pegou os talheres na cozinha. Depois, sentou-se no sofá e começou a comer. Estava faminto e cansado. Olhou de soslaio para os papéis sobre a mesa. Aquele realmente havia sido um dia infernal. E agora ele sabia que provavelmente não conseguiria dormir direito. Ficaria acordado, imaginando, pensando. Dormir naqueles dias lhe trazia pouco prazer. Principalmente se ele acabasse por sonhar com ela e depois tivesse que encarar a dura realidade de que ela não estava ali, dormindo ao seu lado.

Cansado demais até para lutar contra o inevitável, Draco terminou de comer e foi para o quarto. Tirou a gravata, desabotoou alguns botões da camisa e pegou em uma das prateleiras superiores do armário a pasta do caso 15782. Ele não mexia naqueles papéis há algum tempo. Achava que era um sinal de melhora, que estava conseguindo deixar aquilo tudo para trás, mas agora, diante de tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, sabia que não era verdade. Ele não estava nem um pouquinho melhor do que há um, dois, cinco ou dez anos atrás. Estava tão perdido quanto antes.

Voltou para a sala e, sentando-se de novo no sofá, abriu o arquivo na mesinha de centro. Ainda estava tudo lá, exatamente como ele se lembrava: o formulário de pessoa desaparecida preenchido com a sua própria letra, os relatórios dos investigadores responsáveis, fotos do local, uma foto dela... a foto que ele entregara para que ela pudesse ser identificada. Ela estava tão bonita naquela foto! Draco ainda se lembrava daquele dia como se houvesse acabado de acontecer: ele a havia levado para um piquenique no parque em Londres. O parque na Londres dos trouxas. Ele não estivera muito feliz com isso, mas sabia que a faria feliz. E ele queria fazê-la feliz. Isso era tudo o que ele desejava e, no fim, havia sido tudo sua culpa.

Ele sentiu as lágrimas começarem a encher seus olhos e apoiou a cabeça no sofá, olhando para cima para evitá-las. Detestava chorar. Malfoys não choram! "Malfoys não choram", repetiu baixinho enquanto uma lágrima silenciosa escorria pelo canto de seus olhos. Estava cansado. Cansado daquilo tudo. Cansado de viver cada minuto infeliz com a consciência dolorosa de que ela não estava ali e, pior, sabendo que era tudo sua culpa.

Enxugando com raiva a lágrima que escorrera e xingando-se por deixar as coisas chegarem àquele ponto, Malfoy se levantou e juntou de novo os documentos na pasta. Estava a ponto de voltar para o quarto e guardá-la quando foi pela segunda vez naquele dia interrompido pelo toque estridente do telefone.

 - Mas que merda! - exclamou pensando que fosse Creevey de novo para perturbá-lo - O que você quer agora? - perguntou furioso quando atendeu o aparelho. Tudo o que queria era alguém em quem descontar sua frustração.

- A questão, Sr. Malfoy, não é o que eu quero. É o que você quer - respondeu do outro lado uma voz calma, controlada e completamente desconhecida. Draco gelou. De alguma forma, ele sabia sobre o que se tratava.

- Quem é você? - perguntou num tom urgente e desconfiado.

- Isso é exatamente o que o você tem que descobrir, não é mesmo? Você não pode esperar que eu lhe dê todas as respostas assim, de mão beijada - respondeu a voz sem se alterar.

- Olha aqui... - Draco começou, enfurecendo-se. Não estava nem um pouquinho no clima para jogar.

- Você aceitaria um conselho, Sr. Malfoy? - o homem do outro lado da linha o interrompeu - Não fique com raiva tão facilmente. Ela não vai te levar a lugar algum.

- Quem é você? - Draco repetiu, tentando se controlar - O que você quer de mim?

- De você? Nada. Eu apenas fiquei sabendo que você demonstrou um certo interesse em encontrar determinados arquivos...

- O que você sabe sobre aqueles arquivos?

- Tudo - respondeu a voz com uma risada seca - Tudo, Sr. Malfoy, tudo.

- Você pegou os arquivos?

- Você ainda não entendeu, não é mesmo?

- Entender o quê? Como eu posso entender qualquer coisa quando estou falando numa merda de telefone com a porra de um maluco que sequer me disse o seu maldito nome?

- Você beija a sua mãe com essa boca?

- Eu não tenho mãe.

- Nós dois sabemos que isso não é verdade.

- Será que dá pra nós voltarmos pra droga do assunto aqui? A minha mãe não tem nada a ver com a história.

- E você sequer sabe qual é a história?

- Que tipo de maluco é você?

- O tipo que está sempre certo. E eu já falei: o meu nome é exatamente o que você precisa descobrir. Acredite, eu estava esperando que isso acontecesse. Cedo ou tarde, você teria que se interessar pelos arquivos certos...

- Pelos arquivos certos?

- Sim. Eu tenho que dizer, contudo: já estava quase desistindo de você, mas finalmente, parece que o dia chegou.

- Que dia?

- O dia em que os seus piores pesadelos se tornam realidade.

- O que você sabe sobre os meus malditos pesadelos, seu filho de uma puta desgraçado? - Draco estava furioso. Do outro lado da linha, a voz respondeu novamente com uma risada seca:

- Mais do que você pensa, Sr. Malfoy... mais do que você pensa...

- Seu des...

- Por favor, será que nós poderíamos manter essa conversa num nível civilizado?

- Não, não poderíamos porra nenhuma! Eu quero saber quem você é e eu quero saber agora!

- Então, Sr. Malfoy, infelizmente eu devo decepcioná-lo. Na vida, nem sempre nós conseguimos o que queremos. Mas, na realidade, você já deve saber disso, não é mesmo? Sim, eu tenho certeza de que você tem plena e dolorosa consciência desse fato...

- Ah, seu...

- Acredite: você não quer me insultar.

- Ah, é? E por que não? Você está do outro lado da merda do telefone! Insultar você é basicamente a única coisa que eu posso fazer!

- Sim, eu concordo, mas pode ser que eu resolva revidar e você não vai gostar do que eu tenho para dizer...

- Por que você não experimenta?

- Talvez um outro dia, Sr. Malfoy. Agora, eu preciso ir. Foi um prazer - e, sem esperar uma resposta, o homem simplesmente desligou o telefone.

Draco ainda ficou alguns instantes parado, atônito, assustado com o que acabara de acontecer. Quando conseguiu se recuperar um pouco, colocou o aparelho de volta na base e fitou de longe o retrato da mulher encontrada na árvore. Pegou o recorte e leu novamente a notícia. Sua mente estava em polvorosa. Quem era aquela mulher? O que acontecera com ela? E, principalmente, o que ela tinha a ver com a Gina? Quem quer que fosse o homem no telefone, ele sabia. Sabia e ligara apenas para provocar Malfoy, para jogar. Draco racionalmente tinha consciência de que não deveria entrar naquele jogo, porque ele não conhecia nem as regras nem as cartas disponíveis. Ele não deveria deixar-se tentar, não deveria deixar-se envolver. Olhando de novo para o arquivo sobre a mesinha de centro, contudo, ele percebeu que, de um jeito ou de outro, já estava envolvido. Não tinha como escapar, não tinha para onde fugir. Ele estava enterrado naquela história até o pescoço e a única coisa que poderia fazer era tentar desvendar o mistério. Simplesmente, não é possível evitar o inevitável.

Naquela noite, Draco Malfoy deitou-se na cama com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas. Não conseguiu dormir direito. Na realidade, mal pregou os olhos. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, não sabia o que estava por acontecer. Sua única certeza era que ele pegaria, no dia seguinte, a primeira chave de portal que pudesse para a Escócia. De um jeito ou de outro, não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse toda a verdade.


	3. Capítulo 2: Quo Vadis?

**Título da Fic: Todos Os Nossos Ontens**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A: **Bom, primeiro eu gostaria de agradecer pelas reviews, claro! Eu fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando do clima 'arquivo-x' da história! Confesso que, quando estou escrevendo, eu também me pergunto às vezes quando o Mulder e a Scully vão resolver se meter na trama pra investigar... nem eu tinha idéia de que a atmosfera ia ficar tão digna deles quando comecei a escrever! 

Jasmin, eu adorei suas teorias pro que o Mulder e a Scully diriam!!! Realmente, a idéia do corpo dentro da árvore foi completamente retirada de "As Brumas De Avalon – O Prisioneiro da Árvore". Eu sempre achei esse detalhe da história interessantíssimo e não resisti a 'pegá-lo emprestado'...

Bom, quanto às perguntas de vocês (especialmente a Pichi e a MarcelleBHalliwell), eu só posso dizer uma coisa: tudo será explicado aos poucos... continuem lendo! :o))

Divirtam-se com esse capítulo! Eu ainda não terminei o terceiro, mas já estou com a primeira metade pronta. Com certeza, semana que vem ele estará no ar.

*   *   *

**Capítulo 2: Quo Vadis?******

O dia estava claro. O sol brilhava, iluminando as planícies verdes. John Matthews havia ido a uma das fazendas próximas para visitar uma paciente grávida. Ele era médico e trabalhava no hospital da maior cidade da região. Não que isso fosse dizer muito, na realidade. Harmony Springs era um lugar pequeno em comparação com a capital ou com qualquer grande metrópole. Menos de dez mil habitantes, nenhuma grande indústria. Um lugar tranqüilo. John não nascera ali. Ele nascera e fora criado na Inglaterra, em Londres, mas estava cansado da violência dos grandes centros. Estava cansado de tratar pacientes que não tinham chance alguma no mundo do lado de fora, então resolvera procurar refúgio naquele pequeno cantinho, abençoado por Deus. Sabia que a maioria das pessoas não compartilhava dessa visão: achava o lugar tedioso e não acreditava como ele fora capaz de abandonar o que seria uma carreira de sucesso em Londres para viver ali, no meio de criadores de ovelhas, tratando casos banais e pouco interessantes. John não se importava. Ele adorava aquilo tudo.

Adorara visitar seus pacientes em suas casas, adorava trazer bebês ao mundo, adorava cuidar dos pais e dos filhos e de todas as pessoas em uma mesma família. Para ele, isso era verdadeira medicina: não cortar para curar, mas conversar e realmente conhecer as pessoas, tratá-las por inteiro. Ele era um homem feliz. Amava seu trabalho, tinha uma pequena casa com cercas brancas e um balanço onde um dia seus filhos poderiam brincar e uma noiva que era simplesmente maravilhosa. Sob todos os aspectos, ele era um homem feliz.

Naquele dia em particular, vinha dirigindo alegremente. Fora na noite anterior apenas que ele pedira sua namorada já de cinco anos em casamento. E ela aceitara! Não havia nada no mundo que pudesse estragar sua felicidade depois disso. Já podia até imaginar os seus filhos brincando naqueles campos, andando, correndo, falando. Não queria esperar muito para ter as crianças e, com um pouquinho de sorte, conseguiria convencer Emily. Sem querer, ele começou a assoviar. Estava tão feliz que sequer percebeu.

Mais alguns quilômetros na estrada e ele se deparou com um carro parado no acostamento. Era um carro caro e novo, diferente do tipo de carro que costumava aparecer por ali. Curioso, John diminuiu a velocidade até parar ao lado do carro estranho. Fora dele, havia um homem louro, alto, vestindo um terno cinza escuro. Algo na aparência dele dizia a John que aquele não era um homem que você facilmente encontraria daquele jeito: com o cabelo meio desgrenhado, a roupa amassada, suando e chutando a roda de um automóvel enquanto dizia impropérios parado no meio de uma estrada. John não conseguiu suprimir um sorriso.

- O carro quebrou? - perguntou prestativo. Naquele lugar, as pessoas ainda costumavam se ajudar.

Draco desdobrou o mapa sobre o banco do carona. Era oficial agora: ele estava perdido. "Eu nunca deveria ter saído da droga da estrada principal!", exclamou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Já eram três horas da tarde e ele estava no meio de lugar algum, perdido em algum canto da Escócia. Fechando os olhos, ele deixou a cabeça cair sobre o volante. Nada estava dando certo naquele dia.

Tudo começara logo pela manhã. Ele tinha toda a intenção do mundo de chamar Anne via flu e mandá-la contactar a polícia trouxa para saber onde o corpo da mulher encontrada na árvore estava e preparar a autorização com o governo trouxa para que ele pudesse transferir o cadáver. Queria que um patologista bruxo o examinasse procurando traços de magia. Enquanto Anne preparava tudo isso, ele poderia pegar uma chave de portal para Edimburgo e contactar o escritório do Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas de lá pessoalmente. A ajuda deles seria muito importante naquele caso. E Anne poderia mandar tudo que conseguisse via coruja ou via flu para ele. Com a sorte de Draco, contudo, nada saíra como planejado.

Logo que acordara, ele tomara seu banho e se vestira. Estava para nascer o dia em que Draco Malfoy falaria com sua secretária ou com qualquer outra pessoa usando roupão, ou pior: apenas a toalha ao redor da cintura. Isso seria um absurdo; afinal de contas, um Malfoy está sempre composto e preparado. Assim que se aprontou, contudo, mas antes que pudesse chamar Anne, ele foi subitamente convocado na lareira por um dos seus investigadores:

- Senhor - falou Jones. Ele era um dos agentes mais experientes que Draco possuía - nós temos uma emergência.

- O que é? - ele perguntou de má vontade. Coisas desse tipo só aconteciam quando ele realmente estava com pressa.

- Nós temos um grande caso...

- Essa parte eu já entendi, Jones. Que outro motivo você teria pra me chamar a uma hora dessas? Será que dá pra você ser mais específico agora?

- É a filha de Sirius Black, senhor. Ela está desaparecida.

- O quê? - Draco quase engasgou com a própria saliva - A filha de Sirius Black? - era só o que faltava!

- Sim, senhor.

- Quando ela foi vista pela última vez?

- Ontem, por volta das dez da noite, quando seus pais a colocaram para dormir. Há uma hora, a mãe foi acordá-la e ela não estava na cama, nem em nenhum outro lugar da casa.

- Onde você está agora?

- Estou na casa dos Black ainda.

- Muito bem - Draco falou - Eu estarei aí em alguns minutos.

- Sim, senhor - Jones respondeu, sumindo da lareira. Sem perder nenhum segundo, Malfoy pegou um punhado de pó-de-flu e jogou no fogo, chamando Anne.

- Bom dia - a mulher falou, aparecendo vestida ainda em um roupão rosa.

- Anne, nós vamos ter um dia cheio hoje. Eu preciso que você vá para o escritório imediatamente. Quero que fale com a polícia trouxa para descobrir onde o corpo desta mulher está - ele disse, entregando-lhe o recorte de jornal e o retrato - Eu também vou precisar de autorização para transferir o corpo. Eu quero trazê-lo aqui para Londres - ele disse. Depois, mudando de idéia - Não, não. Esqueça isso. Eu quero que ele seja examinado em Edimburgo mesmo - completou. Sabia que, uma vez que o corpo estivesse em Londres, seria impossível mantê-lo em segredo.

- Está bem, senhor.

- Assim que você conseguir, Anne, quero que me mande uma coruja com tudo, incluindo esse recorte e esse retrato que eu acabei de te dar, okay?

- Sim. É por isso que o dia vai ser cheio? - ela perguntou, confusa.

- Não. O dia vai ser cheio porque a filha de Sirius Black desapareceu. Com certeza, a coisa vai ser um circo. Prepare-se para ter que responder a várias corujas de jornalistas.

- E o que eu devo dizer?

- O de sempre, Anne: é muito cedo para fazer qualquer declaração, nós estamos investigando, assim que soubermos o que aconteceu, diremos, blá-blá-blá. Estou indo para a casa dos Black agora. Não devo ir para o escritório em seguida. Tenho algo para investigar.

- Tem a ver com o corpo...?

- Anne, ouça bem: eu não quero que você comente com ninguém o que eu acabei de pedir, entendeu? - Draco perguntou sério.

- Sim, claro.

- Acho bom. E quanto para onde eu vou, é melhor você não saber pra não ficar tentada a falar quando alguém perguntar. Apenas diga que eu estou trabalhando.

- Mas, senhor... - a outra começou ofendida.

- Tchau, Anne. Eu não tenho tempo para isso - Malfoy a interrompeu. Precisava chegar à casa dos Black imediatamente.

Alguns instantes depois, ele havia aparatado direto na sala de estar. Jones estava por perto, segurando um pergaminho. Sirius estava sentado no sofá, ao lado de sua mulher. Draco sabia pouco sobre ela - apenas que era uma trouxa e isso era suficiente para que ele não quisesse saber mais nada. A mulher estava chorando. "Tão previsível", ele pensou. Se havia algo com que ele se acostumara no trabalho eram as lágrimas. Especialmente das mulheres.

- Diga-me o que aconteceu aqui - Draco falou para Jones, quando o outro se aproximou.

- Bom, não há muito para se dizer. Não há indícios na casa. A lareira não foi usada para transportar ninguém, não há nenhum sinal de luta. Nada.

- E quanto à magia? - o outro perguntou, olhando na direção do sofá. Black o observava de soslaio, claramente contrariado.

- Os níveis não estão acima do normal para uma casa bruxa. Com certeza, nenhum feitiço extremamente poderoso foi feito aqui.

- Bilhete de resgate?

- Nada.

- Nenhuma pista?

- Não, nenhuma.

- Bom, então está na hora de falar com os pais, não é mesmo?

- Eles já foram interrogados. Não sabem de nada.

- Eu ainda não os interroguei, Jones - Malfoy falou categoricamente, ignorando o outro. Estava impaciente. Queria dar um jeito naquilo logo para poder fazer o que devia. Calmamente, então, caminhou até o sofá e se sentou de frente para Black e a mulher.

- Eu quero deixar claro - começou Sirius - que, fossem as circunstâncias diferentes, você nunca teria permissão para pôr os pés na minha casa - ele falou, sério, olhando para o outro.

- Acredite, eu não estou aqui porque quero - Draco disse, controlando-se para não explodir. Realmente não é algo muito esperto insultar logo a pessoa que deve encontrar sua filha perdida. É definitivamente algo que um grifinório imbecil faria.

- Nós já falamos tudo para o Jones. Não vimos nada.

- Você pode pensar em alguém que pudesse querer seqüestrá-la como vingança pessoal contra você?

- É claro que sim, mas com certeza, Malfoy, você conhece os nomes melhor do que eu, não é mesmo? Todos freqüentavam a sua casa.

- Os nomes que eu conheço, Black, estão em Azkaban.

- Tem certeza? - o outro perguntou com desprezo e desconfiança.

- Tenho - Draco respondeu sem mudar sua expressão - E quanto a vocês? - ele perguntou, internamente exultante por poder se vingar - O que vocês fizeram depois que a colocaram para dormir?

- Como assim o que nós fizemos? Nós fomos deitar também!

- Tem certeza?

- É claro que sim, seu...!

- Sirius, não...

- Não, Jules! Você ainda não percebeu o que ele está querendo insinuar?

- Eu não estou insinuando nada. A verdade é que, em casos desse tipo, os pais muitas vezes são suspeitos...

- Ah, seu... - Black levantou-se em um segundo e teria partido para cima de Draco se não fosse sua mulher segurá-lo.

- Não é hora nem local, Sirius!!! - ela falou. E, virando-se para Malfoy - Não me interessa o que é comum nesses casos! Nós nunca machucaríamos nossa filha!

- Eu não duvido disso, Sra. Black, mas eu não seria o melhor no que eu faço se eu não fizesse as perguntas difíceis - o outro respondeu - Com licença - e se afastou do homem irado e da mulher ainda um pouco chorosa muito satisfeito consigo mesmo. Afinal de contas, não era todo o dia que ele conseguia tirar um Sirius Black do sério. Naquele momento, Draco quase chegou a acreditar que a manhã que começara tão mal acabaria por melhorar. Como ele deveria ter imaginado, contudo, era cedo demais para fazer qualquer suposição.

- O perímetro está protegido, senhor - Jones falou para Draco umas três horas depois. Malfoy já estava ficando mais do que ansioso com aquilo tudo. Ele não deveria estar ali ainda, mas não havia opção. Um caso daqueles era importante demais para ele simplesmente ir embora. Deveria esperar até as coisas estarem pelo menos encaminhadas.

- Bom - respondeu sério. Mandara que fosse criado um perímetro ao redor da casa, protegido de forma que qualquer mágica realizada dentro dele por pessoas não autorizadas fosse automaticamente detectada. Além disso, qualquer tentativa de aparatar na região seria também automaticamente redirecionada para a sala de estar da casa, onde o contingente de agentes estava reunido - Eames já voltou com o localizador?

- Ele está a caminho - o outro respondeu. O localizador seria utilizado caso alguma coruja chegasse com um bilhete de resgate. Ele era uma espécie de amuleto e deveria ser inserido na pele da coruja para passar despercebido e, depois, permitir que o animal fosse localizado com um simples feitiço - E as fotos já começaram a ser distribuídas - era imprescindível que o rosto da menina fosse espalhado por todos os lugares bruxos possíveis. A melhor chance que eles tinham de encontrá-la era se alguém a avistasse na rua e os avisasse.

- Os primeiros repórteres já chegaram? - Draco perguntou, já imaginando a resposta.

- Sim. Eles estão logo no final do perímetro de segurança.

- Não deixe que eles o ultrapassem, Jones.

- Claro que não. Eles vão ficar bem quietinhos onde estão.

- É incrível - Malfoy comentou, indo até a janela para ver o movimento do lado de fora - Nós mesmos só ficamos sabendo há pouco tempo e eles já chegaram. Bando de abutres!

- Bom, o senhor pretende fazer alguma declaração para eles?

- E dizer o quê? Que nós não sabemos de merda nenhuma?

- Dizer que nós estamos trabalhando, que há investigadores atrás dela...

- Eu não vou dizer nada. Pelo menos não até nós termos uma idéia mais clara do que houve. E, se eu não falo com eles, ninguém mais fala, está claro?

- Sim.

- Bom - Draco respondeu carrancudo, virando-se de novo para a janela.

- Senhor! Senhor! - ele ouviu a voz excitada de um dos investigadores mais novos - Uma coruja! - todos os olhos se voltaram para ele ansiosos. Black e a mulher levantaram-se, subitamente renovados. Malfoy, contudo, passou os olhos pela coruja e interrompeu o entusiasmo generalizado, lançando um olhar reprovador ao jovem agente.

- É uma coruja do departamento. Eu estava esperando por ela - falou Draco, estendo a mão na direção do animal, que carregava um grande envelope pardo e um menor, branco. Black e a mulher sentaram-se de novo, decepcionados e, mesmo contra sua vontade, Malfoy acabou sentindo um pouco de compaixão por eles. Mal ou bem, ele sabia o que era aquilo: aquela ausência de notícias que tanto poderia significar algo bom quanto algo terrível, o medo, a esperança. Ele não desejava aquilo nem mesmo para Sirius Black.

Afastando esses pensamentos ruins da mente, contudo, Draco se forçou a abrir o pequeno envelope que continha a letra da sua secretária. Ela demorara mais do que ele imaginara para escrever. Provavelmente os jornalistas estavam dando-lhe trabalho. O bilhete dizia que o corpo da mulher fora levado para Edimburgo para ser examinado por especialistas. Também dizia que, no envelope pardo, Draco encontraria as autorizações necessárias para transferir o cadáver para as instalações locais da polícia bruxa, bem como a reconstituição do rosto da mulher e o recorte do jornal. Agora que tinha tudo o que precisava, ele olhou ao redor mais decidido. Não podia ficar ali quando sabia que precisava ir para a Escócia desvendar o segredo daquela mulher. Estava prestes a chamar Jones e deixar o comando da situação nas mãos dele quando seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos por uma voz, dessa vez, a voz do próprio Black.

- Outra coruja! - ele exclamou ansioso, apontando para um animal na janela. O primeiro impulso dele foi correr para pegar a carta que a coruja trazia, o que seria extremamente descuidado. Quem sabe que tipo de feitiço ou poção ela poderia conter? Feliz por contrariá-lo, então, Draco o impediu:

- Acalme-se, Black! Esse é o nosso trabalho! - ele exclamou, empurrando Sirius para trás. O outro ainda tentou impor alguma resistência, mas Malfoy o interrompeu de novo - A carta pode estar enfeitiçada, não pode??? Você quer encontrar a sua filha ou morrer no processo? - isso aparentemente fez Black se acalmar um pouco.

A coruja continuava empoleirada no parapeito, silenciosa e solene. Era cinza e grande, um belo espécime. Cuidadosamente, Jones se aproximou dela, usando grossas luvas protetoras, feitas com couro de dragão. Ele soltou o envelope da pata do animal, enquanto um outro agente o segurava, para que ele não pudesse voar. Todos na sala observavam atentamente.

Jones levou a carta para fora da casa e foi seguido por dois outros investigadores. Eles iriam testá-la para detectar feitiços hostis e poções maléficas. Draco mesmo já fizera isso muitas vezes no passado, mas agora deixava essa tarefa arriscada para os seus subordinados. Assim que eles saíram da casa, Malfoy se virou para o investigador que estava com a coruja:

- Logo que Eames chegar, quero que vocês coloquem o localizador nela e a soltem - e se virou de novo, para encarar a porta.

- Senhor, acho que isso não será possível...

- Como assim não? - Draco se voltou, já irritado.

- É que, bem, a coruja está morta - o agente respondeu, estendendo o animal.

Draco se aproximou intrigado para conferir. Era verdade. Ela não respirava mais. Isso era tudo o que faltava! Agora, nem mesmo usar o localizador seria possível.

- Como?... - interrompeu Black, se aproximando.

- Provavelmente uma poção - Malfoy respondeu sério - Quem quer que tenha mandado a carta, sabia que nós tentaríamos usar a coruja para localizá-lo.

- Meu Deus! - Black exclamou. Seu tom de voz deixava claro o que ele estava pensando: ele havia finalmente entendido qual era o tipo de pessoa que mantinha sua filha. E estava em pânico. Draco conhecia a sensação, mas estava além dele dizer qualquer coisa para fazer o outro se sentir melhor. Isso era um trabalho para o Potter ou para algum outro dos amigos dele. Sem dizer mais nada, então, Malfoy se afastou e saiu da sala, indo procurar Jones do lado de fora.

- E então? - perguntou ao notar que o outro já segurava a carta sem as luvas.

- Não há nenhum feitiço, nenhuma magia, nada.

- Deixe-me dar uma olhada - Draco pediu, estendendo a mão. A carta estava toda escrita com letras recortadas do Profeta. "Que clichê!", ele pensou, mas ainda assim era uma maneira eficiente e difícil de ser rastreada - "Quer ver sua criança novamente?" - Malfoy leu em voz alta - "Deixe trinta mil galeões, às 22h, na segunda lata de lixo da Travessa do Tranco. Venha sozinho".

- Parece que nós temos um caso simples de seqüestro nas mãos - Jones comentou, mas Draco estava intrigado com outra coisa:

- O bilhete não traz o nome de Black nem da mulher.

- Talvez o seqüestrador não tenha achado as letras certas.

- Talvez - o outro concordou, mas não conseguiu se livrar da sensação de que havia algo errado. O bilhete não era endereçado a ninguém em particular. Podia ser que o seqüestrador realmente estivesse com pressa... ou podia ser que ele não tivesse certeza de quem iria seqüestrar quando montou o bilhete - Jones - Draco falou, saindo do transe em que entrara, decidido. Não podia perder tempo com divagações - Nós temos uma situação simples de resgate. Eu quero que você prepare tudo: fale com os Black, consiga o dinheiro, prepare o local. Também quero que você envie esse bilhete para o Departamento pra ver se nós descobrimos de qual edição do Profeta nosso seqüestrador tirou as letras...

- O senhor não vai ficar?

- Não. Eu tenho algo muito importante para fazer, mas volto a tempo para a entrega do dinheiro, okay? Apenas prepare tudo na minha ausência.

- Certo, senhor.

- Nos vemos mais tarde, Jones - Malfoy completou, virando-se para ir embora. Passou pelo portão e se esquivou dos repórteres. Ele era autorizado, mas não queria aparatar dentro do perímetro de segurança para não causar alarmes desnecessários. Assim que se viu longe de todos, contudo, pegou a varinha a aparatou direto para o ponto de chaves de portal. Tinha que ir para a Escócia e não queria demorar nem mais um segundo.

Era isso que Draco deveria ter feito desde o início: deixar Jones cuidando de tudo enquanto ele fazia o que deveria fazer, mas não. Ele tinha que ficar envolvido com aquele caso, tinha que ter-se deixado atrasar. Agora, era tarde demais. Quando ele chegara em Edimburgo, tinha se dirigido imediatamente para o departamento da polícia bruxa local. Precisava falar com eles sobre o corpo, afinal, se ele não queria levar o cadáver para Londres, teria que deixá-lo ser examinado ali e, para isso, precisava da autorização dos investigadores locais. Não demorara muito para consegui-la, contudo. Apenas uma hora depois, saiu acompanhado de dois agentes em direção ao necrotério onde poderia encontrar a mulher. Eles iam como se fossem realmente investigadores trouxas, dirigindo um furgão apropriado para realizar a transferência do cadáver. Draco detestava aquilo. Cada minuto que passou naquele veículo, passou blasfemando mentalmente. A que ponto ele havia descido? Mas não havia outra opção. Ao menos não se ele queria realmente desvendar aquele mistério.

No necrotério, ele se identificou - usando as credenciais que o governo trouxa lhe dera. Havia algumas poucas pessoas no governo que sabiam sobre a existência dos bruxos. Isso era necessário, já que, eventualmente, ambos os ministérios precisavam colaborar, mas os bruxos faziam questão de escolher pessoas que não teriam credibilidade se, no futuro, quisessem denunciá-los, ou então, pessoas que tinham bruxos na família. Nenhuma precaução era considerada excessiva.

- Olha, realmente eu não estou surpreso por vocês tirarem essa caso de nós - falou o legista que examinara a mulher, enquanto pegava uma pasta com seu relatório e a entregava a Draco. Os dois estavam no seu escritório, porque Draco queria ver os relatórios e falar com o médico antes de ver o corpo.

- Por quê? - ele perguntou, abrindo os arquivos - Você encontrou algo estranho nela?

- Estranho? Eu não sei se essa é a melhor palavra para definir. Eu já faço esse trabalho há vinte anos e o assassinato dessa mulher foi com certeza um dos mais cruéis que eu já vi.

 - Como ela morreu?

- Provavelmente hemorragia.

- Provavelmente? - Draco levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Eu encontrei vários sinais de ferimentos nela. O corpo foi extremamente bem preservado por causa de toda a areia, então, apesar da mulher estar morta há mais de 10 anos, eu consegui fazer um exame detalhado...

- Que tipo de ferimentos? - Draco interrompeu.

- Do tipo que sugere que ela foi bastante mal tratada antes de morrer. Eu achei um deslocamento de ombro, um osso do braço quebrado, numa fratura típica de autodefesa, e cortes nos braços e mãos também indicando autodefesa, e mais duas costelas quebradas.

- Ela foi espancada.

- Sim. As radiografias e as fotos estão anexadas ao arquivo.

- O que mais?

- O exame toxicológico revelou traços de algumas substâncias desconhecidas. Acho que ela deve ter sido dopada.

Draco passou os olhos pelas páginas do relatório, demorando-se diante de uma fotografia dela. Em vermelho, na testa da mulher, estava desenhado em linhas firmes um triângulo eqüilátero, exatamente como a reportagem dizia.

- Esse triângulo está desenhado com sangue? - perguntou.

- Não. É algum tipo de pigmento permanente, mas nós também não fomos capazes de identificá-lo. Não é nenhuma tinta conhecida.

- Algum significado especial para a figura?

- Isso é para você me dizer, não é mesmo? Eu só examino o corpo.

- Você disse que ela morreu de hemorragia, mas eu não estou vendo nenhum grande corte...

- Mas não foi um grande corte. Foi um pequeno e preciso, na artéria femoral. Ela também tem um corte reto no encontro do braço com o ante-braço, mas esse é secundário e já estava começando a cicatrizar quando ela morreu. Minha opinião é de que ela foi colocada dentro da árvore, sabe Deus como, ainda viva e lá, sangrou até a morte.

- Meu Deus.

- Bom, fica pior do que isso.

- Pior?

- Eu encontrei indícios de agressão sexual.

- O que fizeram com essa mulher?! - Draco meio exclamou, meio perguntou, assustado. Subitamente, não queria acreditar que aquele caso tivesse qualquer relação com o de Gina. Não podia ser verdade. "Eu juro que mato aquele imbecil do Creevey", afirmou mentalmente. Teria dado qualquer coisa para tirar os pensamentos que agora invadiam sua cabeça.

- Bom, isso também é para você descobrir, não é mesmo? Eu falei que era um assassinato cruel.

- Sim, você falou. Vamos terminar com isso logo de uma vez. Onde está o corpo? - Draco perguntou, controlando-se. Precisava se concentrar na tarefa à sua frente.

- Está lá embaixo, na geladeira. É só me seguir...

Os dois saíram do escritório e encontraram os investigadores locais, que tinham ficado esperando do lado de fora. Depois, pegaram o elevador e desceram um andar. A 'geladeira' ficava no subsolo. Saindo do elevador, os quatro homens viraram à direita e seguiram por um curto corredor que terminava em uma grande porta de metal. O legista a abriu e deixou que eles entrassem. Em seguida, pegou uma prancheta que estava pendurada perto da porta e a consultou para saber em qual gaveta estava a mulher. Cuidadosamente, então, deu alguns passos na frente e estendeu a mão para uma das maçanetas. Draco engoliu em seco. O silêncio reinava e era como se cada movimento ocorresse em câmera lenta. Era simplesmente aterrorizante imaginar que o destino daquela mulher pudesse ser o mesmo de... não, ele balançou a cabeça. Não havia nenhum indício de que isso fosse verdade, repetiu para si mesmo. Não podia começar a tirar conclusões precipitadas.

Quando o legista abriu a gaveta, contudo, e puxou o que deveria ser o corpo, os quatro homens não puderam conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

- Meu Deus! Mas como...

- Tem certeza de que ela deveria estar aqui? - perguntou Draco furioso.

- Sim, claro...

- Certeza absoluta?

- Sim, certeza absoluta! - afirmou o legista com raiva, mas isso não mudava o fato de que, no momento, os quatro encaravam boquiabertos o vazio. O corpo sumira.

Eles reviraram o necrotério inteiro, mas não encontraram nada. Absolutamente nada. Draco deixara os outros dois lá, enquanto os trouxas examinavam as fitas das câmeras de segurança, mas duvidava que seria possível descobrir qualquer coisa: o corpo simplesmente desaparecera e só há uma maneira de se fazer isso: usando magia. Nenhum instrumento trouxa seria capaz de ajudá-los nesse caso.

Frustrado e furioso - a um nível que era até difícil de descrever - Draco pedira que o legista lhe dissesse exatamente onde o corpo fora encontrado. Se ele não podia examinar o cadáver, ao menos poderia dar uma olhada no local. O médico lhe dera um mapa e lhe indicara o caminho. Era longe, portanto, Malfoy usara uma chave de portal até uma cidade mais próxima e, lá, passara para o mundo trouxa e alugara um carro. Ele odiava dirigir. Andar em um daqueles automóveis já era ruim o suficiente, mas dirigir um era simplesmente o cúmulo. Sem opções, contudo, foi exatamente o que ele fez. E, naquele momento, batendo com a cabeça no volante porque estava perdido em algum lugar da Escócia, Draco amaldiçoou profundamente essa decisão. Nada estava dando certo naquele dia.

Sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir, saiu do carro furioso. Precisava descontar essa raiva de alguma maneira. Olhou para o veículo e teve vontade de quebrá-lo inteiro. Por que trouxas usam meios tão estúpidos de transporte??? Quando você pega uma chave de portal ou viaja por flu ou aparata, você chega exatamente onde quer - desde que tenha alguma prática, nos últimos dois casos. Você não se perde, não precisa consultar mapas, não precisa se preocupar em ficar absolutamente perdido em uma estrada perto do fim do mundo!

- Carro estúpido! - ele exclamou, chutando com força a roda do automóvel - Estúpido! Estúpido! Estúpido! - repetiu sem parar de chutar - Você é um carro muito burro, seu desgraçado, filho de uma égua, produto de um trouxa estúpido desocupado, você não serve para nada, seu...

- O carro quebrou? - ele ouviu uma voz estranha perguntar. Estava tão absorto na sua ira que não percebera a aproximação de ninguém.

- Não - ele respondeu o mais friamente que conseguiu, fitando o homem que o encarava de dentro de uma caminhonete. O homem lhe observava com um meio sorriso na cara e olhos despreocupados. Draco podia cheirar o que era aquilo: _felicidade_. Ele era um homem feliz e Draco odiava pessoas felizes, com seus sorrisos fora de hora, suas cantorias desnecessárias e seus olhares cheios de pena. Subitamente, sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de chutar aquele homem exatamente como estava fazendo com o carro.

- Então o que houve? - perguntou ele surpreso.

- Nada que seja da sua conta - Draco respondeu por entre os dentes. Estava para nascer o dia em que ele pediria ajuda àquele homem.

- Mas talvez eu possa ajudar...

- O que há de errado com você? Eu acabei de dizer que não é da sua conta! Eu preciso ser mais mal educado ainda pra te fazer dar no pé?

- Estou acostumado a lidar com pessoas mal educadas. Acontece muito na minha profissão.

- Eu estou perdido, está bem? - Draco respondeu, por fim, só para fazê-lo ir embora - Satisfeito agora?

- Ah, você está perdido e a culpa é do carro? - o homem perguntou, com um ar divertido. Malfoy o encarou com um olhar tão mortal que ele não ousou fazer mais nenhuma brincadeira - Para onde você está indo?

Draco fechou os olhos e suspirou cansado. Aquela era sua única saída.

- Eu estou procurando a fazenda de um Erick McDermontt em...

- Ah, mas você está na estrada errada!...

- Jura, Sherlock? - Malfoy retrucou, usando uma expressão que aprendera com Gina - Ainda não tinha percebido!

- Essa é a estrada para Harmony Springs - o homem disse, ignorando o último comentário - Você precisa voltar para a estrada principal e dirigir ainda por mais uns 150 quilômetros. A fazenda fica praticamente à beira da estrada. Tem uma placa indicando.

- Ótimo - Draco falou, sem perder tempo. Entrou no carro, deu a partida e fez o contorno para voltar por onde tinha vindo, enquanto o homem o encarava ainda da caminhonete perplexo. Provavelmente, esperava algum tipo de gratidão. "Nem sobre o meu cadáver", Draco pensou, enquanto acelerava. Queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Draco estacionou ao lado da casa. O lugar estava deserto. Já passava das cinco da tarde, mas como era verão, o sol ainda brilhava no céu. Ele não conseguiu suprimir o calafrio que percorreu sua espinha ao sair do veículo e olhar ao redor. Todas as janelas estavam fechadas. Nenhuma luz ou movimento vinha da casa. Subitamente, Draco ouviu o leve balir de ovelhas cortando o ar. Se elas ainda estavam vivas, então alguém devia estar vindo cuidar dos animais. Draco fez uma nota mental para não se esquecer de tentar descobrir quem. Era difícil imaginar que uma pessoa, qualquer pessoa, se dispusesse a entrar naquela fazenda por livre e espontânea vontade. A atmosfera ali parecia carregada de sofrimento, de mistério. Apesar do dia ainda estar claro, o local parecia sombrio, quase macabro. "Também pudera", pensou ele, "Esse campo abrigou o corpo de uma mulher por mais de dez anos". Mais de dez anos. Seria impossível que não estivesse cheio de energias negativas.

No alto de uma pequena colina, erguia-se a árvore partida. Estava enegrecida e morta, mas não deixava dúvidas de que um dia fora um carvalho sólido como uma rocha. E era para ele que Draco deveria se dirigir. O silêncio pesava no ar. Obrigando as próprias pernas - que ameaçavam se rebelar - a se moverem, Malfoy passou pela cerca que circundava parte da planície e começou a caminhar para a árvore. A grama do chão estava pisada e mal tratada, indicando que um número grande de pessoas descuidadas passara por aquele caminho, com botas e outros sapatos pesados. Mais perto da árvore, caído no chão, Draco viu um dos marcadores amarelos que os peritos trouxas usam para documentar a cena de um crime. Estava meio coberto pela lama, indicando que fora chutado do seu lugar original, ou talvez levado pelo vento e esquecido. Provavelmente chovera novamente depois que o corpo foi descoberto.

Subindo a leve inclinação, Malfoy logo se viu diante da árvore. Havia magia ali, ele podia sentir. Podia sentir nos seus ossos, na sua carne, na sua alma. Havia uma magia poderosa trabalhando ali, uma que era suficiente para deixar os pêlos na nuca de Draco arrepiados e para fazer com que um segundo calafrio, dessa vez bem mais intenso, percorresse sua espinha. Estava no ar e na árvore e no chão, estava por toda a parte.

Restava ainda um pouco de areia no chão. Os trouxas deviam ter levado o resto para analisar e procurar evidências. Draco, por sua vez, abaixou-se e recolheu uma amostra dos grãos cinzentos em um pequeno saco plástico. Talvez fosse possível identificar exatamente qual era a substância e saber se ela era produto de algum ritual ou da produção de alguma poção, ou simplesmente de um feitiço de transfiguração. Quem quer que tivesse matado a mulher, com certeza não dirigiu até ali carregando a areia em um caminhão. Especialmente não se essa pessoa fosse um bruxo, como ele desconfiava. Guardando, então, a amostra no bolso interno do paletó, Draco se aproximou mais da árvore. O raio a atingira em cheio, praticamente partindo-a em duas. Não havia restado vida nenhuma ali.

Levantando os olhos, Malfoy notou a luz do sol refletindo em um ponto mais alto do tronco oco, pelo lado de dentro. Esticando-se, então, ele ergueu a mão para encostar no objeto que estava causando o reflexo: era vidro. Um pedaço de vidro incrustado na madeira. Lógico! Draco se xingou mentalmente por não ter se dado conta disso antes: com certeza, a alta temperatura provocada pela queda do raio foi responsável por transformar uma parte da areia - a parte em direto contato com o local do impacto - em vidro. Pegando um pequeno canivete que carregava, ele conseguiu arrancar uma parte do vidro do tronco. Segurou-o entre os dedos por alguns instantes, pensando. Depois, colocou-o no bolso da calça.

Por fim, circundou o carvalho, atentamente procurando por sinais, quaisquer sinais na madeira queimada, fossem inscrições ou marcações, enfim, qualquer coisa, mas não havia nada exceto o efeito claro do raio. Não pôde deixar de se sentir um pouco frustrado com isso. Parte sua esperava encontrar algo mais. Criminosos dificilmente resistem à tentação de assinar suas 'obras'. Com um suspiro cansado, Draco se afastou um pouco da árvore e olhou ao redor. A sensação de que havia magia ali ainda não o abandonara - e nem iria abandonar. Gostaria de ter encontrado alguém na casa, de preferência o trouxa que descobrira o corpo para poder interrogá-lo. Precisava descobrir onde ele estava e a melhor maneira de conseguir isso, Malfoy logo concluiu, era ir até a pequena cidade perguntar. As pessoas com certeza saberiam de alguma coisa lá. Afastando-se, então, da árvore, Draco refez o caminho até o carro. Não podia dizer que aquela fora uma viagem extremamente produtiva, mas ao menos agora não restava nenhuma dúvida na sua mente de que aquilo era o trabalho de um bruxo. E de um bruxo bastante poderoso.

Quando Draco chegou ao automóvel, contudo, mal conteve uma exclamação de surpresa. Esperando parada em cima do capô, estava uma coruja. Era uma coruja do departamento, ele sabia, apesar de não tê-la visto chegar. Com certeza, estivera completamente absorto no carvalho. Curioso, Malfoy se aproximou do animal e pegou a carta que estava presa em sua pata. A caligrafia apressada era de Jones.

- Mas que merda! - Draco exclamou assim que terminou de ler. Aquilo era tudo o que faltava para fazer seu dia completo. Com um lápis, ele rabiscou a resposta: "Estou a caminho" no verso do bilhete e o prendeu de novo na coruja, que levantou vôo imediatamente. Malfoy não iria mais à cidade. Não poderia mais ir à cidade. Seu caminho acabara de ser decidido em um segundo.

Com pressa, entrou no carro e deu a partida. Precisava voltar para Londres. Precisava voltar para Londres o mais rápido possível.


	4. Capítulo 3: Loucura

**Título da Fic: Todos Os Nossos Ontens**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A**: Bom, aqui está o terceiro capítulo. Ele está um pouquinho maior do que os anteriores. Espero que vocês gostem. Eu ainda não comecei a escrever o quarto e, como ele deve ser um capítulo bem importante, eu não garanto que ele saia em uma semana. O mais provável é que demore umas duas semanas.

Boa leitura!

***   *   ***

**Capítulo 3: Loucura******

- O que significa isso? - foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Draco assim que ele entrou na sala da casa de Sirius Black e encontrou aurores querendo dar ordens aos seus agentes.

- Nós estamos assumindo o caso - afirmou Ronald Weasley, encarando-o com petulância. Enquanto Potter havia preferido se tornar um jogador profissional de quadribol, Weasley e Granger, por sua vez, resolveram continuar na carreira de 'defensores do mundo contra as artes das trevas' e viraram aurores. Os dois trabalhavam juntos e era consenso, entre todos menos Draco, é claro, que eles formavam uma grande dupla.

- O diabo que vocês estão assumindo o caso! Não há nenhum indício de artes das trevas envolvidas. A jurisdição é minha e vocês não têm nada o que fazer aqui!

- Se você queria tanto o caso, Malfoy, então por que sumiu a maior parte do tempo? Nós...

- Eu estava trabalhando, Granger, o que é bem mais que se pode dizer de vocês, que estão com tempo livre suficiente para até querer roubar os casos dos outros...

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy...

- Escuta aqui você, Weasley! Vocês não têm as habilidades nem a experiência para lidar com uma situação de seqüestro. O investigador Jones, que eu deixei tomando conta de tudo, tem mais capacidade para resolver esse caso do que vocês dois juntos!

- E por acaso foi essa habilidade toda que você usou para procurar a minha irmã? Não me admira que ela nunca tenha sido encontrada!

- Rony! - disse a voz de Harry Potter, em tom de reprovação. Ele e Black haviam entrado na sala apenas há tempo suficiente para ouvir a última declaração e ficaram chocados. Até mesmo Granger encarou o marido, horrorizada. Aquilo fora cruel demais.

- Você pode ficar, Weasley -disse Malfoy num tom controlado e mortal - mas apenas porque essa é a casa de Sirius Black e eu duvido que ele queira te expulsar. Fique, então, como amigo da família, mas tente dar outra ordem aos meus agentes e eu mesmo me encarregarei de te expulsar a pontapés - e, com isso, saiu da sala, ignorando todos os olhos que lhe observavam.

Draco estava transtornado. O único motivo pelo qual saíra era que, se ficasse mais um segundo, iria acabar esganando Weasley - o que não seria uma decisão politicamente inteligente - ou descontrolar-se e começar a chorar - o que seria pior ainda. Com as mãos dentro dos bolsos, encostou as costas na lateral da casa e fechou os olhos, tentando fingir que não sabia do grande vazio em seu peito, tentando não sentir seu coração batendo acelerado. Nessas horas, ele realmente gostaria de não ter um coração, como as pessoas estavam tão acostumadas a pensar. Tudo seria muito mais fácil se ele pudesse simplesmente esquecer... mas ele não podia. Aquilo era tudo sua culpa.

Cansado, Draco tirou as mãos do bolso e pegou dentro das vestes sua cigarrilha de prata. Ele a carregava quase sempre, mas raramente fazia o que estava fazendo agora: abrindo-a e pegando um cigarro. Depois, com a varinha, conjurou uma pequena chama e o acendeu. Guardou de novo a cigarrilha e deu uma longa tragada. Era impossível fazer isso e não lembrar de Gina. Se ela estivesse ali agora, com certeza já estaria ficando vermelha de raiva. Ou então, sentiria o cheiro da fumaça em suas roupas quando ele chegasse em casa e teria um ataque. Ele adorava vê-la com raiva. Ela o fizera prometer dezenas de vezes que ele não voltaria mais a fumar. Dezenas de vezes, mas Draco sempre voltava. Ele sempre quebrava suas promessas.

Fechando os olhos, ele deu outra longa tragada e deixou sua cabeça cair para trás. Já tinha anoitecido e havia uma brisa leve no ar. O céu estava claro. Exatamente como na noite em que ele a vira pela última vez...

- Malfoy - a voz de Granger o despertou de seu devaneio.

- O que você quer? - ele perguntou, com um tom cansado.

- Malfoy, o que o Rony falou...

- É a mais pura verdade, não é não?

- Não, não é e você sabe disso. Nós todos sabemos.

- Oh, por favor, me poupe. Eu não preciso disso agora.

- Disso o quê?

- Da sua piedade. Da sua pena.

- Malfoy, não se trata de pena...

- Ah, não! Claro que não! Então é o quê, Granger? Eu não gosto de você e você não gosta de mim, então por que nós simplesmente não paramos de fingir? Eu não preciso da sua pena! Não quero a sua pena - ele falou com desprezo.

- Mal... - Mione ainda tentou, mas foi novamente interrompida:

- Você acha que eu não sei o que vocês todos pensam? 'Pobre Malfoy que ainda procura a mulher como se ela estivesse viva, que se recusa a ver o que é óbvio!...'

- Ninguém pensa isso. Só um louco usaria as palavras 'pobre' e 'Malfoy' na mesma sentença.

Draco respondeu com uma gargalhada seca:

- Ah, mas eu sou pobre! Em todos os sentidos - completou, jogando o cigarro no chão e apagando-o com o sapato.

- Nós todos sentimos falta dela... Não adianta nada você ficar aqui, sentindo pena de si mesmo!

- Ah, vocês todos sentem falta dela?! - o outro interrompeu com um sorriso irônico - Por acaso vocês acordam no meio da noite esperando encontrá-la lá? Vocês sentem falta da voz desafinada dela cantando no chuveiro? Ou do cheiro de comida queimada vindo da cozinha porque ela não sabe cozinhar direito? - ele começou, se aproximando - Vocês sentem falta dos beijos dela pela manhã? Do jeito como ela conseguia fazer parecer que tudo sempre ia dar certo? Vocês são obrigados a acordar e dormir com um vazio no peito, com a consciência dilacerante de que, não importa o que vocês façam, ela não está lá e nunca estará? - a essa altura, ele já estava encarando Granger a apenas uns dez centímetros de distância. Ela abaixou a cabeça e desviou o olhar quando ele terminou de falar - Foi o que eu pensei - e, após uma pausa - Vá embora, Granger. Você não é minha 'amiga'. Eu não preciso da sua pena, da sua ajuda ou do seu conforto - completou, virando-se de costas e afastando-se novamente. Hermione não falou mais nada. Apenas entrou de volta na casa. Draco esperou alguns minutos até se acalmar e, depois,  a seguiu. Por mais que quisesse ficar, por mais que quisesse sumir da face da Terra, ele tinha um trabalho a fazer.

Dez horas da noite. A Travessa do Tranco estava escura. Não havia nenhuma luz acesa, nenhum poste de iluminação, nada. O silêncio era absoluto. As lojas velhas, empoeiradas estavam fechadas e, com suas mercadorias obscuras expostas nas vitrines, contribuíam para emprestar ao lugar uma atmosfera ainda mais sinistra. Não havia pessoas na rua. O local estava aparentemente deserto. Em alguns prédios, contudo, estrategicamente posicionados, estavam os agentes do Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas. Eles estavam em alerta, prontos para qualquer coisa. Você nunca sabe exatamente o que vai acontecer em uma situação de pagamento de resgate. Pode ser que tudo dê certo. E pode ser que não.

Durante o dia ainda, eles já haviam examinado a lata de lixo onde o dinheiro deveria ser colocado e, depois disso, interditaram-na e vigiaram-na cada minuto. Ninguém viera mexer nela. Eles só podiam supor, então que o seqüestrador viria depois da entrega, coletar a soma. Assim, estavam preparados para ficar de tocaia a noite inteira. Não sairiam dali até prender pelo menos um dos criminosos.

Pontualmente às dez horas, Malfoy viu Black entrar na Travessa. Obviamente, eles teriam preferido usar um agente no lugar dele, mas Black insistiu em fazer a entrega pessoalmente. Ele veio caminhando devagar, seus passos ecoando no meio-fio, discretamente olhando ao redor. Não viu nada. Não havia nada para se ver. Quando chegou na lata de lixo, colocou dentro dela a bolsa que carregava com o dinheiro e, com as mãos no bolso agora, olhou de novo para todos os lados. Ele era a única pessoa na rua. Nenhuma alma, nenhum som, nenhuma respiração a mais. Um pouco frustrado, ele voltou pelo mesmo caminho, silenciosamente. Draco soltou uma respiração aliviada ao vê-lo desaparecer na esquina da rua. Temia que Black na última hora resolvesse querer dar uma de herói, mas ele se comportara exemplarmente. Com os olhos grudados na lixeira agora, Draco e os outros esperaram.

Os minutos tensos foram se alongando e se transformando em horas. Horas de tensão. Draco não sentia sono. Estava concentrado, mas sentia-se cansado. Cada instante a mais o deixava com mais raiva e carregava mais o ar com dúvidas. Por que o seqüestrador não aparecia? Onde estaria a garota? Cada pequeno movimento na rua era suficiente para fazer com que todos os agentes posicionados pulassem, mas todas as vezes que isso aconteceu, eles não demoraram a perceber que o alarme era falso. A alvorada se aproximava, todos estavam exaustos, e ainda assim ninguém apareceu para recolher o dinheiro.

- Ele deve estar esperando até as lojas abrirem. Vai tentar se misturar na multidão - Draco murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa, mas Jones ao seu lado comentou:

- Mesmo assim, é estranho. As pessoas vão notar alguém revirando uma lata de lixo em plena luz do dia.

- Não se ele for o lixeiro - Malfoy respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do alvo.

- O senhor acha que...

- Eu não sei, Jones. Foi apenas uma idéia... - o outro respondeu, subitamente distraído por uma coruja que voava baixo, em direção aonde eles estavam.

Era uma coruja toda preta e, quando ela se aproximou o suficiente, Draco pôde notar que tinha uma larga fita vermelha amarrada em sua perna. Esse era o sinal que eles usavam para indicar corujas urgentes, de alta importância. Seu coração disparou, enquanto ele imaginava o que teria sido importante o suficiente para lhe avisarem no meio de uma tocaia. Sem erro, a coruja voou direto para a janela onde ele estava. Aquilo não cheirava nem um pouco bem.

Rapidamente, Malfoy desatou a carta que ela carregava e rasgou o envelope. Logo que leu as primeiras palavras, gelou. Aquilo não estava certo. Simplesmente não podia ser. Com um olhar intrigado na direção dos seus agentes, ele saiu correndo da sala, deixando todos assustados. Desceu as escadas e abriu a porta para rua. Sabia muito bem o que precisava descobrir. 

Caminhou decidido até a lata de lixo, tendo a carta ainda entre seus dedos. Aquilo não estava certo. No último momento, hesitou. E se fosse uma armadilha? E se a história toda não passasse de uma armadilha? Não, ele descartou a idéia. Ninguém se daria a tanto trabalho assim para pegá-lo. Havia meios mais fáceis. Por fim, então, inclinou-se sobre a lixeira e olhou. Ela estava vazia.

- Como isso é possível? - Draco gritou para os seus agentes. Eles estavam todos reunidos no departamento e, dessa vez, não escapariam de uma senhora bronca - Hein? Será que alguém aqui pode me responder? O que vocês fizeram hoje foi uma demonstração estúpida de incompetência! Então nós estamos todos lá, vigiando o dinheiro de resgate quando, na verdade, o dinheiro já foi levado pelo seqüestrador??? Vocês deveriam ter examinado a lixeira! Deveriam ter garantido que isso não aconteceria, mas vocês fizeram? Não! E enquanto nós estávamos lá, perdendo tempo precioso, o seqüestrador poderia muito bem estar matando a garota se essa fosse a intenção dele! Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça??? - Malfoy estava furioso. Quando percebera que o dinheiro já tinha sido levado, quase fora à loucura. Uma demonstração de incompetência desse tipo no caso do seqüestro da filha de Black não era realmente algo de que Draco precisava no momento. A garota, por sorte, estava bem. Ela fora deixada a três quarteirões da sua casa e voltara à pé. Ela não se lembrava de nada. Um feitiço de memória muito poderoso havia sido usado e tentar retirá-lo poderia acabar causando ainda mais danos. No que diz respeito a Draco, ele achava que era melhor mesmo para ela não se lembrar, mesmo que isso tornasse mais difícil pegar os criminosos. O que era imperdoável, no entanto, era o erro do seu pessoal. Se algo sério houvesse acontecido com a garota, eles estariam agora em maus lençóis - Vocês agiram como se nunca tivessem feito isso antes! Como um bando de novatos que, além de inexperientes, são burros! - ele bateu na mesa com força. Ninguém ousou responder. Na realidade, todos estavam ainda chocados também com o que acontecera. O dinheiro não podia ter desaparecido sozinho. Com certeza, alguém deixara passar algo no exame da lata, algum feitiço, provavelmente uma chave de portal. E esse era um erro bem principiante mesmo. Malfoy tinha razão em estar com raiva.

A bronca durou ainda mais meia hora. Draco dificilmente era econômico na hora de chamar a atenção. Quando terminou, foi direto para o seu escritório, sem dirigir mais a palavra para ninguém. A única vez em que foi interrompido foi quando sua secretária entrou na sala para entregar a correspondência. Ele pegou os envelopes ainda com a cara fechada e passou os olhos rapidamente pelos remetentes. Jogou quase todos na gaveta dos que nunca seriam lidos e abriu apenas um, que estava sem remetente, mas que ele sabia que era do Creevey. Num dia como aqueles, o outro com certeza iria pedir alguma declaração exclusiva. Lendo a carta, Draco logo confirmou suas suspeitas. Creevey queria ainda notícias sobre a mulher da árvore. Malfoy rabiscou em um papel: "Nada que você possa publicar e ainda estou investigando" e prendeu a carta na pata de sua coruja pessoal, despachando-a. 

Já estava no início da noite. Ele passara o dia inteiro tão entretido com o caso do seqüestro e depois em seu escritório que mal percebera o tempo passar. A maioria dos investigadores já havia ido embora. Restavam apenas os que ficariam de plantão. Draco levantou-se também, e começou a vestir o paletó e as vestes, pronto para ir para casa quando ouviu batidas leves, hesitantes em sua porta. Virou-se ainda extremamente mal humorado:

- Entre - falou num tom que queria dizer exatamente o oposto.

- Senhor - veio a voz de Eames, após abrir um pouco a porta.

- Você quer falar comigo? - Draco perguntou, ainda rude.

- Sim.

- Então entre. Não fique aí parado na porta igual a um imbecil - Eames obedeceu na hora. O que quer que ele quisesse, agora não tinha mais jeito - O que houve?

- É sobre o incidente da lixeira...

- Será que eu já não falei o suficiente sobre esse assunto hoje?

- Senhor, fui eu quem examinou a lixeira antes dela ser interditada. Não havia nada de errado com ela, eu garanto. Ela estava absolutamente limpa e ninguém de fora mexeu nela depois disso. Só gente do próprio departamento.

- O que você está querendo dizer?

- Nada - o outro respondeu rápido - Eu não estou acusando ninguém. Estou apenas dizendo que, quando eu olhei, a lixeira estava limpa. Eu garanto.

Draco mediu as palavras do outro. Eames não era um agente muito antigo, mas também não era apenas mais um novato. Ele era competente e sério. Sempre extremamente sério, o que fazia com que a maioria das pessoas confiasse nele instintivamente. Malfoy não conseguiu ver nele nem um pingo de mentira e, ainda assim, era difícil acreditar nas implicações do que ele estava dizendo. Se fosse verdade, então eles tinham um traidor ali dentro, bem na frente de seus narizes.

- Está bem, Eames. Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você está dizendo. Obrigado - Draco respondeu, despachando-o com um sinal de cabeça. O outro obedeceu novamente, feliz por conseguir escapar tão facilmente, sem ouvir sequer mais algumas palavras grosseiras. Malfoy logo o seguiu, saindo do escritório e aparatando em casa. Estava com uma pulga atrás da orelha e, por mais que fizesse, não conseguia descartar as sensações de que algo estava acontecendo e de que algo estava muito errado. A conversa com Eames fora a gota d'água. De agora em diante, Draco decidiu, ele não poderia confiar em ninguém. Absolutamente em ninguém.

Chegando em casa, Draco tratou de tirar as vestes, o paletó e a gravata e os jogou em cima da cama, junto com o envelope pardo que carregava - o mesmo que Anne lhe enviara. Depois, dobrando as mangas da camisa, foi para a cozinha. Naquela noite, não iria pedir comida de restaurante. Isso já estava se tornando um hábito desagradável. Abriu, então, a geladeira, procurando algo que fosse rápido e fácil de preparar. Suas habilidades culinárias eram limitadas. Acabou, contudo, fazendo uma triste constatação: ele realmente precisava fazer compras. Não encontrou praticamente comida nenhuma. Por fim, abrindo o compartimento superior da geladeira, conseguiu "cavar" um antigo prato pronto congelado. Ainda estava dentro do prazo de validade, então ele pegou sua varinha e fez um feitiço para aquecer. Provavelmente o gosto estaria horrível, mas quem se importa? Era melhor do que nada.

Voltou para a sala com o prato e os talheres na mão e sentou-se no sofá como fizera na noite anterior, apoiando um dos pés na mesinha de centro. Há tempos não fazia uma refeição decente, sentado à mesa de jantar. Seria inútil de qualquer forma, e só serviria para lembrá-lo da sua própria solidão. Terminou de comer rápido - ou melhor, terminou de engolir a comida, porque mal sentiu o gosto dos alimentos - e levou de volta para a cozinha a louça. Poderia lavá-la pela manhã.

Depois, na sala, abriu de novo o envelope e tirou os documentos de dentro dele. O legista havia lhe entregado uma cópia do relatório da autópsia e Draco começou a lê-lo mais atentamente. A cada detalhe, aquele crime ia tornando-se mais misterioso. Durante o dia, ele deixara a amostra de areia para ser examinada pelos bruxos do laboratório, mas o laudo ainda demoraria uns dois ou três dias para sair e a espera era terrível. Malfoy odiava esperar. Se ele ao menos soubesse quem era aquela mulher assassinada! Somente um nome já tornaria tudo mais fácil, mas não. Ele continuava no escuro. 

Estava examinando novamente concentrado as fotografias dos ferimentos do corpo quando o silêncio foi quebrado pelo toque repentino do telefone. Ele sabia. De alguma forma, Draco sabia ao ouvir o primeiro barulho quem estaria do outro lado da linha. Tentou resistir à tentação de levantar-se para atender, mas não conseguiu. No fim, sabia que aquele homem tinha as respostas para suas perguntas e a sua necessidade de desvendar aquele mistério era grande demais.

- Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy - a voz falou do outro lado, sem sequer esperar que ele se identificasse - Então nós nos encontramos de novo, não?!

- Você ligou para minha casa. Quem diabos esperava encontrar?

- Vejo que sua paciência está mais baixa que o normal hoje.

- Para você minha paciência sempre vai ser inexistente.

A voz respondeu com uma gargalhada:

- Como você espera descobrir o que aconteceu sem exercitar logo essa virtude tão importante?

- Será que dá para nós irmos direto ao assunto? O que você quer?

- Você insiste em me fazer essa pergunta. Eu já disse: a questão não é o que eu quero. É o que você quer.

- Você não sabe o que eu quero.

- Você quer encontrá-la. Não é mesmo?- Draco estremeceu - Quer trazer de volta o amor da sua vida e fazê-la feliz para sempre. Estou perto da verdade, Sr. Malfoy?

- Você não sabe o que está falando.

- Pelo contrário. Eu sei exatamente o que eu estou falando. O problema é: será que é possível trazê-la de volta? Será que ela ainda está viva e, se estiver, será que ela quer voltar para você? - Draco fechou os olhos, tentando se controlar. Aquele homem tinha uma incrível capacidade de tocar exatamente nos pontos que mais lhe feriam.

- Eu continuo dizendo: - ele falou finalmente, tentando parecer frio - você não sabe o que está falando - precisava que o outro pensasse que não estava conseguindo afetá-lo.

- Sim, eu sei. Quer saber uma outra coisinha que eu sei? Eu sei que você foi à Escócia hoje.

- Seu des... - Draco começou, mas então, o entendimento finalmente lhe atingiu - Foi você! Você roubou o corpo do necrotério, seu filho de uma p...

- Ora, por favor - o outro interrompeu antes que a frase fosse concluída - não venha xingar a minha mãe quando a sua não é lá muito melhor, não é mesmo?

- Eu já falei que não tenho mãe!

- E eu já falei que você tem sim! E deveria prestar mais atenção nela, diga-se de passagem, mas eu não espero que você aceite os meus conselhos agora. Talvez no futuro, mas não agora.

Dessa vez, foi Draco quem respondeu com uma gargalhada:

- Eu nunca vou seguir conselho nenhum seu! Nunca, seu merda! Você está jogando comigo. Pensa que eu não sei? Você não sabe de nada sobre o que aconteceu com Gina! Apenas está usando isso para tentar me atingir. E sabe o que mais? Não está funcionando porra nenhuma! Se você espera que eu acredite em meia palavra que sai da sua boca, pense novamente! Eu não nasci ontem e nunca vou acreditar em você!

- É uma pena. Realmente, eu pensei que nós pudéssemos começar um relacionamento de benefício mútuo aqui.

- Benefício mútuo?! Benefício mútuo quando você rouba o cadáver, esconde evidências e mente?!

- Eu faço apenas o que preciso fazer. Não fazemos todos?

- Você se diverte com isso.

- E você não? O sonserino que você um dia foi, iniciado nas Artes das Trevas, futuro Comensal da Morte, seguidor do único Lorde verdadeiro, ainda se diverte com isso, não é mesmo? Ainda olha para baixo e ri de todos os pobres mortais com seus valores nobres e seus sacrifícios vãos e suas verdades enaltecidas. Você sabe mais que isso. Sabe melhor do que isso. Ou será que essa garota o tinha tão dominado que você esqueceu suas origens?

- Como eu poderia esquecer quando esse passado me persegue a cada instante? - Draco respondeu em tom férreo - Você não me conhece, então não fale sobre o que não sabe.

- Você está falando o quê? Que se Você-Sabe-Quem não houvesse sido destruído, você teria se voltado contra ele e contra seu próprio pai? Eu não acredito nisso.

- Você pode acreditar ou deixar de acreditar no que quiser. Eu não poderia me importar menos.

- Você realmente não acredita, não é mesmo?

- Não acredito em quê? - Draco perguntou, impaciente.

- Que eu sei o que aconteceu com a sua mulher.

Draco demorou um pouco para responder. Por fim, sua voz saiu firme:

- Não, eu não acredito. Você está blefando.

- Bom, pode ser que você esteja certo - o homem respondeu como quem se diverte com a situação - mas pode ser que você esteja errado. Está disposto a arriscar? - perguntou, por fim, desligando imediatamente o telefone. Malfoy ficou com a boca entreaberta, pronto para responder, mas nem mesmo ele sabia quais eram as palavras que pretendia proferir. Será que ele estava disposto a arriscar? Aquele era um jogo perigoso, mas havia realmente a possibilidade de não jogar? No fundo, ele sabia que não. Sabia que não podia ignorar aqueles telefonemas, ignorar todas as pistas. Era uma presa fácil e tinha consciência disso, mas não podia evitar. Precisava descobrir. Precisava encontrá-la. Nem que fosse apenas para descobrir um bando de ossos no lugar do que um dia fora sua bela mulher. Precisava vê-la uma última vez. Nem que fosse apenas para dizer o derradeiro adeus.

Na manhã seguinte, Malfoy não perdeu tempo. Antes que qualquer surpresa desagradável pudesse detê-lo, ele se arrumou, tomou o café da manhã, rabiscou uma coruja para Anne, avisando que ele provavelmente não estaria no escritório até o final da tarde, e saiu de casa. Tinha uma idéia clara do que precisava fazer e, para começar, dirigiu-se para o ponto de chaves de portais. Precisava pegar uma para Edimburgo de novo e aparatar seria perigoso por causa da grande distância.

Chegando lá, primeiro procurou a polícia local para saber se havia notícias sobre o corpo desaparecido. Como era de se esperar, as fitas de segurança não deram em nada. O cadáver simplesmente desaparecera do nada. Obviamente, havia magia envolvida, mas até eles descobrirem o responsável, não havia muito a se fazer. Depois de ouvir essas notícias desagradáveis - mas não exatamente inesperadas -, Malfoy pegou outra chave de portal e alugou um carro para fazer finalmente o que tivera a intenção de fazer no dia anterior: visitar a cidadezinha perto da fazenda de Erick McDermontt. Ele realmente gostaria de encontrar o homem que descobrira o corpo.

O lugar ficava a uns vinte quilômetros da fazenda e, dessa vez, ele não teve dificuldades em chegar lá. Era uma cidade realmente pequena, bem de interior, com um pequeno ambulatório, uma delegacia de polícia, uma escola, algumas lojas - a maioria relacionada com a criação de ovelhas -, uma pousada e uns dois ou três restaurantes. A maioria dos moradores dirigia caminhonetes, veículos mais adequados para o campo, então Draco logo chamou atenção chegando em um conversível preto, com seu terno azul-marinho impecável, sua gravata listrada e seus óculos escuros. Ele estacionou perto da delegacia e saiu carregando uma pasta com a cópia do relatório do legista. Tudo sobre ele parecia gritar: "eu trabalho para o governo" e, de certa forma, ele gostava do respeito que isso impunha. Ele era, afinal de contas, um Malfoy, ainda que - para sua imensa insatisfação - estivesse disfarçado de trouxa.

Saiu do carro, guardando os óculos no bolso. O dia estava claro, com o sol brilhando forte. Um dia feito para as crianças aproveitarem. Draco viu de relance algumas delas brincando na praça, mas tratou de entrar logo no prédio da delegacia sem perder tempo. As lembranças dolorosas pareciam persegui-lo onde quer que ele fosse.

Do lado de dentro, tudo estava silencioso. Ele encontrou um oficial tranqüilamente lendo o jornal no balcão de atendimento. Havia uma porta que levava a outra sala - a porta tinha um quadrado de vidro que permitia ver o interior - onde um outro homem, também de uniforme, estava sentado em uma escrivaninha, escrevendo algo. Não havia mais nenhuma pessoa à vista. Draco realmente desejava que eles tivessem assim tão pouco trabalho no Departamento.

Quando aproximou-se do balcão, o oficial que lia o jornal levantou os olhos para encará-lo e não pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo:

- Ah, você está aqui por causa da mulher na árvore, não?

- Como você sabe?

- Nós não temos muitos casos interessantes para investigar. Você é jornalista? Não, porque se for...

- Eu não sou jornalista - Draco o interrompeu - Eu trabalho para o governo - ele completou, mostrando seu distintivo. Dessa vez, o oficial pareceu surpreso.

- Bom, então a coisa é séria...

- Eu poderia falar com o detetive encarregado do caso, por favor? - o outro riu diante da pergunta.

- Nós não temos assim tantos detetives. Mas você pode falar com o delegado. Ele é que é o 'detetive encarregado' de todos os casos por aqui - o oficial respondeu em tom divertido, enquanto saía de trás do balcão e batia na porta da sala - Senhor - ele falou quando o outro veio atender - este homem trabalha para o governo...

- O meu nome é Draco Malfoy - Draco interrompeu, estendendo a mão - e eu estou investigando o caso da mulher encontrada dentro da árvore na fazenda de Erick McDermontt.

- Sim, claro. Não haveria mesmo nenhum outro caso que valesse a pena todo o deslocamento para investigar por aqui. Por favor, entre - completou, dando espaço para que Malfoy passasse pela porta.

- Eu já conversei com o legista em Edimburgo - Draco falou sem perder tempo, assim que se sentou diante da escrivaninha - e ele me deu uma cópia do relatório da autópsia, mas eu preciso agora de algumas outras informações.

- Você já esteve no local? Eu posso levá-lo até lá...

- Não, eu já visitei a fazenda ontem. Não será necessário ir novamente. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Mas eu tenho algumas perguntas - ele completou, pegando um lápis para fazer anotações em seu bloco de papel.

- Fique à vontade.

- Você foi o responsável pelo caso?

- Sim. Quer dizer, vieram dois investigadores de Edimburgo e foram eles que levaram o corpo para o exame, bem como as outras evidências... Nós não temos a estrutura para fazer esses testes aqui, mas eu fui o primeiro oficial na cena do crime. Realmente, nunca vi nada do gênero antes. Não me admira que o velho Erick tenha ficado tão perturbado...

- Perturbado?

- Sim, você não sabia?

- Obviamente, não.

- Bom, desde que encontrou o corpo, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. Está internado agora em um sanatório.

- Ele ficou maluco? - Draco perguntou surpreso.

- Eu tenho certeza que os médicos devem usar algum termo técnico elaborado para descrever, mas no fim, acho que 'ficou maluco' é a melhor expressão para o caso mesmo. Ele não fala mais coisa com coisa.

- Em algum momento, ele chegou a ser considerado um suspeito pelo crime?

- Bem, ele sempre foi considerado meio estranho aqui na cidade... especialmente depois que a tal árvore cresceu do dia pra noite bem no meio da propriedade dele, mas um assassino? Não, não acho que Erick seria capaz... Para falar a verdade, eu ainda tenho dificuldade em acreditar que aquela coisa horrível foi feita pela mão de um homem...

- Como assim?

- Parece coisa do demônio... você sabe - o outro continuou desconfortável diante do olhar penetrante de Malfoy - ... bruxaria... coisa de gente realmente má... - Draco teve que se controlar para não dizer nada. Era demais ter que ouvir um maldito trouxa falando daquela forma sobre algo que ele simplesmente era ignorante demais para compreender.

- Vocês não tiveram nenhum caso de desaparecimento por aqui na época que a árvore cresceu, tiveram? - ele falou com a expressão controlada, preferindo ignorar o último comentário.

- Não, não tivemos. Não conseguimos de jeito nenhum identificar a mulher. Ninguém a conhece, ou melhor, conhecia.

- Eu não pude deixar de notar que apesar da fazenda estar vazia, ela ainda está sendo cuidada.

- Sim. É o menino Thomas. Ele costumava trabalhar para o Erick antes de tudo e hoje em dia ainda é a única pessoa que tem coragem de entrar naquele lugar. Ele tem mantido as coisas em ordem.

- Um menino?

- Bom, ele já deve ter uns 15, 16 anos. É a força do hábito que me obriga a chamá-lo de menino.

- Você sabe onde ele está agora?

- Deve estar em casa, com a mãe. Por quê?

- Eu gostaria de falar com ele. Será que nós podemos fazer uma pequena visita?

- Sim, claro. Vamos lá - o delegado respondeu, levantando-se da cadeira e pegando seu chapéu no cabide. Draco o seguiu.

A casa do 'menino Thomas' não ficava longe da delegacia. Para falar a verdade, Draco não achava que nenhuma casa do lugar ficava longe da delegacia. Uns vinte minutos andando e você provavelmente conseguiria atravessar a cidade toda de ponta a ponta. Pelo caminho, ele não pôde deixar de notar todas as pessoas que o encaravam surpresas ou curiosas. Com certeza, ele seria motivo de conversa por ali durante alguns dias. Não pôde deixar de notar também que o delegado parecia conhecer todos que cruzaram com eles na rua pelo nome. Sem dúvida, ele era uma boa fonte de informação sobre a vida daquela gente.

Eles pararam diante de uma porta de madeira clara, em uma casa branca. Era pequena, mas o jardim estava muito bem cuidado. O delegado tocou a campainha e logo uma mulher veio atender. Ela estava usando um avental de cozinha - provavelmente fazia o almoço - e tinha os cabelos claros e as feições agradáveis. Não era uma mulher velha. Devia ter uns trinta e poucos anos. Com certeza, menos de quarenta.

- Bom dia, Sra. McNeil.

- Bom dia, delegado - a mulher respondeu com um olhar interrogativo - A que devo a visita?

- Este é Draco Malfoy - o outro respondeu - e ele trabalha para o governo. Está investigando o caso da árvore.

- Sim, claro.

- Se não for incômodo, nós gostaríamos de trocar uma palavrinha com Tom.

- Não, claro que não. Por favor, entrem - ela respondeu, deixando-os passar. Draco agradeceu mentalmente ao delegado por fazer todas as gentilezas que a situação pedia. Se havia uma coisa que ele odiava era ter que perder tempo fingindo ser educado quando, por dentro, mal podia esperar para conseguir o que queria - Vocês podem esperar na sala - ela falou, apontando para uma porta - Eu vou chamar o Thomas.

Os dois entraram e sentaram no sofá, esperando. Não demorou muito, contudo, e o garoto apareceu na porta. Ele lembrava bastante a mãe, com o cabelo claro também. Era alto e forte para quinze anos, mas sua expressão era de um menino.

- Oi, delegado - ele falou assim que entrou e virou-se para Draco.

- Draco Malfoy - o outro disse, estendendo a mão e fazendo sinal para Thomas se sentar.

- Thomas McNeil - ele respondeu, apertando a mão estendida - A minha mãe falou que vocês queriam conversar comigo sobre o caso da fazenda do Sr. McDermontt.

- Sim, Thomas - Draco respondeu - Eu estou investigando o assassinato e o delegado me disse que você costumava trabalhar para o dono da fazenda.

- Sim, desde que eu tinha doze anos.

- Alguma vez notou algo estranho lá?

- Bom, eu não sei... Sem dúvida a história da árvore era estranha e, bom, de vez em quando nós sentíamos coisas estranhas, mas fora isso...

- Sentiam coisas estranhas?

- É - o garoto parecia desconfortável - como arrepios ou calafrios ou a sensação de que havia alguém nos observando, coisas do gênero. A maioria das pessoas achava que a fazenda era mal assombrada.

- E mesmo assim você quis trabalhar lá?

- Bom, eu gostava do Sr. McDermontt. Ele tinha boas histórias e era paciente. Não era um homem mau. Você não acha que foi ele que matou a mulher, acha? - Thomas parecia simplesmente horrorizado com a idéia.

- Não, eu não acho. Apenas gostaria de determinar se havia algum tipo de padrão nas coisas que aconteciam na fazenda.

- Padrão? Não, eu acho que não... eu costumava achar que era só imaginação fértil, mas agora...

- Você não tem tanta certeza?

- Não, não tenho.

- Já foi visitar o Sr. McDermontt no sanatório?

- Não. Eu queria ir, mas minha mãe não deixou. Ela disse que eu era novo demais para ir num lugar assim.

- Muito bem, então - Draco concluiu - acho que é só isso que eu tenho para perguntar por ora. Qualquer coisa, eu volto.

- Com certeza. Sempre que eu puder ajudar - o garoto falou. Ele realmente parecia sincero.

O delegado e Malfoy se despediram, então, e saíram da casa.

- Você vai voltar para a delegacia? - o outro perguntou.

- Não. Na realidade, eu preciso falar com Erick McDermontt.

- Tem certeza? Não acho que ele vai ser de grande ajuda.

- Isso eu não vou descobrir sem tentar, vou? - Draco perguntou um pouco impaciente. Ainda não tinha esquecido o comentário do outro sobre bruxarias.

- Bom, nesse caso eu posso lhe dizer como chegar lá. Não fica tão longe. Apenas uns oitenta quilômetros distante.

- Ótimo - Draco respondeu, enquanto fazia o caminho de volta até o carro. Estava determinado a esgotar de uma vez todas as informações que ele poderia obter por ali. Não queria ter que voltar depois de novo àquele fim de mundo.

O sanatório era realmente grande. Um prédio antigo maior do que ele esperava. Antigamente, costumava servir como casa de tratamento para tuberculosos, mas agora funcionava como hospital psiquiátrico. Draco logo notou que era administrado por freiras católicas. Havia uma delas na recepção. Ele se identificou e a moça não pareceu muito surpresa. Com certeza, elas sabiam das circunstâncias em que Erick McDermontt fora levado ali.

Ele precisou esperar um pouco na sala de espera até que uma médica viesse vê-lo.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy - ela disse assim que se aproximou - Eu sou a Dra. Jenkins.

- Você é a médica responsável por Erick McDermontt?

- Sim, sou.

- Eu gostaria de falar com ele.

- Hoje não é um dia regular de visitas...

- E eu não sou um visitante regular - Malfoy a cortou impaciente - Eu estou investigando um assassinato. Você gostaria de uma acusação por obstrução da justiça?

- Não será preciso tanto - a médica respondeu contrariada - De qualquer forma, eu não vejo como uma conversa com ele poderá ser de grande auxílio...

- Isso cabe a mim decidir. Não a você.

- Ele não está muito coerente no momento - ela completou, ignorando o último comentário de Draco.

- Que doença afinal de contas ele tem?

- Nós não sabemos ao certo.

- Vocês não sabem ao certo? - Malfoy perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas. Realmente era um milagre que esses trouxas conseguissem curar até um resfriado com médicos tão incompetentes.

- Bom, nós acreditamos que ele esteja sofrendo de algum tipo de estresse pós-traumático ou algo do gênero. Não há motivos clínicos para os sintomas que ele exibe, nem histórico de doenças mentais na família dele. De qualquer forma, uma doença mental como a esquizofrenia, por exemplo, dificilmente demoraria tanto tempo para se manifestar. Ele já teria apresentado sintomas anteriormente.

- E ele não tinha?

- Não. Pelo que nós pudemos averiguar, ele era um homem perfeitamente são até bem pouco tempo.

- Você quer dizer: até encontrar o corpo na árvore?

- Sim, esse foi o evento que iniciou a crise.

- Ele vai falar comigo?

- Bom, eu não sei. Mas, mesmo que ele fale, não espere muita cooperação - ela completou - Siga-me. Eu vou levá-lo até o Sr. McDermontt.

Draco a acompanhou por um corredor largo e bem iluminado. Eventualmente, um ou outro paciente cruzava com eles, passando com uma enfermeira. O lugar estava bastante silencioso. No final do corredor, a médica parou diante de uma porta trancada. Ela levantou o trinco e disse para Malfoy:

- Esse é o quarto dele. Você pode entrar. Boa sorte - completou, dando espaço para Draco passar.

O quarto era pequeno, mas claro e arejado. Tinha uma grande janela com grades, uma cama e uma pequena mesa com duas cadeiras. À primeira vista, Draco pensou que o aposento estivesse vazio e já ia se virar para perguntar à médica se aquilo era a idéia dela de uma brincadeira de mau gosto quando notou a figura encolhida em um canto, contra a parede. O homem parecia tão absorto, com o olhar perdido e os joelhos encolhidos, que não dava sinal de ter percebido a entrada de ninguém no quarto. Draco se aproximou, então, vagarosamente e se ajoelhou diante do outro.

- Erick - ele chamou, mas o homem não pareceu perceber. Continuou no seu estado de apatia - Erick - Draco tentou de novo, mas não recebeu resposta. Aquilo era frustrante - Erick, eu quero falar com você sobre a mulher - ao ouvir isso, ele pareceu conseguir focar um pouco melhor o seu olhar - A mulher que você encontrou na sua fazenda.

- Não, não! - McDermontt falou subitamente, tapando os ouvidos com as mãos - Eu não quero falar sobre isso! Eu não quero falar sobre isso!

- Mas eu preciso que você fale. Eu quero descobrir o que aconteceu com ela. Você não quer me ajudar a descobrir? A prender quem a matou?

- Você não entende! Você não entende! - o outro respondeu, nervoso, sem destapar os ouvidos.

- O que eu não entendo, Erick? Você precisa me ajudar.

- Você não pode prendê-lo! Não pode prendê-lo!

- Por que não? - Draco perguntou com cuidado.

- Você não pode prender o demônio! Não pode prender o demônio! - o outro respondeu, segurando Malfoy pelos ombros e olhando em seus olhos - Foi ele que a matou! Foi ele!

- O demônio?

- Sim, o demônio - Erick respondeu, levantando-se e começando a andar de um lado para o outro - Ele a levou. Ele a matou. Ela era tão linda... Ela apareceu no meu sonho, entende? - perguntou, virando-se para Draco um instante e depois recomeçando a andar - Ele a pegou e ele vai me pegar também... Eu vai pegar todo mundo... Você não entende! Você não entende! Ele vai nos matar a todos! A TODOS!

- Calma, Erick, calma. O demônio não vai te alcançar aqui.

- É claro que vai! - o outro respondeu com uma gargalhada - Ele pode me alcançar em qualquer lugar. Ele plantou aquela árvore na minha casa. Ele a matou! Ele a matou! E ele quer matar todo mundo! Ele vai matar todo mundo! Você não entende! Não entende!

- Erick - Draco falou, segurando o velho pelos ombros e fazendo-o parar - Eu vou entender se você me explicar. Você pode fazer isso? Me explicar o que aconteceu? - o outro pareceu se concentrar melhor por alguns instantes.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

- Você não sabe?

- Eu só sei que ele a pegou.

- O demônio?

- É, o demônio. Ele roubou a alma dela e depois a matou. Ele quer roubar mais almas. Ele precisa roubar mais almas. Você não entende? Ele vai matar todo mundo...

- E ele precisa roubar almas para matar todo mundo?

- Ele precisa roubar almas para poder vir ao mundo. Ele não está no mundo agora, mas para matar ele precisa vir ao mundo... E ele vai matar todo mundo... Ele quer matar todo mundo... Você não entende, você não entende... - Erick completou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro de novo - Ele não é trouxa, o demônio... Não, ele não é... Mas ele quer matar todo o mundo... todos os trouxas...

- Como é que é??? - Draco perguntou, surpreso - Ele quer matar todos o quê???

- Todos os trouxas todos os trouxas todos os trouxas todos os trouxas... você não entende... ela era a dama de ouros e ele a matou... ele a matou a matou a matou! Ele vai matar todo mundo! Ele vai matar todo mundo! Ele vai matar todo mundo! NÃO!!!! - Erick gritou subitamente, curvando-se e tapando de novo os ouvidos com as mãos - Não! Eu não quero ouvir! Faça ele parar! Faça ele parar!!! Por favor! Fala ele parar!!!

- Erick - Malfoy falou o mais suavemente que pôde, aproximando-se do homem.

- Faça ele parar! Faça ele parar! - McDermontt o surpreendeu, agarrando-o desesperado.

- Eu faço - Draco murmurou - Eu faço.

- Por favor! Por favor! - o outro implorou, deixando-se cair no chão, chorando compulsivamente - Por favor! Por favor!...

Malfoy se abaixou perto dele e, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém olhando pela janela da porta, retirou um pequeno frasco do bolso.

- Erick, olhe para mim - o velho se virou, ainda chorando - Sempre que 'ele' estiver te incomodando, beba um pequeno gole disso - e entregou a ele o frasco - e você vai poder dormir.

- Mas ele fala nos meus sonhos... você não entende...

- Se você beber desse frasco, ele não vai falar. Eu prometo. Está bem?

- Está bem. Está bem - o outro respondeu, acalmando-se - Está bem está bem... - ele continuou repetindo enquanto Draco se levantava e saía do quarto. Do lado de fora, encontrou a médica esperando.

- Então, ele foi de alguma ajuda? - ela perguntou.

- Sim - ele respondeu - Mais do que você pensa - e estava dizendo a verdade. A mulher não tinha como saber, mas ele já vira aquele tipo de demência antes. E sabia o que era capaz de causá-la: magia muito poderosa. Uma magia tão poderosa que a mente daquele velho trouxa não fora capaz de assimilar ou de compreender e enlouquecera. Mas não enlouquecera completamente. Draco seria tolo de descartar tudo o que o homem falara. Ainda mais quando ele mencionara a palavra 'trouxas'. Era mais provável que ele soubesse, em algum nível, da verdade, mas simplesmente não conseguisse compreender e não conseguisse articular. 

Se Draco estava preocupado antes de chegar ali, quando saiu estava preocupado em dobro. Parecia que aquele caso se tornava mais obscuro a cada nova descoberta, ao invés de ir se tornando mais claro. Naquele dia, enquanto entrava de novo no carro e começava a dirigir de volta, ele estava se sentindo com a alma pesada. Precisava descobrir o que estava acontecendo e logo, mas não sabia o que fazer. O corpo fora roubado, a mulher não havia sido identificada e o homem que a encontrara estava louco. As únicas evidências que ele tinha eram um pedaço de vidro e um pouco de areia e, mesmo assim, ele não sabia se elas seriam úteis de alguma forma. Ele estava em um beco sem saída.

Voltou para Edimburgo e, de lá, para Londres. Quando chegou na cidade, já estava no fim da tarde e Draco estava exausto. Passou rápido no escritório, como dissera a Anne que faria só para saber como as coisas tinham corrido, se havia algum caso importante ou alguma pista em casos antigos, mas não. Estava tudo tranqüilo. O dia fora calmo e sem incidentes. Assim que se assegurou de que tudo estava bem, foi para casa. Estava se sentindo cansado tanto física quanto mentalmente. E, mais do que isso, estava se sentindo frustrado, sem pistas ou caminhos a seguir.

Quando finalmente aparatou para casa, a exaustão acabou sendo responsável por algo que não acontecia desde que ele tirara sua licença: o invés de aparatar dentro de casa, como fazia sempre, Draco acabou aparatando do lado de fora, no corredor. Xingou-se mentalmente pelo erro, mas estava cansado demais até para ficar com raiva. Apenas procurou nos bolsos as chaves e, quando não as encontrou, puxou a varinha e murmurou 'alohomora'. A porta abriu-se na sua frente e ele entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Tirou as vestes e o paletó e os deixou cair sobre a cadeira, desanimado. Foi quando ele a notou. Estava caída no chão, virada para cima, perto da porta, como se alguém a tivesse empurrado pelo vão entre a porta e o chão: uma carta de baralho. Draco se aproximou curioso e a pegou entre os dedos: era uma dama de ouros. Imediatamente, as palavras de Erick voltaram à sua mente: "... ela era a dama de ouros e ele a matou...". Intrigado, Malfoy virou a carta e, no verso, em letras pequenas, ele leu um nome: Lindsey Morgan.

- Ela era a dama de ouros e ele a matou - Draco repetiu, em voz baixa, finalmente compreendendo - Ele a matou.

Então, levantando-se ainda com a carta na mão, Malfoy pegou um pouco de pó-de-flu e jogou na lareira. De súbito, ele sabia exatamente o que precisava fazer. Seu caminho, até há pouco misterioso, estava agora surpreendentemente claro. Surpreendentemente claro.


	5. Capítulo 4: Vita Brevis

**Título da Fic: Todos Os Nossos Ontens**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A:** Eu consegui terminar esse capítulo um pouco antes do que tinha prometido. Não estranhem que ele é um capítulo atípico em relação aos outros. Vocês vão perceber logo de cara por que. Ele é meio que um capítulo de transição. Não tem muita ação, mas várias coisas mencionadas aqui serão importantes até o final da história, então prestem atenção... Espero que você gostem! Mas não fiquem mal acostumados...

Queria também agradecer a todas as reviews e emails que eu recebi. É muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando da história. Muito obrigada mesmo!

***   *   ***

Capítulo 4: Vita Brevis 

_"O mundo é tão grande e sabemos muito pouco sobre ele. E a vida é curta demais."_

_(Jostein Gaarder em "Vita Brevis")_

_O Beco Diagonal estava lotado. Draco movia-se entre as pessoas com dificuldade. As lojas estavam cheias de pais e crianças, todos ocupados em fazer as compras de última hora para o Natal. Para alguém como ele, que trabalhava ali todos os dias, aquilo era um grande inconveniente. Especialmente porque o Natal nunca fora sua época favorita do ano. Tudo bem que ele ganhava muitos presentes caros, mas também era obrigado a ir para casa ouvir seu pai repetir e repetir o quão inadequado ele era. Isso sem falar em ter que aturar todas aquelas pessoas sorridentes e alegres cantarolando. Não, essa época do ano realmente não era a sua favorita._

_Ainda rabugento, Malfoy abriu a porta do pequeno restaurante onde ele almoçava às vezes e vasculhou o lugar com os olhos. Pontual como um relógio, ela já estava lá, sentada em uma mesa no canto, sorrindo para ele. Draco não conseguiu evitar de sorrir de volta. Havia muitas coisas sobre Virgínia Weasley das quais ele não gostava: o fato de que ela era uma Weasley, para começar; de que ela gostava de trouxas e costumava censurá-lo quando ele os criticava; seus milhares de irmãos intrometidos; a mania que ela tinha de estar sempre querendo obrigá-lo a fazer isso ou aquilo contra sua vontade; seu cabelo vermelho tão brilhante que chegava a incomodar a vista; mas a verdade é que, quando ela o encarava daquele jeito: os olhos cintilando e o sorriso mais lindo do mundo no meio do rosto, Draco só conseguia se lembrar dos motivos pelos quais ele a amava. Em momentos assim, ele era capaz de esquecer todos os problemas que os dois tinham e sentia-se apenas como o homem mais sortudo do mundo._

_Quando ele se aproximou, ela estendeu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou para um beijo. Draco não gostava desse tipo de demonstração de afeto em público, então desvencilhou-se rápido, fingindo não notar o aborrecimento dela e sentou-se à mesa._

_- Então, por que você queria me encontrar? - ele perguntou enquanto passava os olhos pelo cardápio._

_- Para te mostrar isso! - ela exclamou, sorrindo novamente como uma criança, e exibindo para ele um panfleto de uma agência de viagens. "Oh, não", pensou Draco._

_- Gina, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Eu pensei que já estivesse decidido que você iria passar o Natal na casa dos seus pais._

_- E você? Vai ficar sozinho? De jeito nenhum!_

_- Você não espera que eu vá para a casa dos seus pais, espera?_

_- Claro que não, Draco! Eu apenas estou sugerindo uma solução alternativa... Vamos lá... Natal no Caribe! Sol, praia e eu usando realmente pouca roupa!... O que mais você poderia querer?_

_- Que tal o dinheiro para pagar por tudo isso?_

_- Nós podemos pagar!_

_- Com o quê?_

_- Ai, você está sempre preocupado com isso..._

_- E não é razão para se estar preocupado?_

_- Draco, caso você não esteja lembrado, eu cresci em uma família sem dinheiro. Eu sei o que é isso. E, de um jeito ou de outro, a gente sempre conseguiu sobreviver, não é mesmo? No fim, as coisas sempre dão certo. É só você tentar pelo tempo suficiente._

_- Eu não sei como você ainda pode acreditar nisso depois de tudo o que já aconteceu._

_- Draco..._

_- Se as coisas dessem sempre certo, então o Ministério não teria ficado com todo o meu dinheiro e nós poderíamos estar indo para o Caribe agora. Nós poderíamos até morar lá se você quisesse, mas não! Nós estamos presos aqui! Então não me venha com essa conversa de que as coisas sempre dão certo no fim porque isso simplesmente não é verdade! E você já tem idade bastante para entender isso!_

_- Ah, e qual é a sua solução? Eu ir para casa dos meus pais enquanto você fica sozinho? Você realmente quer passar o nosso primeiro Natal juntos depois do casamento longe de mim, mergulhado em auto-piedade?_

_- É um dia como qualquer outro do ano - ele respondeu friamente, tentando ignorar o desapontamento no rosto dela._

_- Sabe, às vezes nem eu mesma me entendo - Gina respondeu, começando a juntar suas coisas._

_- Não se entende por quê?_

_- Porque diabos eu fiz tanto esforço para me casar com alguém como você! - ela respondeu, levantando-se - Eu perdi a fome - completou, virando-se e saindo do restaurante. Draco sabia que ela esperava que ele a seguisse. Ela fazia aquilo de propósito, como se sentisse uma necessidade infantil de vê-lo correndo atrás dela, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, ele sabia que seria melhor não decepcioná-la. Com um suspiro resignado, deixou na mesa o dinheiro para pagar pela bebida de Gina e saiu no seu encalço._

Seis e meia da manhã. O despertador acabara de começar a tocar. Draco fitava o teto do seu quarto em silêncio. Não conseguira pregar os olhos durante a noite inteira. Passara o tempo acordado, pensando em todas as coisas que vinham acontecendo recentemente e estava com medo. Queria continuar, precisava continuar, mas estava com medo. Estava com medo porque sabia que, seguindo as pistas sobre o assassinato na Escócia, poderia acabar encontrando Gina e essa idéia era assustadora. Por mais que já houvessem se passado onze anos, uma parte dele ainda acreditava, contra todas as possibilidades, que ela estava viva e bem. Ele queria encontrá-la viva e bem. Não queria ter que realmente encarar o fato de que ela estava morta. Só a idéia já era suficiente para tirá-lo do sério.

Assim que achara a carta de baralho debaixo de sua porta, chamara pela lareira o seu antigo chefe. Ele comandava o Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas na época que Gina sumira e talvez soubesse de algo sobre Lindsey Morgan independente dos arquivos sumidos. Malfoy ainda não podia provar, mas ele tinha certeza de que Lindsey Morgan e a mulher da árvore eram a mesma pessoa. Ele se lembrava vagamente da garota em Hogwarts. Ela era uma das poucas sonserinas filha de trouxas, mas era três anos mais nova do que ele. Quando ele saíra de Hogwarts, ela devia ter apenas uns quatorze anos, então não era de se admirar que ele não se lembrasse da fisionomia. Mas ele lembrava-se do nome, contudo. E, se ela realmente tivesse desaparecido, seu antigo chefe também provavelmente se lembraria. Marcara um encontro com ele para o final do dia. Dessa forma, teria tempo de fazer suas próprias pesquisas antes. Queria descobrir o máximo possível.

Assim, quando o despertador tocou às seis e meia, Draco piscou uma ou duas vezes, mas não demorou a levantar. Tomou seu banho, se arrumou, tomou o café da manhã, leu o jornal e saiu. Tinha trabalho a fazer.

Primeiro, foi para o escritório. Não podia deixar as coisas correrem muito soltas por lá, especialmente com a possibilidade de haver um traidor infiltrado. Todo cuidado era pouco. Quando chegou, Anne já estava em sua escrivaninha e lhe entregou a correspondência logo que ele passou dirigindo-se à sua sala. A única carta que realmente precisava ser lida era a de Creevey. Ele estava inquieto sem receber novas notícias e, como todo bom jornalista, não gostava nem um pouco disso. Por mais que não quisesse, Draco teria que responder-lhe alguma coisa. Os dois não eram exatamente amigos. Na realidade, Malfoy nunca nem sentira-se muito confortável com a amizade entre Colin e Gina, mas, desde que ela sumira, os dois compartilhavam informações. Rapidamente, ele rabiscou um bilhete dizendo a Creevey que ainda estava investigando e que provavelmente no dia seguinte saberia mais coisas e também perguntando o que o outro sabia sobre Lindsey Morgan. Às vezes, ele poderia encontrar alguma coisa sobre ela em edições mais antigas do Profeta.

Depois, Draco chamou Anne e a mandou pesquisar o endereço da família mais próxima que ela conseguisse para Lindsey Morgan, ex-estudante da Sonserina em Hogwarts, filha de trouxas. Pouco tempo depois, ela voltou com o endereço de duas famílias Morgan de trouxas que tinham filhos bruxos. Uma delas possuía uma casa em Tunbridge Wells e a outra em Bath. De posse dos nomes e endereços, Malfoy escreveu duas cartas idênticas para as famílias, indagando se eles eram os pais de Lindsey e dizendo que, caso fossem, ele tinha informações relevantes sobre ela para comunicar. Queria marcar um encontro ainda para aquela tarde. Anne despachou as cartas imediatamente e, tentando concentrar-se no seu trabalho - eles ainda estavam ocupados montando a operação de volta às aulas a Hogwarts -, Draco esperou pelas respostas.

Pouco antes da hora do almoço, contudo, ele recebeu duas corujas quase que ao mesmo tempo. A família de Bath dizia que não conhecia nenhuma Lindsey Morgan. A de Tunbridge Wells, entretanto, parecia bastante ansiosa para receber notícias e marcou o encontro para as duas da tarde. Eles escreveram que Draco poderia usar a rede de flu para chegar na casa deles. Malfoy imediatamente escreveu de volta confirmando que iria. Depois, com o ânimo um pouco mais tranqüilo e a certeza de que em breve ele estaria jogando um pouco de luz naquele mistério, pegou suas vestes e saiu para comer alguma coisa.

_- Gina - ele falou quando finalmente conseguiu alcançá-la. No meio da confusão de pessoas na rua, o cabelo vermelho dela chegava a ser uma dádiva. Só mesmo graças a ele Draco conseguiu segui-la - Venha, vamos conversar - ele a puxou para a entrada de uma loja, onde eles ficavam um pouco protegidos do constante ir e vir da calçada._

_- Conversar o quê, Draco? Você mesmo não falou que a decisão já estava tomada?_

_- E desde quando você me dá ouvidos? - o outro perguntou com tranqüilidade. Ela não pôde esconder um sorriso como resposta - Eu sei, Gina - ele continuou, mudando o tom de voz - que essa história toda de Natal é importante para você e para a sua família. Eu sei disso, mas eu não me sinto da mesma forma. O contrário, na realidade. Eu não gosto do Natal!_

_- Como você pode não gostar do Natal? - ela perguntou abismada. Era difícil acreditar que ele falava sério._

_- É muito simples, na realidade, Você tem boas lembranças dessa época do ano. Eu não. Eu só tenho lembranças ruins._

_- É impossível que você não tenha tido sequer um bom Natal em toda a sua vida, Draco!_

_- Bom, talvez quando eu era criança, mas já faz tanto tempo que eu mal consigo me lembrar. Acredite, eu provavelmente vou estar muito mais mal humorado do que o normal nos dias 24 e 25. Você não prefere ficar com pessoas mais alegres? Que vão realmente estar se divertindo com todos os festejos?_

_- Sim, mas é Natal, Draco! Nós deveríamos estar juntos!_

_- Para mim, é só um dia como outro qualquer, meu anjo - ele falou suavemente - Vai ser como um domingo normal, quando você sai para almoçar com a sua família..._

_- E você nunca vai comigo - ela completou com um pouco de tristeza na voz._

_- Eu me casei com você, Gina. Não com seus irmãos - ele falou sério._

_- Eu sei, eu sei. Colocar vocês todos no mesmo recinto seria o mesmo que abrir as portas do inferno e liberar todas as bestas do submundo sobre a humanidade..._

_- Exatamente. E é por isso que eu acho melhor você ir para os seus pais, que com certeza vão ficar para morrer se você não for, do que você ficar em casa aturando as minhas reclamações. Eu posso viver sem você por uma noite, Gina._

_- Nossa! Que coisa mais romântica para se dizer! - ela ironizou._

_- Eu nunca te enganei dizendo que eu era um romântico. Mas eu te digo a verdade, não digo?_

_- Diz._

_- Então está decidido?_

_- Mas você vai ficar sozinho... - ela começou de novo a protestar, mas Draco delicadamente a interrompeu, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios._

_- Sem protestos dessa vez, meu amor. Por favor - ele pediu, inclinando-se para substituir o dedo pelos seus próprios lábios. Como ela poderia recusar quando ele colocava as coisas dessa forma? _

_"Ah, que diabos!", exclamou Gina mentalmente, "A vida é curta demais". Sem mais brigas, então, ela voluntariamente se rendeu ao beijo._

Poucos minutos depois das duas da tarde, Draco se dirigiu à lareira do seu escritório, portando uma pasta com os documentos relativos ao caso que ele possuía em uma mão e um punhado de pó-de-flu na outra. Seu coração batia um pouco acelerado e ele estava nervoso, como não poderia deixar de estar, mas também estava cheio de esperança e expectativa. Quem sabe com aquela conversa a ligação entre Gina e Lindsey Morgan começasse a ser explicada?! No fundo, ele ansiava que não houvesse ligação alguma. Que o destino da sua mulher não tivesse sido nem um pouco parecido com o da jovem ex-aluna da Sonserina, mas as chances de isso ser verdade eram pequenas. Muito pequenas. E Draco estava ficando cansado de tentar tapar o sol com a peneira. Era hora de parar de mentir para si mesmo.

Segundos depois, ele saía na outra lareira, tossindo um pouco e tentando tirar alguma da poeira que se acumulou em suas vestes. Paradas diante dele estavam duas pessoas: um homem e uma mulher. Os dois deviam ter pouco menos de sessenta anos. O homem era alto e magro, de cabelos grisalhos. A mulher era mais baixa e tinha os cabelos loiros. Os dois fitaram Draco ansiosos por um momento até que o homem se adiantou e disse:

- Boa tarde, Sr. Malfoy. Eu sou James Morgan e essa é a minha mulher, Elizabeth.

- Muito prazer - Draco responder, apertando as mãos do casal - Vocês são os pais de Lindsey Morgan?

- Sim, nós somos - a Sra. Morgan respondeu, indicando um sofá onde Malfoy poderia se sentar - Vocês finalmente a encontraram? - sua voz estava carregada de ansiedade.

- Talvez - respondeu o outro - Na realidade, Sra. Morgan, eu não consegui encontrar muitas informações sobre o desaparecimento da sua filha. Na época, vocês chegaram a procurar o Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas?

- Claro que sim - respondeu imediatamente o Sr. Morgan - Nós fizemos tudo o que podíamos. Até deixamos a lareira conectada à sua rede flu para facilitar caso ela quisesse entrar em contato conosco, mas nunca houve nada... Nenhuma pista, nenhuma carta, nenhuma notícia, nada.

- E a sua filha não iria embora por vontade própria sem avisá-los?

- Não - foi a Sra. Morgan quem respondeu - Nossa filha era uma boa menina. Quando nós descobrimos que ela era uma bruxa, foi um choque. Ela sempre fez coisas estranhas acontecerem, mas mesmo assim ninguém imaginava... Nós tivemos medo, claro, mas...

- Mas ela nunca nos deu decepções - completou o Sr. Morgan.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Ela estava sempre alegre, sempre pronta para a próxima aventura. Dizia que a vida é muito curta para se perder tempo ficando parada, ficando com medo ou pensando muito.

- Quando saiu de Hogwarts, ela começou a trabalhar como advogada para uma das suas firmas... qual era o nome? - o Sr. Morgan virou-se para sua esposa.

- Harper & Associados - a mulher respondeu - Acho que era isso...

- Eles são a maior firma de advocacia do mundo bruxo na Inglaterra - Draco falou. Sem dúvida, era um bom lugar para uma sonserina trabalhar.

- Ela queria se especializar em contratos. Estava começando, mas adorava o seu trabalho. Ela não o abandonaria desse jeito.

- Lindsey morava com vocês? - Malfoy perguntou.

- Não. Ela tinha se mudado para um pequeno apartamento no Beco Diagonal, mas nós nos falávamos sempre. Praticamente todos os dias. 

- Algum namorado?

- Não que nós soubéssemos. Ela estava ocupada demais com o trabalho. A minha filha era uma boa menina, Sr. Malfoy - a Sra. Morgan falou, sem conseguir esconder sua emoção.

- Vocês a encontraram? - o Sr. Morgan perguntou novamente.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas é uma possibilidade - falou Draco com cuidado - Há um mês aproximadamente, foi encontrado o corpo de uma mulher jovem na Escócia. O corpo estava extremamente bem conservado porque foi mantido na areia, mas determinou-se que a mulher já estava morta há quase onze anos atrás - ele completou.

- Meu Deus! - a Sra. Morgan levou uma das mãos à boca.

- Eu tenho razão para acreditar que essa mulher é a sua filha, mas eu não tenho certeza absoluta. A polícia trouxa fez uma recomposição do rosto dela no computador - ele falou, abrindo a pasta e pegando o retrato - Se vocês puderem fazer uma identificação... - o casal se entreolhou. Ambos estavam chocados. A Sra. Morgan tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas ainda assim seu marido concordou. Ele esticou o braço e pegou o papel. Na hora, Draco teve certeza que aquela mulher era Lindsey Morgan. O rosto de sua mãe contraiu-se instantaneamente e ela começou a chorar abraçada ao Sr. Morgan, que parecia estar tentando se controlar. Com a mão trêmula, ele devolveu o retrato para Draco.

- Meu Deus! - a mulher murmurava entre os soluços - A nossa filhinha... a nossa filhinha...

Malfoy abaixou os olhos enquanto guardava de novo o papel. Ele não queria sequer imaginar como estaria reagindo se alguém estivesse dizendo-lhe que o corpo do Gina fora encontrado. Aquela era uma dor que ele não queria conhecer, mas cada soluço da mulher na sua frente lembrava-lhe de que ele não estava muito longe disso. Tentando esconder seu próprio desconforto, Draco levantou-se do sofá e afastou-se um pouco para dar alguma privacidade ao casal. Em seguida, eles também se levantaram, a mulher amparando-se no ombro do marido. O Sr. Morgan pediu a Malfoy que esperasse que ele já voltava e os dois saíram da sala. Draco respirou aliviado. Assim ao menos ele teria tempo para se recompor. Aquele era de longe o caso mais difícil em que ele trabalhara. E o que poderia trazer as piores conseqüências.

Quase meia hora depois, o Sr. Morgan retornou ainda completamente abalado.

- Desculpe-me - ela falou - mas a minha mulher não está em condições de falar com você agora.

- Não se preocupe - Draco respondeu - Eu entendo - "Melhor até do que você imagina", completou mentalmente.

- Quase onze anos! - o Sr. Morgan exclamou, também emocionado - Onze anos. Você imaginaria que nós estaríamos melhor preparados para a notícia, não?

- Ninguém pode se preparar para uma notícia dessas.

- Eu achei que nós estivéssemos, sabe? Nós chegávamos quase a querer ouvir algo assim... Não que nós não quiséssemos encontrá-la viva, mas nós achávamos que... que morta era melhor que perdida. Que o pior de tudo era não saber o que aconteceu... E agora, tudo o que nós queríamos era voltar para a ignorância... - o Sr. Morgan disse, sem conseguir mais conter as lágrimas. Draco engoliu em seco - Desculpe-me - o outro continuou, enxugando o rosto - Mas é que ela era a nossa filhinha... nossa filha única... nossa maior alegria... Nós sentíamos tanto orgulho... Ela era tudo o que nós tínhamos...

- Eu sinto muito - Draco respondeu sinceramente. Naquele momento, ele não conseguia lembrar que aquele homem na sua frente era um trouxa inútil. A única coisa que parecia perceber era a dor que eles compartilhavam. Ele nunca conseguiria menosprezar ou ridicularizar aquele homem por estar chorando. Ele nunca conseguiria desejar aquela dor para mais ninguém.

- Eu sei. Eu sei - o Sr. Morgan repetiu - Vocês sabem como ela morreu?

- Ela morreu de hemorragia - Draco respondeu, subitamente indeciso. Como dizer para ele tudo o que acontecera com a garota? Algo no seu tom de voz, contudo, deve ter denunciado o que ia na sua mente.

- Foi uma morte assim tão horrível? - o homem deixou-se cair no sofá, com a expressão ainda mais machucada.

- Sim - foi tudo o que Malfoy conseguiu dizer, sentando-se também.

- Por favor, não me conte os detalhes. Eu não quero saber.

- Eu não contarei - Draco respirou aliviado. Era melhor assim.

- Vocês sabem quem a matou?

- Ainda não. É exatamente isso que eu estou investigando, mas, como eu disse, eu estou tendo dificuldade em encontrar informações sobre o desaparecimento. Você se lembra do nome do investigador responsável na época?

- Era Smith - o Sr. Morgan respondeu.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim, tenho. Por quê?

- Nada - Draco respondeu - Só confirmando - mas, no fundo, ele sabia que algo estava muito errado, pois ele não se lembrava de ter trabalhado nenhum Smith no Departamento. Pelo menos não nos últimos treze anos, que era o tempo que ele próprio trabalhava lá - O arquivo com os dados do caso da sua filha sumiu do nosso Departamento.

- O quê? Mas como isso é possível? Vocês não guardam uma cópia?

- Nossos arquivos são enfeitiçados para não poderem ser retirados do Departamento. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com o da sua filha - Draco respondeu - Qualquer informação que o senhor puder me dar, qualquer coisa de que se lembre, será extremamente útil.

- Bom - o Sr. Morgan começou, vasculhando sua memória - Eu me lembro bem de tudo. Não se esquece as circunstâncias de algo assim, mas, entenda, Sr. Malfoy, eu e minha mulher sabíamos muito pouco. Realmente pouco.

- Qualquer coisa já ajudará - Draco repetiu, encorajando-o.

- Se é assim... - o outro começou - Vejamos... Era uma terça-feira. O dia foi 14 de novembro. Eu e Lizzie estávamos em Londres. Uma viagem de negócios, mas nós resolvemos aproveitar para fazer uma visita a Lindsey. Ela almoçou conosco na Londres trouxa e nos convidou para visitá-la à noite. Nós ainda não tínhamos tido oportunidade de conhecer o apartamento dela no Beco Diagonal antes. Marcamos um encontro às 19 horas no Caldeirão Furado, mas ela nunca apareceu - o Sr. Morgan teve que fazer uma pausa para enxugar as lágrimas que caíram dos seus olhos - Nós esperamos por duas horas e ela não apareceu! Lindsey nunca se atrasava tanto assim. Ficamos preocupados, então conseguimos a ajuda do dono do bar para passarmos para o Beco Diagonal e irmos nós mesmos ao apartamento dela.

- E o que vocês encontraram lá? - Malfoy perguntou nervoso.

- A sala estava um pouco revirada. Não parecia que alguém tinha procurado nada. Só parecia que tinha acontecido algum tipo de luta ali.

- Lindsey tentou resistir.

- Ah, ela com certeza tentaria! Minha filha não desistia facilmente de nada. Nós encontramos um abajur quebrado no chão, a mesinha de centro estava virada e alguns objetos tinham sido derrubados.

- Só isso? - perguntou Draco.

- Havia... - o homem parou novamente para se controlar. As lembranças eram dolorosas demais - Havia algumas gotas de sangue no chão. Poucas, mas havia.

- E a porta não estava arrombada? - o outro perguntou tentando disfarçar seu de ansiedade. Não queria influenciar a testemunha.

- Não. A porta não estava arrombada, mas havia algo nela...

- O quê? - perguntou Draco sem conseguir se conter.

- Um triângulo. Um triângulo pintado em vermelho - Malfoy fechou os olhos em sinal de derrota. Aquilo era tudo o que ele não queria ouvir - Eu não me lembro de mais nada. Sinto muito.

- Não tem problema, Sr. Morgan. Tudo o que disse foi de extrema importância. Será que eu poderia pedir apenas uma última coisa?

- Claro.

- Um retrato da sua filha na época do desaparecimento.

- Você pode ficar com esse - o outro respondeu, levantando-se e retirando de cima de um móvel que Draco não havia notado antes um porta-retratos. Malfoy tirou a foto e a guardou na pasta - Quando vocês vão liberar o corpo para que nós possamos enterrá-la? - o Sr. Morgan perguntou por fim. Draco estremeceu. Ele tinha momentaneamente esquecido esse detalhe.

- Houve um contratempo na Escócia.

- Contratempo? Que tipo de contratempo?

- O corpo da sua filha foi transferido para ser examinado pelo legista em Edimburgo.

- E ele não pode ser transferido para cá? Vocês ainda precisam dele na investigação?

- Quando eu cheguei para remover o corpo, Sr. Morgan, ele já não estava mais lá.

- Não estava lá? E onde diabos ele está agora???

- Eu não sei. Ele foi roubado. Eu sinto muito.

- Sente muito? Nós não vamos sequer poder enterrar decentemente a nossa filhinha?!

- Eu vou encontrá-la, Sr. Morgan. Eu vou encontrá-la.

- Você não pode nos prometer isso.

- Sim, eu posso - Draco afirmou sério - Acredite. Eu vou trazê-la de volta.

- Obrigada - o homem respondeu sinceramente e Draco quase chegou a gostar dele. A única vantagem de se lidar com trouxas é que eles dificilmente conheciam o nome Malfoy e sua má fama no mundo bruxo. Draco, conseqüentemente, não precisava ficar o tempo inteiro na retaguarda. Se eles apenas não fossem trouxas, seriam perfeitos.

- Espere notícias minhas, Sr. Morgan - ele falou levantando-se e estendendo a mão.

- Você nos manterá informados?

- Sim, manterei. Até logo - Draco se despediu, pegando a pasta e virando-se para a lareira.

- Até logo - o Sr. Morgan respondeu desanimado.

_Era a noite da véspera de Natal. Draco estava em pé, na cozinha, bebendo um copo de suco de laranja. Vestia apenas a calça do seu pijama de seda preto, que foi uma das poucas coisas que ele conseguiu salvar do seu antigo guarda-roupa quando a Mansão pegou fogo logo depois da sua formatura de Hogwarts. Estava frio do lado de fora, mas alguns feitiços e a lareira acesa na sala eram mais do que suficientes para manter o pequeno apartamento aquecido. Terminando de beber, ele colocou o copo dentro da pia e voltou para a sala. As luzes estavam apagadas, de forma que apenas as chamas provenientes da lareira iluminavam o ambiente. O silêncio reinava._

_Gina já tinha ido para a casa dos seus pais há algum tempo. Provavelmente agora estava se divertindo com seus irmãos e sobrinhos, cantando, conversando ou fazendo sabe-se lá o quê que eles costumavam fazer no Natal. A única coisa que Draco sabia é que com certeza devia ser bem diferente dos grandes jantares que seus pais costumavam dar nessa época. Era estranho, na realidade. As coisas não eram mais as mesmas. Ele sabia disso e não era tolo o suficiente para fingir que eram, mas isso não o impedia de sentir saudades. Ele sentia falta da grandiosidade e da imponência. Sentia falta do protocolo e da tradição. Sentia falta do dinheiro. Um Malfoy não é um Malfoy de verdade sem dinheiro._

_No fundo, Draco sentia-se como um meio-Malfoy. Ele ainda tinha a pose, mas não tinha os recursos ou o respeito e isso era pior do que a morte. A verdade é que ele sequer sabia se estaria conseguindo sobreviver se não fosse por ela e, mesmo assim, era doloroso. Uma parte sua realmente queria fazer aquela viagem que Gina sugerira. Queria esquecer todos os problemas, pegar uma chave de portal e ir passar alguns dias com ela em um paraíso tropical. A sua outra parte, contudo, era essa vozinha insistente que ficava sussurrando em seu ouvido que, se eles fizessem isso, talvez não conseguissem sobreviver ao mês seguinte. Ela com certeza diria que era tolice. Que, no fim, as coisas sempre dão certo, mas ele se recusava a ser imprudente e depois ter que acabar pedindo dinheiro emprestado ao banco ou, pior ainda, a algum parente dela. Isso seria o cúmulo. Já era ruim o suficiente que ela tivesse que trabalhar. Pensando bem, já era ruim o suficiente que ele tivesse que trabalhar! Mas não havia opção._

_O pior de tudo, contudo, era saber que, no final de cada dia, ele estaria voltando para aquele pequeno apartamento que sequer no Beco Diagonal ficava. Ele localizava-se em uma região mista da Londres trouxa, onde muitos bruxos viviam, mas mesmo assim... era uma grande humilhação para um Malfoy. Olhando ao redor, Draco não escondeu o seu desgosto. Ele sabia que Gina gostava do lugar. Ela dizia que era pequeno e aconchegante, mas não era isso que ele via quando olhava. O que ele via era uma sala decorada com móveis baratos, cortinas antigas, tapetes velhos, uma lareira que vira e mexe entupia e, no momento, uma árvore de natal que sem dúvida alguma era grande demais para a sala. Ela achava adorável. Ele achava detestável. A única coisa boa naquele apartamento no exato momento devia estar jantando ao lado do infeliz do Potter que, tão certo quanto o nascer do sol no dia seguinte, estaria tentando arrastar uma asa para cima dela. Trincando os dentes, Draco procurou afastar as imagens mentais desagradáveis. Ele tentara impedir que Gina visitasse com regularidade seus pais - ela tradicionalmente ia todos os domingos -, mas não conseguira. No fim, ela dissera que havia apenas duas opções: ou ela ia sozinha, ou ele ia com ela. Draco nunca mais tentou impedi-la._

_Ainda assim, contudo, ele sentia um ciúme insano só de imaginar o outro ao lado dela, nem que fosse por apenas algumas horas. Ele sabia que ela fora apaixonada por Potter durante a maior parte dos seus anos em Hogwarts. Deus! Todo mundo sabia disso! E, se ele fosse um homem melhor, talvez ele tivesse deixado-a livre para o Sr. Perfeição. Deus sabe que seria mais fácil para ela: sua família adoraria, ela poderia viajar o mundo todo acompanhando o time de quadribol dele, sem falar em todas as coisas que o dinheiro de Potter poderia comprar e que ela sem dúvida merecia. Draco, contudo, não era um homem melhor. Ele ainda era um Malfoy e o que um Malfoy quer, um Malfoy consegue: ele queria a Gina, ele conseguiu a Gina e ponto final. Simples assim._

_Satisfeito com o pensamento de que havia pelo menos uma coisa nesse mundo que Potter e ele desejaram ao mesmo tempo e que ele ganhara no fim, Draco saiu da sala e foi para o quarto. Queria aproveitar a noite tranqüila para pelo menos dormir um pouco. Puxou, então, as cobertas da cama e deitou-se. Fechou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse começar a deixar-se flutuar, foi perturbado por um estrondo vindo da sala. Sobressaltado, levantou-se de novo e foi ver o que era. Logo que vislumbrou a lareira, contudo, não conseguiu conter uma das suas raríssimas e preciosíssimas gargalhadas sinceras. Aquela sua mulher realmente era uma figura!_

Draco entrou no restaurante um pouco atrasado. Ele não gostava de atrasos e sabia que Matt também não gostava, mas não pudera evitar. Na hora em que planejara sair do departamento para o encontro, dois investigadores o abordaram com problemas urgentes. Draco os orientara e os despachara, mas, quando finalmente conseguira sair do trabalho, já havia perdido a hora.

Assim que pôs os pés no Caldeirão Furado, avistou logo o outro sentado me uma mesa no canto que proporcionava maior privacidade. "Matthew O'Brien", pensou Draco com admiração. Aquela era a única pessoa além de Gina de quem ele poderia honestamente admitir gostar. Quando se aproximou, Matt se levantou e o cumprimentou com um sorriso. O homem tinha uma aparência sólida do alto dos seus mais de cinqüenta anos: um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, ombros largos, olhos castanhos bem escuros. Os cabelos curtos também haviam sido dessa cor quando os dois se conheceram, mas agora já estavam mesclados com o cinza. Aquele era o antigo chefe do Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas e tudo o que Draco sabia sua profissão, fora ele quem ensinara.

- Olá, Matt! - Malfoy falou, enquanto o abraçava afetuosamente.

- Como você está? - o outro respondeu em um tom quase paternal.

- O mesmo de sempre - Draco disse, sentando-se na cadeira oposta à de Matt.

- Não foi isso que você deu a entender ontem.

- É sobre a Gina.

- Eu tinha imaginado que fosse algo do gênero.

- Eu sou assim tão previsível?

- Quando o assunto é esse, Draco, sim, você é extremamente previsível.

- Eu preciso da sua ajuda - Malfoy falou ignorando o último comentário - Você se lembra do nome Lindsey Morgan?

- Lindsey Morgan - o outro parecia confuso - Eu deveria me lembrar?

- Ela desapareceu alguns meses antes da Gina em circunstâncias semelhantes - Draco disse, mostrando ao outro a foto da garota.

- Em circunstâncias semelhantes? E como nós não ficamos sabendo disso antes?

- É exatamente o que eu gostaria que você me ajudasse a entender. O arquivo dela sumir do Departamento! O corpo dela sumiu do necrotério! E eu só descobri seu nome por uma dica anônima. Tudo nesse caso parece estar envolto em uma névoa de mistério impenetrável!!!

- Calma, Draco, calma. Explique-me tudo devagar. Primeiro, onde e como ela foi encontrada?

- Em uma fazenda na Escócia. Durante uma tempestade, um raio atingiu uma árvore e a partiu. O corpo de Morgan estava dentro do tronco, junto com uma quantidade enorme de areia. Ela havia desaparecido há quase onze anos e provavelmente foi morta pouco depois disso.

- E como ela foi morta?

- Hemorragia - Draco respondeu desejando não ter que repetir isso - Mas ela havia sido espancada e estuprada.

- Meu Deus! - Matt exclamou horrorizado. Crimes desse tipo não eram assim tão comuns no mundo bruxo - E você acha que a pessoa que a matou é a mesma que levou Gina?

- Eu tenho certeza - o outro confirmou sem conseguir esconder o seu desconforto.

- Você não pode ter certeza disso, Draco!

- Acredite, eu já passei pela fase de negação. Lindsey Morgan tinha um triângulo vermelho pintado na testa e um pintado na porta de seu apartamento quando ela sumiu. Você se lembra o que havia pintado na porta da Toca quando a Gina sumiu?

- Um triângulo vermelho.

- Exatamente.

- Mas, Draco, nós nem sequer sabemos o que ele significa...

- Mas o assassino sabe - Malfoy afirmou categórico. Uma longa pausa se impôs sobre eles.

- Você se lembra - Matt começou finalmente, quebrando o silêncio - de como o departamento estava uma loucura há onze anos atrás?

- Claro que sim. Eu tinham acabado de começar a trabalhar lá. Voldemort e seu Comensais haviam deixado para nós uma herança de pessoas desaparecidas. Enquanto todos os casos não foram explicados, nós não tivemos sossego.

- Isso sem falar nos aurores sempre se nos nossos pés, se metendo em tudo.

- Eu lembro. Mas o que isso tem a ver?...

- Naquela época, vários casos que foram considerados menos importantes acabaram sendo passados para outra agência.

- Outra agência?

- Você já ouviu falar na Sociedade de Investigadores Autônomos? - Matt perguntou.

- Claro que sim. Você trabalha com eles agora, não?

- Trabalho. Nós somos um grupo extra-Ministério que também investiga crimes para auxiliar a polícia formal.

- Mas vocês não ajudam apenas aurores?

- Sim, Agora, nós auxiliamos apenas os aurores já que o grupo tem uma extensa biblioteca na área das artes das trevas, mas há onze anos, a Sociedade tinha acabado de surgir, então o Ministério resolveu colocá-la para investigar casos menos importantes, como um teste.

- E eles pegaram casos de pessoas desaparecidas que não estavam conectados a Voldemort?

- Exatamente. Talvez isso explique o sumiço dos arquivos.

- Eles estão na Sociedade e não no Departamento - Draco concluiu, entendendo também finalmente porque o nome do investigador que o Sr. Morgan dera era-lhe estranho.

- É provável.

- Há outros arquivos sumidos da mesma época.

- Você acha que podem ser mais vítimas?

- Talvez. O único jeito de descobrir é achar os arquivos. Você consegue isso, Matt?

- Eu não sei, Draco. Sou novo lá e eles são meio desconfiados com gente nova... tudo é confidencial... mas eu posso tentar.

- Por favor.

- Eu sei o quão importante isso é para você. Eu sei - O'Brien assumiu um tom suave - mas você tem certeza de que quer descobrir o que aconteceu? Vale a pena passar por toda essa tortura?

- Eu preciso saber. É o único jeito.

- O único jeito para que você consiga seguir em frente com a sua vida, Draco?

- Que vida? - Malfoy perguntou com uma risada seca, passando as mãos pelo cabelo - Eu não tenho vida sem ela, Matt.

- Mas e se ela estiver...

- Morta?

- Você não vai fazer nenhuma besteira, vai? - o outro falou preocupado.

- Como o quê? Me matar? Para quê? Eu já tenho estado morto todos esses anos mesmo, não tenho? Qual a diferença afinal?

- Não fale assim, Draco.

- Eu falo porque é a verdade. Me avisa quando conseguir os arquivos , Matt?

- Você não vai jantar comigo?

- Não. Eu quero ir para casa. Me avisa? - Malfoy repetiu.

- Aviso. Não se preocupe.

Com um último aperto de mão, Draco levantou-se e saiu do restaurante. Do lado de fora, começara a chover, mas ele não conseguiu se importar. Caminhando sem rumo pelas ruas do Beco Diagonal, Malfoy não conseguiu evitar o fluxo de lembranças que o invadia.

_A cena que se estendia diante dos seus olhos era hilária no mínimo. Gina estava caída sentada no chão, coberta de fuligem, usando um vestido vermelho justo no corpo que ia até os joelhos e tinha um decote em V, com um gorro de Papai Noel na cabeça e a expressão mais indignada do mundo no rosto._

_- Arghhhh! Eu  odeio pó-de-flu! - ela exclamou furiosa._

_- Você podia ter aparatado - Draco observou calmamente, aproximando-se para ajudá-la a levantar._

_- Mas aí eu perderia o efeito da entrada triunfal, não é verdade?_

_- Bota triunfal nisso! - ele riu._

_- Sem graça! - Gina deu-lhe um tapinha de leve no braço - Eu fiz isso por sua causa!_

_- Para me fazer rir?_

_- Não!_

_- Para me armar com uma história que eu vou poder usar para te perturbar pelo resto da vida?_

_- Não! Para te dar uma lembrança boa do nosso primeiro Natal! - ela respondeu ainda indignada._

_- Você conseguiu - Draco falou sorrindo, enquanto inclinava-se para dar-lhe um beijo rápido._

_- Eu imaginei que você ia gostar - ela disse - Eu sei que não é exatamente a roupa do Papai Noel, mas..._

_- Realmente - Malfoy falou, olhando-a com mais atenção dessa vez - eu tenho que admitir, entretanto, que você fica melhor sem a barba e sem a barriga, mas um pouco menos de fuligem até que ia bem..._

_- A culpa não é minha! É dessa maldita rede flu!_

_- Gina, sinceramente, você nem parece uma bruxa puro-sangue falando assim!_

_- Lá vem você de novo com essa história... Filhos de trouxas não são bruxos piores do que nós, Draco!_

_- É claro que são!_

_- Não, não são! Quando você vai parar com essas infantilidades e começar a pensar como um homem?_

_- Na mesma hora em que você parar com os seus sonhos de criança e começar a ver o mundo como ele verdadeiramente é!_

_- Eu vejo o mundo como ele é!_

_- É claro que não vê! Tudo o que você enxerga são nuvens cor-de-rosa!_

_- Não é verdade!_

_- É, sim! Eu não sei o que você está fazendo aqui! Devia ter ficado com a sua família que também só vê tudo cor-de-rosa e sido feliz para sempre._

_- É, talvez eu devesse. Deus sabe que o Harry pareceu apreciar a minha escolha de roupa melhor do que você! - ela gritou por fim, mas sabia que dessa vez tinha ido longe demais. Malfoy trincou os dentes, cerrou os punhos e, controlando-se o máximo que pôde, passou por Gina sem dizer uma palavra, indo para o quarto - Não, Draco, espera - ela chamou, arrependida. Ele parou no meio do caminho. Ainda estava furioso - Eu não vim aqui para nós brigarmos - continuou, aproximando-se e abraçando-o pelas costas - Eu não quero brigar com você hoje, meu amor._

_- Um pouco tarde para isso, não?_

_- Eu te amo - ela falou suavemente - Não fique com raiva. Eu realmente não quero brigar mais. A vida é muito curta para nós perdermos nosso tempo precioso com discussões sem sentido, você não acha? Eu vim para cá porque aqui é o meu lugar, ao seu lado. Por mais que eu adore os meus pais e os meus irmãos, é aqui que o meu coração está._

_- Eu também te amo - ele respondeu ainda de cara fechada, mas finalmente virando-se para abraçá-la melhor - O maldito Potter realmente te viu nesse vestido? - perguntou por fim._

_- Claro que não, seu retardado! - ela respondeu rindo - Isso é só para você._

_- Ah, mas você sabe exatamente o que dizer para me deixar furioso, não?_

_- É claro que eu sei. Eu te conheço como a palma da minha mão._

_- Convencida._

_- Arrogante._

_- Mentirosa._

_- Prepotente._

_- Eu?_

_- É, você!_

_- Até parece... olha só quem está..._

_- Draco!_

_- O quê?_

_- Cala a boca e me beija._

_Ele, obviamente, obedeceu de bom grado. Alguns poucos minutos depois, contudo, Gina interrompeu o beijo - para a mais completa insatisfação do outro - para fazer uma pergunta:_

_- Você já olhou pela janela agora à noite? - ela sorriu._

_- E por que eu faria isso? - ele perguntou bastante irritado._

_- Venha ver!_

_- Eu não quero..._

_- Venha! - ela o puxou para a janela - Está nevando._

_- Gina - Draco falou abraçando-a - é só neve. Nós vemos neve todos os anos!_

_- Não é só neve! É neve na véspera de Natal! Não é lindo? - ela perguntou, fitando o céu com um sorriso. Draco realmente tentou enxergar a beleza que ela enxergava, ver o mundo naquele momento como ela estava vendo, mas, para ele, era apenas neve. De alguma forma, teria que ser suficiente que ela visse._

_- É lindo - disse ele por fim apenas para ver o sorriso dela aumentar._

_- Draco - Gina começou após uma longa pausa - eu sei que você se preocupa._

_- Me preocupo? - ele não entendeu logo de cara o que ela queria dizer._

_- Conosco. Você está sempre preocupado com o lado prático das nossas vidas e eu nunca pareço dar a ele a devida atenção. Eu sei que você se preocupa e eu acho bom que você se preocupe, mas... eu queria que você entendesse o meu ponto de vista._

_- E qual é o seu ponto de vista?_

_- Eu acho que, independente de qualquer coisa, tudo vai dar certo desde que nós estejamos juntos. Nada mais importa desde que nós estejamos juntos._

_- Desde que estejamos juntos - ecoou Draco pensativo, abraçando-a com mais força. "Desde que estejamos juntos..."_

O despertador tocou pontualmente às seis e meia da manhã. Depois de uma noite mal dormida, Draco se levantou cansado e olhou ao redor do seu quarto: ele estava sozinho. Nenhum som vindo da cozinha, nenhum barulho de água caindo do chuveiro. O silêncio reinava na casa. Ele estava sozinho... "Desde que estejamos juntos", pensou amargurado. Desde que estejamos juntos...


	6. Capítulo 5: Revelações Perturbadoras

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A1:** Bom, finalmente após um longo período de hibernação, eu estou de volta! Quero pedir milhares e milhares de desculpas pela demora, mas vocês não têm idéia de como esse final de período na faculdade foi uma loucura para mim. Mas agora acabou e eu finalmente arranjei o tempo para escrever o quinto capítulo. Minhas aulas recomeçam dia 18 de agosto e a minha meta é, até lá, ter publicado mais três capítulos da fic, então, o sexto capítulo não deve demorar, okay? Em uma semana, eu pretendo publicá-lo.

**N/A2:** Vocês se lembram de que no início eu avisei que se achasse que a restrição da fic iria aumentar, eu avisaria? Pois bem, eu considero esse capítulo mais pesado que os anteriores, principalmente por causa da parte final dele. Eu suavizei um pouco a coisa (minha intenção a princípio era fazer pior), mas mesmo assim há coisas implícitas que não são muito agradáveis. Considerem-se avisados. Ah, e o Draco está mais desbocado do que nunca...

**N/A3:** Por fim, eu só quero deixar algo claro para tranqüilizar quem ainda não leu "HP e a Ordem de Fênix": apesar de eu já ter lido o livro, eu não vou usar nada dele nessa fic. Ela começou a ser escrita antes que eu soubesse o que acontece na "Ordem de Fênix" e seria impossível agora, mesmo se eu quisesse, sincronizar as duas coisas. Eu vou continuar escrevendo como se não tivesse idéia do que aconteceu com o Harry em seu quinto ano, portanto, vocês podem ler sem medo de spoilers, okay? E para quem já leu o livro (MARAVILHOSO, POR SINAL...), por favor, tentem esquecê-lo enquanto estiverem lendo a minha fic...

Boa leitura!

***   *   ***

Capítulo 5: Revelações Perturbadoras 

Três dias. Três dias inteiros sem notícias. Draco tamborilava os dedos na sua escrivaninha nervoso. As pessoas no Departamento estavam começando a perceber que algo não estava bem. Ele já era seco normalmente, mas, nos últimos dias, andava mal humorado, irritadiço e distante. Algo o preocupava — isso era óbvio —, mas ninguém sabia o quê. Olhou para o relógio pelo que pareceu a milésima naquela manhã. Três dias. Três dias desde que ele falara com os Morgans e até agora, O'Brien não dera notícia alguma, o laboratório ainda não enviara o laudo sobre a areia e Creevey continuava fazendo silêncio no rádio. Malfoy estava cansado. Não havia nada mais cansativo do que ter que esperar quando tudo o que ele queria era poder agir. Sabia que estava negligenciando seu trabalho, suas responsabilidades, mas aquele caso era mais importante do que qualquer outra coisa. Aquele caso redefiniria a sua vida.

Com um último suspiro, Draco levantou-se da cadeira e saiu do escritório. Não podia mais ficar ali,, andando de um lado para o outro como um bicho enjaulado. Deveria ter imaginado que seria inútil delegar qualquer tarefa a Creevey, especialmente a de pesquisar sobre Lindsey Morgan em edições antigas do jornal. Se quisesse descobrir alguma coisa, teria que fazer o serviço pessoalmente. Com essa decisão na cabeça, saiu do prédio em que trabalhava deixando um recado com Anne e encaminhou-se para a biblioteca que ficava no Beco Diagonal. Era a Biblioteca do Ministério e ele sabia que poderia encontrar lá todas as edições do Profeta Diário dos últimos cinco séculos, no mínimo.

Caminhou rapidamente até chegar ao edifício — uma construção antiga e imponente — e entrou sem prestar nenhuma atenção às pessoas ao seu redor. A Biblioteca possuía sete andares, mas ele sabia que os periódicos ficavam no terceiro, então passou direto pelo balcão de informações e subiu as escadas. No terceiro andar, esperou enquanto uma jovem que ele nunca vira antes pedia alguns exemplares de revistas médicas bruxas para a bibliotecária. Enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal, Draco se convencia de que ele fizeram bem em ir até ali. "Eu deveria ter vindo antes", pensou, "Ao invés de ficar esperando eternamente pelo Creevey...".

— Bom dia! Em que posso ajudá-lo? — seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz agradável da velha bibliotecária.

— Bom dia — ele respondeu saindo de seus devaneios — Eu queria dar uma olhada em edições antigas do Profeta Diário.

— Qual o período?

— Entre doze... não, melhor entre treze e dez anos atrás. E, se possível, eu gostaria de uma sala reservada.

— Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? — a mulher perguntou sem demonstrar irritação. Apenas tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto.

— Brincadeira? Por quê?

— Bom, porque nos últimos dois dias outra pessoa tem consultado exatamente as edições do Profeta desse período e ele também pediu uma sala reservada.

— Outra pessoa? — Draco perguntou, subitamente alerta. Aquilo não podia ser uma mera coincidência. Qualquer pessoa que estivesse pesquisando aqueles registros tinha que saber algo sobre o caso! — E esse pessoa está aqui agora? — perguntou cuidadosamente.

— Sim, está. Praticamente não saiu daqui nos últimos dois dias!

— A senhora poderia me dizer em qual sala ele está?

— Bom, eu não acho que seja apropriado...

— A questão é a seguinte — Malfoy começou. Primeiro pensou em inventar alguma mentira, mas, por fim, chegou à conclusão de que talvez a verdade fosse mais convincente — Eu trabalho no Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas — ele falou, mostrando sua identificação — e esse homem que está pesquisando edições antigas do jornal pode ter informações relevantes para a solução de um crime. Será que a senhora poderia me levar até ele? — perguntou por fim, tentando parecer o mais sincero possível, o que nem era difícil, já que ele estava falando a verdade.

— Bem — a mulher falou, como quem pára um instante para pensar melhor — Se é realmente importante...

— É muito importante — frisou o outro.

— Nesse caso... Por favor, me siga.

Draco agradeceu mentalmente. Depois de três dias de completa estagnação, parecia que ele conseguiria finalmente fazer algum progresso. Silencioso, ele seguiu a velha bibliotecária segurando com firmeza a varinha no bolso das vestes. Talvez fosse preciso usá-la. Quem seria, afinal, essa pessoa tão interessada nos jornais daquela época? O que ela já sabia? O que estava tentando descobrir? A cabeça de Malfoy estava cheia de dúvidas, mas estranhamente ele não estava nervoso. Apenas atento e observador como um predador à espreita.

A mulher o guiou por entre as mesas até o fundo do salão da biblioteca, onde ficavam algumas cabines reservadas à prova de som, para discussões em grupo. Sem cerimônia, ela pôs a mão na maçaneta de uma das portas e a empurrou, sem nenhum aviso para o ocupante da saleta. De novo, Draco agradeceu mentalmente. Quem quer que estivesse ali, seria pego de surpresa.

— Por Deus, Mary! Você está tentando me matar do coração??? — perguntou o homem lá de dentro. Draco fechou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz. Ele deveria ter imaginado.

— Você me diga. O Sr. Malfoy aqui está dizendo que você pode ter informação sobre um crime. É para isso que você anda usando a minha biblioteca, menino?

— Ah, o Sr. Malfoy! Ele não tem idéia do que está falando, não é mesmo?

— Eu deveria saber que o desgraçado pesquisando aqui era você, né, Creevey? — Draco falou mal humorado. Aparentemente, não haveria descobertas significativas hoje.

— Ei! Nem vem que eu estou aqui para te ajudar!

— Senhores! — a bibliotecária exclamou, reprimindo-os com o olhar.

— Ah, Mary, não se preocupe! — Colin disse com um sorriso — Está tudo bem — a mulher o encarou incrédula — É sério! — ele reafirmou, passando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e gentilmente a levando para a saída — Nós somos velhos amigos — nesse momento, Draco soltou uma risadinha seca — e vamos ficar bem.

— Tem certeza?

— Claro, Mary! Temos muito o que conversar! — Colin deu um sorriso que deixaria até Lockhart com inveja.

— Está bem, então — a bibliotecária respondeu saindo com um olhar severo na direção dos dois.

— Ah, isso foi lindo! — Draco exclamou logo que eles ficaram sozinhos — Tem certeza de que você não quer uns minutos a sós com ela não?

— Cala a boca, Malfoy. Eu apenas sou um freqüentador assíduo da biblioteca.

— Jura que é só isso? Eu apostava que ela fazia o seu tipo! — Draco falou cheio de sarcasmo.

— Que isso! — Colin respondeu no mesmo tom — Nós dois sabemos que as ruivas é que são o meu tipo...

— Ah, seu merda! — Draco exclamou, subitamente furioso, enquanto avançava sobre Creevey e o segurava pela garganta contra a parede — O que foi que você falou? Vamos, repita, seu desgraçado!

— Você é louco! — Colin gritou, empurrando-o de volta — Você e o seu ciúme insano!!! Nós dois sabemos que a Gina e eu nunca tivemos nada além de amizade! E mesmo assim, basta que eu faça uma pequena insinuação para você enlouquecer! —completou. Draco não respondeu. Apenas o encarou enquanto sua respiração voltava ao normal — A Gina era louca por você. Só Deus sabe o motivo, mas ela era! Não há razão para esse escarcéu.

— Eu não preciso que você me diga isso, Creevey.

— Ah, eu acho que precisa, porque você continua agindo como um imbecil. Como ela te agüentava?! — ele perguntou mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

— Só Deus sabe — Draco respondeu e, mudando de assunto porque falar dela era doloroso demais: — A velha disse...

— O nome dela é Mary.

— A velha disse — ele frisou — que você está enfurnado aqui há dois dias. Descobriu algo interessante, pelo menos?

— Descobri — Colin respondeu após uma pausa — Muito interessante. Eu já ia te mandar uma coruja.

— Bem, eu estou aqui agora.

— Sim. Dê uma olhada nisso — ele começou, pegando algumas folhas separadas na mesa — Eu quase não acreditei quando descobri.

— O quê??? — Malfoy estava ficando impaciente.

— Eu comecei procurando informação sobre Lindsey Morgan, mas não encontrei nada. Em compensação, achei coisas mais interessantes. Olhe essas reportagens — Creevey falou, dispondo na mesa dois jornais diferentes — Hannah Abbott — ele apontou para uma das reportagens. Você se lembra dela?

— Deveria?

— Ela estava no seu ano em Hogwarts. Lufa-Lufa.

— E você ainda queria que eu lembrasse!...

— Eu estou falando sério, Malfoy.

— O que tem ela?

— Há treze anos atrás ela desapareceu. Tinha vinte anos na época.

— As condições foram semelhantes ao sumiço de Gina? — Draco perguntou sério.

— Mais ou menos. Não havia nada quebrado na casa dela. Nada fora do lugar. A única coisa estranha era um triângulo marcado na sua porta.

— Meu Deus! — Malfoy exclamou, pegando o jornal — O que a polícia descobriu na época?

— Nada. Foi apenas dois anos depois da queda de Voldemort. O Ministério ainda estava lutando com os remanescentes dos Comensais. Desaparecimentos não eram incomuns.

— E eu não sei? — murmurou Malfoy mais para si mesmo — Quem investigou o caso?

— Aqui não diz. Na realidade, foi um anúncio que os pais dela colocaram no Profeta Diário, para que se alguém a avistasse, pudesse avisá-los.

— Eles são trouxas — Draco falou olhando para o endereço que o anúncio dava — Lindsey Morgan também era trouxa.

— Eu também pensei nisso, mas depois achei essa outra notícia.

— Outro anúncio? — Malfoy perguntou, pegando o jornal.

— Não. Dessa vez é uma pequena reportagem. A garota sumiu doze anos atrás.

— Emma Dobbs. Ela só tinha dezessete anos.

— Sim. Tinha acabado de sair de Hogwarts. Recém-formada. Mas os pais dela não eram trouxas.

— Uma puro-sangue?

— Sim, como a Gina.

— Também havia um triângulo na porta da casa dela?

— Sim. É isso que todos esses casos têm em comum.

— Não pode ser só isso — falou Draco, sentando-se.

— O que mais você vê de semelhante entre eles?

— Quando elas sumiram? — Malfoy perguntou concentrado, sem prestar atenção no que Colin dizia.

— Eu já falei! Há treze e há doze anos atrás respectivamente!

— Não, Creevey! Eu quero saber da época do ano! Em qual época do ano elas sumiram?

— Bom, o primeiro jornal é de outubro, mas diz que Abbott estava desaparecida há quatro semanas...

— Setembro, então. E o segundo?

— Setembro também — Colin constatou.

— A Gina também sumiu em setembro.

— E quanto a Lindsey Morgan?

— Eu não sei. Não perguntei aos pais dela, mas posso mandar uma coruja.

— Seria bom — Colin concordou, sentando-se também. Ele tinha descoberto mais do que imaginara a princípio — Então os casos estão relacionados?

— Estão — Draco respondeu com firmeza — Preste atenção. Vamos organizar o que descobrimos. O que nós temos até agora? Quatro mulheres desaparecidas. As quatro entre dezessete e vinte e três anos. As quatro estudaram em Hogwarts...

— Isso não conta. Quer dizer, todo mundo daqui estudou em Hogwarts...

— Tem razão — Malfoy concordou. E, lembrando-se de outra coisa: — De que casa era Emma Dobbs?

— Corvinal. Ela entrou no ano do Torneio Tri-Bruxo.

— Você se lembra dela?

— Lembro que ela era uma gracinha, mas nunca me deu bola...

— Gina era da Grifinória — começou Draco, ignorando o último comentário — Morgan, da Sonserina. Abbott da Lufa-Lufa e Dobbs da Corvinal. Está vendo o padrão?

— Não se esqueça dos anos! — Colin falou, finalmente entendendo qual era o jogo — Gina há dez anos, Morgan há onze, Dobbs há doze e Abbott há treze...

— E todas em setembro — Draco completou pensativo.

— Quer dizer, isso se Morgan desapareceu em setembro, certo? — Colin retrucou.

— Quer apostar?

— Não — ele respondeu, desanimado — Eu vou perder.

— A mesma pessoa levou essas quatro mulheres — Malfoy concluiu — Não há dúvidas.

— Mas se...

— Se o quê?

— Se ele levou as quatro, ele... será que ele fez... fez a mesma coisa com as quatro?

— Assassinos seriais não mudam seu _modus operandi_ — Draco respondeu frio — O que ele fez com uma, fez com todas.

— Mas então Gina...

— As chances são de que ela esteja... morta.

— Malfoy — Colin começou após uma pausa — Se isso é verdade... será que... será que vale a pena continuar com essa busca? — Draco o contemplou por um instante. O outro não entendia. Como poderia? Ele não a amava da mesma forma.

— Eu só paro — respondeu finalmente — quando vir o corpo. Enquanto eu não vir o corpo, a busca continua. Entendeu, Creevey? Com ou sem a sua ajuda, a busca continua.

— Com a minha ajuda, Malfoy. Eu também quero encontrá-la.

— Então continue olhando os jornais. Eu preciso escrever aos pais de Morgan e também preciso falar com outra pessoa que pode nos ajudar... — Draco falou, levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a porta.

— Malfoy — o outro o chamou de volta.

— O quê?

— Eu... eu realmente sinto muito.

— Eu também, Creevey... Eu também... — ele completou e, com isso, abriu a porta e saiu da sala.

Draco chegou ao seu escritório ainda com a cabeça cheia. Ele jogou suas vestes em cima da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, ocasionalmente passando as mãos pelo cabelo. Aquilo tudo era súbito demais, perigoso demais, doloroso demais. "Não, não é súbito", ele pensou depois, acalmando-se. Desde que Creevey lhe mostrara aquele recorte, era isso o que Draco temia. Pensando bem, desde o dia fatídico em que ela desaparecera, era isso o que Draco temia. E também era isso o que ele esperava.

Percebendo que seu comportamento estranho já estava começando a receber olhares curiosos de alguns dos seus investigadores, Malfoy obrigou-se a sentar-se na cadeira e, o mais calmamente que conseguiu, rabiscou um bilhete para os pais de Morgan, perguntando sobre a data do desaparecimento dela. Saiu, depois, da sua sala por um instante, e deu instruções a Anne para enviar a carta. Voltou, então, ainda nervoso e fechou suas persianas. Draco raramente fazia isso e com certeza as pessoas achariam estranho, mas ele estava preocupado demais para se importar.

Sem hesitar, então, jogou um punhado de pó-de-flu na lareira e chamou Matt. Em instantes, o rosto do outro apareceu em meio às chamas, surpreso.

— Draco, eu pensei que nós tivéssemos combinado que quando eu conseguisse os arquivos, eu entraria em contato...

— Eu sei, Matt. É que eu descobri mais coisas — ele respondeu, e prosseguiu descrevendo para o outro o que Colin achara na biblioteca.

— Meu Deus! — O'Brien exclamou quando terminou de ouvir — Isso é muito sério.

— Eu sei.

— E você acha que os outros arquivos sumidos são os de Abbott e Dobbs?

— Acho que sim. E, como eles não estão aqui, as chances são de que...

— Eles estejam aqui.

— Exatamente — e após uma pausa — Escute, Matt, eu sei que você está fazendo o melhor possível, mas...

— Não se preocupe, Draco. Confesso que não estava completamente convencido antes de que havia alguma ligação entre Gina e Morgan, mas estou agora. Não vai ser fácil conseguir as pastas, mas vou tentar mais. Levo-as para você nem que tenha que roubá-las.

— Obrigada, Matt.

— É para isso que os amigos servem, garoto — o outro ainda respondeu antes de sumir da lareira. 

Draco encarou as chamas vazia por alguns instantes e quando já estava se levantando para voltar para a escrivaninha, a porta do seu escritório se abriu furiosamente:

— Malfoy! — exclamou a voz enraivecida de Ronald Weasley — O que isso significa??? — ele completou abanando na direção de Draco um maço de pergaminhos.

— Senhor, eu tentei impedi-los, eu... — a secretária falou sem fôlego.

— Está tudo bem, Anne. Você pode sair. E feche a porta atrás de você, sim? — completou.

— Você não vai responder minha pergunta, não? Hein?

— Weasley, se eu tivesse alguma idéia do que você está falando, eu responderia.

— Disso! Eu estou falando disso! — e ele jogou os pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

— E o que vem a seu "isso"?

— É um relatório — Hermione respondeu mais calma que o marido — da análise de uma amostra que você mandou para o laboratório.

— Finalmente! — Malfoy exclamou, pegando os papéis — Mas o que diabos vocês estão fazendo aqui?

— O laboratório nos notificou — Granger respondeu antes que Rony começasse a gritar de novo.

— O laboratório notificou vocês? — Draco perguntou furioso. Ele tinha conseguido se manter calmo até então, mas aquilo era demais — E por que diabos eles fizeram isso? — a simples idéia de que seus passos estavam sendo vigiados era suficiente para fazer seu sangue ferver.

— Por que diabos?! Por que diabos?!!! Ora, sinceramente, Malfoy! Não pense que você vai nos enganar assim tão fácil! E você ainda teve coragem de dizer que nós estávamos tentando roubar o seu caso quando a filha do Sirius foi seqüestrada?! E o tempo todo que você deveria estar procurando por ela, você estava fazendo o quê, hein? ROUBANDO UM CASO QUE ERA NOSSO!!!

— Rony, por favor... — Mione tentou contemporizar.

— Não! Não me peça para ficar calmo! Eu já estou com raiva de você há muito tempo, seu desgraçado! E isso — ele disse apontando para o relatório — foi apenas a gota d'água!

— Weasley — Malfoy respondeu no tom mais superior e arrogante que conseguiu — caso você não tenha percebido, eu não tenho idéia do que esse relatório diz. Será que eu ao menos poderia lê-lo para entender seus patéticos insultos melhor?

— Em resumo — interrompeu Hermione quando viu que o rosto de seu marido estava agora dois tons mais fortes de vermelho preparando-se para explodir — ele conclui que a amostra que você mandou para o laboratório é produto de uma mágica poderosa.

— E por isso vocês estão fazendo esse escarcéu todo?

— Não é uma mágica qualquer, Malfoy. É magia negra. Por isso, nós fomos chamados. O que quer que seja, nós deveríamos estar investigando. Não você.

— Que tipo de magia negra? — Draco perguntou esquecendo a raiva. Os outros dois apenas se entreolharam.

— A substância é o resíduo... ou melhor, o produto de uma poção...

— Mas isso não é possível! Havia uma quantidade imensa dessa areia. Quanta poção alguém teria que fazer para produzi-la?

— Malfoy, não é assim que funci... — Mione começou, mas Weasley a interrompeu.

— Não! Nós não podemos falar.

— Ah, não?

— O Rony tem razão, Malfoy. O assunto é confidencial.

— Confidencial? CONFIDENCIAL??? Então vocês vêm aqui me insultar e não podem sequer me dizer do que se trata? Como vocês esperam que eu lhes diga algo quando vocês não me contam porra nenhuma?

— Ah, mas você vai contar! — respondeu Rony ameaçadoramente — Como você explica ter em seu poder algo tão claramente conectado com as artes das trevas, hein? Deus sabe que seu nome não tem nada de respeitável nesse país! Você só está aí quietinho porque sua família perdeu tudo quando Voldemort foi destruído. Você perdeu tudo! Mas quem nos garante que isso não passa de fingimento? Quem é que sabe realmente o que você faz no apagar das luzes?

— Ah, seu filho da puta! Como você tem coragem de me acusar de algo assim? Seu...

— Eu tenho coragem sim porque não confio em você. Não confiei e nunca vou confiar. Minha irmã confiava e olha o que aconteceu com ela!

Pronto. Aquilo foi suficiente para levar Draco à loucura. Num movimento rápido, ele avançou na direção de Weasley pronto para matá-lo, mas inteligentemente Granger se colocou entre os dois. Por mais raiva que sentisse, Draco não poderia atacá-la. Ao contrário da  crença popular, ele não batia em mulheres.

— Eu vou te matar, Weasley! — ele gritou sem conseguir atingi-lo — Mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou te matar!

— Eu não tenho medo de você, seu merda!

— Calados! — interrompeu Hermione gritando — Eu não quero ouvir nem mais um pio de nenhum dos dois fora de hora. Se eu ouvir — ela continuou, puxando a varinha — vou ser obrigada a azarar quem tiver aberto a boca!

— Mas, Mione...

— Calado, Ronald Weasley! Eu estou falando sério! — ela lançou-lhe um olhar férreo. Por alguns instantes, o silêncio tomou conta da sala — Pois bem — recomeçou — Agora que nós estamos mais calmos, podemos continuar — ao ouvir isso, Draco deu uma risadinha seca que foi retribuída com outro olhar reprovador de Granger — Malfoy, você realmente precisa nos dizer onde conseguiu a amostra. O caso é da nossa jurisdição. Nós devemos investigá-lo. Não você.

— Eu a consegui na cena de um crime na Escócia — ele respondeu a contragosto.

— Na Escócia? E o que diabos você estava fazendo...

— Rony! — Mione cortou-o — Quieto!

— Eu estava investigando esse crime — Draco respondeu estregando aos dois a pasta com o recorte do jornal e a reconstrução do rosto de Lindsey. Era tudo o que os aurores iriam conseguir dele.

— E por que você estava investigando esse crime?... — começou Weasley — O que...

— Porque ele tem a ver com Gina — respondeu Mione enquanto passava os olhos pela a reportagem —A mulher encontrada tinha um triângulo pintado na testa.

— O quê???

— Malfoy, você não acha que...

— Eu acho que sim — ele respondeu, mas não falou nada sobre as outras mulheres.

— Bom, o caso é nosso agora — concluiu Granger fechando a pasta — Não se preocupe. O que quer que seja, nós vamos descobrir.

— Nossa! Isso vai me fazer dormir bem mais tranqüilo essa noite...

— Nós queremos descobrir o que houve tanto quanto você!

— Eu duvido.

— Malfoy, seu...

— Rony, vamos embora — Hermione chamou dirigindo-se à porta — Essa conversa acabou.

— Ah, e Malfoy — Weasley ainda disse enquanto segurava a maçaneta — Se eu descobrir que você está se metendo na nossa investigação, eu mando te prender. Quem sabe agora, com o nosso departamento assumindo o caso, nós não conseguiremos finalmente descobrir o que aconteceu com a minha irmã, não é mesmo? — após terminar de falar, Rony teve apenas tempo suficiente para abaixar-se quando o cinzeiro de pedra de Draco veio voando na direção da sua cabeça e se chocou contra a parede — Ah, seu... — ele começou dando um passo para frente, mas Mione o puxou com força para fora e bateu a porta, deixando Draco sozinho com os seus próprios demônios.

Malfoy estava furioso. Ele estava tão furioso que passou o resto do dia andando de um lado para o outro no seu escritório. Parou apenas para mandar um bilhete a Creevey dizendo que os aurores estavam no pé deles e depois voltou a andar. Ele estava positivamente furioso. Estava também cansado das insinuações maldosas de que ele não havia feito todo o possível para encontrar Gina. Deus sabe que ele iria até o inferno se houvesse uma pista incriminando o diabo. Ele faria qualquer coisa. Trocaria de lugar com ela num instante. Seria capaz de tudo. E ainda assim era obrigado a aturar as piadinhas e as insinuações. Era enfurecedor.  "Mas até eu tenho que admitir", ele pensou finalmente com um suspiro resignado,  "que é tudo minha culpa. Se eu não tivesse...", ele deixou o pensamento se perder. No fim, Malfoy sempre concordava que fizera por merecer aquela tortura. Se ele apenas não fosse tão estúpido! Mas agora era tarde demais. A estupidez já lhe custara o que de mais precioso ele possuía.

Mal viu o tempo passar com toda a sua fúria. Quando deu por si, o escritório já estava praticamente vazio. As pessoas, percebendo que ele não se encontrava no seu melhor estado de humor, foram saindo aos poucos, sem se despedir. Não que ele estivesse reclamando. De forma alguma. Provavelmente teria sido capaz de fuzilar qualquer um que tivesse lhe dirigido a palavra. Não, do jeito que foi, ele teve tempo para se acalmar, para refletir. Por fim, mais conformado com a situação, Draco juntou suas coisas e aparatou para a sua casa vazia.

Na sala, a escuridão o saudou silenciosamente. Com um gesto de varinha, ele acendeu as luzes e, em seguida, largou sua pasta, suas vestes e seu paletó sobre a mesa. Sequer considerou a possibilidade de cozinhar algo. Não estava com fome de verdade. Naquele dia mais do que nunca, Draco Malfoy queria esquecer. Desfez, então, o nó da gravata, desabotoou os primeiros botões da camisa, deixou os sapatos no meio da sala e pegou de dentro do aparador uma garrafa de vinho. Sentou-se no sofá, levando-a consigo e encarou-a por alguns instantes. Gina não gostava quando ele bebia. Na realidade, Malfoy não era muito tolerante ao álcool e costumava ficar bêbado facilmente. Por isso é que ela não gostava. Da mesma forma, contudo, que ele não deixava de fumar quando ela pedia, Draco não deixou de beber quando tinha vontade. E naquele dia em particular, ele realmente pretendia beber até desmaiar.

Abriu, então, a garrafa e, sem hesitar, levou-a à boca, bebendo um grande gole do gargalo. Repetiu o gesto mais duas vezes e já começou a sentir os primeiros efeitos do álcool. O teto de seu apartamento já não estava completamente estático sobre sua cabeça. Mais alguns goles e ele poderia se considerar oficialmente bêbado. Levantou, então, de novo a garrafa, mas antes que ela chegasse a tocar-lhe os lábios, foi interrompido pelo barulho estridente do telefone.

Deixou seu braço cair ao lado do sofá surpreso. Seria Creevey querendo saber detalhes sobre o encontro dele com os aurores? Draco considerou a possibilidade enquanto o aparelho continuava tocando, mas algo lhe dizia que não era Colin. Talvez esse 'algo' fosse o seu próprio receio, mas independente disso, ele sabia. Apoiou a garrafa na mesa de centro e, sem pressa, levantou-se para atender a ligação. Sentia sua cabeça um pouco leve e xingou-se mentalmente por ter começado a beber. Iria precisar de todos os seus sentidos alertas agora.

— Alô — ele falou finalmente tirando o fone da base.

— Aprendeu a atender o telefone direito, Sr. Malfoy? — perguntou a voz já familiar do outro lado.

— Eu vou falar isso uma vez e devagar para você não perder nenhuma síbala: vai-se-foder. Eu não estou com paciência para os seus joguinhos hoje.

— É uma nota de álcool que eu detecto na sua voz? — a voz respondeu em tom divertido — Que coisa feia, Sr. Malfoy.

— Você vai me fazer repetir?

— Realmente, você anda muito desbocado ultimamente.

— É você que tem o talento de despertar o melhor em mim.

— Ah, vejo que a bebida não afetou completamente o seu pensamento. Ainda capaz de dar uma resposta inteligente, sim?

— Olha, se você não tem nada de importante para falar...

— Eu não disse isso.

— Então, desembuche porque como eu disse, não estou com paciência.

— Sim, eu entendo. Teve um dia cheio, não é mesmo?

— O quê?

— O seu dia. Eu sei da sua pequena 'reunião' com dois aurores...

— Seu desgraçado! Como?!...

— Ah, como! Essa é a pergunta dos sessenta e quatro mil dólares, Sr. Malfoy.

— Não, a pergunta de sessenta e quatro mil dólares é: quem diabos é você? E qual afinal é a porra da sua ligação com o seqüestro da Gina?!

— Eu não acredito que você ainda não tenha deduzido isso.

— Por acaso você é a droga do detetive que investigou o desaparecimento das outras mulheres?

— Ah, você já descobriu sobre elas?! Que interessante!

— Sim, eu descobri sobre elas: Lindsey Morgan, Hannah Abbott, Emma Dobbs e Gina. A questão é: o que você sabe sobre elas???!!!

— Tem certeza de que você quer descobrir?

— Eu estou perguntando, porra! É claro que eu quero descobrir!

— Pois bem: eu sei muitas coisas. Eu sei, por exemplo, o tamanho de roupa que elas vestiam. Sei o número dos seus sapatos.  Ainda consigo me lembrar do cheiro dos seus cabelos.

— Seu desgraçado!...

— Principalmente, contudo — o homem continuou ignorando a interrupção — eu sei quais foram as últimas palavras de cada uma delas.

— Você está  mentindo!!! — Draco gritou ao telefone, tentando fechar seus ouvidos, não querendo acreditar no que escutava. Sua mente estava a mil.

— Sim, você gostaria disso, não é mesmo? Mas eu não estou mentindo.

— Você está! Você não passa de um mentiroso desgraçado! Você não é ninguém!

— Eu sou o último rosto que a sua mulher viu. Eu sou a última boca que tocou os seus lábios...

— Eu vou te matar! — Draco trincou os dentes.

— Você quer saber como ela chorou? Quer saber como ela implorou? Como ela sofreu até que tudo estivesse acabado?

— Eu vou te MATAR! Eu juro por Deus, eu vou...

— Não que ela não tenha lutado, entenda você. Não... ela lutou mais do que todas as outras, mas isso só tornou as coisas mais divertidas para mim...

— Seu filho da puta, eu vou te matar!

— Isso não vai trazê-la de volta, vai?

— Eu não me importo! Onde quer que você esteja, eu vou te caçar até o fim do mundo se for preciso e quando te encontrar, eu vou te matar! Eu vou acabar com você. Se você acha que a fez sofrer, eu vou te fazer sofrer três vezes mais, seu desgraçado! Seu...

— Primeiro, você vai ter que me encontrar, não é mesmo, Sr. Malfoy? — o outro observou friamente, quase como um desafio.

— Mas eu vou te encontrar! Eu vou... — Draco ainda gritou contra o telefone, mas era em vão. O homem já havia desligado e ele estava apenas gritando para o vácuo. Furioso, ele atirou com força o fone contra a parede. Depois, num acesso, arrancou a base da parede e jogou-a também. Estava fora de si. Nunca em toda sua vida havia se sentido tão perdido, tão sem chão, tão descontrolado. O pior de tudo, entretanto, era a impotência. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Da mesma maneira que ele não pudera fazer nada há dez anos atrás, quando Gina mais precisara da sua ajuda. Empurrou a mesa com força, fazendo-a virar no chão. Depois, chutou o aparador e quebrou com as mãos os pratos e vasos que ficavam em cima do móvel. Por fim, ainda descontrolado, jogou a garrafa de vinho contra a lareira, sujando o chão de vermelho. Ele estava perdido. Ela estava morta e ele estava sozinho. Quando o pensamento finalmente pareceu atingir a parte consciente de sua mente, Draco parou de quebrar as coisas. Ele sentia-se... desamparado. Deixou-se escorregar para o chão com um soluço e encolheu-se em posição fetal. Depois do primeiro soluço, outros o seguiram e, quando percebeu, Malfoy estava chorando desesperadamente. Levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando controlar o pranto, mas era inútil. Por fim, rendeu-se e deixou-se ficar lá, deitado, sem esperança, o sangue dos cortes em suas mãos misturando-se ao vinho caído no assoalho e o tempo todo murmurando para si mesmo: "Meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer agora?!..." 

Ele realmente estava perdido.


	7. Capítulo 6: A Mulher Na Árvore

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A:** Bom, aqui está, em menos de uma semana o capítulo 6. Espero que vocês gostem. O sétimo deve sair em mais ou menos uma semana também...

**N/A2:** Bom, eu quero agradecer a todas as _reviews_ e aos e-mails. Muito obrigada! **Frini**, suspeitando da Anne? Bom, eu não sei se ela tem algo a ver com a história... tudo é possível... **Carolyne**, eu realmente não posso dizer se a Gina está viva ou morta... vai acabar com todo o suspense da história... **Jasmin Tuk**, concordo plenamente com vc!!! rs... A Scully faz muito mais o tipo dele... **Centaura**, acredite, eu também sou louca pelo Draco... eu gosto de fazer ele sofrer um pouquinho, mas eu sou louca por ele... **Di**, obrigada pelo voto de confiança... vou tentar não abusar muito dele... **Madam Spooky**, há uma relação entre as mulheres e as cartas do baralho... não necessariamente entre casas e as cartas do baralho... Obrigada também a quem mandou e-mails: **Pan Malfoy**, a **Laurinha** e a **Melina**, que fez uma análise maravilhosa sobre o número três no capítulo 5 e achou várias referências a ele (o Draco esperou 3 dias, as mulheres desapareceram em setembro, mês 9 = 3 X 3, os periódicos ficavam no terceiro andar da biblioteca, isso sem falar no triângulo, entre outras...) A parte mais engraçada: todas as referências estão lá e todas foram absolutamente um acidente... Freud explica... Se eu esqueci alguém, por favor, milhares de desculpas. É que eu não estou conseguindo acessar o ff.net agora para ver todas as _reviews_. O _site_ deve estar com problema...

*   *   *

Capítulo 6: A Mulher Na Árvore 

"So I try to be like you  
Try to feel it like you do  
But without you it's no use  
I can't see what you see  
When I look at the world"

"Então eu tento ser como você

Tento sentir com você sente

Mas sem você é inútil

Eu não posso ver o que você vê

Quando eu olho para o mundo"

                       (When I look at the world – U2)

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiram silenciosamente a sala do apartamento de Draco Malfoy através da cortina entreaberta. Ele piscou seus olhos repetidas vezes, tentando acostumar-se à nova claridade. Ainda tentou perder-se de novo no sono, mas acabou chegando à conclusão de que era impossível. Demorou alguns segundo, contudo, para entender o que tinha acontecido, entender por que ele estava deitado no chão da sala, em uma posição estranha, com suas mãos cheias de cortes marcados pelo sangue coagulado. Levantou a cabeça vagarosamente, olhando ao redor, vendo o ambiente parcialmente destruído. Notou os pedaços de vidro da garrafa espalhados pelo piso, perigosamente perto de seu corpo. Viu a mesa virada e os objetos que costumavam ficar sobre o aparador, espalhados, quebrados. Ele se lembrava. Por mais que quisesse esquecer, que quisesse fingir que a conversa da noite anterior nunca ocorrera, ele se lembrava.

Ergueu-se do chão um pouco tonto. Sua cabeça girava e parecia que iria explodir de tanta dor. Ele sabia que não tinha nada a ver com a bebida — não ingerira o suficiente para ter uma ressaca — e sim com o fato de que pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco Malfoy havia chorado até dormir. Até mesmo seus sonhos foram estranhos e perturbadores. Ele aparecia sempre procurando por ela, sem nunca encontrá-la. Acordou com uma sensação ruim, como se não tivesse conseguido dormir nem um minuto. Estava arrasado.

Caminhou devagar, tentando manter o equilíbrio, até o banheiro apenas para descobrir ao se olhar no espelho que ele não só se sentia arrasado, como também parecia arrasado. Seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado. Seu cabelo espetava-se em todas as direções. Sua camisa estava suja de sangue e de vinho e suas mãos estavam num estado de dar pena. Ele era a imagem do desespero.

Fechando os olhos, Draco ligou o chuveiro e não perdeu tempo em tirar a roupa e se colocar debaixo d'água. Sentiu-a em rajadas quentes, massageando suas costas, mas a sensação não provocou nenhuma melhora no seu espírito. Não conseguiu na realidade pensar em nada que pudesse fazê-lo sentir-se melhor. Apenas terminou o banho, limpando seus cortes e ignorando a dor e o vazio. Ainda sentia-se desamparado e esse era um sentimento inteiramente novo.

Voltou para o quarto, deixando um pouco de água pingar pelo chão. Sequer percebeu. Abriu o armário e viu suas vestes separadas. Estava sem ânimo para vesti-las. Estava sem ânimo para fazer qualquer coisa. Era como se ele tivesse morrido e seu corpo simplesmente não tivesse recebido uma notificação oficial. Não tinha idéia de como conseguiria trabalhar naquele dia. Não queria sair de casa. Queria apenas deitar-se na cama, encolher-se numa pequena bola e ficar assim, sem pensar em mais nada, escondendo-se do mundo.

Com um suspiro final, decidiu que era exatamente isso o que ele ia fazer. Todo o ódio, a raiva, a vontade tinham sido temporariamente esquecidos. A única coisa que restara era a consciência escruciante de ela estava morta. Agora Draco conseguia entender o desespero dos pais de Lindsey. Desaparecida não era pior do que morta, porque ainda dava lugar à esperança, mas que tipo de esperança ele poderia alimentar diante da morte? "A esperança de matar o desgraçado que fez isso", ele pensou imediatamente, mas, em meio ao seu luto, esse foi um pensamento vazio, porque no fundo, ele sabia que nada poderia trazê-la de volta. Para a morte, não há consolo.

Malfoy dirigiu-se, então, para a cama, deitou-se e fechou os olhos, fazendo o possível para esquecer que sequer havia um mundo ao seu redor. Estava tão exausto que adormeceu quase que instantaneamente. Acordou uma hora depois, com o barulho do seu despertador. Xingou mentalmente o raio do aparelho e, para completar o acesso que tivera na noite anterior, jogou-o contra a parede. Deixou-se cair de novo no travesseiro, tentando voltar a dormir, mas pensou que se não aparecesse no escritório sem dar alguma satisfação, alguém viria procurá-lo e a última coisa que Draco queria era uma pessoa dando uma olhada no estado do seu apartamento no momento. Lutando para controlar-se, então, Malfoy saiu da cama e foi até sua escrivaninha, pronto para rabiscar um bilhete a Anne com uma desculpa qualquer e mandá-lo via coruja. Quando aproximou-se da mesa, entretanto, notou algo que não estava ali na noite anterior. Na realidade, era algo que nunca estivera ali antes e que não deveria estar agora: um envelope grande, branco, com o seu nome escrito numa caligrafia desconhecida no lugar reservado ao destinatário. Alguém entrara na sua casa enquanto ele estava dormindo para deixá-lo ali. De alguma forma, esse pensamento fez a mente de Draco despertar um pouco do seu estado de torpor. Ele não poderia permitir isso, poderia? Ninguém tinha o direito de invadir seu apartamento daquela forma! A raiva começou a preencher de novo o seu peito e, pela primeira vez, isso foi uma boa coisa, porque, se havia algo capaz de mantê-lo vivo a partir daquele instante, era a raiva. E somente ela.

Decidido, Malfoy pegou o envelope e o levou de volta para a cama, abrindo-o avidamente. O conteúdo que ele revelou, contudo, foi uma surpresa. Draco não sabia ao certo o que esperava, na realidade. Talvez uma carta ameaçando-o. Talvez uma carta se vangloriando. Talvez... Mas definitivamente, ele não esperava ver o mapa de um parque chamado Parque de Gilwell. Ele não conhecia o lugar. Nunca ouvira falar e, por isso, deduziu que fosse alguma localidade trouxa. No mapa, havia um lugar, assinalado com uma cruz. Além dele, havia uma pequena nota, que dizia: "Quer ter certeza de que eu falo a verdade? Procure-a no parque, no local marcado. A árvore é um grande carvalho. Não há outro igual por perto".

Tremendo, Draco deixou o papel cair no chão. Olhou de novo para o mapa, fitando a cruz: o fim do caminho, a faixa de chegada. Estava tudo por terminar. Era ali que ele a encontraria.

Seu primeiro impulso foi levantar-se, vestir-se e procurar o parque imediatamente. Quando já tinha vestido metade das roupas, contudo, percebeu que essa era uma idéia estúpida. Podia ser uma armadilha. Ele não tinha idéia de onde era o lugar. Como ele entraria lá? Como ele a tiraria de dentro da árvore? Sob todos os aspectos, sua situação não era boa. Ainda mais com os aurores vigiando seus passos. Como ele conseguiria os recursos necessários? Era impossível. Ele não podia fazê-lo sozinho.

Mais tarde, Draco pôs a culpa pela decisão que tomou no cansaço, na tristeza, no desespero. E ele se arrependeu, com certeza, mas, naquele momento, não conseguiu vislumbrar outra saída: terminando de se vestir, Malfoy pegou sua varinha e aparatou direto à porta da casa de Ronald Weasley. Um pouco hesitante, levantou a mão e bateu de leve. Sem receber uma resposta imediata, repetiu o gesto, dessa vez com mais confiança. Alguns instantes depois, ouviu o som da fechadura sendo destrancada e, em seguida, a figura de Granger segurando uma criança no colo apareceu pela abertura.

— Malfoy?! — ela meio exclamou, meio perguntou, a surpresa evidente na sua expressão. Draco teria se divertido com isso se a situação fosse outra, mas, no momento, ele não sentia vontade alguma de se divertir com o desconforto alheio.

— Bom dia, Granger — respondeu sem nenhuma sombra de malícia — Nós precisamos conversar.

— Hã... sim, claro. Entre — ela disse após uma pequena pausa, dando espaço para que ele pudesse passar. No interior, a voz de Rony pôde ser ouvida:

— Mione, quem é que...? — ele começou, mas parou logo que chegou na sala e viu o visitante inesperado — O-que-você-quer-aqui? — ele perguntou, por entre dentes trincados.

— Rony...

— Não, Mione. Não comece. Eu quero saber o que é que esse desgraçado está fazendo na minha casa!

— Weasley — Draco respondeu sério — acredite, eu não estou nem um pouco feliz com isso, mas no momento, vocês são as únicas duas pessoas que podem me ajudar. Só pelo simples fato de eu ter admitido isso, você pode imaginar que o assunto é sério!

 — Ou é sério, ou é uma armadilha. Eu não consigo imaginar nada que seja sério o suficiente para você engolir o seu orgulho e bater na nossa porta!

— Weasley, entenda uma coisa sobre mim: eu sou um canalha. Até eu mesmo reconheço isso, mas o que você não sabe ou em que não consegue acreditar é que eu seria capaz de vender a minha própria alma para o diabo em pessoa se ele pudesse me dizer onde a sua irmã está — Draco respondeu sem gritar, com uma expressão que beirava o desespero no rosto. Talvez tenha sido essa imagem, a imagem de um Malfoy completamente diferente da que Rony tinha se acostumado a odiar, que o fez ficar quieto e não retrucar. Seria possível que ele estivesse falando a verdade? Weasley nunca se perguntara isso antes. Apenas assumira o pior.

— Você tem alguma pista? — Mione perguntou.

— Sim — Draco engoliu em seco — Eu tenho o que possivelmente é a localização do... — sua voz vacilou — do corpo dela — sussurrou. Granger fez uma cara de choque e o sangue subitamente pareceu fugir da face de Rony.

— Como você conseguiu isso? — Weasley perguntou.

— É uma longa história.

— Então, conte-na.

— Está bem — Malfoy respondeu, sentando-se sem esperar um convite. Ele sabia que teria que começar do início. Omitiria apenas que fora Colin quem lhe dera a dica. Não seria bom que o acordo dos dois se tornasse de domínio público.

— Só um minuto. Rony, você pode levar John para o quarto? A conversa pode acordá-lo...

— Mas, Mione, eu também quero ouvir!

— Ai, o Malfoy vai esperar até você voltar! Ande logo — ela mandou, passando a criança adormecida para os braços do marido, que lhe lançou um último olhar contrariado e saiu da sala. O menino tinha uns três anos e era o primeiro filho dos dois. Draco observou a cena com uma grande tristeza. Fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça com a mão, desejando possuir um vira-tempo para poder voltar atrás e fazer tudo diferente. Hermione o examinou cuidadosamente enquanto permaneciam em silêncio, mas não o interrompeu, e por isso, ele lhe foi grato.

Assim que o outro voltou para sala, eles se sentaram também cada um em um sofá diferente e fitaram Malfoy esperando.

— Como é? Você vai ou não vai nos contar a 'longa história'? — Rony perguntou por fim, impaciente. Draco abriu, então, os olhos e, ignorando o tom desrespeitoso do outro, iniciou:

— Bom, tudo começou com o recorte de jornal. O recorte que eu entreguei a vocês... — e ele continuou falando tudo: falou sobre sua visita ao local, sobre o corpo que sumiu e as conclusões do legista. Falou sobre os arquivos desaparecidos, sobre Lindsey Morgan, Hannah Abbott e Emma Dobbs. Omitiu apenas sua esperança de conseguir os arquivos originais através de Matt. Não queria comprometer a posição de O'Brien. Por fim, falou sobre a voz ao telefone e sobre a derradeira conversa na noite anterior. Em várias ocasiões, pensou que Weasley não fosse agüentar ouvi-lo sem se manifestar. Viu o outro quase pular da cadeira mais de uma vez, mas, de alguma forma, ele conseguiu se controlar e ficou quieto. Quando ouviu sobre as conversas ao telefone, contudo, foi Granger que não conseguiu ficar calada:

— Mas como você não notificou ninguém sobre isso??? Que absurdo! Malfoy, o que você estava pensando???

— Eu não sabia que ele era o assassino! — ele respondeu defensivamente.

— Mas mesmo que não fosse! Nós podíamos ter gravado as conversas! Podíamos ter usado um identificador de chamadas, podíamos...

— Um o quê?

— Um identificador de chamadas! Serve para descobrir o número da pessoa que ligou! E, com o número, nós podemos descobrir o endereço!

— E como eu ia adivinhar isso? — ele perguntou, relutante em admitir seu erro.

— Você não precisava adivinhar! Bastava ter pedido ajuda!

— Ora, Granger, por favor... Eu só estou aqui porque a situação é desesperadora. Por que viria antes?

— Mas, Malfoy...

— Isso ainda não me diz como você sabe o lugar onde está o corpo da minha irmã — Weasley interrompeu numa voz extremamente controlada. Ele estava fazendo o possível para manter seus nervos sob controle.

— Quando eu acordei hoje de manhã, achei isso — Draco jogou na mesa de centro o envelope que trouxera consigo — sobre a minha escrivaninha — Rony imediatamente esticou o braço e pegou-o.

— Parque de Gilwell... Você sabe onde fica isso, Mione?

— Sei — ela respondeu, mudando de lugar para também poder ver o mapa e o bilhete — Nós temos que montar um time imediatamente.

— Eu sei.

— Também temos, Malfoy, que montar um campo anti-aparatação no seu apartamento e grampear seu telefone imediatamente.

— Er... isso vai ser meio difícil, Granger.

— Por quê?

— Meu telefone quebrou.

— Quebrou?!

— É, Weasley. Quebrou. Parou de funcionar. Escangalhou.

— Eu sei o que quebrar é, Malfoy! Só quero saber como! Afinal, estava funcionando bem ontem, não estava?

— Estava, mas desde então houve um pequeno acidente.

— Acidente?

— Sim. A parede se chocou contra o aparelho.

— O quê?!

— Não me interessa o que houve, Malfoy. Apenas compre outro telefone! Você vai precisar de um. Agora, vamos. Você também, Malfoy. Você vai conosco para o Ministério porque nós precisamos do seu depoimento por escrito. Só temos que deixar Johnny na casa da babá antes...

— Eu vou direto para o Ministério e espero lá, Granger — Draco a interrompeu, levantando-se. Realmente preferia ser poupado de mais algumas cena familiares — Até logo — ele completou, aparatando antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse impedi-lo.

A burocracia estava levando Draco à loucura. Já haviam se passado três horas desde que ele chegara ao Ministério e todo esse tempo fora gasto primeiro com as preparações para o seu depoimento e depois com o depoimento em si. Apenas agora que ele havia assinado a declaração oficial, os aurores começariam a montar o time para ir até o Parque de Gilwell. Ainda havia muito o que fazer e Malfoy sabia que teria que esperar.

Dirigindo-se, então, para a sala de espera, onde Granger queria que ele ficasse até que tudo fosse decidido, ele mal pôde conter uma exclamação de surpresa.

— O que eles estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou ao ver através do vidro os rostos preocupados de quase todos os Weasleys e de Potter.

— Como assim o que eles estão fazendo aqui? Eles são a família dela também! — Hermione respondeu. Seu marido havia ficado para organizar o time. Quanto menos tempo ele e Draco passassem juntos, melhor.

— Mas vocês tinham que chamar logo todo mundo? — Malfoy não conseguia explicar porque se sentia tão incomodado com aquilo. Talvez a presença de todos ali tornasse tudo real demais.

— Rony e eu achamos que eles tinham o direito de saber!...

— Não estou questionando isso, Granger — ele estava começando a ficar com raiva — Apenas acho essa história um pouco precipitada! E se tudo não passar de um alarme falso?

— Você realmente acredita que isso é provável, Malfoy? — Mione perguntou com uma voz triste, mas firme. Draco não respondeu. Tampouco conseguiu entrar naquela sala cheia de cabeças vermelhas que odiavam-no e culpavam-no. Passou direto pela entrada e ficou de pé, no corredor um pouco mais adiante, fitando a janela sem realmente ver a paisagem. Queria sinceramente conseguir fechar os olhos e fingir que tudo não passava de um grande mal entendido, que ele não havia ouvido aquelas coisas terríveis ao telefone na noite anterior.

Apoiou a testa e uma das mãos no vidro frio e ficou assim, em silêncio e imóvel, até perder a noção do tempo. Quando finalmente foi interrompido, foi pela última voz que gostaria de ouvir naquele momento:

— Malfoy — Harry Potter o chamou, a indecisão evidente no seu tom.

— Vá embora — Draco respondeu fracamente sem se virar.

— Eu preciso falar com você — o outro soava um pouco mais decidido agora.

— Mas eu não preciso falar com você.

— Malfoy, acredite... Há algo que eu preciso te contar. Algo que eu deveria ter contado antes, mas... por um motivo ou por outro, acabei sempre protelando.

— O que quer que seja, eu não quero ouvir.

— É sobre a Gina — ao ouvir isso, Draco soltou uma gargalhada seca.

— O que não é sobre ela esses dias?

— Mas isso é diferente. É sobre a noite do desaparecimento dela.

— Você sabe de algo e não falou nada? — ele se afastou da janela e virou-se, finalmente prestando atenção — O que você tem na cabeça? Qualquer informação...

— O que eu sei não te ajudaria na investigação, Malfoy — Potter parecia relutante em falar — Mas pode te ajudar na sua vida. E eu sei que eu deveria ter falado antes, mas eu sabia que você não ia querer ouvir.

— E continuo não querendo.

— Bom, então tape os ouvidos porque eu vou falar. Por mais que eu te ache um imbecil, tenho que te contar pelo bem da minha consciência.

— Foda-se a sua consciência — e Malfoy virou-se de novo para janela, sem conseguir, contudo, bloquear a voz detestável do outro.

— Naquela noite, eu estava na Toca quando Gina chegou.

— Eu sei disso.

— O que você não sabe é que ela me contou o motivo da briga de vocês.

— O quê? — Draco o encarou surpreso.

— Ela me contou tudo.

— E você obviamente me achou um monstro.

— Claro que sim.

— Eu sei — Malfoy falou, a tristeza e o arrependimento claros na sua voz — Eu também me achei um monstro.

— Mas você mudou de idéia.

— Claro que eu mudei de idéia! O que você acha que...

— Não, Malfoy. Você não entendeu. Foi exatamente isso que a Gina disse que você faria: mudaria de idéia.

— O quê?

— Eu te achei um canalha, mas ela não concordou comigo. Ela disse que estava lá apenas esperando você mudar de idéia e ir buscá-la. Disse que era assim que você funcionava: sempre que ouvia algo de que não gostava ou pelo que não esperava, você gritava e esperneava como uma criança mimada e dizia a primeira coisa que vinha à cabeça, independente do quão cruel fosse. E depois, com calma, você pensava melhor e se arrependia. Ela não estava com raiva de você, Malfoy. Ela não estava sequer triste — Draco fitou o chão por alguns momentos digerindo o que Potter acabara de dizer. Aquilo não mudava nada. Tudo ainda era culpa sua — Eu perguntei a ela — Harry continuou — se essa não era uma maneira horrível de se viver e sabe o que ela me disse?

— Obviamente não.

— Ela disse que te amava. Foi a única resposta que ela me deu.

— Isso não muda nada — Draco o encarou com um olhar vazio — Tudo ainda é minha culpa — e se virou de novo para a janela.

— Se você quer pensar assim, Malfoy, o problema é seu. Eu fiz a minha parte. Não espere agora que eu fique aqui tentando te convencer — ele completou, já dirigindo-se de novo para a sala de espera, mas a voz do outro o interrompeu:

— Você nunca entendeu, não é mesmo?

— Nunca entendi o quê?

— Porque ela escolheu a mim e não a você.

— Eu demorei para entender, Malfoy, mas eu já entendi agora.

— Então me explique.

— Não é preciso muito para compreender. Quando ela sumiu, eu... eu ainda gostava dela. Você sabe disso.

— Sei — Malfoy cerrou os punhos, controlando sua raiva.

— Mas agora, dez anos depois, eu tenho uma família. Tenho uma mulher e uma filha — ele fez uma pequena pausa — Eu segui com a minha vida, mas você... Você ainda a ama, não é mesmo?

— Não há vida sem ela.

— Engraçado.

— O quê?

— Foram exatamente essas as palavras que a Gina usou naquela noite para falar sobre você — e com isso, Potter virou-se e entrou novamente na sala de espera, onde estavam os outros Weasleys.

Draco ainda ficou parado lá, diante da janela por algum tempo. Sua cabeça estava a mil. Logo que ele começou a achar, contudo, que estava prestes a explodir, Granger apareceu para chamá-lo.

— Está na hora, Malfoy — ela disse simplesmente e, com o coração pesado, ele a seguiu. Quando encontraram Weasley, entretanto, este os olhou com uma cara feia e disse sem reservas para Mione:

— Eu ainda acho que o lugar dele não é aqui conosco!

— O único jeito de você me impedir de ir é me matando, Weasley.

— Sabe que é uma oferta tentadora?

— Sinta-se livre para tentar.

— Rony, Malfoy, nós já discutimos isso — Hermione falou com a voz cansada de quem estava cansada daquela implicância toda. E depois, dirigindo-se ao marido — Ele entende que está aqui apenas como observador, não entende, Malfoy? Nada de tentar se meter nos nossos procedimentos, nada de se envolver. Você irá apenas para observar.

— Não há a necessidade explicar de novo, Granger. Eu entendi da primeira vez que você falou — Draco respondeu a contragosto. Ele diria qualquer coisa para ir naquele time. Uma vez que estivesse no campo, contudo, não podia prometer nada. Ainda não tinha idéia de como reagiria ao ver o cadáver _dela_.

— Acho bom mesmo — Weasley ainda retrucou, claramente desconfiado — É hora de irmos.

Eles tinham conseguido um mandato trouxa para interditar o parque. Primeiro, teriam que retirar toda e qualquer pessoa que estivesse por lá de forma que pudessem trabalhar livremente. Pensando no raio que foi preciso para destruir a primeira árvore, Draco não pôde deixar de se perguntar que tipo de magia seria necessária para partir o tronco dessa segunda. Não queria sequer pensar nisso. Deixou todos os detalhes práticos a cargo dos aurores.

Depois que uma parte dos agentes foi na frente para assegurar a retirada dos trouxas, um segundo grupo pôde aparatar diretamente no parque, sem medo de ser avistado. Draco estava nesse grupo. Sua primeira impressão sobre o lugar foi que era um local bonito, todo verde e tranqüilo. Quase um oásis. Antes que pudesse formar qualquer outra idéia, contudo, um dos aurores aproximou-se deles e disse:

— Nós já identificamos o lugar marcado no mapa.

— Onde é? — Hermione perguntou ansiosa.

— É dentro da floresta. Vocês vão ter que me seguir — ele completou apontando com a cabeça para a entrada de uma trilha que aparentemente ia se aprofundando através das árvores.

— Sim, lidere o caminho — Mione respondeu e ela, Rony, Draco e alguns outros seguiram-no. Outros ficariam para vigiar o parque.

Não precisaram, contudo, andar muito. Apenas uns cinco minutos de caminhada pelo meio da pequena floresta e eles pararam no que parecia ser uma aglomeração de aurores. Estavam todos ao redor de um grande e maciço carvalho, o único que havia por ali exatamente como o bilhete dizia. Draco sentiu seu estômago se embrulhar. Enquanto Granger e os outros se aproximaram, ele notou que seus pés não se mexiam. Agora que estava ali, ele se perguntava por que fizera tanta questão de vir. Sentia um grande nó na garganta. Seu coração parecia ter se encolhido. Era ali: o final da linha. O fim de tudo. O lugar onde ele receberia sua resposta final.

Subitamente, Malfoy desejou que pudesse estar em qualquer outra parte do mundo. Qualquer local que fosse longe o suficiente para que ele demorasse a receber a notícia. Ele não queria saber. Queria continuar vivendo na ignorância, procurando-a em cada ruiva que via na rua, porque assim pelo menos ele tinha uma razão para viver. Se ela estivesse morta, o que ele faria? O que restaria para ser feito? Se ele já se sentia vazio agora, como ele se sentiria ao constatar que não havia mais esperança?

Dando às costas para o carvalho, Draco tentou pensar no tempo em que ele não a amava, em que ele não a conhecia. Ela havia sido apenas mais uma Weasley naquela época. Uma irritante e inferior Weasley, que adorava Potter como todos os seus irmãos. Uma grifinória que se achava melhor do que todos. Uma amante de trouxas. Quando ele mudara de opinião? Era difícil dizer. Era quase impossível dizer qual foi o momento em que ela primeiro chamou sua atenção. A única coisa que ele sabia era que, daquele momento em diante, ele estava fadado a amá-la. Talvez ela tivesse se tornado interessante para ele quando Draco descobriu que Potter a queria. Talvez esse houvesse sido o motivo que o fez olhar para ela com cobiça pela primeira vez. Se foi, contudo, não passou de um chamariz, porque ela não precisava de nada além do seu próprio sorriso para prender a atenção de um garoto.

Gina Weasley andava carregando no olhar as promessas de todas as coisas que Draco nunca tivera e era isso que a tornava completamente irresistível. Ela era irritante e desastrada. Levava-o à loucura na maior parte do tempo, mas todas as vezes — todas as vezes sem exceção — que ele se deixava perder nos olhos dela, Gina tinha a incrível capacidade de fazê-lo acreditar que tudo daria certo. Draco gostaria de ver o mundo da forma como ela via. Ele tentava, mas não conseguia. Ela era o seu único elo com essa visão e, sem ela, ele era apenas aquele garoto mimado de Hogwarts. Era ela que o tornava especial.

Fechando os olhos, Malfoy apoiou suas costas em uma das árvores perto e ficou em silêncio, esperando. Não quis se envolver em nada. Não sabia sequer se conseguiria trocar mais do que duas palavras com alguém naquele momento sem desabar completamente. Tinha começado a se perguntar algo que sempre procurara evitar. A pergunta que estivera na ponta da sua língua desde aquela madrugada, há dez anos atrás. Ele sabia que poderia viver sem a Gina. A questão é: ele _queria_ viver sem ela? Valia a pena? Ele sabia qual resposta ela daria se estivesse ali, qual pedido sairia dos seus lábios, mas quem sem importa? Ela também pedira para ele parar de fumar e ele não parou. Na realidade, houve apenas um pedido que Gina fez que Draco atendeu completamente, sem restrições. Naquela triste tarde de agosto, contudo, apoiado naquela árvore, esperando em silêncio pelo veredicto sobre a sua vida, ele sinceramente desejou que esse número fosse maior.

As horas foram se passando e ele evitava olhar na direção do carvalho. Suas pernas estavam cansadas, mas Malfoy recusava-se a sentar no chão de terra e, de qualquer forma, aquele cansaço não era se nada comparado à sua exaustão mental e emocional. Já estava escuro e ele havia até puxado sua varinha e murmurado 'lumos' há alguns minutos atrás quando ouviu finalmente o que pareceu ser uma exclamação de satisfação vinda dos aurores. Seu coração deu um pulo no peito. O nó na garganta subitamente se tornou mais forte e ele sentiu como se fosse vomitar.

Inconscientemente, seus pés começaram a se mover no sentido da comoção. Podia sentir as batidas do seu coração se acelerando a cada instante. Era agora: a hora da verdade. A cada passo, era mais difícil continuar em frente, mas também mais impossível voltar atrás. Ele sabia. Sabia em sua alma que não podia ignorar aquele acontecimento. Toda sua vida estaria em suspenso até o momento em que ele olhasse para o corpo daquela mulher na árvore.

Contra todas as evidências, Draco desejava silenciosamente que ela não fosse a Gina, enquanto dava os últimos passos necessários. Podia ver Weasley ajoelhado perto do corpo e Granger de pé, ao seu lado. Ambos estavam quietos, seus rostos impenetráveis. Ou assim, pelo menos, eles pareceram a Draco, que tentou de todas as formas não ler neles indícios negativos. Por fim, chegou perto o suficiente para ver a silhueta da mulher. Ela estava caída no chão e ao seu redor, a mesma areia cinzenta havia escorregado para fora do tronco. Ele se aproximou prendendo a respiração e então, a olhou.

Viu suas feições jovens ressequidas e contorcidas, sua pele coberta pela areia. Ele sentiu o cheiro quase insuportável do corpo e sobressaltou-se ao notar que os olhos dela estavam abertos, vidrados, sem vida. Havia areia neles também e era impossível reconhecer sua cor. Na realidade, seria quase impossível identificar a mulher assim, nua e ainda suja. Uma coisa apenas foi suficiente para fazer com que ele soltasse afinal sua respiração, aliviado: ela tinha cabelos loiros. A mulher tinha cabelos loiros! Nunca em toda a sua vida Draco Malfoy sentiu-se tão feliz por ter se casado com uma Weasley.

Incapaz de colocar em palavras todas as emoções que passaram pelo seu corpo naquele momento, ele se virou, afastando-se do corpo, e apoiou-se na primeira árvore que encontrou. Não confiava nas suas pernas naquele instante. Na realidade, não confiava nas suas pernas, nem na sua voz, nem no seu raciocínio. A única coisa que ele sabia com certeza era que não era _ela_. Não era Gina. Por mais fraca e improvável que fosse, ainda havia uma chance de que ela não estivesse em outra árvore como aquela pelo Reino Unido e era essa esperança que dava forças a ele.

Draco fechou os olhos, deixando-se respirar aliviado. O grande peso que havia sobre o seu coração desde o telefonema da noite anterior havia sido finalmente levantado.

— O que foi aquilo? — perguntou Ronald Weasley assim que eles voltaram para o Ministério e se encontraram novamente em uma sala sozinhos — Qual é a sua, Malfoy?

— O quê? — Draco perguntou, sem entender o que o outro queria dizer. Ainda estava em estado de graça por ter descoberto que o corpo não era da Gina.

— Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

— Na realidade, eu não sei não.

— Você nos fez acreditar que aquele era o corpo da minha irmã! Eu chamei a família inteira aqui porque eu acreditei em você, seu maldito!

— Eu também acreditei que aquele corpo era da Gina! E quanto a chamar a família, isso foi idéia de vocês!

— Isso não muda o fato de que foi tudo inútil! O corpo não era dela!

— E você preferia que fosse? — Draco perguntou, começando a ficar furioso.

— É claro que não! É claro que eu estou aliviado porque não era ela. A questão é que você nos levou até lá e você estava enganado, não é mesmo?

— O que você está querendo insinuar? Que eu sabia que não era ela? Que eu os levei lá por algum propósito escuso e macabro?

— Exatamente.

— Rony... — Granger começou em tom de aviso, mas não foi suficiente.

— Não, Hermione, eu estou cansado de você defendendo ele! Você sabe que ele é um canalha! — e virando-se para o outro: — Você não passa de um canalha, Malfoy! Um imbecil e canalha e só Deus sabe por que a minha irmã escolher se casar com você! Mas nada tira da minha cabeça que você tem algo a ver com essa história toda!

— Eu não tenho — Draco respondeu sinceramente.

— E por que eu acreditaria em você?

— Foda-se o que você acredita. Eu não estou nem aí. Mas, por mais incrível que pareça (até eu tenho dificuldades em acreditar), eu contei a verdade para vocês dois essa manhã!

— E eu continuo achando que você está mentindo. O que nos garante que você realmente renunciou às artes das trevas, hein?! Nada!

— Você acha que a sua irmã se casaria comigo se eu não tivesse renunciado?

— A minha irmã tem uma longa história de ser enganada por bruxos das trevas.

— Se você diz isso — Draco falou com desprezo na voz — então você não a conhecia de verdade — e ele deu as costas para o outro, pronto para ir embora, mas foi interrompido pela voz de Weasley.

— O que seria mais perfeito para você, hein, Malfoy? Depois que Você-Sabe-Quem foi destruído, seu pai estava morto e sua mãe, presa em Azkaban. Sua casa pegou fogo. Você perdeu tudo. O que seria mais perfeito do que se casar com a filha de uma família benquista no mundo mágico e esperar... esperar até que a hora fosse propícia de novo para mostrar a sua verdadeira face? O que seria mais perfeito?

— Weasley — Draco se virou de novo para ele — de todos os pedidos que a sua irmã me fez, houve apenas um que eu atendi exatamente porque ela deixou claro que se eu não atendesse, ela me largaria. A sua irmã me pediu para renunciar a todo e qualquer contato que eu tivesse com as artes das trevas. Todo e qualquer contato. Incluindo livros, pessoas e feitiços. E isso eu fiz. Eu realmente não pretendia renunciar à fortuna que o Ministério confiscou, mas quanto ao resto, eu abandonei tudo. Por ela.

— Você está mentindo.

— Acredite no que quiser, Weasley.

— Não é uma questão de acreditar, Malfoy. Eu posso provar que você está mentindo.

— Como?

— A sua mãe. Você se corresponde com ela.

— Ela me escreve, sim, regularmente. Escreve desde antes do meu casamento, mas eu nunca li nenhuma das cartas! Eu sempre as queimo!

— Outra mentira!

— Weasley, isso está realmente começando a me cansar...

— É mentira sim, e sabe como eu sei? A correspondência de Azkaban é controlada. Nós não podemos ler o que as cartas dizem, mas nós registramos os remetentes e os destinatários e você, Malfoy, você tem escrito para a sua mãezinha pelo menos uma vez por semana há dez anos. Exatamente o tempo que Gina está desaparecida — Draco ficou atordoado com a notícia. Aquilo não era possível, era? Ele nunca escrevera para Narcisa! Olhou para Granger procurando confirmação e ela apenas murmurou:

— É verdade, Malfoy. Nós temos os registros.

— Mas eu nunca... — ele começou e então se lembrou de algo que o fez parar: lembrou-se da insistência do homem ao telefone para que ele prestasse atenção ao que sua mãe dizia. Seria possível que...? — Meu Deus... — ele sussurrou por fim, a voz fraca — Meu Deus!... — e saiu da sala sem dar maiores explicações. Aquilo era importante demais para ser desconsiderado... Importante demais. Seria possível que Narcisa estivesse envolvida na história toda? Que ela soubesse o que aconteceu com Gina e as outras mulheres? 

A cabeça de Draco estava a mil. Pelo que ele conhecia da mãe, não duvidava que ela soubesse de tudo. Que tivesse até ajudado a planejar os crimes. Por que lhe surpreendera tanto a notícia de que alguém estava se correspondendo com ela sob seu nome? Era o disfarce perfeito! E, se algo suspeito fosse descoberto, ele — o filho que a abandonara — seria responsabilizado. Ele era o pato perfeito.

Sem parar em casa para trocar de roupa ou fazer qualquer outra coisa, Draco foi direto para o Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Ele precisava ir para Azkaban. Não lhe interessava se a hora de visita já tinha acabado. Não lhe interessava saber sequer se Narcisa podia receber visitas. Tudo o que ele sabia era que precisava falar com ela e falaria, nem se tivesse que gritar naquela prisão até alguém deixá-lo entrar. Estava disposto a tudo.


	8. Capítulo 7: Um Dia De Emily

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A:** Bom, aqui está o capítulo 7. Nesse capítulo e no próximo, eu resolvi brincar um pouco com o tempo. Não, isso não significa que eu vou usar um vira-tempo. Significa apenas que eu vou bagunçar um pouco a ordem em que as coisas vão ser narradas. O que acontece nesse capítulo, por exemplo, acontece mais ou menos no mesmo período do que o que vai acontecer no oitavo. Assim, se houver alguma coisa que vocês não entenderem, fiquem tranqüilos, que as chances são de que tudo fique claro no próximo capítulo. Se ainda assim ficar confuso, gritem que eu explico. Outra coisa: por mais estranho que esse capítulo possa parecer a princípio, vocês vão entender a importância dele antes que terminem de lê-lo, okay?

**N/A2: **Notas minhas adicionais seguem ao final do capítulo dessa vez.

*   *   *

Capítulo 7: Um Dia De Emily 

_"Amor non quaerit causam, nec fructum: 'O amor fino não busca causa nem fruto.' Se amo, porque me amam, tem o amor causa; se amo para que me amem, tem fruto: e o amor fino não há de ter por quê, nem para quê. Se amo porque me amam, é obrigação, faço o que devo; se amo para que em amem, é negociação, busco o que desejo. Pois como há de amar o amor para ser fino? _Amo, quia amo, amo, ut amem_: amo, porque amo, e amo para amar. Quem ama porque o amam, é agradecido; quem ama para que o amem, é interesseiro; quem ama, não porque o amam, nem para que o amem, esse só é fino."_

(VIEIRA, Pe. Antônio. In: _Vieira, sermões_. 4. ed. Rio de Janeiro, Agir, 1966. p.64.)

John Matthews acordou com o despertador tocando. Eram seis horas da manhã e ele precisava levantar-se para ir trabalhar. No hospital, vários pacientes estariam esperando. Ao seu lado, sua noiva se mexeu um pouco no mesmo lugar, mas não acordou. John se surpreendia sempre com a capacidade dela de continuar dormindo mesmo com todo o barulho. Delicadamente, ele tirou uma mecha do cabelo dela que caíra sobre seus olhos fechados, beijou-lhe de leve a testa e levantou-se para tomar banho. Não havia necessidade de que Emily também acordasse tão cedo.

Demorou quase meia hora embaixo do chuveiro. Esse era o principal motivo pelo qual John gostava de acordar cedo: ele tomava banhos demorados. Depois, enxugou-se levemente, enrolou-se no roupão e, deixando sua noiva ainda adormecida, desceu as escadas até a cozinha. Lá, preparou o café da manhã do qual ela gostava: torradas com geléia de morango, suco de laranja e leite com chocolate. Emily não bebia café. Nem chá. Colocou tudo em uma bandeja e subiu novamente para o quarto, onde a encontrou exatamente na mesma posição em que a deixara.

Com cuidado, John apoiou a comida no lado vazio da cama e, dando a volta, sentou-se na beirada, perto dela. Inclinou-se e começou a beijar de leve o seu pescoço.

— Acorde, dorminhoca — Matthews falou suavemente — É hora de levantar.

Emily ainda se mexeu um pouco com os olhos fechados, mas depois finalmente os abriu e o encarou com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

— Bom dia, dorminhoca. Eu trouxe o seu café — ele disse, acenando com a cabeça para a bandeja.

— Bom dia — ela respondeu sonolenta, se espreguiçando — E obrigada.

— De nada — ele beijou-lhe o nariz rapidamente e levantou da cama. Precisava se arrumar para o trabalho.

— Você entra às sete hoje?

— Sim.

— Não vai se atrasar?

— Você sabe que são só cinco minutos até o hospital — John respondeu já abotoando a camisa.

— Eu sei, eu sei — e após uma pausa — Eu só entro às oito.

— Eu sei — ele disse por sua vez, com um sorriso — Por isso, te deixei dormir mais, dorminhoca.

— Obrigada.

— Almoça comigo hoje?

— Eu não posso, John.

— Por que não? Emily, nós temos coisas do casamento para discutir...

— Hoje é quinta-feira. Você sabe que eu tenho consulta com a Camila. Não vou ter tempo de comer mais que um sanduíche.

— Outra consulta? Mas você já teve uma consulta com ela terça-feira...

— São duas por semana. Você sabe disso.

— O que eu sei é que ela já deveria ter passado você para só uma vez por semana há muito tempo.

— Ela quis. Eu não deixei.

— E porque não? Emily, eu já estou cansado disso. Você não acha que deveria estar mais preocupada com o casamento agora?

— John, você não entende. Eu não posso simplesmente desistir...

— Não, pelo contrário. Eu entendo muito bem. Você prefere perder seu tempo tentando reviver o passado ao invés de planejando o futuro. Essa é sempre a sua escolha, não é mesmo? — e com isso, ele pegou sua maleta que estava sobre uma mesinha no quarto e saiu, deixando-a para trás com uma expressão perdida no rosto.

Suspirando, Emily terminou de beber o copo de suco e saiu da cama. Ela sabia que John tinha razão. Sabia que seria melhor se esquecesse tudo, desistisse e se concentrasse na vida que eles poderiam construir juntos. Ainda com a cabeça cheia, ela lavou o rosto na pia do banheiro e depois contemplou longamente seu reflexo no espelho: o nariz fino e pequeno, as linhas de expressão que não estavam ali há algum tempo atrás, os olhos profundos e, no momento, tristes. "É mais fácil falar do que fazer", Emily pensou, lembrando-se de todas as coisas a seu respeito que ela não sabia. Por fim, abandonando sua imagem, ela despiu-se e entrou no chuveiro. Tomou um banho rápido. Apenas dez minutos. Enxugou-se, então, enrolou-se no seu roupão, como John fizera mais cedo, e saiu do banheiro.

No quarto, arrumou a cama cuidadosamente. Pegou a bandeja e desceu para a cozinha. Aquela era a sua casa. A de John ficava um pouco mais longe do hospital e por isso ele costumava passar a noite ali quando precisava trabalhar cedo. Quando eles se casassem, contudo, morariam na casa dele, que era maior. Seria mais apropriado para quando tivessem filhos. Ao pensar no assunto, Emily deixou escapar um suspiro resignado. Seu noivo era louco por crianças e as queria logo. Ela, contudo, tinha suas reservas. Gostava de crianças, é verdade. Não era a idéia de ter filhos em si que a incomodava, mas sim a idéia de tê-los enquanto ainda não tinha certeza absoluta se aquela era a vida que queria. Ter filhos seria algo definitivo. Quer dizer, você até pode abandonar um marido, mas você não pode largar um filho. Ela precisava ter certeza antes de mais nada.

Terminou de comer as torradas, lavou a pouca louça do café e guardou a geléia na geladeira. Subiu novamente as escadas para o quarto e abriu o armário para decidir que roupa usaria. Depois de alguma indecisão, acabou optando por um visual bem clássico: uma saia preta que descia até os joelhos, uma blusa azul-clara de botões e um _blazer_ curto também preto. No banheiro, ela penteou os cabelos curtos e colocou um pouco de maquiagem: base, pó, uma sombra leve, rímel e batom. Emily já era uma mulher bonita mesmo sem a pintura, mas ela gostava de estar bem arrumada. Era bastante cuidadosa com sua aparência.

Quando terminou, consultou seu relógio de pulso apenas para constatar que já estava na hora de ir. Pegou sua bolsa, então, e, descendo as escadas, saiu pela porta da frente. Ela também trabalhava no hospital, só que não era médica, nem enfermeira. Emily trabalhava como assistente social. Ela gostava do que fazia. Esse trabalho permitia-lhe ajudar pessoas que, muitas vezes, chegavam lá tão perdidas quanto ela certa vez já estivera, embora freqüentemente Emily ainda se sentisse perdida.

O sol estava brilhando no céu azul e claro apesar do dia ainda guardar aquela friagem característica da manhã. Na rua, algumas pessoas faziam exercícios, enquanto outras iam, como ela, para os seus respectivos trabalhos. Aquela era uma cidade tranqüila e Emily conhecia bem todos os seus vizinhos.

— Bom dia, Sra. Brewster — ela murmurou sorrindo para uma mulher idosa que passava caminhando com seu cachorro na direção contrária.

— Bom dia, Emily querida — a senhora respondeu. Por algum motivo misterioso, aquelas pessoas realmente gostavam dela, e aceitavam-na. Diante desse pensamento, Emily não pôde deixar de sorrir sinceramente. Aquela gente era quem fazia com que ela se sentisse bem-vinda, se sentisse em casa. Eram eles que tornavam tudo menos difícil. E John. Ela não poderia começar a descrever o quanto ele a ajudara. Sem ele, Emily não sabia o que teria sido da sua vida.

E era isso que tornava suas dúvidas tão injustas. John não merecia isso. Não merecia uma noiva que estava constantemente pensando se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Ele merecia alguém que o amasse sem restrições. Ela queria ser essa pessoa. Estava tentando ser essa pessoa, mas era difícil, muito difícil. Não que houvesse algum homem mais importante no seu passado. Não. Ele era o único de quem ela se lembrava ter amado e ainda sim, Emily hesitava. Emily tinha medo.

Enquanto sua mente divagava, seus pés levaram-na obedientemente até o hospital. Na entrada, ela cumprimentou a recepcionista com um "Bom dia" sorridente que escondia bem o que ela estava sentindo de verdade e foi direto para a sua sala, no quinto andar. Planejava passar a maior parte do dia colocando em ordem sua papelada. A burocracia era realmente um problema e como Emily detestava perder tempo preenchendo papéis ao invés de realmente estar trabalhando, ela sempre acabava em algum momento quase sendo soterrada pela quantidade de relatórios que precisava fazer. Aí, quando a situação já estava crítica, ela tirava um ou dois dias para se dedicar somente a isso e fazer tudo de uma vez.

Chegando na sua pequena sala, Emily tratou de começar logo. Não havia sentido em ficar enrolando. Ela queria terminar tudo o mais rápido possível. Em torno de uma hora mais tarde, entretanto, foi interrompida pelo toque do telefone. Era uma enfermeira do setor de emergência chamando-a. Num instante, ela abandonou o que estava fazendo e saiu em direção ao elevador.

— O que houve? — perguntou assim que encontrou a enfermeira que telefonara.

— É um paciente do Dr. Jones. Um menino. Venha comigo — a outra respondeu, levando-a até o médico.

— Oi, Srta. Watson — ele a cumprimentou assim que a viu — Você desceu rápido.

— E alguma vez eu já deixei de descer rápido? — ela perguntou com um sorriso — Mas o que houve?

— Dê uma olhada nisso — ele falou mostrando a ela a radiografia da caixa torácica de uma criança — Está vendo as fraturas já calcificadas aqui — apontou para uma das costelas — aqui e aqui?

— São fraturas antigas.

— Sim, que nunca foram tratadas. O menino de dez anos, o nome dele é James, chegou aqui com um ferimento na cabeça. O pai disse que ele caiu da escada.

— Mas você não acredita nisso?

— Os Evans se mudaram para cá há nove meses e desde então o garoto já veio parar aqui três vezes. Nas duas primeiras, os ferimentos até poderiam ser considerados consistentes com quedas, mas dessa... Não. A história simplesmente não bate com o machucado e, para completar, essa radiografia me diz que o padrão vem se repetindo há algum tempo.

— Onde estão os pais? — Emily perguntou.

— A mãe morreu no parto. O pai está com o filho agora.

— Você já falou com o menino?

— Não, ainda não.

— Pode tirar o pai de lá para que eu possa então falar com ele?

— Sim, claro. Nunca duvide da minha criatividade — Jones disse com uma piscadela enquanto guardava de novo o raio-X — Venha comigo.

Emily o seguiu até uma sala da enfermaria. Exceto pela cama do garoto, as outras estavam vazias. O pai era um homem grande, alto e maciço. O tipo de homem com o qual você não gostaria de entrar em uma briga. Ele estava debruçado sobre a cama do filho, aparentemente carinho e preocupado.

— Quando nós vamos poder ir para casa — perguntou imediatamente.

— Logo. Na realidade, é por isso que eu estou aqui. Para que eu possa liberar seu filho, o senhor precisa preencher uns papéis do seguro...

— Mais do que já preenchi?

— Me desculpe. Eu sei que a burocracia é imperdoável, mas...

— Eu não vou deixar o Jimmy sozinho!

— Eu imaginei que não, Sr. Evans. Por isso, trouxe a Srta. Watson aqui. Ela trabalha no hospital e pode ficar de olho no James um pouquinho...

— Eu tenho certeza de que não vai demorar, Sr. Evans — Emily disse com um sorriso adorável. O homem grandalhão ainda lançou um último olhar desconfiado na direção dela, mas acabou por seguir o médico para fora da sala.

Assim que ele saíram, ela se aproximou da cama ainda sorrindo e sentou-se na beirada. 

— Oi, Jimmy — ela falou — Como você está se sentindo?

— Bem — o garoto respondeu com uma voz fraca.

— Eu sou a Emily. Sabe, eu costumo ajudar várias crianças como você — seu tom era suave e calmo.

— Onde está o meu pai? — ele perguntou olhando nervosamente para a porta.

— O seu pai não está aqui — ela respondeu, segurando de leve a sua mão — Você não quer me dizer o que aconteceu, Jimmy? — o garoto apenas desviou o olhar para a janela — O Dr. Jones me disse que você caiu e machucou a cabeça. Foi isso que aconteceu? — James apenas balançou o rosto afirmativamente — Jim, olhe para mim — Emily pediu com delicadeza e esperou até o garoto virar o rosto — O seu pai não está aqui. Ele não pode te machucar agora. E, se você me contar o que houve, eu não vou deixá-lo te machucar nunca mais, você está me entendendo, Jimmy?

— Não foi culpa dele, por favor, não foi culpa dele! — o menino começou, subitamente agitado.

— Shhh... Shhh... está tudo bem, está tudo bem. Se não foi culpa dele, então, o que aconteceu?

— Foi culpa minha. Só minha, Eu é que sou um menino muito mau.

— Você é um menino mau, James? Por quê?

— O papai já falou para eu não deixar meus sapatos espalhados pela casa. Ele já falou, mas eu nunca obedeço. A culpa é minha.

— O que o seu pai fez, James, quando viu que você deixou os sapatos espalhados? — o garoto não respondeu. Ao menos não com palavras, mas seu olhar foi suficiente para explicar tudo.

— Por favor, Emily, por favor — o menino estava chorando agora — A culpa é minha. Não faça nada com ele, Eu é que sou um menino mau...

— Shhh... — ela murmurou abraçando-o apertado — Você não é mau, James. Você não é mau. E a culpa não é sua. A culpa não é sua, está me ouvindo? — ela continuou repetindo até ele se acalmar. Por fim, James parou de chorar e ela o soltou — Eu já volto, okay? — falou, saindo do quarto por um minuto. Na recepção, ela chamou pelo telefone a polícia e depois voltou, levando dois seguranças do hospital, mas quando chegou na porta, já encontrou James com seu casado e o pai o puxando pelo braço.

— Nós vamos embora daqui!

— Sr. Evans, o senhor não pode... — o Dr. Jones tentava impedi-lo de sair bloqueando o caminho — Os exames...

— Você está mentindo! Nós vamos embora — ele começou a dirigir-se para a porta, mas então viu Emily com os seguranças — Ah, sua vadia! — e partiu na direção dela, mas os dois homens o seguraram.

— Eu estou colocando o seu filho sob custódia do Serviço Social — ela falou pegando o menino, que chorava compulsivamente, nos seus braços — A polícia estará aqui logo — completou enquanto os seguranças o levavam embora. O tempo inteiro o homem gritava xingamentos e ameaças para ela e o tempo inteiro o menino chorava chamando pelo pai nos seus braços.

Por fim, o Sr. Evans foi levado e Emily colocou James ainda gritando e esperneando na cama.

— Eu quero o meu pai!!! A culpa é sua! A culpa é sua! Eu quero o meu pai!!!

— James... — ela ainda tentou acalmá-lo, mas o garoto continuou apenas chutando e chorando.

— Eu cuido dele — falou o médico, segurando-o na cama — Pode ir — e após uma pequena pausa — Tem dias em que a gente realmente odeia nosso trabalho, não?

— Sim. E não é nem meio-dia ainda, Jones — ela respondeu irritada antes de finalmente sair da enfermaria. Aquela situação deveria ser simples. Havia o certo e o errado, o preto e o branco. Não deveria haver dúvida. E não havia. Isso não significava, contudo, que era simples. O pai abusivo era a única família que a criança conhecera e o menino se agarrava a ela com todas as suas forças. Não era fácil de entender. Mas era o que acontecia. Nada na vida é simples. E era em horas assim que Emily desajava viver em um mundo melhor. Um mundo muito melhor.

Com um suspiro resignado, ela subiu de novo pelo elevador até a sua sala. Mais um caso com o qual teria que lidar. Jones realmente tinha razão. Em dias assim, por mais que ela gostasse do seu trabalho, ela o odiava. Sentou-se quieta na sua cadeira e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, levando as mãos ao rosto. Nas duas horas que se seguiram, conseguiu fazer pouco progresso com a papelada. Havia tanto em sua cabeça! Era muito mais que um caso como aquele. Ela tinha muito sobre o que pensar, muito sobre o que decidir e não conseguia deixar de se perguntar as questões mais óbvias.

Um pouco antes das onze e meia, levantou-se e saiu da sala. Estava na hora da sua consulta e, quem sabe, Camila pudesse lhe ajudar a jogar um pouco de luz sobre suas dúvidas. No fundo, contudo, ela não acreditava nisso. A médica tinha o hábito desagradável de nunca lhe dar respostas diretas. Se as duas já não tivessem se tornado tão amigas, Emily teria procurado outra há bastante tempo.

Quando chegou no consultório, teve que esperar ainda alguns minutos até que outro paciente saísse da sala. Não demorou muito, contudo, e ela viu o rosto sorridente da médica na porta, chamando-a para entrar.

— Oi! Como vai a nossa noivinha?

— Ficando com os pés frios... — Emily respondeu, meio brincando, meio séria.

— Verdade? Eu pensei que o pé frio tivesse acabado quando você decidiu aceitar a proposta.

— Mas ele anda voltando...

— Quer falar sobre o assunto? — Camila perguntou, sentando-se na sua poltrona e esperando a outra se sentar no pequeno sofá.

— Adianta dizer que eu não quero?

— Depois da sua declaração inicial, não. Você já me deixou curiosa e preocupada. O que está acontecendo, Emily?

— Eu não sei... você sabe...

— Não, se você não sabe, que dirá eu! Acho que você vai ter que me explicar.

— Eu tenho medo.

— Medo de quê?

— De estar cometendo um grande erro.

— E por que você acha isso?

— É aquela sensação de sempre... Eu não consigo deixar de me perguntar se não há algo mais para mim lá fora... se John é mesmo o melhor que eu posso conseguir... Não me entenda mal. Ele é um amor. Eu não sei o que seria de mim agora se não fosse por ele e essa é a pior parte. Eu me sinto culpada por ter esses pensamentos...

— O John te ajudou sim, é verdade, mas você não deve nada a ele por isso, Emily.

— Eu devo a minha vida a ele.

— Mas essa não é uma dívida que você possa pagar se casando com ele sem amá-lo só porque ele te ama.

— E quem disse que eu não o amo?

— Não foi isso que você acabou de dizer?

— Não, não foi. Eu só me pergunto se não há alguém que eu possa amar mais do que eu amo John. Alguém que eu possa amar incondicionalmente. Sem dúvidas... Alguém que eu simplesmente saiba que é a pessoa certa...

— Não é esse o sonho de toda mulher? De toda pessoa, aliás?

— O problema é que eu não consigo deixar de pensar que esse alguém... esse homem imaginário existe de verdade para mim... Eu sei que ele existe. E sei que o John não é ele.

— Então não se case.

— Você não deveria estar aí me dizendo que isso é tudo invenção da minha cabeça? Que tudo o que eu estou sentindo é o medo normal que toda noiva sente?

— Eu não estou aqui para te dizer como você está se sentindo, Emily. Isso você tem que descobrir sozinha. Agora, se você me diz que tem tanta certeza de que o John não é a pessoa certa para você, então eu só posso aconselhá-la a não se casar. Ter dúvidas, é normal, mas se você _só_ tem dúvidas...

 — Não é isso... — a outra falou, se levantando e indo até a janela.

— Então o que é?

— É difícil explicar.

— Sou toda ouvidos — Camila disse — Afinal, você está me pagando para isso — Emily riu mesmo não querendo.

— Eu sinto como se eu estivesse vivendo uma vida que não é a minha. Como se a minha vida estivesse em algum lugar aí fora, me esperando.

— Isso não poderia ser uma maneira de você me dizer que há coisas que você gostaria de fazer com a sua vida e que não está fazendo agora? Todos nós nos sentimos assim em alguns momentos.

— Não, eu não estou falando em metáforas. Você sabe disso. Estou falando de forma literal — e virando-se incisivamente para a outra — Será que eu procurei o suficiente? Será que eu tentei o suficiente?

— É por isso que você está com medo de se casar?

— Sim. Casar com John é o mesmo que aceitar que esta é a minha vida e eu não sei se eu estou pronta para fazer isso.

— Eu pensei que você já tivesse superado esse medo.

— Eu também, Camila, eu também. Quando eu aceitei a proposta de casamento dele, eu pensei que eu tivesse conseguido deixar tudo para trás, mas agora... está tudo voltando, entende?

— Entendo.

— E ao mesmo tempo, eu não posso fazer isso com o John. Ele não merece.

— Emily, há uma grande diferença entre gratidão e amor. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Eu o amo.

— Tem certeza?

— Se você me pedisse para enumerar todas qualidades que eu gostaria de encontrar em um homem, nós chegaríamos à conclusão de que John tem praticamente todas elas! Não há nada nele para eu não amá-lo!

— Isso não significa muito. E você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Como você pode falar algo assim? Quer dizer, se ele com todas essas qualidades não for capaz me fazer feliz, então quem vai ser? Quais são as minhas chances de encontrar alguém que seja? Não existem dois Johns no mundo.

— Talvez você não queira outro John.

— Ele me ama, Camila. Me ama mais que tudo. Só Deus sabe por quê.

— Essa também é outra razão muito ruim para se casar com ele.

— Eu sei. Ele merece alguém que o ame da mesma forma e, acredite, eu estou tentando.

— Você está tentando? — a médica mal conseguiu suprimir um sorriso — Emily, não é assim que funciona. Ou você ama ou você não ama.

— Não é tão simples.

— Sim, é. Outras coisas na vida podem ser complicadas, mas essa não é: você não tenta amar alguém. Você ama. Você pode até vê-lo todos os dias durante anos sem amá-lo e, em um momento, descobrir que o ama, mas mesmo assim, você descobre, você não tenta. Não é algo que você possa controlar.

— Eu não sei se eu tenho força suficiente para fazer isso com ele.

— Fazer o quê?

— Destruir todos os sonhos, todos os planos dele para a nossa vida! Como eu posso fazer isso depois de tudo o que ele...

— E nós voltamos de novo para a gratidão!

— Não fale assim.

— Eu não estou falando. Só acho que você deveria se sentir exatamente como ele se sente em relação a esses planos. Afinal, é o seu futuro também. Você pode até ter dúvidas sobre o casamento, mas pensar na vida de vocês dois que ele proporcionará não te deixa feliz? Animada? Com um frio na barriga?

— Não. Só me deixa com um nó no estômago de medo de não satisfazer as expectativas dele.

— Tem certeza de que essa é a razão do medo, Emily? — Camila perguntou, mas a outra não respondeu. Apenas virou-se para a janela novamente e apoiou a testa no vidro frio. Ela sabia que a razão não era só aquela. Ela tinha, sim, medo de não satisfazer as expectativas dele, mas esse medo vinha da certeza da sua própria incapacidade de ser a mulher que ele amava. De amá-lo como ele merecia. Ela não sabia se conseguiria ser feliz levando a vida que ele planejava.

— Por que diabos tudo tem que ser assim tão complicado?! — falou finalmente, com os olhos ainda fechados, sem voltar para o sofá. "Por que eu não posso simplesmente amá-lo?", pensou para si mesma. De certa forma, ela sabia o que seria a coisa certa a se fazer. Só não sabia ainda se teria a coragem necessária para fazê-la.

Durante o restante do tempo da consulta com Camila, Emily não falou mais quase nada. De que adiantaria? Ela já falara o que precisava e também já ouvira o que não queria. Que fazer agora? Era esse o problema.

Voltou para a sua sala com a intenção de apenas pegar suas coisas para ir comer um sanduíche. Estava com fome. Logo que passou pela porta, contudo, como se estivesse apenas esperando-a chegar, o telefone tocou.

— Alô... O que... O que houve, Jane? Fale devagar... Meu Deus!... Está bem. Não se preocupe... Eu estou indo — e em seguida, pôs o aparelho no gancho novamente e saiu em direção ao elevador. O sanduíche poderia esperar.

Logo que chegou no andar de cima encontrou a jovem que acabara de telefonar no corredor, parada diante da porta de um quarto, como que decidindo se deveria ou não entrar. Emily se aproximou devagar, sem que a outra percebesse, e colocou levemente sua mão sobre o ombro dela. Jane se virou na hora e, ao reconhecê-la, levou uma das mãos à boca tentando esconder seu choro e a abraçou, murmurando:

— Ele está morrendo... ele vai morrer...

— Shhh... Eu sei, minha querida — Emily retribuiu o abraço, sussurrando no ouvido da outra como uma mãe faria — Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem.

— Não, não vai. Ele está morrendo — a outra respondeu por entre as lágrimas — Quer dizer — ela completou, se afastando e pegando um lenço para enxugar o rosto — eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... Eu achei que estivesse preparada, mas agora... — sua voz se perdeu no meio de mais lágrimas.

— Nunca se está suficientemente preparado para algo assim, Jane. Nunca — Emily respondeu abraçando-a de novo.

— Mas eu achei que estivesse e agora não sei... não sei se posso agüentar... se posso ficar ao lado dele...

— Você não vai precisar fazer isso sozinha. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar, okay?

— Você fica comigo?

— Pelo tempo que for necessário.

— Obrigada.

— Não se preocupe — Emily respondeu encarando a outra nos olhos — Você não quer entrar agora? Eu tenho certeza de que ele precisa de você.

— Eu sei disso — Jane começou novamente a enxugar o rosto. Quando ela achou que estava razoavelmente apresentável, continuou: — Vamos, então?

— Sim, vamos — e as duas entraram pela porta para o quarto de um homem que estava morrendo de câncer.

O Sr. Patrick já possuía idade avançada, mas era uma das pessoas mais adoráveis que Emily conhecia. Ele e sua filha, Jane, passaram bastante tempo no hospital nos últimos meses, lutando contra a doença e foi assim que os três travaram conhecimento. A jovem não era mais que uma garota — tinha apenas vinte anos — e o pai era a única família que lhe restara. Sob todos os aspectos, aquela seria uma tarde muito, muito triste.

Emily passou a maior parte do tempo observando. Vendo como eles se relacionavam, como eles se amavam. Como Jane era cuidadosa quando precisava mover o pai de posição ou dar-lhe algo para comer ou beber. Como o Sr. Patrick se preocupava em garantir à filha que tudo ficaria bem, em dizer-lhe que a amava. Ela gostaria de saber o que era aquilo, aquele amor tão inocente e ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso entre pais e filhos. Ela gostaria de se lembrar do seu pai. "Mas o dia de hoje não é sobre mim", ela se repreendeu mentalmente. Sabia que não estava ali para pensar nas suas próprias infelicidades e sim para ajudar Jane, que com certeza precisaria do máximo de apoio possível antes que o dia chegasse ao fim.

Por volta das cinco da tarde, ele expirou. Tranqüilamente, como se tivesse apenas adormecido. Emily ainda ficou com Jane por algum tempo. Como aquela morte já estava anunciada há tempos, praticamente tudo já havia sido preparado e não havia muito o que fazer. Por fim, a jovem resolveu ir para casa e garantiu que ficaria bem, que não precisava da companhia. Depois que Jane saiu, contudo, Emily ainda ficou no quarto,  sozinha, olhando pela janela, durante bastante tempo. Foi despertada dos seus devaneios apenas quando a mão familiar de John a enlaçou pela cintura, abraçando-a firmemente.

— Eu soube do que aconteceu — ele falou com suavidade.

— O Sr. Patrick morreu por volta das cinco.

— Eu sei. Jane já foi embora?

— Foi. Ela queria ficar sozinha, mas acho que vou passar na casa dela mais tarde. Só para ver como ela está.

— Desculpe não ter passado por aqui antes. Eu só descobri agora.

— Tudo bem. Só porque eu estou tendo um dia infernal, não significa que você também precisa ter.

— O garoto de manhã, né?

— Falou com Jones?

— Encontrei ele no almoço.

— Eu odeio casos assim.

— Não odiamos todos?

— Ah, mas hoje foi um dia realmente especial — Emily falou com ironia — Eu vi duas famílias sendo destruídas em menos de doze horas.

— Não havia nada que você pudesse fazer. O pai batia no garoto e o Sr. Patrick... bem, as pessoas morrem. Melhor do que ninguém, nós sabemos disso. Trabalhamos em um hospital!

— Eu sei.

— O que eu não posso deixar de pensar é que eu contribuí bastante para o seu dia ser assim tão horrível, começando com o meu ataque logo de manhã — ele falou após uma pausa, finalmente virando-a, para encará-la — Me desculpe, Emily.

— Está tudo bem. Você não deixa de ter um pouco de razão.

— Não, eu não tinha razão alguma. É muito injusto da minha parte querer que você simplesmente desista, que deixe de fazer perguntas. Me desculpe.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. Emily, a única razão pela qual eu reagi daquela forma hoje é que, bem, eu tenho medo.

— Medo de quê?

— Medo de te perder. Você acha que eu não sei?

— Sabe o quê?

— Sei que eu te perderia para essa vida, esse mundo, que nós sequer conhecemos num piscar de olhos. Eu sempre soube. E por isso, eu tenho medo.

— John... — Emily começou, sem saber realmente o que responder diante dessa declaração, mas ele a interrompeu:

— Não, não diga nada, minha querida. Não diga nada — e ele a beijou de leve nos lábios — Esse é um problema meu e eu é que devo lidar com ele. Eu sei que não é sua culpa — ele completou com tanta delicadeza que as lágrimas que vinham se represando dentro dela desde o início do dia começaram a cair:

— Ah, John, me desculpe... me desculpe — ela murmurou passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e abraçando-o com força — Me desculpe.

— Está tudo bem — ele sussurrou por sua vez, passando as mãos pelos cabelos dela e beijando de leve a sua cabeça — Você não precisa pedir desculpas — e depois, soltando-a um pouco de forma que pudesse ver seu rosto, começou a enxugar as lágrimas de suas bochechas com os dedos, mudando de assunto — A Camila me disse que vocês combinaram de sair.

— Combinamos.

— Você ainda vai? — como resposta, ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente — É bom mesmo. Vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

— Mas a Jane...

— Não se preocupe. Saia com a Camila e divirta-se. Se você está assim tão preocupada com a Jane, eu passo na casa dela para ver como ela está, okay?

— Okay — Emily respondeu, terminando de enxugar os olhos.

— É melhor você ir agora. A Camila já está te esperando na sua sala.

— Ela detesta esperar.

— Exatamente — e, com isso, ele a beijou mais uma vez suavemente e eles se separaram. John ficou no quarto vazio, enquanto Emily passou primeiro no banheiro para lavar o rosto direito e depois seguiu para sua sala, onde encontrou realmente Camila já começando a ficar com raiva de tanto esperar. A médica, entretanto, se acalmou um pouco quando ela explicou o que tinha acontecido e as duas saíram do hospital.

Já havia escurecido, mas as ruas estavam bem iluminadas pelos postes elétricos. A cidade era agradável e Emily gostava de caminhar, então as duas foram andando alguns quarteirões até chegar no centro propriamente dito.

— Ah, tem uma loja que eu quero ver — ela lembrou-se assim que passaram por uma rua onde o comércio ainda estava todo aberto.

— Loja de quê?

— De vestidos de noiva.

— O quê? Emily — a outra a fez parar — depois de tudo o que nós conversamos hoje de manhã, eu pensei que isso fosse ser a última coisa na sua cabeça agora.

— Eu sei, mas... Ah, que droga! Aqui, você é minha amiga, não minha médica, então não discuta.

— Mas é exatamente como sua amiga que...

— Não, sem 'mas'. Por favor, Camila, eu realmente não quero pensar nisso agora — e ela arrastou a outra, atravessando a rua até a vitrine da loja. Após alguns minutos observando, ela decidiu entrar para falar com a vendedora. Foi no exato instante em que estendeu sua mão para abrir a porta que ela sentiu. 

Primeiro, achou que fosse sua amiga puxando-a pelos cotovelos, fazendo-a virar-se, porque não achava que ela deveria estar comprando um vestido de noiva sem ter certeza de que queria se casar. Ela deveria, contudo, ter percebido. Deveria ter sabido que Camila não tinha força suficiente para puxá-la daquela forma e que, mesmo se tivesse, não o faria de maneira tão bruta. Não, não fora Camila quem a puxara. E Emily não demorou a perceber isso quando deu de cara com dois grandes olhos cinzentos observando-a, arregalados, surpresos, absolutamente perplexos. Havia mais naquele olhar, contudo, do que simples surpresa. Havia reconhecimento, e alívio, e amor.

— Meu Deus, Gina, é você! — o homem sussurrou de forma que ela mesma mal pôde ouvir — É você! — ele repetiu, seus olhos subitamente invadidos por um sentimento imenso de felicidade e, no instante seguinte, Emily se viu sendo envolvida em um abraço tão apertado, mais tão apertado, que ela achou que não fosse conseguir respirar. Ela sabia que aquilo era loucura. A parte que permanecera coerente do seu cérebro estava gritando para que ela se soltasse do abraço, se afastasse, e pedisse alguma explicação, mas, naquele exato momento, Emily não achou a coragem — nem a vontade — suficientes para fazê-lo. Não, naquele exato momento, Emily se sentiu... em casa. Como não se lembrava de nunca ter se sentido antes.

**N/A3:** Ah, vocês não acharam que eu fosse realmente matá-la, acharam??? Eu não faria uma maldade dessas... ():o))) Para quem está imaginando o que a Narcisa tem a ver com a história toda, leiam o próximo capítulo. Afinal, vocês devem estar se perguntando o que o Draco estava fazendo naquele fim de mundo, não?...

**N/A4:** Os meus agradecimentos pelas _reviews_ para **Frini **(não se preocupe, até o final da _fic_, eu vou te dar uma razão muito boa para adorar o Rony...), **Julie Weasley** (sim, eu sou definitivamente uma _CSI-freak_ e não, eu não devo explorar a história da mulher do Harry nessa _fic_ porque para isso eu poderia acabar colocando _spoilers_ do livro 5, então achei melhor deixar para lá...), **Bru Malfoy** (ainda falta sim... a _fic_ deve ter uns quinze capítulos, então nós estamos mais ou menos na metade...) e **Madam Spooky** (ah, eu adoro o Rony! E como eu disse, ele ainda vai se mostrar útil nessa _fic_...); e os agradecimentos pelos _e-mails_ para **Isabela**, **Di**, **Jasmin**, **Lady Malfoy**, **Marininha** (que andava sumida, mas resolveu aparecer!!!), **Nath**, **Sabrina**, **Natália**, **Laurinha **(que é sempre um amor...), a **Melina **(que continua achando mais mistério na história do que eu inventei... A propósito, as referências ao número 3 agora são propositais... rs), **Ju**, **Ana**, **Camila**, e especialmente a **Lillith**, por ter adivinhado direitinho que a Gina era a noiva do John Matthews (para quem não se lembra, ele apareceu no início do capítulo 2). Sem comentários, Lillith! Por essa, você realmente merece os meus parabéns! E agradecimentos mais especiais ainda para **Pichi**, que tem me aturado mais que o normal agora, que a minha beta anda ocupada com um novo trabalho e não tem podido ler as minhas _fics_ tão rápido ;o))) Por fim, se eu me esqueci de mencionar alguém, por favor, reclamem!!!

**N/A5:** Mais uma vez, eu não devo demorar com o capítulo 8. Daqui a uma semana, ele deve estar _online_, mas não fiquem mal acostumados que as minhas férias terminam dia 18 de agosto...


	9. Capítulo 8: Procura Incessante

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A:** Bom, aqui está o capítulo 8. Essa semana foi mais enrolada para mim e, para completar, eu tive um mini-bloqueio com esse capítulo e cheguei a achar que não conseguiria terminá-lo a tempo. Para vocês terem idéia, até ontem de manhã, eu não tinha nenhuma linha dele escrita. Imagine só o que vocês não iam fazer comigo!... Bom, mas o susto passou e o capítulo nasceu. Espero que vocês gostem, mas eu já estou até vendo a nova leva de ameaças de morte... Como eu disse, a minha semana foi meio enrolada e eu ainda não tive tempo de responder a todos os e-mails que recebi sobre o último capítulo. Por isso, não vou colocar aqui os agradecimentos personalizados, para não ficar faltando ninguém. A única que eu não posso deixar de mencionar é a **Pan Malfoy**, porque eu tinha esquecido dela da última vez. Pan, me desculpe!

Boa leitura!

*   *   *

Capítulo 8: Procura Incessante 

O mar estendia-se escuro, cinzento e revolto. As ondas iam e vinham fazendo a balsa se agitar, levantando e descendo conforme uma música misteriosa. No céu, o sol brilhava fraco em meio a nuvens alongadas e de aparência feia. De pé e com os braços cruzados, Draco Malfoy observava os rastros deixados na água pela passagem da embarcação com olhos tempestuosos. Estava frio. Ele fora precipitado o suficiente para começar aquela viagem sem trazer consigo sequer um casaco e agora estava pagando o preço por sua imprudência. Naquele momento, contudo, com tantas coisas mais importantes para considerar, a temperatura ambiente era a última de suas preocupações.

Conseguir o passe para entrar em Azkaban não foi difícil. A sua frustração só começou quando ele descobriu que a próxima balsa para a ilha só sairia pela manhã. Draco acabou por passar a noite em um pequeno e desconfortável hotel à beira-mar. Ele não dormiu. Quem conseguiria pregar os olhos depois de uma revelação daquelas? Não, Draco Malfoy não teria sequer um minuto de descanso enquanto não descobrisse como sua mãe se encaixava naquela trama toda. Essa pergunta estava atormentando-no mais que tudo.

Virando-se pela primeira vez na direção para a qual a balsa se movia, ele avistou a ilha rochosa e triste que se aproximava a cada instante. Nunca estivera em Azkaban antes. Não a conhecera quando os dementadores ainda a mantinham e fizera ainda menos questão de visitá-la depois que eles foram removidos. Aliaram-se a Voldemorte durante a última guerra e o Ministério finalmente decidiu dispensá-los. A prisão agora era vigiada por bruxos, a maioria dos quais aurores. As medidas de segurança eram extremamente rigorosas. A varinha de Draco fora confiscada antes que ele pudesse embarcar e ele seria novamente revistado no desembarque. Não podia carregar consigo nenhum tipo de objeto mágico Não podia levar sequer um pedaço de pergaminho sob a alegação de que poderia ser usado para passar mensagens secretas para os prisioneiros. Animais não eram permitidos em Azkaban porque poderiam ser animagos clandestinos e o local estava vigiado e protegido para impedir que qualquer bruxo visitante se transformasse. Os prisioneiros eram obrigados a ingerir diariamente uma poção que inibia seus poderes mágicos. Mesmo se conseguissem roubar uma varinha, dificilmente seriam capazes de fazer mais do que um simples feitiço lumos. Não se podia aparatar. Chaves de portal não funcionavam e não havia lareiras. Feitiços protegiam o céu — para que vassouras não se aproximassem — e o mar — repelindo barcos não autorizados. Qualquer embarcação clandestina que se aproximasse da ilha acabava se perdendo, seus tripulantes afetados por um fortíssimo feitiço para confundir. O lugar estava começando a ser conhecido entre os trouxas como um segundo Triângulo das Bermudas.

Uma névoa fina misturava-se às brumas ao redor dos rochedos dando à ilha uma aparência etérea, quase do outro mundo. Era cedo — o sol mal nascera — e estava frio. O dia mostrava-se cinzento como os olhos de Draco e, também como eles, anunciava uma tempestade. Braços cruzados, postura reta, rosto fechado. Como o amanhecer, Malfoy era a própria imagem da tensão. Não conseguia se livrar das desagradáveis imagens que formaram-se na sua mente nos últimos dois dias. Mesmo ali, à bordo do único meio de transporte que poderia levá-lo a sua mãe — aquela balsa quase trouxa que não carregava mais que do três passageiros naquela manhã silenciosa — ele podia fechar os olhos e ver os cabelos dourados da mulher morta. O alívio inicial que sentira, contudo, por não ser de Gina o corpo dentro da árvore fora substituído agora pelo medo de encontrá-la em alguma outra árvore solitária do Reino Unido. Será que ela estava realmente morta? O coração de Draco queria responder que não, mas o seu cérebro reconhecia as probabilidades. Será que a sua mãe poderia jogar alguma luz no mistério?, ele se perguntava. Quem sabe? A resposta não demoraria a vir.

A terra estava próxima agora e os contornos dos prédios da prisão, evidentes. Mais alguns minutos e a balsa ancorava no pequeno cais. Conforme desembarcava e era revistado, Draco não conseguia se livrar da sensação de estar caminhando para o seu passado. Atrás daquelas paredes grossas e escudar estavam encarceradas várias figuras da sua infância. Seu pai morrera, é verdade — fora assassinado por Olho-Tonto Moody em um momento de profunda estupidez — mas outros sobreviveram. Logo depois de sua morte, Potter destruiu Voldemorte e a verdadeira caçada aos Comensais da Morte e simpatizantes começou. Dessa vez, alegações simples de ter sofrido sob a Maldição Imperius não foram aceitas. O Ministério estava determinado a prender todos os envolvidos. Muitos morreram lutando ou fugindo, mas muitos também foram pegos. Os pais de Crabbe e Goyle estavam em Azkaban. Pettigrew, por outro lado, estava morto. Karkaroff também morrera — Voldemorte fora responsável por isso. O único Comensal da Morte que ficara em liberdade fora Snape, por motivos óbvios. Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir ao pensar que o professor ainda andava aterrorizando os primeiroanistas de Hogwarts — especialmente os da Grifinória. E então, conforme ele passava através das grandes portas para o interior do prédio, seus pensamentos foram voltando-se de novo para sua querida mãe.

Muitos se perguntavam o que Narcisa fizera para merecer uma sentença de morte em Azkaban. Poucos sabiam que ela fora desde o princípio o par perfeito para Lúcio Malfoy. Os dois se completavam. Ela era ao mesmo tempo cúmplice e confidente. Quando seu marido morreu, Draco lembrava-se bem de ter ido até ela, pedindo para que Narcisa colaborasse com o Ministério. Naquela época, ele já estava apaixonado por Gina. sua mãe nunca fora uma Comensal da Morte. Ela poderia alegar estar sob influência do marido e se convincente. Eles escapariam ilesos e Draco poderia restaurar o antigo nome dos Malfoys. Narcisa, contudo, sabia dos verdadeiros motivos por trás do pedido de seu filho. Sabia que ele estava apaixonado por uma Weasley e que quando falava em 'restaurar o antigo nome dos Malfoys' estava na realidade querendo dizer 'renegar o antigo nome dos Malfoys'. Ela não poderia permitir isso. Não poderia deixar sua casa, sua honra serem manchadas pela presença de uma amante de trouxas pobretona. Não poderia abrir as portas da Mansão e assim entregar todos os segredos da família para o Ministério. Narcisa fez, então, a única coisa que julgava certa.

Em uma noite quente de verão, ela preparou a Mansão e começou o fogo. Draco quase não escapou com vida. Sua casa — a casa de sua infância — queimou por três dias inteiros antes de se extinguir completamente. Tudo ficou destruído. Pouco depois, Narcisa foi presa. Ela confessou seus crimes e descreveu como grande parte da fortuna da família fora conseguida de forma ilegal. O Ministério confiscou o dinheiro e esse foi um preço pequeno a se pagar para ver o seu filho na miséria. O filho que ela criara com todo o amor e todos os mimos e que, no fim, renegara tudo o que seus pais lhe ensinaram. Ele merecia sofrer.

Narcisa foi julgada, condenada e sentenciada sem misericórdia. Em Azkaban, ela viveria seus últimos dias e Draco não poderia estar mais satisfeito com essa idéia. Ele a odiava com convicção e a culpava por grande parte de suas humilhações posteriores. Se ele tivesse o dinheiro, ao menos poderia pisar nas pessoas de volta, mas por causa dela, ele era obrigado a encarar tudo de frente. Ela era a culpada e mesmo sem sua promessa para Gina, Malfoy não achava que fosse querer manter nenhum tipo de relacionamento com 'aquela mulher', como ele gostava de chamá-la para si mesmo. E ainda assim, apesar de todo o seu rancor, ele estava naquele momento disposto a fazer o que nunca se imaginara fazendo: pedir a ajuda dela. Por mais que relutasse, por mais que doesse engolir o orgulho, se Narcisa pudesse ajudá-lo de alguma forma a encontrar Gina, Draco seria capaz até mesmo de implorar.

Todos esses pensamentos e essas lembranças cruzaram rapidamente por sua cabeça durante a longa caminhada pelos corredores bem iluminados da prisão. As paredes eram de pedra, grossas e maciças, tornando o ambiente frio e um pouco úmido. Não havia janelas, mas tochas bem colocadas iluminavam as passagens com sua luz bruxuleante. Após subir dois lances de escada, Draco finalmente foi conduzido para dentro do que parecia uma sala de interrogatório. Não era bem uma sala de visita — sua aparência era austera e desconfortável — e possuía uma cadeira também de pedra a um canto. Era parecida com as cadeiras nas salas de julgamento do Ministério, com suas correntes prontas para prender o prisioneiro que se sentasse nela. E no outro canto da sala, em frente à cadeira, mas um pouco afastada, havia uma mesa também de pedra e uma segunda cadeira menor e mais confortável. Silenciosamente, Draco se sentou e esperou.

Pouco tempo depois, a porta se abriu e deixou passar a sua mãe. Ela vestia o uniforme da prisão — vestes cinzas, feias e gastas. Seus cabelos que outrora haviam sido loiros e finos, estavam agora praticamente cinzas, mas mantinham sua aparência limpa e bem cuidada. A beleza daquele rosto não havia desaparecido completamente. Estava apenas um pouco maculada pelos anos de cadeia, pelas rugas e pela severidade da expressão. A majestade, contudo, continuava ali, na superfície, pronta para aflorar assim que fosse necessário.

Narcisa entrou séria e com o nariz erguido. O bruxo que a trazia conduziu-a até a cadeira e em seguida saiu da sala. As correntes não a prenderam porque ela já estava com as mãos atadas. O tempo todo, Draco a observou com um olhar atento, mas indiferente. Quando os dois ficaram finalmente sozinhos, ele permaneceu em silêncio, encarando-a até que ela foi a primeira abrir a boca:

— Ao que devo o prazer da visita, meu filho? — Narcisa perguntou com um sorriso amável. Malfoy, contudo, sabia que não havia nada de amável no comportamento dela.

— Chegou aos meus ouvidos — ele começou após uma pequena pausa, querendo ir direto ao ponto — que você tem recebido cartas minhas aqui em Azkaban. Eu achei isso particularmente interessante, _mamãe, levando em consideração que eu nunca enviei carta nenhuma — completou cheio de ironia na voz._

— Sim, é verdade. Há uma pessoa que me envia cartas usando o seu nome — ela respondeu sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

— Quem?

— Eu tentei te avisar, filho — Narcisa disse ignorando a última pergunta dele — mas você nunca leu nenhuma das minhas cartas.

— Como você sabe disso? O fato de que eu nunca as respondi não significa que eu nunca as tenha lido.

— Não, você teria vindo aqui no exato instante em que abrisse a primeira delas exatamente como veio agora. Eu tenho certeza disso.

— Por quê? O que elas diziam assim de tão importante?

— Elas falavam sobre o homem que me escreve usando o seu nome.

— E o que há de interessante sobre ele? — Draco estava começando a perder a paciência.

— Ele começou a me escrever há cinco anos. Foi mais ou menos a época em que eu comecei a te escrever, não foi?

— Sim, uma carta por semana.

— E você não estranhou isso? Tantos anos sem notícias e então de repente uma carta do nada...

— Sinceramente, eu tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais me preocupar.

— Sim, eu sei. A sua esposinha querida, não é mesmo? — Narcisa disse usando um tom claramente pejorativo. Draco sentiu seu sangue começar a ferver.

— Não fale nela. Ela é boa demais para você poder mencioná-la.

— _É_? Você não quer dizer _era_? — Malfoy fechou os olhos por um instante e respirou fundo. Ele não iria deixá-la tirá-lo do sério.

— Vamos voltar para as cartas. Qual era o assunto delas?

— A sua esposinha querida — ela falou e Draco não ficou realmente surpreso com isso. Já esperava por algo do gênero.

— Você sabe o que aconteceu com ela?

— Eu sei mais do que isso, meu filho.

— Você sabe onde ela está?

— Você não quer saber antes quem é que me escrevia?

— Foda-se quem é que te escrevia! Eu quero saber o que você sabe sobre a Gina!

— Gina? Era esse o nome dela?

— Você sabe que sim.

— Não, eu não sei. Lembro-me dela apenas como uma Weasley de expressão vaga e vestes de segunda.

— _Mamãe_...

— Não adianta começar a ficar com raiva de mim, meu filho. O que eu disse é a verdade e se você escolheu renegá-la, bem, a culpa não é minha. Deus sabe que eu fiz o possível para te educar corretamente. Diga-me: o que eu e seu pai fizemos de errado? Nós não te demos presentes suficientes? Não te demos atenção suficiente? O que foi?

— Nada. Vocês não fizeram nada de errado.

— Eu me recuso a acreditar nisso. Nós te criamos por anos. Anos e anos. E então, veio uma garota qualquer...

— Ela não é uma garota qualquer!

— E então veio uma garota qualquer e simplesmente virou a sua cabeça! É óbvio que nós fizemos algo de errado! Do contrário, você teria rido dela, talvez usado-a e depois abandonado-a, mas você não teria feito dela sua esposa. Antes eu tivesse te mandado para Durmstrang ao invés de Hogwarts!

— Eu não vim aqui para discutir meu casamento.

— Não, você veio aqui para tirar de mim toda a informação que lhe seja útil e depois me largar nesse fim de mundo por mais dez, vinte, trinta anos, não é mesmo? Pois bem, filhinho, não é assim que a coisa funciona.

— Você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho a autoridade para te tirar daqui.

— Sim, eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim a informação que você procura tem um preço.

— Eu sequer sei se você tem realmente a informação ou se está apenas me enganando. Eu sequer sei qual é a informação!

— Eu sei onde _ela_ está. Não é isso que você quer descobrir? Eu sei onde a sua esposinha está. Não o corpo dela, um corpo frio e sem vida, mas onde ela está realmente, respirando e com o coração batendo.

— Você está apenas dizendo o que eu quero ouvir — Draco respondeu, mas não conseguiu evitar a onda de emoção que passou por seu corpo. Ele mal ousou piscar com medo de que aquilo fosse um sonho e de que ele fosse acordar sozinho em sua cama para mais um dia sem esperança.

— Na realidade, não. Eu estou falando a verdade.

— Prove.

— Eu não posso provar isso daqui. Você vai ter que encontrá-la para poder acreditar em mim.

— Como você descobriu onde ela está?

— O homem que envia as cartas me contou.

— Quem é ele?

— É o homem que a raptou em primeiro lugar.

— E por que ele escreve para você? Se eu descobrir que você teve alguma coisa a ver...

— Ora, poupe-se, Draco. Não perca seu tempo. Ele começou a me escrever porque estava curioso sobre você.

— Sobre mim?

— É, sobre você. Ele me contou o que fez e queria informações sobre você.

— Por quê?

— Será que você não é capaz de adivinhar? Ele queria saber como te atingir.

— Ele levou Gina para me atingir?

— Agora você está sendo um pouco presunçoso demais, não é verdade? O mundo não gira ao seu redor, filho.

— E por que você não o ajudou simplesmente?

— E quem te disse que isso não foi exatamente o que eu fiz?

— Você começou a me escrever logo em seguida!

— Sim, mas apenas porque eu achei que poderia ser vantajoso. Eu comecei a me perguntar o que o meu filho querido seria capaz de fazer para ter a mulherzinha dele de volta — e após uma pequena pausa — Me diga, Draco: até onde você está disposto a ir?

— Isso não faz sentido — ele desconversou — Duas mulheres estão mortas. Ele raptou a Gina. Por que mataria as outras e a deixaria viva, sabendo exatamente onde ela está? Por que não ir terminar o serviço?

— Somente porque você não entende, não significa que não haja um sentido. Ele pode estar apenas além da sua compreensão.

— Onde ela está?

— Não, não — e Narcisa continuou com um sorriso — Eu já disse: essa informação tem um preço.

— Qual é o preço? — Draco perguntou por entre os dentes trincados.

— Um favor.

— Que favor?

— Ora, eu não sei ainda. Eu te ajudo agora e você fica me devendo um favor. Quando eu precisar, eu cobro.

— Vejamos se eu entendi isso direito: você me diz onde a Gina está e, em troca, quer apenas que eu fique te devendo algo?

— Sim. Obviamente, não vou confiar na sua palavra. Eu quero um contrato mágico, mas no geral, você pegou o espírito da coisa.

— Sob uma condição: — Draco falou após uma pequena pausa — o contrato só tem validade caso eu a encontre sã e salva. A mesma Gina que eu perdi. E caso eu a encontre seguindo as suas instruções. Se o que você me falar acabar por se revelar uma grande baboseira...

— Ah, está bem, está bem. Eu aceito a condição.

— Então me diga: onde ela está?

— Não antes de você selar o contrato — Narcisa respondeu. Malfoy levantou-se então da cadeira e pôs-se de pé diante da mesa. Encarou por alguns instantes suas mãos feridas, contemplando o que estava prestes a fazer. Dissera que seria capaz de vender sua alma para o diabo se isso o ajudasse a encontrar Gina, mas nunca imaginara que fosse realmente chegar a fazê-lo. Por fim, resignado, ele começou a cutucar com a unha um dos cortes na sua mão esquerda. Logo, o sangue voltou a escorrer, trazendo também de volta a dor. Sem parar para pensar, Draco estendeu o braço e deixou algumas gotas caírem no chão enquanto murmurava baixinho as palavras mágicas certas. Após a terceira gota, Narcisa o interrompeu: — Isso já é suficiente.

— Ótimo. Você vai me dizer agora onde ela está? — ele perguntou, recolhendo sua mão e aplicando um pouco de pressão com um lenço para parar o sangramento.

— Ela está na Escócia.

— Você não acha que isso é um pouco vago, não?

— Procure em uma pequena cidade chamada Harmony Springs. Fica perto de onde o primeiro corpo foi encontrado.

— Harmony Springs... — Draco repetiu por um instante imerso nos seus próprios pensamentos. O nome era-lhe estranhamente familiar. E em seguida, lembrando-se de onde estava: — Bom, foi um prazer fazer negócios com você. Até nunca mais — e virou-se na direção da porta, mas antes que pudesse abri-la para chamar o bruxo que a levaria de volta, Narcisa o interrompeu:

— Até nunca mais não, meu querido. Apenas até o dia do nosso acerto de contas.

Ignorando-a, Malfoy puxou a maçaneta. Tentou bloquear o tom de ameaça na voz de sua mãe, mas era impossível. A ameaça estava lá e não podia ser esquecida. "Eu me preocuparei com isso depois", ele repetiu para si mesmo durante todo o caminho de volta para o cais. Sabia que pagaria o preço, mas se isso ao menos fosse trazer Gina de volta, ele estava disposto a arcar com as conseqüências.

Draco parou o carro à beira da estrada. Abriu a porta, saiu e desdobrou sobre o capô o mapa do lugar. Já era de tarde. Ele deixara Azkaban assim que terminara de conversar com Narcisa e, o mais rápido possível, seguira para Edimburgo. Pediu para Anne lhe enviar via coruja uma foto de Gina que ele guardava em uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha e agora, uma viagem por flu e um aluguel de carro depois, ele encontrava-se novamente no meio do nada e sem muita certeza de qual caminho seguir. Conhecia já aquelas estradas. Realmente não era longe da fazenda de Erick McDermontt, mas ele tivera que sair da estrada principal e agora não estava mais certo se aquele era o caminho correto.

Consultou o mapa durante alguns minutos, xingando todos os trouxas que já haviam nascido por sua incapacidade de inventar meios de transporte que soubessem chegar nos lugares que seus donos queriam sem ajuda e, por fim, chegou à conclusão de que estava na estrada certa. Entrou de novo no carro e voltou a dirigir. Não havia outros veículos circulando e a tarde já ia avançada. Quando finalmente chegou em Harmony Springs — ele tinha certeza de que já ouvira em algum lugar aquele nome antes! — o céu já começava a dar os primeiros sinais de que o sol não demoraria a se pôr. Mais uma hora e meia talvez, no máximo. Deu algumas voltas pelo centro da cidade recusando-se a pedir informação a alguém para descobrir onde ficava a delegacia de polícia. Por fim, encontrou-a. Estacionou o carro e saiu levando consigo a foto e dando uma boa olhada ao redor.

A cidade não era assim tão pequena, mas também não poderia ser chamada de grande. Era bem cuidada e agradável, com ruas arborizadas e tranqüilas. Ele conseguia perfeitamente imaginar Gina vivendo num local assim. Seria exatamente o que ela procuraria, mas, se ela estava realmente viva e ali, se ela estava realmente bem, então por que nunca fora procurá-lo? Draco não conseguia deixar de se perguntar isso. Ele tentava evitar, tentava não tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas a dúvida continuava ecoando em sua cabeça. A idéia de que ela passara os últimos anos se escondendo dele era absurda e, ao mesmo tempo, absolutamente aterrorizante.

Empurrando esses pensamentos desagradáveis para o fundo da sua mente e tentando se lembrar de que com um pouco de sorte ele logo poderia tê-la nos seus braços, Draco entrou na delegacia. Havia um pequeno movimento e alguns policiais saindo e entrando. Ele se aproximou do balcão e se identificou, pedindo para falar com o delegado. Em instantes, um oficial o levou até uma sala no segundo andar do prédio.

— Boa tarde — disse o delegado estendendo a mão. Draco apertou-a rapidamente e se sentou em uma das cadeiras diante da escrivaninha do outro.

— Boa tarde — respondeu.

— Nós não recebemos muitas visitas de investigadores do governo. Especialmente não vindas diretamente de Londres. Há algum problema?

— Não, nada de novo. Na realidade, eu estou aqui por causa de um caso antigo de pessoa desaparecida.

— Pessoa desaparecida? É sua jurisdição investigar isso? — Malfoy estava começando a se irritar com o homem:

— Esse é um caso especial. E além do mais, meu interesse nele não é puramente profissional. Agora, se você puder me ajudar...

— Claro. No que for preciso.

— Muito bem. A pessoa desaparecida é uma mulher. Ela sumiu há dez anos atrás, quando estava com vinte e dois anos.

— Dez anos atrás? — o delegado se recostou na cadeira, sua expressão revelando que ele sabia de alguma coisa.

— Sim, por quê? A data é significativa?

— Talvez. Diga-me: como é essa mulher?

— Eu trouxe uma foto comigo — Draco disse sem desgrudar os olhos do outro enquanto tirava do bolso a foto de Gina e a colocava sobre a mesa — É uma fotografia da época do desaparecimento dela.

O delegado a pegou e imediatamente uma sombra de reconhecimento passou por seus olhos. Ele a conhecia! O coração de Malfoy começou a bater mais acelerado no peito.

— Você a conhece — ele afirmou.

— Sim. Nós não temos muitos casos desse tipo por aqui. Qual é o nome dela?

— Você não sabe o nome dela?

— Bom, eu não sei o nome verdadeiro dela.

— Como assim o nome verdadeiro? — Draco perguntou sem entender. O delegado levantou-se da cadeira e abriu a gaveta de um grande arquivo que ficava em sua sala. Retirou lá de dentro uma pasta de arquivos.

— Esses são todos os dados que nós temos sobre o caso. A pobre mulher chegou aqui num estado de dar pena.

— Como assim num estado de dar pena? — ele perguntou, enquanto abria a pasta, mas o que viu logo de cara o fez fechá-la em seguida. Havia uma foto dela, de Gina, ali, provavelmente tirada quando ela apareceu e ela estava com o rosto todo machucado. Aquela simples imagem encheu Draco de um renovada onda de ódio contra o desgraçado que causara aquilo tudo e ele jurou silenciosamente que, independente de qualquer coisa, iria encontrá-lo e iria matá-lo. Percebendo sua relutância em olhar o arquivo, o delegado falou:

— Não é um caso muito bonito esse. Não é para quem não tem estômago.

— Como ela veio parar aqui? — Draco ignorou o tom paternalista do outro.

— Ela saiu correndo da floresta direto para a estrada, a estrada por onde você passou para chegar aqui. Correu direto para a frente de um carro.

— Ela foi atropelada?

— Foi. Mas felizmente quem estava dirigindo o carro era um dos nossos médicos. Ele prestou os primeiros-socorros. Salvou a vida dela.

— Então ela está bem? — era impossível esconder toda a emoção que havia na voz de Draco enquanto ele fazia essa simples pergunta.

— Sim, ela sobreviveu, mas não se lembrava de nada, a pobrezinha. Não pôde nos contar o que houve, não sabia de nada. Nem mesmo do seu próprio nome. Ela ficou em coma durante duas semanas. Nós ainda tentamos investigar alguma coisa, mas não havia pistas suficientes. Praticamente tudo o que temos é o relatório do médico...

— Ela não se lembra de nada!... — foi tudo o que Malfoy conseguiu repetir. Sua mente ainda estava tentando processar essa informação. Então era por isso que ela nunca o procurara! Ela simplesmente não se lembrava... Finalmente, ele deixou escapar um suspiro aliviado. Ela estava viva. Ela estava salva.

— Você está se sentindo bem, Sr. Malfoy?

— Sim, estou. Você sabe onde eu posso encontrá-la?

— Claro. Eu posso ir pessoalmente com você até a casa de Emily...

— Emily?

— Sim, esse foi o nome que ela escolheu depois que acordou.

— Emily — Malfoy ainda repetiu mais uma vez num tom distante.

— Sim, Emily Watson. Ela trabalha como assistente social no nosso hospital agora.

— Emily Watson, assistente social.

— Isso mesmo. Qual é o nome verdadeiro dela?

— Virgínia. Virgínia Malfoy. Ela era professora.

— E ela tem família?

— Pais, seis irmãos, muitos sobrinhos e um marido.

— Meu Deus.

— Sim, é uma família grande.

— Não, não é isso... É que, bem, ela está noiva.

— Ela está o quê? — Draco quase caiu da cadeira.

— Noiva de um médico. Isso vai ser um pouco delicado quando o marido dela descobrir...

— Sim, sem dúvida — Malfoy respondeu mal acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Noiva? Aquilo não podia ser verdade, podia? — Olhe, eu só quero encontrá-la. Você pode me levar até a casa dela? — primeiro, iria vê-la. Depois, cuidaria do _noivo_ dela...

— Sim, claro. Vocês têm alguma nova pista no caso de Emily, quer dizer, de Virgínia?

— Temos algumas — Draco respondeu colocando o arquivo de volta sobre a mesa do delegado.

— Você quer uma cópia dele?

— Não — ele respondeu rápido. Realmente não queria ter que ler aquilo tudo. Seria doloroso demais — Se eu precisar depois, peço para alguém vir buscar.

— Como preferir. Vamos — falou levantando-se e caminhando para fora da sala — Eu não tenho certeza se ela já está em casa. Talvez ainda esteja no hospital — o delegado olhou para o relógio — É, é provável que ainda esteja trabalhando...

— O hospital é longe daqui?

— Não, dá pra ir andando.

— Ótimo. Então por que nós não fazemos assim: você vai para a casa dela e eu a procuro no hospital? Assim, nós não a perderemos — Draco sugeriu, não querendo realmente ninguém por perto quando a encontrasse.

— Por mim, tudo bem. Deixa eu anotar... — o delegado rabiscou algo em um pedaço de papel — Esse é o endereço dela para o caso de você não encontrá-la, okay?

— Okay — o outro guardou o papel no bolso do paletó.

— E o hospital fica a três quadras daqui. É só andar reto por essa rua — os dois já estavam do lado de fora da delegacia — e virar na terceira a esquerda. Não tem como você errar o prédio.

— Está bem. Até daqui a pouco — Draco respondeu, começando a andar.

Durante todo o percurso, achou que seu coração fosse sair pela boca. Ele estava suando e seu estômago revirava-se em antecipação. Era difícil acreditar que há menos de dois dias atrás, ele estivera certo de que Gina estava morta e agora... agora ele estava tão próximo de tê-la novamente que tinha que se controlar para não sair correndo pelo meio da rua. Precisava vê-la. Havia uma parte sua que só acreditaria mesmo naquela história toda depois de encontrá-la, de tocá-la, de sentir o seu cheiro. Ele precisava ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

Chegou no hospital antes que pudesse perceber. Aproximou-se do balcão de atendimento e com uma voz trêmula perguntou por Emily Watson, assistente social. Deram-lhe o número de uma sala no quinto andar. Ele ainda tentou esperar pelo elevador, mas não conseguiu. A maldita coisa demorava uma eternidade para chegar, então ele optou por subir as escadas, dois degraus de cada vez. Chegou lá em cima ofegante. Parou por alguns segundos apoiando-se na parede para acalmar sua respiração e dirigiu-se até a sala. Seu coração mal cabia dentro do peito de tanta excitação, mas sua alegria durou pouco. Logo que deu de cara com a porta, encontrou-a trancada, as luzes apagadas. Gina claramente já havia saído.

Sua decepção foi evidente. Sua vontade era de chutar aquela porta até quebrá-la. Ele ficou com muita raiva, mas não havia nada a se fazer. Desceu novamente as escadas, dessa vez sem pressa, seu coração voltando ao ritmo normal. Será que aquele seria o seu destino? Procurá-la sempre mas nunca achá-la, como duas linhas paralelas que só se encontrarão no infinito? "Não", ele repetiu para si mesmo, "Não. Ela está perto agora" e tentando renovar suas esperanças, Draco saiu para a rua novamente, querendo refazer seu caminho até a delegacia, onde o carro estava estacionado. Começou a caminhar devagar. O sol já havia se posto e as luzes haviam sido acesas. O lugar era bem iluminado. A noite ajudava, contudo, com um céu limpo que prometia muitas estrelas. Distraidamente, Draco deu alguns passos quando notou uma sombra, um vislumbre de vermelho do outro lado da rua. Quase como um reflexo que ele desenvolvera ao longo dos anos — o hábito de procurar em qualquer mulher ruiva que ele via a sua Gina —, Draco virou a cabeça para olhá-la melhor. Nada em toda a sua vida poderia tê-lo preparado para toda a emoção que o invadiu naquele momento — o momento sublime em que ele a viu.

Era _ela_. Ali, a alguns poucos passos de distância**, **sorrindo e descuidadamente prendendo mechas do cabelo atrás da orelha. Era ela — caminhando tranqüilamente, respirando, com todas as sardas no lugar. Era ela! Draco mal acreditava nos seus olhos. Ele observava-a hipnotizado, sem conseguir desviar o olhar, sem perceber suas pernas se movendo. Era ela. Ele não estava sonhando, não estava tendo alucinações. Era ela — a sua Gina, o seu amor, a sua mulher.

Ele a seguiu sem perceber, seus pés sendo levados por uma força misteriosa. Agora que ela estava ao alcance de suas mãos, Draco se contentou por alguns minutos em apenas observá-la, saboreando a felicidade de tê-la viva. Da distância que ele olhava, ela era exatamente como ele se lembrava — o mesmo rosto, os mesmos olhos, os mesmos lábios. Nenhuma diferença. Ao menos, não nenhuma que ele conseguisse ver. Talvez elas estivessem lá: novas rugas, linhas de expressão que não existiam antes e um certo vazio no olhar, mas ele estava apaixonado demais para perceber. Ela era a sua Gina e esse era o único pensamento que sua mente parecia compreender.

Por fim, apenas olhá-la não foi mais suficiente. Ele queria tocá-la, senti-la, sólida e real contra o seu peito. Queria abraçá-la e fingir que os últimos dez anos não haviam acontecido, que ele estava apenas encontrando-a após uma briga, pronto para pedir desculpas, pronto para recomeçar. Apertou o passo para alcançá-la. Finalmente se aproximou quando Gina parou para olhar uma vitrine e, quando ela preparava-se para entrar na loja, ele a puxou. Provavelmente usou um pouco mais de força do que o necessário, mas sequer percebeu. Virou-a bruscamente e, segurando-a pelos cotovelos, pôde constatar além de qualquer dúvida que realmente era ela.

— Meu Deus, Gina, é você! — murmurou baixinho, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa — É você! — repetiu deixando finalmente toda a felicidade represada em seu peito inundar seu rosto. Meu Deus, como ele a amava! Naquele momento, não pensou que ela não se lembrava dele, não pensou que parecia um louco, não pensou em mais nada. Apenas deixou-se ser levado pela necessidade quase física de abraçá-la, de tocá-la, de senti-la.

Provavelmente ele usou força demais também no abraço. Não saberia dizer. A única coisa que sabia quando sentiu de novo aquele cheiro conhecido e o peso quase esquecido da cabeça dela contra seu ombro era que estava feliz. Estava mais feliz do que nunca estivera.

Naquele instante, pela primeira vez em dez anos, Draco Malfoy se sentiu em casa.

**PS:** Frini, a menção ao Snape foi em sua homenagem! ;o))

**PPS:** Vocês podem esperar pelo próximo capítulo no mesmo bat-horário, no mesmo bat-canal...


	10. Capítulo 9: Tão perto, tão longe

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A:** Aqui está o capítulo 9. Ele demorou um pouquinho mais do que eu planejei. O parto foi meio complicado, mas ele também é maior do que os anteriores. Bom, minhas aulas recomeçam na segunda, então a partir de agora eu devo demorar um pouco mais com os capítulos. _Sorry_. Prometo tentar não demorar demais.

Boa leitura!

*   *   *

Capítulo 9: Tão perto, tão longe

Emily observava as faixas brancas no chão da estrada com olhos distraídos. O carro movia-se em velocidade quase que constante pela rodovia praticamente deserta. Eles estavam indo para o oeste. Ao seu lado, o homem que acabara de virar sua vida de pernas para o ar dirigia em silêncio. Seu olhar estava preso no horizonte, seus braços estavam rígidos no volante. Há quase duas horas ele estava naquela posição, sem dizer nada. Emily tinha milhares de perguntas na cabeça, mas ela sabia que, apesar da aparência impassível dele, Draco também estava com a cabeça tão cheia quanto ela.

"Draco", Emily repetiu mentalmente. O nome soava estranho na sua voz. Como um nome inventado. Ela não teria dado nada por ele. Eram os olhos cinzentos que a perseguiam. Era o toque suave que provocava calafrios — bons calafrios — na sua espinha. Era o conjunto de tudo que lhe era extremamente familiar. Ela não se lembrava dele, mas sentia como se o tivesse conhecido desde o princípio dos tempos. E ainda assim, ele era um estranho. Era um mistério. Mas um mistério que talvez pudesse fazer a vida inteira dela entrar nos eixos.

Não fazia ainda dois dias desde que ele a encontrara. E desde aquele momento, ela fora obrigada a questionar cada aspecto da sua existência. Depois do abraço na rua, ele a soltara e, diante da pergunta evidente no seu rosto, explicara que a conhecia, que sabia quem ela era. Os três — Camila os seguiu — foram para a casa de Emily, onde o delegado estava esperando. Pouco depois, John chegou — aparentemente o policial o chamara — e os cinco discutiram alguns detalhes sobre quem ela era e como ela tinha desaparecido. "Virgínia Malfoy", Emily repetiu por sua vez. Outro nome que soava estranho. Ela descobrira várias coisas interessantes sobre si mesma: descobrira que era uma professora de primário, que tinha pais vivos e seis irmãos, que era casada e não tinha filhos. Quando ouviu isso, ela não precisou de mais explicações para saber quem era seu marido. Bastou olhar nos olhos perturbados do loiro à sua frente. John, entretanto, recebeu um forte baque. Como esperado, aquilo não estava sendo fácil para ele.

— Mas como isso é possível? — o médico perguntara perplexo — Você não estava usando uma aliança de casamento quando foi encontrada.

— Isso é verdade — Emily virou-se para Draco um pouco intrigada. Devagar, o investigador retirou a sua própria aliança do dedo e a fez deslizar pela mesa de centro até estar diante dela.

— Olhe a inscrição — ele falou — Você tinha tirado o seu anel do dedo no dia em que desapareceu para cozinhar e o esqueceu em casa — Draco completou e de alguma forma que ia além da sua compreensão, Emily soube no momento em que ele disse as palavras que elas não eram verdade. Ele estava mentindo para ela, mas talvez tivesse um bom motivo para isso. 

Sem tirar os olhos de Draco, então, ela estendeu a mão e pegou a aliança:

— "Gina Weasley, 28/03/2000" — leu em voz alta.

— Gina é o seu apelido e Weasley, o seu nome de solteira. A sua aliança está guardada e ela traz gravado: "Draco Malfoy, 28/03/2000": o meu nome e a data do nosso casamento — ele admitiu por fim diante de três pares de olhos espantados — A certidão também está em Londres se vocês quiserem vê-la.

— Eu acredito em você — ela respondeu simplesmente e por um instante pensou ver o olhar dele se iluminar brevemente.

— Emily, você não acha melhor... — John começou ainda chocado.

— Ele está falando a verdade. Eu sei disso.

— Você se lembra?

— Não, mas eu sei.

— Quanto a sua amnésia — Draco interrompeu — Eu conheço alguém que talvez possa ajudar.

— Alguém? — Camila intrometeu-se — Nós já levamos Emily a vários médicos...

— Vocês não a levaram nesse — Malfoy lançou na direção dela um olhar gélido.

— Quem é ele? — Emily perguntou.

— Se você não se importa, Gina, há certas coisas que eu me sentiria mais confortável discutindo em particular.

— Está bem — ela respondeu — Camila, Delegado... — os dois se levantaram meio a contragosto, claramente desconfiados do estranho.

— Me liga depois — a médica sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto a abraçava.

— Pode deixar.

Logo que os dois saíram, Emily se virou para seu noivo que assistira à cena impassível:

— John... — ela começou, mas ele a interrompeu quando reconheceu aquele tom de voz.

— Emily, você não pode estar falando sério. Você mal o conhece! — ao ouvir isso, Draco levantou-se da cadeira e ela notou que ele estava prestes a explodir. Algo lhe dizia que aquilo era algo que ela deveria evitar.

— John, venha comigo — Emily falou rápido, puxando-o pela mão para fora da sala.

— Você mal o conhece! — ele repetiu quando os dois saíram da sala.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não, não está. Como você sabe que ele está falando a verdade? O que te garante que ele não é o maluco que te seqüestrou em primeiro lugar?

— John, meu querido, eu sei que ele não vai me machucar. Eu sei!

— Como? Como você sabe?

— Eu simplesmente sei. Agora não é hora de nós brigarmos. Será que não dá para você imaginar o quão isso deve ser difícil para ele? Ele perdeu a mulher há dez anos e agora que a encontrou de novo, ela está noiva de outro!

— Isso se ele estiver falando a verdade.

— Ele está. Por favor, vai ficar tudo bem. Apenas nos deixe a sós um pouco — ela pediu por fim e John sabia que seria inútil se recusar a ir.

— Eu vou estar no carro do lado de fora caso você precise de alguma coisa — ele respondeu antes de se inclinar para lhe dar um beijo leve sobre os lábios e sair pela porta.

Emily ainda ficou ali por mais alguns segundos para tentar se recompor, mas acabou chegando à conclusão de que isso não era possível. Voltou, então, para a sala, onde encontrou Malfoy de pé, com uma das mãos apoiadas na lareira. Ele era um homem bonito, não havia como negar. Mas tinha um ar duro ao seu redor. Não dava a impressão de ser uma pessoa amigável ou sequer sociável, e ainda assim ela não conseguia sentir medo dele.

— Então, que médico é esse que você mencionou?

— Ele não é um médico — Draco respondeu.

— E é o quê?

— Você nunca se perguntou por que coisas estranhas acontecem ao seu redor, Gina? — ele finalmente havia virado para encará-la.

— Coisas estranhas? Que tipo de coisas estranhas?

— Objetos explodindo quando você está com raiva, ou se movendo sem explicação, portas batendo ou qualquer acontecimento do gênero? — ele não parecia ter entendido a surpresa dela.

— Eu nunca fiz nada assim — Emily o encarou começando a achar que aquilo era brincadeira.

— Nunca? — Draco parecia genuinamente surpreso agora.

— Nunca — ela respondeu com firmeza.

— Bem — ele estava confuso — talvez tenha alguma coisa a ver com o feitiço da memória... — falou mais para si mesmo.

— Feitiço? Do que é que você está falando, Draco?

— Eu não conheço uma maneira mais delicada de te contar isso: você é uma bruxa, Gina.

— Uma o quê???

— Uma bruxa. Isso foi uma das coisas que você esqueceu.

— Eu sou uma bruxa? — ela obviamente não estava acreditando naquilo — Se isso é algum tipo de brincadeira...

— Não é! Olhe — e ele retirou o que parecia ser um graveto de madeira polido e reto do bolso — Isso é uma varinha.

— Uma varinha de condão? Você não acha que eu estou um pouco velha para ser a Cinderela, não?

Sem prestar atenção no último comentário dela, Malfoy apontou o pedaço de madeira para a aliança que ainda estava sobre a mesa e disse:

— Accio aliança! — em um instante, o anel veio voando na direção dele e parou apenas na sua mão. Emily parecia impressionada, mas não necessariamente convencida.

— Eu já vi mágicos fazendo truques parecidos...

— Isso não é um truque! — ele exclamou furioso, apontando a varinha agora para a lareira: — Incendio! — e um fogo se acendeu. Assustada, Emily deu alguns passos para trás, mas ele apontou agora para a cadeira. Mais algumas palavras e a poltrona saiu do lugar em que estava e foi na direção dela, fazendo-a cair sentada — Lumos! — e a ponta da varinha começou a emitir luz — Nox! — e a luz se apagou — Vingardium Leviosa — um vaso sobre o aparador começou a flutuar. Em seguida, Draco o deixou cair e quando ela já estava pronta para reclamar, ele completou: — Reparo! — e todos os cacos da porcelana se juntaram novamente formando o vaso em seu lugar original.

— Meu Deus — foi tudo o que Emily conseguiu exclamar.

— Eu sei que isso é um choque, mas...

— Um choque? Um choque? Eu não tenho nem mais certeza se eu estou sonhando ou acordada! Eu sabia que assistir a Arquivo-X demais me daria pesadelos em algum momento!

— Escute, Gina — e ele se ajoelhou diante dela, encarando-a com aqueles grandes olhos cinzentos — Eu entendo o seu ceticismo e, acredite, eu teria prazer em ficar aqui fazendo feitiços a noite toda se fosse preciso, mas...

— Eu não sei se isso seria suficiente!

— A vida toda, então. Deus sabe que eu não me importaria, mas nós não temos tanto tempo assim — e, após uma pausa: — Olhe, existe um feitiço chamado Feitiço da Memória. Eu acho que foi o que usaram em você para provocar sua amnésia.

— Um feitiço?

— Sim, um feitiço. E talvez ele possa ser revertido.

— E eu poderia me lembrar de tudo?

— Sim! Poderia lembrar quem fez isso com você e poderia se lembrar de mim — ele completou segurando gentilmente as mãos dela.

— E esse... esse homem que você mencionou...

— É um bruxo. Ele deve saber o que nós devemos fazer com você.

— Eu quero me lembrar — Emily falou sinceramente.

— E você não tem idéia do quanto eu quero... do quanto eu preciso de que você se lembre — Draco respondeu, abaixando a cabeça para plantar um beijo longo e suava nas mãos dela — Venha comigo, Gina — ele murmurou sem levantar — por favor.

— Eu vou — Emily respondeu simplesmente. De alguma forma ela sabia que não poderia viver comigo mesma se não tentasse. Ela confiava naquele homem mais do que em qualquer pessoa e mal o conhecia! Precisava descobrir de onde vinha tanta confiança.

— Ótimo — ele respondeu como se um grande peso tivesse sido tirado dos seus ombros — Eu venho te buscar amanhã...

— Amanhã? É melhor não.

— Por que não? — ele arregalou os olhos.

— Eu preciso de pelo menos um dia aqui antes de viajar. Tenho coisas para organizar — e após uma pausa — A minha família... Meus pais, meus irmãos... Você me leva para vê-los depois que nós encontrarmos o tal bruxo?

— Levo — Malfoy respondeu contrariado — Depois de amanhã, então?

— Depois de amanhã está bem — ela respondeu e, em seguida, um silêncio incômodo de abateu sobre os dois.

— O seu noivo ainda está do lado de fora, não está? — Draco perguntou por fim, algum tempo depois.

— Como você...?

— Eu o vi saindo e entrando no carro pela janela da sala. Mas não ouvi o barulho do automóvel se afastando.

— Ele está preocupado comigo... ele... — Emily começou, tentando se desculpar.

— Está tudo bem — Malfoy a interrompeu — Eu não poderia nunca esperar que você passasse dez anos aqui sem arrebatar nenhum coração. No lugar dele, eu estaria fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa — completou, mas bastou olhar uma vez nos olhos dele para que ela soubesse que nada estava bem, para ela ver como aquilo doía nele mais que tudo.

— Draco — Emily começou, sentindo-se culpada sem nem saber por quê... Como ela poderia ter adivinhado que era casada? "Mas eu sabia", ela mesma se contradisse, "Uma parte minha sempre soube".

—Não se preocupe — ele a interrompeu — Eu tenho que ir — completou se levantando de uma vez, como se tivesse medo de desistir se demorasse mais — Eu venho depois de amanhã cedo. Por volta das sete horas. Está bem?

— Sim.

— O bruxo que nós vamos ver primeiro deve estar aqui na Escócia mesmo e depois nós seguiremos para a casa dos seus pais.

— Onde eles moram?

— Na Inglaterra também — Draco respondeu já se dirigindo para a porta. Emily fez menção de se levantar, mas ele a impediu — Eu já conheço o caminho. Não precisa se preocupar. Até depois de amanhã — completou, virando-se e saindo, indo embora da mesma forma que chegara: abruptamente.

Ela ainda ficou sentada naquela cadeira algum tempo, pensando em tudo o que acabara de acontecer. Mal percebeu quando John entrou de novo e só notou sua presença porque ele perguntou surpreso:

— Você acendeu a lareira, Emily? Em pleno verão?

— Hã? — ela realmente não estava prestando atenção.

— A lareira está acesa. E a cadeira, vocês a mudaram de lugar. Alguma razão em particular?

— Não — respondeu ainda distraída.

— Emily, está tudo bem?

— Está.

— Você vai com ele, não vai?

— Vou.

— Para onde?

— Ver o br... médico que ele indicou e depois conhecer minha família.

— Vai quando?

— Depois de amanhã.

— Você e ele?

— Sim, John.

— Tudo bem. Eu sempre soube que isso ia acabar acontecendo um dia — ele falou amargurado — Vou estar na minha casa caso você precise de alguma coisa, mas acho que você tem muito na sua cabeça agora, não é mesmo?

— John, não faça isso... — ela pediu — Não fale desse jeito.

— Tchau, Emily. A gente se vê quando você voltar — e ele também saiu pela porta sem esperar. Ela, por sua vez, deu um suspiro cansado e subiu para o quarto. Deitou na cama, mas não dormiu. Ficou fitando o teto, tentando descobrir o que aconteceria na sua vida dali para frente. Um pouco depois, o telefone tocou, mas ela não atendeu. Era Camila. Provavelmente ela ligaria para o John para saber se estava tudo bem, então Emily não se preocupou. Falaria com a outra no dia seguinte.

Quando amanheceu, Emily ainda estava na cama, com os olhos abertos. Não conseguira dormir nenhum minuto. Desejara tantas vezes que algo assim acontecesse, que alguém do seu passado pudesse vir e finalmente responder a todas a essas perguntas na sua cabeça que agora que finalmente tinha acontecido, perguntas eram o que não faltava.

Por fim, quando o despertador tocou, ela se levantou, tomou banho, se arrumou, comeu alguma coisa e saiu para o trabalho. No hospital, foi procurar a sua chefe para explicar o que tinha acontecido e pedir para tirar alguns dias das suas férias antecipadamente. Ela estava guardando as férias para a lua-de-mel, mas uma semana a menos não faria tanta diferença. Durante o dia inteiro, não encontrou nem falou com John. Queria se despedir dele, mas, por outro lado, não sabia o que dizer, então também não o procurou. Perto do fim do expediente, contudo, ela encontrou Camila e as duas saíram para jantar como haviam planejado fazer no dia anterior.

— Eu falei com John — a outra dissera — Ele está arrasado.

— E eu estou uma pilha de nervos! Ou será que você está esquecendo que fui eu quem descobriu que é casada?!

— Eu não estou esquecendo nada. Nem ele. Mas é que, bem, ele acha que você não vai voltar.

— O quê?

— Pense bem, Emily, é uma idéia válida. Você vai descobrir toda uma nova vida. Talvez você não queira voltar para essa.

— Nem tinha pensado nisso.

— Pois ele pensou e por isso está tão arrasado.

— Bom, e o que eu posso fazer? Deixar de ir não é uma opção!

— Eu não sei, Emily. Realmente não sei.

— Camila — a outra começou, querendo fazer a pergunta que estava em seus lábios desde o abraço na tarde anterior — Seria possível que eu tivesse alguma memória residual ou seletiva, sei lá?

— Memória residual ou seletiva?

— É! Você me explicou que a amnésia de algumas pessoas funciona de forma seletiva. Por exemplo: elas se lembram da rua onde moram, mas não do número da casa. Esse poderia ser o meu caso?

— Por que você acha isso? Você se lembra dele?

— Não. Não exatamente, mas é como se eu lembrasse, como se eu soubesse... mesmo antes dele aparecer! Você sabe disso. Nós estávamos conversando sobre o assunto ontem mesmo na consulta!

— Não. Ontem nós estávamos conversando sobre o seu homem misterioso.

— Exatamente!

— E você não acha que está apenas usando esse investigador para preencher a lacuna do seu "homem misterioso"? Como você pode amar alguém que você mal conhece?

— Mas eu o conhecia. Eu me casei com ele.

— Você não. Gina Weasley se casou com ele. E mesmo assim, isso não é garantia de que ela o amava — e após uma pausa: — Emily, eu estou realmente preocupada com você.

— Eu estou bem!

— Não, não está. Apenas me prometa uma coisa.

— O quê?

— Tenha cuidado. Não se deixe levar tão facilmente, minha amiga, pelo que pode muito bem se uma ilusão. Tenha certeza antes de decidir qualquer coisa. Promete?

— Prometo — a outra respondeu. E depois disso, Camila se acalmou.

As duas conversaram bastante sobre coisas sem importância até tarde. Quando chegou em casa, Emily ainda teve que arrumar suas malas e colocar o despertador para tocar mais cedo. Quando deitou ba cama, contudo, não conseguiu dormir de novo. Ficou acordada vendo as horas passarem até o relógio tocar dizendo que era hora de levantar. Ela tomou um banho e comeu umas torradas. Pontualmente às sete horas, contudo, sua campainha soou. Ele chegara.

E então Emily estava agora sentada no carro ao seu lado, com milhares de perguntas para fazer, mas sem o ânimo para fazê-las. Por fim, o movimento constante e a monotonia da estrada somados às duas noites não dormidas acabaram embalando o seu sono e, como uma criança relutante, ela adormeceu com a cabeça apoiada no vidro do carro.

A estrada se estendia à sua frente. Mais alguns quilômetros de jornada silenciosa e Draco começaria a se perguntar se aquela não seria uma estrada sem fim como a sua busca, como a sua vida. Gina adormecera há alguns minutos atrás. "É melhor desse jeito", ele pensou. Ao menos, não teria que ficar mais tempo sob o olhar dela, observando-o, medindo-o. Aquele olhar tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo tão estranho. Finalmente, ela estava ali, ao alcance do toque, viva, mas ainda assim, ele sentia como se ela estivesse a milhas de distância.

Quando descobrira que ela estava bem e com amnésia, Draco pensara apenas em como a falta de memória explicava o fato de que ela não o procurara por dez anos. A única coisa que ele sentiu foi uma imensa felicidade por ela não ter morrido. Ele não sabia, contudo, que seria assim tão difícil. Tudo o que queria era tocá-la, beijá-la, amá-la, como não fazia há tanto tempo; mas como poderia se ela sequer se lembrava dele? Não se lembrava dos encontros às escondidas, das brigas com seus irmãos, do casamento, do pequeno apartamento que ela adorava, dos planos para o futuro, de nada. E, para completar, ela estava noiva de outro. Ele não queria nem começar a pensar nisso. Estava dirigindo e seria extremamente perigoso, visto que estava começando a quebrar tudo o que via pela frente cada vez que pensava naquele homem que ousara pôr as mãos na sua Gina.

Depois de falar com ela duas noites atrás, Draco saíra de sua casa abruptamente porque se ficasse mais alguns instantes, não se responsabilizaria por seus atos. Ele batera a porta e entrara no carro, mas não viera embora imediatamente. Ficara lá, sentado, observando enquanto o _noivo_ dela saía para encontrá-la. Era uma tortura ficar lá, parado, imaginando o que os dois poderiam estar fazendo do lado de dentro, mas Draco não conseguira evitar. Só conseguira virar a chave do carro para partir quando, para seu imenso alívio, vira o outro batendo a porta da casa também, entrando no seu automóvel e indo embora.

Quando chegara em Londres, de madrugada, encontrara o seu apartamento no estado deplorável de antes, mas com uma diferença: a mesa que estivera virada no chão estava agora de pé e, sobre ela, havia um bilhete. Temendo por um minuto que fosse o homem do telefone, Draco estendeu a mão para pegá-lo, mas soltou um suspiro aliviado ao perceber que o nome na assinatura era Hermione Granger:

"Malfoy,

viemos procurar você e obviamente não te encontramos. 

Pelo visto, a parede se chocou com outras coisas na sua sala além do telefone. Eu teria consertado, mas não sou sua empregada. Trouxemos, contudo, um aparelho de telefone novo, com um identificador de chamadas. A companhia telefônica já autorizou o serviço. Quando o homem ligar de novo, basta anotar o número que aparecer no visor e depois discar para o número que eu deixei preso no telefone, se identificar como um investigador do governo — dê o código do seu distintivo trouxa — e pedir o endereço do local que possui o telefone do homem.

Veja se dá um jeito na sua casa,

Hermione Granger."

Draco não sabia se ficava com mais raiva por aqueles dois terem entrado na sua casa sem permissão, por terem ousado comprar a droga do telefone para ele sem avisar ou por ter sido repreendido por uma maldita sangue-ruim. Ele quase começou a quebrar tudo de novo, mas, reconhecendo a inutilidade disso, resolveu pelo menos consertar o que já estava quebrado. Afinal de contas, ele ainda era um Malfoy e não podia viver daquele jeito.

Após alguns feitiços, o apartamento estava em ordem de novo e Draco se ocupou em deixar-se cair na cama — vestido mesmo. Estava exausto.

No dia seguinte, foi para o escritório e passou a maior parte do tempo tentando localizar Dumbledore. Ele tinha imaginado que, tão perto do início das aulas como eles estavam, conseguiria encontrar o diretor em Hogwarts, mas enganara-se. Aparentemente, ninguém sabia onde ele estava. Draco quase entrou em desespero, mas no fim, recrutando Eames para ajudá-lo, ele conseguiu o que queria. Enviou uma carta a Dumbledore explicando o que ocorrera e a resposta veio logo, marcando um encontro para o dia seguinte na escola. Por mais que tivesse sentimentos conflitantes em relação ao velho, Malfoy tinha que admitir que ele era inegavelmente o maior bruxo vivo e Gina precisava do melhor.

Um pouco mais tranqüilo, Draco foi para casa, mas praticamente não dormiu. Se queria estar em Harmony Springs às sete da manhã, precisaria sair de casa de madrugada. Já estava ficando acostumado com aquela jornada até a Escócia e, dessa vez, não errou — nem achou que errou — o caminho. Apertou a campainha pontualmente tentando empurrar para o fundo dos seus pensamentos o medo de que ela tivesse mudado de idéia ou pior: de que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho acre-doce.

Para o seu alívio, contudo, ela abriu a porta tão linda como sempre e disse que precisava apenas pegar as malas. Draco a seguiu e, sendo cavaleiro pelo menos uma vez na vida, ele pegou e colocou as duas bolsas não muito grandes no carro.

E agora estava dirigindo já há umas três horas sem falar nada. Havia tantas coisas que ele queria dizer a ela! Tantas coisas que precisavam ser ditas! Mas ele não sabia por onde começar. Agora que ela estava ali, ele não sabia o que fazer, então optou por não fazer nada. Com sorte, Dumbledore poderia ajudá-los e tudo ficaria bem.

Um pouco depois — uma hora, talvez mais — Draco viu o que estava procurando. Não poderia chegar em Hogwarts de carro, é claro, então o diretor mandara uma das carruagens sem cavalos da escola para encontrá-los um pouco antes de Hogsmeade. Malfoy estacionou o carro em uma reentrância da estrada e, não querendo acordar Gina, pegou-a no colo e a carregou. Sentou-se na carruagem ainda segurando-a. Tê-la assim, tão perto, era inebriante e Draco não resistiu.

Contemplando sua forma adormecida, ele passou a mão de leve pelos cabelos de Gina, pelas bochechas, pelo nariz cheio de sardas, pelos lábios vermelhos. Desceu um pouco a mão, passando pelo pescoço e indo descansar sobre os seios dela. Não havia malícia naquele toque. Malfoy estava apenas observando cada detalhe, cada nuance e comparando com o que ele se lembrava. Era a mesma Gina! Talvez de perto ele conseguisse notar pequenas diferenças por causa da idade, mas isso não tinha importância. Por fim, sem conseguir se controlar mais, ele fez o que estava querendo fazer há tempos: inclinou-se e uniu seus lábios aos dela levemente.

Gina não acordou. Ela apenas se mexeu um pouco e se aconchegou melhor ao peito de Draco, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele. Malfoy também não tentou beijá-la de novo. Contentou-se por ora em tê-la em seus braços, perto do seu coração.

A carruagem continuava no seu ritmo cadenciado e, após uns vinte minutos de marcha, eles se aproximaram da entrada da escola. Relutante em acordar Gina — ele estava por demais confortável naquela posição — Malfoy saiu com ela ainda no colo e entrou no saguão carregando-a. As grandes portas fecharam às suas costas e Draco notou que Dumbledore ainda não estava ali. Gentilmente, ele colocou Gina sentada nas escadas apoiando-a e a acordou.

— O quê? Nós já chegamos? — ela perguntou assustada.

— Sim, nós já chegamos. Está tudo bem.

— É aqui que o bruxo mora? — Gina indagou, se levantando. Parecia curiosa.

— Ele é diretor dessa escola, então sim, ele mora aqui durante boa parte do ano.

— É um castelo?

— Sim, Virgínia, é um castelo — a voz de Dumbledore se fez ouvir suave e acolhedora, como a voz de um pai.

— Você é...

—Alvo Dumbledore, diretor de Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde você estudou.

— Eu estudei aqui? — ela estava surpresa.

— Assim como eu — Draco respondeu se levantando também.

— Nós éramos do mesmo ano?

— Não. Você é um ano mais nova.

— E nós começamos a namorar na escola?

— Sim — ele respondeu sem deixar de notar o sorriso enigmático que surgiu nos lábios de Dumbledore.

— Bem, por que nós não vamos até a minha sala? — o diretor perguntou — Que tal uma xícara de chá?

— Diretor — Malfoy interrompeu antes de Gina pudesse responder — Nós não viemos aqui para o chá...

— Sim, eu sei. O chá é apenas um bônus. Venham, sigam-me — ele completou, e o casal obedeceu, Gina parecendo curiosa e Malfoy parecendo contrariado.

A sala do diretor continuava do jeito que ele se lembrava, com os mesmo móveis, os mesmos livros, o mesmo chapéu seletor e a mesma ave. Gina ficou impressionada com o pássaro. Quem não ficaria? Ela olhava tudo aquilo com surpresa, às vezes, susto, mas, para o alívio de Draco, não demonstrava medo. O diretor a fez sentar diante da sua mesa e, ao invés de tomar o lugar do lado oposto, sentou-se ao lado dela. Fez menção de conjurar uma cadeira para Malfoy, mas ele declinou, indo ficar de pé diante da janela. Os terrenos da escola do lado de fora também continuavam iguais. Hogwarts permanecera praticamente imutável durante mil anos, por que mudaria nos quinze que Draco se afastara? Ao longe, ele avistou o velho campo de quadribol, palco de tantas batalhas suas contra Potter. Aquilo tudo parecia ter acontecido há uma vida atrás.

Voltando seu olhar novamente para os outros ocupantes da sala, ele notou que Dumbledore já oferecera a Gina uma xícara de chá e agora estava servindo outra que em seguida ofereceu a ele. Malfoy declinou com a cabeça e o diretor voltou-se para a mulher ao seu lado.

— Virgínia, o Sr. Malfoy já me contou algumas das circunstâncias do que aconteceu com você, então eu não pretendo cansá-la com perguntas, mas há certas coisas que eu gostaria de ouvir de seus lábios.

— Claro — ela respondeu rapidamente.

— Do que exatamente você se lembra?

— De nada. Quer dizer... de nada _deste mundo_.

— Eu entendo que você ficou em estado de coma por alguns dias.

— Sim, por duas semanas.

— E de quando é a sua primeira lembrança? De antes ou de depois que você acordou? — ele continuou, falando com ela enquanto mexia seu chá, como se Gina ainda fosse apenas uma aluna que tivesse vindo ao diretor com um problema de escola.

— De depois. A minha primeira lembrança é de acordar no hospital.

— Eu entendo — Dumbledore se recostou na cadeira e levou a xícara à boca — O Sr. Malfoy já lhe falou sobre sua família?

— Meus pais e meus irmãos? Sim, ele falou. Ele vai me levar para vê-los em seguida.

— Você já os avisou? — Dumbledore perguntou virando-se agora para Draco.

— Ainda não. Vou mandar uma coruja de Edimburgo.

— Você poderia ter falado antes. Essa sem dúvida é uma notícia que eles gostariam de ouvir.

— Eu sei, mas eu prefiro não contar com os ovos antes da galinha. Especialmente quando o assunto é o desaparecimento da Gina.

— Eu compreendo — o diretor deu-se por satisfeito — E você, Virgínia, não quer fazer alguma pergunta para mim? — a mulher o encarou como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que ela esperasse ouvir.

— Milhares. Mas eu não sei se você poderá responder a todas.

— Provavelmente não, mas talvez eu possa responder a algumas. O que você acha? — ela pareceu parar um pouco para pensar. Seu olhar instintivamente se dirigiu para Draco e ele por sua vez sentiu seu coração dar um pulo no peito ao vê-la virando-se para ele em busca de orientação.

— Ele provavelmente vai ter muito mais paciência do que eu — falou para encorajá-la mesmo sabendo que isso não era verdade. Seria capaz de ficar respondendo às perguntas dela por toda eternidade só para tê-la perto se fosse preciso.

— Durante quanto tempo eu estudei aqui? — ela começou, como se ainda estivesse se acostumando com a idéia de poder perguntar qualquer coisa que quisesse.

— Durante sete anos. Dos seus onze aos seus quase dezoito.

— E você se lembra especificamente de mim?

— Eu me lembro de todos os alunos que já passaram por essa escola desde que me tornei diretor e de todos os que eu lecionei antes disso, mas eu tenho razões específicas para me lembrar de você também. Seus pais, por exemplo, são bons amigos e além disso, não é todo dia que se tem uma aluna da Grifinória que acaba se casando com um aluno da Sonserina. Você, Gina, sempre foi uma garota muito especial.

— Grifinória? O que é isso?

— Ah, os alunos de Hogwarts são colocados em casas diferentes de acordo com suas características. A Grifinória para os bravos, a Lufa-lufa para os leais, a Corvinal para os sábios e a Sonserina para os ambiciosos. A sua era a Grifinória e a Sonserina era a do Sr. Malfoy.

— E o que há de tão especial nisso?

— A Grifinória e a Sonserina são casas que não se dão bem.

— Por que não?

— Começou com uma briga entre os fundadores das casas e, com o tempo, é claro, o motivo foi se perdendo e a rivalidade permaneceu.

— Isso é bem estúpido.

— Sim — o diretor sorriu — Muito estúpido. O que as pessoas não entendem é que as quatro casas juntas é que são realmente poderosas. Separadas, elas são boas, mas combinadas, seu poder é extraordinário, pois cada uma representa o melhor de um bruxo, o seu fundador, e através delas, cada um dos fundadores ainda permanece vivo.

— Isso é tudo muito interessante — Draco interrompeu começando a ficar impaciente — Mas nós estamos aqui por um motivo.

— É claro que sim, Sr. Malfoy. Eu só não tenho certeza se você sabe qual é esse motivo.

— É o feitiço da memória que colocaram nela!

— Não há feitiço algum.

— O quê? Mas é impossível!

— Quando você acha que o feitiço foi colocado, Sr. Malfoy? Antes ou depois dela fugir?

— Antes, é claro!

— E, sendo assim, ela não deveria ter alguma memória anterior ao coma? — Dumbledore perguntou como se estivesse explicando as coisas para uma criança.

— Mas isso... Isso não significa nada! Podem ter entrado no hospital, podem ter...

— Não é só isso. Há outros sinais também. E particularmente eu não acho que um feitiço da memória assim tão poderoso poderia ter sido realizado sem que houvesse dano permanente para Gina, o que não parecer ter ocorrido.

— Mas então o que houve?

— O que os seus médicos disseram, Virgínia?

— Amnésia — ela respondeu com uma palavra.

— De fundo clínico ou psicológico?

— Psicológico.

— Aí está a sua resposta, Sr. Malfoy.

— Eu não acredito nisso. Não pode ser verdade.

— Você veio até aqui para ouvir a minha opinião. Pois bem, essa é a minha opinião: não foi nenhum feitiço que causou a perda de memória. Não há causas mágicas para o que houve. As causas foram físicas ou psicológicas.

— E o que nós fazemos agora?

— Eu receio que não haja muito o que fazer.

— Você está dizendo que não há cura? — Draco perguntou e seu desespero era palpável. Tinha que haver uma maneira!

— Sim, há uma cura, mas não há nada que nós possamos fazer para curá-la. Exceto, talvez, oferecer um _tour_ pela escola. Coisas familiares podem te ajudar a se lembrar, não, Gina?

— Os médicos falaram que sim.

— Você quer se lembrar? — Dumbledore perguntou suavemente.

— Claro que sim.                 

— Mesmo sabendo que se lembrar da sua família significa também se lembrar do trauma que causou a amnésia em primeiro lugar?

— Mesmo assim — ela respondeu, mas sua voz estava de alguma forma mais hesitante.

— Bom, então por que nós não vamos dar uma volta pela escola?

— Eu acho uma ótima idéia — Gina respondeu animando-se. Draco, por sua vez, os seguiu sem prestar muita atenção em para onde estavam indo nem em que estavam falando. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que o diretor dissera. Ele sabia o que o homem havia feito com ela. Sabia o que tinha acontecido e sentia ao mesmo tempo vontade de vomitar e de matá-lo só de pensar, mas Gina não se lembrava. Ela podia até saber, mas ela não se lembrava. De certa forma, isso tornava as coisas melhores. Era quase como se não tivesse acontecido. A pergunta, portanto, era se ele realmente queria que ela se lembrasse. Naquele momento, Draco Malfoy estava tendo os pensamentos menos egoístas da sua vida inteira.

A maior parte dos professores já estava na escola e, para evitar os olhares curiosos e as perguntas, os três almoçaram sozinhos. Gina estava animada com todas as coisas novas ao seu redor. Eles andaram mais um pouco depois da refeição, mas não muito tempo depois, Draco foi obrigado a lembrá-la que eles ainda tinham um longo caminho pela frente.

Indo para a saída, contudo, em um momento em que ela estava distraída, o diretor se aproximou dele — que vinha sempre andando atrás dos dois — e perguntou:

— Ela me disse que não demonstrou possuir nenhum traço de magia nesses últimos dez anos. Você sabia disso?

— Eu achei que tivesse algo a ver com o feitiço, mas se não há feitiço...

— Exatamente.

— Pode ser por causa da amnésia?

— Não, não pode. Deveria ser como um reflexo, algo involuntário. Não faz diferença se ela se lembra ou não.

— E isso é preocupante por quê?

— Eu ainda não tenho certeza, Sr. Malfoy. Preciso fazer as minhas próprias investigações, mas no meio-tempo, é imprescindível que você continue tentando descobrir quem seqüestrou as mulheres...

— Eu não pretendia desistir do caso.

— E também é imprescindível que nada de mal aconteça a Gina.

— Mas o que poderia acontecer...

— Se as outras foram mortas e ela não, isso pode ser um problema — Dumbledore respondeu mortalmente sério.

— Mas se o assassino sabia onde ela estava e não fez nada esse tempo todo, por que faria agora?

— Eu não sei. Mas aconteça o que acontecer, Sr. Malfoy, ela deve continuar viva. Isso está claro?

— Como a água — Draco respondeu igualmente sério. Não precisava do aviso do diretor para saber que a defenderia com a sua vida se fosse preciso. Ao ouvi-lo, contudo, frisar o quão isso era importante, acabou por involuntariamente tomar uma decisão. A decisão mais difícil da sua vida.

— Draco — Gina começou com uma voz fraca, como se estivesse em dúvida sobre se devia ou não falar algo. Os dois já haviam saído de Hogwarts e estavam no carro já há quase duas horas de jornada silenciosa — O que é que os... como é mesmo que o Sr. Dumbledore disse que vocês chamam as pessoas que não fazem mágica?

— Trouxas.

— Isso, trouxas. O que é que os trouxas vêem quando olham para a escola?

— Eu não tenho certeza absoluta, mas acho que eles vêem ruínas e cartazes dizendo para se afastarem. Algo do gênero. Por quê?

— Nada — ela respondeu virando o rosto para a janela — Só curiosidade.

Malfoy desviou o olhar da estrada por alguns instantes para encará-la e a encontrou ainda fitando a paisagem através do vidro. Teve a nítida impressão de que ela não estava falando toda a verdade, mas não forçou o assunto. A última coisa de que precisava era ela achando que ele não acreditava no que ela dizia.

O silêncio se alongou entre os dois novamente por um longo período, até que, por fim, Gina falou e o que saiu da sua boca fez o coração de Malfoy se contrair no peito.

— Draco — ela começou, olhando agora para as mãos sobre seu colo — Tem algo que eu queria perguntar desde anteontem, mas, bem... eu não sabia como tocar no assunto — ela parou e, vendo que ele não deu sinais de que iria dizer algo — Quando eu acordei, os médicos me disseram... eles falaram que eu perdi um bebê — ela finalmente levantou a cabeça — Você sabia disso?

— Sabia — Draco respondeu apertando tanto o volante que os nós de suas mãos ficaram brancos — Você tinha acabado de me contar quando desapareceu.

— E por que você não me perguntou...

— Eu imaginei que você tivesse perdido a criança com tudo o que aconteceu, mas não tinha certeza se você sabia que estivera grávida — ele respondeu com uma voz extremamente controlada, lutando para não deixar transparecer toda a sua dor.

— Eu estava feliz com a gravidez?

— Eu nunca te vi mais feliz — Draco disse, tentando conter uma nova onda de tristeza que ameaçava sufocá-lo — Emily — ele sussurrou.

— Como?

— Emily. Era esse o nome que você queria dar à criança se fosse uma menina.

— Verdade? — ela perguntou surpresa, involuntariamente levando as mãos ao ventre vazio — Eu acordei com esse nome na cabeça no hospital. Não tinha idéia...

— Era como se chamava uma amiga sua de infância.

— Ela também estudou em Hogwarts?

— Não, ela morreu aos nove anos de uma doença qualquer. Não me lembro.

— Por isso o nome era tão especial — Gina murmurou mais para si mesma.

— É — Draco respondeu sem saber o que mais acrescentar. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns minutos até que ela notou a saída que Malfoy pegara na estrada:

— Ei! Você pegou o caminho errado! — exclamou olhando para trás.

— Não, não peguei.

— Pegou sim! A estrada para Edimburgo...

— Nós não estamos indo para Edimburgo.

— Estamos indo para onde então?

— Harmony Springs.

— Mas...

— Gina, me responda sinceramente uma coisa: — ele virou-se para ela sem consciência de como sua dor era evidente nos seus olhos — Você é feliz lá?

— Sim — ela demorou um pouco para respondeu — Mas...

—Não, sem mas.  O que eu quero, o que realmente me interessa é que você seja feliz — Malfoy a interrompeu, agora olhando diretamente para a frente, com medo de vacilar se encontrasse os olhos dela — Eu não quero que você se lembre de mim se isso significa também lembrar-se de tudo o que aconteceu com você quando aquele homem te seqüestrou. Eu não quero que você se lembre daquilo!

— Mas eu sei o que aconteceu. Os médicos disseram. Eu...

— Você sabe, mas você não se lembra e a diferença entre as duas coisas é brutal.

— Mesmo que eu nunca me lembre, eu ainda posso...

— Não — Malfoy respondeu implacável. Já havia tomado a decisão e não mudaria de idéia. Estava convencido de que era o melhor para ela — Nós somos o nosso passado, as nossas lembranças. São os nossos ontens que nos definem e, sem esse passado, você não é a minha Gina — ele falou e mesmo enquanto as palavras saíam da sua boca, sabia que estava falando a maior mentira da sua vida — Você não é a Gina Weasley que se casou comigo nunca noite de tempestade tão forte que até mesmo as paredes da igreja pareciam oscilar com o vento, que gostava de ver a neve caindo na véspera de Natal, que me contou que estava grávida com o maior sorriso do mundo no rosto. Você não é a minha Gina. Você não precisa me amar — terminou com a voz ligeiramente embargada. Ele a queria mais do que tudo nesta vida, mas nunca poderia viver consigo mesmo se a obtivesse às custas de sua própria felicidade. Ela estava vida. Ela estava bem. E de alguma forma esse conhecimento teria que ser suficiente para ele.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio. Um silêncio carregado e cheio de perguntas. Gina passou a maior parte do tempo fitando a paisagem com olhos distantes e Draco tentou se concentrar na estrada, mas na realidade, só conseguia repetir mentalmente para si mesmo o quão louco estava.

Quando chegaram à casa dela, ele saiu para ajudá-la com as malas que acabaram por ser inúteis. Malfoy tinha certeza que se arrependeria daquilo tudo no dia seguinte, mas aí, já seria tarde demais.

— Fique com isso — disse, entregando a ela um pedaço de papel — É o meu telefone. Chame se você precisar de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Nunca vai haver uma hora ruim para você pedir a minha ajuda.

— Você não quer entrar? — ela perguntou, guardando o papel — Eu posso...

— Não, tudo bem — ele respondeu — Eu tenho que ir embora — completou, mas não saiu imediatamente. Ficou lá, parado diante dela, observando-a sem saber o que mais falar, mas sem ter realmente vontade de ir embora. Como sempre, soube que estava perdido ao demorar-se por um instante naqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

— Draco...

— Não diga nada — Malfoy a interrompeu, envolvendo-a pela segunda vez em um abraço forte. A intenção era fazer daquele um abraço de despedida, mas quando seus sentidos foram invadidos pelo cheiro dela, pelo calor dela, ele soube que era um homem sem esperança.

Quando percebeu, já começara a beijá-la. Beijos rápidos e desesperados. Primeiro no pescoço, que estava mais perto, e depois na orelha e nas bochechas. Beijou-lhe a testa e as pálpebras, o nariz e, antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para pará-lo, beijou-lhe os lábios. Começou com um beijo rápido, tão desesperado quanto os outros, mas logo evoluiu para um beijo profundo, cheio de saudade, cheio de amor e cheio de desejo. Com uma das mãos, enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a para perto, o mais perto possível, e manteve a outra segurando-a pela bochecha, sem deixá-la afastar-se. Sabia que aquilo era loucura. Uma loucura deliciosa, mas ainda assim uma loucura. Para sua surpresa, contudo, Gina não tento repeli-lo. Ela correspondeu ao beijo. Talvez não com a mesma intensidade, não com o mesmo desejo e a mesma saudade, mas pelo menos ela não o estava empurrando para longe. Ela também o estava beijando.

Por alguns instantes — alguns longos instantes — Draco sentiu o que seria tê-la de volta e aquilo só tornou a despedida ainda mais dolorosa. Quando finalmente a soltou, ela o encarou com olhos interrogativos, como se estivesse acordando de um sonho e ainda não tivesse noção exata do que acontecera. Ele não esperou, contudo, até ela ganhar aquela noção.

Deixou-a ali, parada na calçada de sua casa, enquanto virava-se e entrava de novo no carro. Não olhou para trás. Se o fizesse, sabia que desistiria de ir embora e ele precisava ir embora. Precisá-la deixá-la viver a sua vida, sem medo, sem sombras de um passado horrível, sem dúvidas. Ele sofreria, é verdade, mas ao menos ele seria o único a sofrer.

Tentou repetir para si mesmo o que dissera a ela no carro. Tentou se convencer de que aquela era Emily Watson e não Gina Malfoy, a sua mulher, mas ao finalmente olhar para trás pelo retrovisor e encontrá-la ainda de pé na calçada, toda cabelos vermelhos à distância, ele teve certeza de que não era verdade. Aquela era a sua Gina. Não a mesma Gina, é verdade, mas ainda assim era a única mulher que ele amou e amaria. Enquanto vivesse.


	11. Capítulo 10: Aquele Beijo

**Título da Fic: Todos Os Nossos Ontens**

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A:** Bom, gente, aqui estou eu, após um longo inverno. Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou uma eternidade e ele nem é maior do que os outros (é do mesmo tamanho, mais ou menos), mas eu realmente ando muito sem tempo. Portanto, não esperem o capítulo 11 rápido não, okay? Acreditem, dói no meu coração dizer isso, mas eu provavelmente vou demorar para escrevê-lo tanto ou quase tanto quanto demorei com esse. Ainda mais que agora em outubro eu começo a ter um monte de prova e trabalho, tudo junto... Enfim. Por mais cruel que possa parecer, o meu conselho é: façam esse capítulo durar.

**N/A2:** Eu não vou colocar hoje os agradecimentos personalizados porque já passa das duas da manhã e eu realmente quero colocar esse capítulo no ar logo, antes que o Lestrange Mobile me faça encontrar um fim prematuro (Se você não entendeu essa última afirmativa, não se preocupe. Você é normal. Eu é que sou anormal. Basta saber que o Lestrange Mobile é um veículo dirigido por uma mulher realmente má que já andou me ameaçando de morte...). Por esse mesmo motivo, a revisão do capítulo foi meio frouxa. É provável que tenham ficado alguns errinhos de digitação e de ortografia, mas o que vocês preferiam? Que eu demorasse mais para postar o capítulo ou que eu fizesse a revisão completa quando a fic já estivesse terminada? Bem, foi o que eu pensei... ;o) De qualquer forma, meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a todos pelos e-mails, reviews, e pela paciência. Vocês são uns amores! :o)

**N/A3: **Por fim, este capítulo é dedicado especialmente aos recentes e futuros próximos aniversariantes da Ordem de Fênix (a melhor lista de discussão do planeta): Nanda, Frini, Ricardo e a Di, que faz aniversário exatamente hoje! Só não diga que o meu presente foi de grego, okay, menina? (nada pessoal, Frini...). Se eu esqueci alguém, por favor, mil perdões. Mas eu não sei o aniversário de todo mundo de lá... E já são duas e meia da manhã, então meu cérebro não está funcionando direito... Mais especialmente ainda, este capítulo é dedicado à Aline Carneiro, que fez para mim um desenho do Draco e da Gina no sábado e agora, toda vez que eu olho para o raio do desenho me dá um remorso incrível por não estar escrevendo TNO... Este capítulo não teria sido completado hoje sem o incentivo silencioso do desenho, me observando da minha pasta, mandando mensagens subliminares que me lembravam de como eu sou má por deixar todos segurando a respiração por tanto tempo... enfim. Vocês entenderam o espírito da coisa.

Bom, como deve ter dado para perceber, eu estou meio elétrica hoje, então, esqueçam o que eu estou dizendo (menos a parte da Ordem de Fênix ser a melhor lista de discussão do planeta) e leiam logo o capítulo, 'kay? :o))))

*   *   *

Capítulo 10: Aquele Beijo 

Emily ficou ainda um bom tempo parada naquela calçada, enquanto o carro se afastava. Só entrou em casa quando o automóvel já há muito havia ultrapassado a linha do horizonte e saído de seu raio de visão. Parte sua ainda acreditava que ele fosse dar meia volta e vir buscá-la. Quando finalmente se convenceu de que isso não aconteceria, ela se sentiu... sozinha.

Por um momento, quase acreditara que aquele beijo iria fazê-la magicamente se lembrar de tudo. Isso não aconteceu, mas, de alguma forma, ele a ajudara a compreender melhor. Agora, ela sabia que não podia ficar ali em Harmony Springs. Sabia que seu lugar estava a quilômetros de distância ao sul, na Londres que ela não lembrava conhecer, ao lado de um homem que tampouco lhe era familiar, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, era a única pessoa no mundo capaz de fazê-la se sentir daquela forma.

Fora o beijo, ela tinha certeza. Aquele beijo tão longo, tão sofrido, tão esperado e tão desejado, que a fizera admitir por fim o que seu coração já sabia há muito tempo: que ela não amava John. Não daquele jeito, não com aquela intensidade, não com aquela _necessidade_. A cidade que até então fora seu lar passou a parecer um local estranho, vazio e sem sentido. Ela _precisava_ dele. Precisava estar onde ele estava. Precisava descobrir quem ele era. Nunca em toda a sua vida, Emily sentira tamanha paixão por algo. Era como se ela tivesse passado os últimos dez anos meio entorpecida, sentindo as coisas pela metade, vendo o mundo com olhos que não eram os seus. Mas tudo mudara no momento daquele beijo. Como uma Bela Adormecida moderna, ela encontrara o seu príncipe. Agora, só precisava trazê-lo de volta.

Quando finalmente se convenceu de que ele não voltaria, pegou suas malas e entrou em casa. Seu corpo estava cansado e sua mente ansiava por algum descanso após todas as revelações do dia. Queria passar umas quarenta e oito horas inteiras dormindo, mas sabia que tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer. Mal ou bem, vivera ali por dez anos. Não poderia sair sem arrumar suas coisas e se despedir de inúmeras pessoas. Queria fazer a coisa do jeito certo e, para isso, deveria começar pela tarefa mais difícil: a conversa com John. A conversa que ela evitara o máximo possível, que ela tentara de todas as formas não precisar ter. Agora, era tarde demais para fugir. Pela primeira vez, Emily tinha certeza absoluta do que queria fazer e, de um jeito ou de outro, ela o faria.

O trajeto de volta para Edimburgo foi solitário e silencioso. A estrada estendia-se cada vez mais escura na sua frente, mas Draco parecia não perceber. Ele se recusava a pensar, se recusava a acreditar que havia cometido tamanha atrocidade. Como ele pôde afinal de contas deixá-la para trás? Ele nunca poderia deixá-la para trás! Ela estava sempre com ele, onde quer que ele fosse. Ela era a sua vida inteira. Como ele pôde abandoná-la daquela forma? O arrependimento demorou menos do que ele esperava para começar a abatê-lo e ele já estava se achando louco. Estava quase parando o carro no acostamento apenas para bater com a cabeça no volante por alguns minutos. Ele era o homem mais estúpido do mundo. Havia acabado de largar a única mulher que amara e deixá-la para ficar nos braços de quem? De um médico _trouxa_ de interior que provavelmente mal sabia a diferença entre sarampo e rubéola! E, para completar a história, havia aquele beijo! Meu Deus, como é que ele poderia esquecer um beijo daqueles? Nunca, enquanto vivesse. Ela estava mais viva do que antes na memória dos seus sentidos e aquele beijo provavelmente o manteria acordado por noites e noites. Como ele pudera ser tão estúpido?

"É nisso que dá", boa parte do seu cérebro parecia gritar, "querer ser nobre e generoso. Querer posar de Harry Potter!". A generosidade e o altruísmo não eram para ele. Draco era um Malfoy e, como tal, deveria ter se comportado, arrastando-a de lá até Londres nem que fosse pelos cabelos! Naquele momento, sentia-se capaz de qualquer coisa, mas também sabia no fundo que, se a generosidade e o altruísmo não eram para ele, a bravura tampouco lhe caía bem. Como aparecer novamente no batente da casa dela após todo aquele teatro e dizer que ele havia se enganado? Que ela ainda era a sua Gina e que ele, por favor, a queria de volta? O que ela faria? Bateria a porta na sua cara, no mínimo. Draco não tinha o direito de brincar com a vida dela daquela maneira. De entrar e sair da casa dela como se eles fossem antigos vizinhos. De confundi-la com as suas próprias dúvidas, com os seus próprios medos.

Por mais que tivesse vontade de dar meia volta e ir buscá-la, ele não o fez. Temia a possibilidade de ser rejeitado. Será que conseguiria sobreviver se ouvisse da boca de Gina que ela não o amava mais? Que ela não o queria mais? Não teria sido esse o verdadeiro motivo por trás da sua decisão tão _altruísta_? Afinal de contas, se ele a deixasse primeiro, como ela poderia deixá-lo depois? Provavelmente, aquilo fizera parte das suas razões sim, mas não fora a única coisa. Boa parte de Draco estava realmente considerando o bem-estar de Gina, considerando sua felicidade. Ele queria vê-la sorrindo como antes. O erro estava em acreditar sequer por um instante que outro homem seria capaz de fazê-la sorrir do mesmo jeito.

De certa forma, esse pensamento acalmou Malfoy. Ele nunca fora mesmo conhecido por sua humildade, então não se incomodou com o tom extremamente presunçoso de sua conclusão. Ao menos, isso lhe deu alguma convicção — melhor dizendo, alguma esperança — de que, se ele voltasse naquele instante, Gina não o colocaria para fora da casa da mesma forma que ela não deixara de corresponder seu beijo.

Ele não voltou, contudo. Tampouco foi para Londres, entretanto. Chegou em Edimburgo já com a noite alta e alugou um quarto em um hotel bruxo, é claro. Após uma noite de sono — ou de rolar de um lado para o outro na cama, o que viesse primeiro — talvez ele tivesse uma idéia mais clara do que fazer.

O dia seguinte amanheceu calmo, quente e ensolarado. Emily pensara que não fosse conseguir dormir nada, mas, no momento em que sua cabeça encostou no travesseiro, o cansaço dos últimos dias finalmente cobrou seu preço. Ela dormiu como uma pedra. Um sono realmente revigorante.

Acordou por volta das oito, com a luz do dia já invadindo o seu quarto, e não perdeu tempo. Agora, por volta das nove e meia, estava parada diante da porta da casa de John esperando ele vir atendê-la. Não sabia exatamente o que iria falar, o que deveria fazer. Decidira, então, ser honesta consigo mesma e com ele. No final das contas, John era importante para ela, mesmo que não fosse o amor da sua vida.

Ele demorou um pouco para vir. Com certeza não teria que estar no hospital tão cedo, do contrário, já estaria pronto ou pelo menos, se preparando. Abriu a porta, entretanto, usando ainda seus pijamas e com uma cara inconfundível de sono.

— Eu te acordei? — Emily perguntou suavemente, dando-se conta somente naquele momento que ainda não era assim tão tarde.

— Eu tive plantão durante a noite... — ele respondeu, com os olhos ainda semicerrados.

— Ah, me desculpe... Eu posso voltar outra hora... — ela falou imediatamente, começando a se retirar. Parte sua estava aliviada com o adiamento.

— Não, tudo bem — John a segurou levemente pelo braço — Não tem problema — e se moveu para dar espaço para que ela passasse pela porta. Sem saída, ela entrou na casa ainda escura e, sem cerimônias, foi para a sala, onde, sem uma idéia melhor sobre como deveria agir, sentou-se em uma poltrona e esperou que ele se juntasse a ela.

— Só um minuto — John falou — Eu já volto... — e subiu as escadas para o quarto, provavelmente para trocar de roupa ou escovar os dentes. Quando ficou sozinha, Emily deixou escapar uma longa respiração nervosa. Ela sabia o que queria fazer, o que devia fazer, mas agora estava hesitante. Tudo era muito bonito na teoria, mas como pôr em prática? Como dizer para o homem com quem ela fizera planos de passar o resto da vida que simplesmente não era mais possível? Que tudo teria que ser mudado, repensado, replanejado por causa de apenas um beijo na soleira da sua porta? Aquilo não ia ser nada bonito e a consciência de que ela estava prestes a ferir profundamente alguém que apenas fizera amá-la era quase insuportável.

Fechando os olhos por um breve instante, Emily procurou lembrar-se de por que aquilo era importante. Procurou lembrar-se de como aquele beijo a fizera se sentir. No final das contas, não havia nada difícil. Ela não amava John e as coisas eram simples assim.

Draco virou-se na cama pela enésima vez. Ele havia conseguido dormir por boa parte da noite até que foi acordado, pouco depois do nascer do sol, por uma coruja insistente que continuava batendo com a pata na janela do hotel. Ele não queria ler aquela carta. Não queria ter que ser chamado urgentemente de volta a Londres por causa de algum maldito caso de pessoa desaparecida quando ainda havia tanto a ser resolvido ali na Escócia. A coruja, contudo, não parecia disposta a desistir e, depois de uns bons quarenta minutos tentando ignorar aquela interrupção insistente, Draco finalmente levantou-se irado da cama e abriu o vidro.

O animal voou para dentro do quarto na hora e sentou-se solenemente sobre a cama, com um olhar de censura. Fazendo cara feia, Malfoy sentou-se ao lado dele e retirou o pedaço de pergaminho que vinha preso em uma das suas patas. Ele queria que a coruja fosse voando pela janela de volta para o lugar daonde ela tinha vindo no ato, mas, ao invés disso, ela continuou parada, esperando por uma resposta.

Com uma cara ainda mais feia, ele rasgou o selo do pergaminho e quase devorou as palavras na sua frente:

"Draco,

onde diabos está você??? Te procurei em todos os lugares menos no inferno e não te encontrei. É bom você não ter se envolvido em nenhuma confusão, seu cabeça de vento. E, onde quer que você tenha se metido, volte imediatamente. É hoje que nós vamos conseguir aqueles arquivos. Estou cansado de ser enrolado. Está na hora de tomarmos medidas drásticas.

Te encontro no seu apartamento às 10h. Não se atrase.

Matt."

Se qualquer outra pessoa lhe mandasse uma carta daquelas, Malfoy provavelmente a comeria viva, mas Matt tinha os seus privilégios. E, além disso, a notícia dele era boa demais para ser ignorada. Era óbvio a quais arquivos ele havia se referido: os arquivos dos casos das mulheres desaparecidas. O'Brien finalmente iria consegui-los! Draco realmente tinha esperanças de que eles fossem ajudá-lo a jogar luz naquele mistério e a encontrar o maldito assassino que, com certeza, receberia a recompensa merecida por tudo o que fez a Gina assim que Malfoy pusesse as mãos em seu pescocinho. Ah, se receberia!

Rapidamente, então, ele pegou um outro pedaço de pergaminho nas suas coisas e rabiscou: "Eu não vou me atrasar." Depois, prendeu o bilhete novamente na pata da coruja que, aí sim, levantou vôo e saiu pela janela. Draco ainda ficou encarando o céu azul por alguns instantes depois que ela se foi. Ele planejara ir buscar Gina hoje. Iria falar com ela, pedir desculpas, ganhá-la de volta — isso, ao menos, nos seus sonhos. Mas esses sonhos poderiam esperar mais um dia. O que ele não podia fazer — sob nenhuma circunstância — era ignorar a chance de descobrir o responsável — o culpado por toda aquela história.

Isso ele faria nem que fosse a última coisa na sua vida. E, se ele morresse depois disso, morreria feliz.

— Eu não esperava que você estivesse de volta tão rápido — John falou com uma certa esperança na voz, ao sentar-se diante dela na sala. O coração de Emily se contraiu ao saber que, em questão de minutos, ela teria que acabar com aquela esperança.

— Eu também não esperava estar de volta logo — tentou responder com uma voz neutra.

— Então o que aconteceu? — ele perguntou quase inocentemente. Como ela poderia responder a essa pergunta? Como colocar em palavras de forma que ele pudesse entender tudo o que estava sentindo?

— Nada — ela disse por fim — E ao mesmo tempo, tudo.

— O que isso quer dizer?

— Eu mesma ainda estou tentando entender — ela levou as mãos ao rosto — John...

— Você viu a sua família? — ele interrompeu secamente.

— Não.

— O tal médico que ele te levou para ver serviu de alguma coisa?

— Não.

— Então por que eu tenho a sensação de que aqui é o último lugar da Terra onde você gostaria de estar?

— Porque é assim que eu me sinto.

— Você... Você... — ele começou, mas subitamente não sabia o que dizer. Levantou-se da cadeira e foi até a janela. Algumas crianças brincavam na rua vazia como se tudo estivesse bem no mundo. Inundado por uma raiva sem tamanho, John cerrou os punhos e socou a parede, fazendo Emily pular na poltrona — _Por quê?_ É só isso que eu gostaria de entender! _Por quê?!_ O que foi que eu fiz de errado??!!

— John... — ela começou se levantando, mas ele a interrompeu.

— Não! Você não precisa dizer mais nada. Eu sempre soube. Sempre soube — completou apoiando a cabeça contra o vidro e fechando os olhos.

— Sempre soube o quê?

— Sempre soube que um dia você iria abandonar a vida que construiu... que você iria _me_ abandonar por causa de alguma meia promessa, de alguma meia certeza no horizonte. Você nunca me amou.

— Isso não é verdade.

— É sim. E você sabe disso tão bem quanto eu. Eu fui um passatempo adequado enquanto você estava esperando pela sua vida de verdade recomeçar.

— Se você se sentia assim, então por que ficou comigo?

— Porque eu te amo! Porque eu tinha esperanças de que a sua vida de verdade nunca iria recomeçar. Entende como isso é estranho? De certa forma, eu queria que você não descobrisse nada... Eu tinha esperança de que talvez algum dia o que eu estava oferecendo seria suficiente para você.

— Isso é tão pouco, John. Você merece alguém que te ame de verdade.

— Eu sei. Infelizmente, eu também sei que falar é muito fácil. Muito mais fácil do que fazer.

— Não é verdade que eu nunca te amei — Emily falou suavemente, se aproximando dele — Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa e eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo se não fosse por...

— Eu não quero a sua gratidão! — ele gritou, virando-se para encará-la incisivamente — Eu não quero a sua gratidão!!! Eu nunca quis e isso foi sempre a única coisa que você me deu!

— John...

— Vá embora, Emily.

— Não faça isso...

— E você quer que eu faça o quê? Que diga que está tudo bem? Que você não me feriu? Que eu não gostaria que você ficasse? Que eu não daria a minha vida para que tudo fosse diferente? É isso que você quer que eu diga?

— Eu sei que é difícil...

— Não, você não sabe. Você nunca soube — e após uma pausa — Vá embora, Emily. Quanto mais rápido você for, melhor para nós dois — e ele se virou de novo para a janela, sem encará-la, esperando.

Tremendo ligeiramente, ela se afastou dele, caminhando na direção da porta. Quando estava quase saindo, tirou do dedo a aliança de noivado e a colocou vagarosamente sobre o aparador. Era realmente o fim, ela se deu conta. Tinha acabado de abrir mão do que fora o seu maior ponto de referência durante dez anos por causa de um homem que ela mal conhecia. Era impossível não sentir medo enquanto abria a porta e saia para a rua. Era impossível não ter dúvidas ao contemplar a tranqüila vizinhança e o riso alegre das crianças brincando. Era impossível não questionar os seus próprios motivos ao sair andando por aqueles caminhos tão familiares, sabendo que, dali em diante, nada seria conhecido, nada seria familiar.

O medo era natural, Emily decidiu, por fim, mas deixar esse medo determinar as suas ações não seria. Por mais que tivesse dúvidas, ela sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa. Sabia que tinha tomado a decisão certa. 

Era hora de começar a viver a sua própria vida.

Draco andava de um lado para o outro sem parar, checando o relógio a intervalos regulares. Já passava das dez, mas o infeliz do O'Brien ainda não tinha chegado e, se havia algo que ele realmente detestava, era esperar. Malfoy já tinha fumado cinco cigarros, um atrás do outro. Fazia anos que ele não fumava assim, mas nem isso pareceu acalmar seus nervos. Por fim, quando ele tinha acabado de acender o sexto cigarro e o chão do seu apartamento já quase estava com um buraco de tanto que ele andava para lá e para cá, ouviu a voz do outro às suas costas:

— Fumar realmente faz mal à saúde, sabia?

— Onde foi que você se meteu?!

— Calma! São só dez e quinze...

— Não me interessa se são só dez e quinze! Você está atrasado do mesmo jeito!

— Sim, eu sei, mas agora estou aqui. Satisfeito?

— Trouxe os malditos arquivos? — Draco perguntou impaciente.

— Trouxe — O'Brien respondeu, mostrando algumas pastas que carregava — Aqui estão.

— Por que você não falou logo? — Malfoy perguntou, tomando os papéis das mãos do outro avidamente e sentando-se com eles na mesa. Estavam ali! Finalmente, ao alcance das suas mãos! Mesmo se quisesse, ele não teria conseguido disfarçar sua ansiedade. Não quando poderia estar diante da resposta para todas as suas perguntas.

— Não vai querer ajuda para examiná-los? — O'Brien perguntou — Eu _os peguei emprestado_, então nós não temos muito tempo antes de devolvê-los...

— Pegou emprestado? — Draco levantou as sobrancelhas. O outro apenas sorriu.

— E então, quer ajuda ou não quer?

— Claro que sim. Sente-se aí — convidou empurrando uma das pastas na direção de Matt, que pegou a cadeira oposta à do outro e se curvou, pronto para trabalhar.

— O que exatamente você espera descobrir aqui?

— Tudo. Ou pelo menos, alguma coisa.

— 'Alguma coisa' não é um pouco vago demais, não?...

— Se eu soubesse exatamente o que eu estou procurando, eu não estaria procurando merda nenhuma, né? Já tinha encontrado! — Malfoy respondeu perdendo a paciência — Eu não sei o que passava pela mente do infeliz que investigou esses crimes pela primeira vez, mas talvez ele tenha visto algo que nós não vimos. Talvez nós possamos até encontrá-lo pessoalmente para perguntar.

— Ou talvez ele esteja envolvido na trama toda.

— Um investigador da sua própria organização?

— Em primeiro lugar, ela não é a _minha_ organização. Eu apenas trabalho para ela. É diferente. Em segundo lugar, deve haver um motivo pelo qual ninguém, nem mesmo a Organização percebeu a conexão entre esses crimes antes, não é mesmo?

— Você acha que o tal Smith acobertou tudo.

— Quem sabe? Eu acho apenas que é uma possibilidade a se considerar.

— Mas se esse for o caso, nós não encontraremos nada de útil nos arquivos dele!

— Bom, só há um jeito de descobrir, Draco — Matt respondeu, curvando-se novamente sobre os papéis em cima da mesa. Malfoy o encarou ainda por alguns instantes, considerando suas palavras. Talvez O'Brien estivesse certo e tudo aquilo fosse inútil: apenas mais um beco sem saída, uma esperança perdida. 'Não', ele balançou a própria cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos. 'Não desta vez'. Ele tinha certeza de que descobriria algo importante ali. Tinha certeza absoluta e, imbuído dessa convicção, pôs-se a trabalhar ferozmente.

Os arquivos estavam em profunda confusão. À primeira vista, poderia até parecer que fora o próprio investigador que causara tal desordem, mas, olhando com cuidado, era possível notar certos padrões e detalhes que nunca teria sido levados em consideração por uma pessoa tão desorganizada. Pelo contrário. Na opinião de Draco, ficou logo claro que aqueles arquivos haviam sido revirados, revistados e pesquisados de forma apressada. E que quem quer que tivesse sido responsável por isso causara tamanha bagunça.

— Você mexeu nessas pastas antes de chegar aqui, Matt? — ele perguntou mais por desencargo de consciência. Precisava eliminar todas as possibilidades.

— Não. Por quê? Você está achando que eu tirei tudo do lugar?

— Só estou querendo ter certeza de que não foi você. Só isso.

— Bom, não fui eu — e após uma pausa — Por quê? Quem você acha que foi?

— Alguém que está tão interessado nesses arquivos quanto eu. Ou mais, até.

— Você não acha que está ficando meio paranóico? Eu encontrei essas pastas quase perdidas. Elas estavam empoeiradas e abandonadas. Ninguém as tocava há anos!

— Se elas eram assim tão pouco importantes, por que você teve que "pegá-las emprestado"? Por que não deixaram você simplesmente sair pela porta com elas?

— Regulamentos, eu acho. Políticas. Todos os documentos lá são controlados. A burocracia é tremenda.

— É... E talvez haja motivo para tantos segredinhos... — Malfoy resmungou, voltando-se novamente para os papéis na sua frente. Matt ignorou o último comentário e também voltou ao trabalho.

Pouco depois, contudo, Draco não pôde deixar de manifestar em voz alta a sua frustração:

— Mas não tem nada aqui! — ele exclamou, empurrando a pasta para longe — Está tudo uma bagunça completa e não há nada que nós já não saibamos!

— Como você pode chegar a essa conclusão tão rápido? Eu mal estou na metade do meu arquivo!

— É óbvio, não é? Qualquer coisa de interesse para nós que pudesse estar aqui já foi _convenientemente removido!_

— Removido por quem?!

— Pela mesma pessoa que fez essa zona toda com os papéis!

— Você e a sua paranóia...

— Não é paranóia! — Draco exclamou, levantando-se da mesa com raiva e derrubando a cadeira no processo — Eu não sou maluco, sabia, merda?! E eu sei muito bem reconhecer uma armação quando eu vejo uma! E é isso que essas pastas são: uma armação, um embuste! Deixadas aí para enganar os trouxas quando qualquer coisa de valor já foi retirada!

— Como você pode ter certeza sem nem olhar tudo?!

— Tendo!

— Só você mesmo... — Matt riu, enquanto virava-se de novo para o arquivo.

— Só eu mesmo por quê? Por acaso o que eu estou falando é tão absurdo assim? — o outro perguntou furioso. Realmente precisava descarregar toda aquela raiva acumulada em alguém e Matt era o candidato mais próximo.

— Não, Draco — O'Brien suspirou resignado — não é absurdo. Eu só acho que você não tem como ter tanta certeza assim antes de olhar. As pastas estão todas bagunçadas... Se elas foram mesmo reviradas...

— Se, não! Elas foram reviradas. Eu não tenho dúvida alguma.

— Pois bem, elas foram reviradas.

— E saqueadas.

— E saqueadas — Matt concordou meio a contra-gosto — Mas está claro que isso foi feito de forma apressada. Talvez algo tenha escapado da revista.

— Talvez, talvez... Eu estou cansado desta palavra — Malfoy respondeu, acendendo outro cigarro e recomeçando a andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto O'Brien voltou a ler cuidadosamente os documentos. Não demorou muito, contudo, e ele foi novamente interrompido:

— O que você sabe sobre esse tal de Smith?

— Como assim?

— Como assim?! Como assim?! Será que a pergunta foi complicada demais para você entender?

— Draco, agora você está realmente passando dos limites!...

— Eu estou cansado, okay? Estou cansado, frustrado, decepcionado, nervoso, fudido, sozinho, com a mulher que eu amo praticamente no altar com outro homem e, para piorar, estou fazendo uma merda de pergunta simples que aparentemente é difícil demais para você entender, então, me dê a porra de um desconto, okay?

— Com a mulher que você ama o quê???

— Não pergunte.

— Mas, Draco...

— Não pergunte!

— Você encontrou a Gina?!

— Eu já disse para você não perguntar, merda!!!

— Você disse, mas esta simplesmente não é uma opção! E eu tenho o direito de saber: ou você encontrou ou você não encontrou!

— Ah, quem dera que fosse fácil assim — Draco soltou uma risada nervosa.

— Mas é fácil.

— Não, não é.

— E por que não? Se ela está viva, se você sabe onde ela está, se...

— ... se ela vai se casar com outro homem... — ele adicionou sarcasticamente.

— Ela o quê?

— Não pergunte. Eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

— Mas ela está bem? Ela está viva?

— Ela está bem e está viva. Ela só não é mais a Gina.

— Não é mais a Gina?! Mas então, qu...

— É uma longa história e eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, entendeu? Ou eu vou ter que começar a ser mal-educado?

— Você é sempre mal-educado, Malfoy.

— Exatamente. Agora diz logo o que você sabe sobre a porra do Smith ou me deixe em paz de vez!

— Nada! Eu não sei nada sobre a porra do Smith! Eu já te falei que eu não conheço ele!

— Mas ele ainda trabalha na Organização?

— Eu já te disse que não me lembrava de ninguém com esse nome. E depois eu ainda fiz uma pesquisa, mas o único Smith que eu encontrei era novo demais para ser o nosso Smith.

— Resumindo: você não sabe de porra nenhuma.

— Nenhuma — o outro concordou.

— Nem conhece ninguém que saiba? Que tenha trabalhado lá na mesma época?

— Não. 

— Vocês não têm registro de empregados? Nada?

— Acredite, Draco — Matt balançou a cabeça em sinal negativo — é como se o cara nunca tivesse existido.

— Ou teve seus registros cuidadosamente apagados pela mesma pessoa que mexeu nos arquivos.

— Se esse for o caso, então, por que não sumir com os arquivos de uma vez também? Não faz sentido mantê-los, mesmo que incompletos.

— Talvez não — Draco deu os ombros — O fato é que os arquivos estão aqui, eles têm a letra e a assinatura do Smith, então eu estou supondo que ele não seja um produto da imaginação de alguém, e, para completar, eles foram revirados e saqueados.

— Saqueados? Você não acha que essa palavra é meio melodramática demais, não?

— Saqueados, roubados, afanados, escondidos, surrupiados... você pode escolher a expressão. Por mim, tanto faz. Tudo significa exatamente a mesma coisa: eu estou mais uma vez em um beco sem saída.

— Não necessariamente... — Matt falou, em um tom de voz um pouco distante, como quem acaba de perceber algo muito importante. Ele estava aparentemente bastante interessado em alguma coisa nos papéis.

— O que foi? Você achou algo?

— Talvez — o outro respondeu de forma enigmática.

— Você não tem certeza se é importante?

— Ah, não. Eu tenho bastante certeza de que é importante.

— Então o que é? Um nome? Um lugar? Um...

— Um ritual.

— Que tipo de ritual?

— Eu não tenho certeza.

— Então como você pode saber que é importante?!

— Acredite, eu sei.

— Deixa eu ver isso — Draco puxou o papel da mão dele — Não tem nada aqui — constatou após passar os olhos pelas palavras.

— No final da página.

— Sim?

— Leia.

— Não dá para entender.

— Exatamente. Está em alemão arcaico.

— Mas são só algumas palavrinhas...

— E você sabe o que elas significam? — o outro indagou, mortalmente sério.

— O quê? — Draco perguntou, sentindo seu coração se acelerar subitamente.

— Significam: "A Morte da Alma". Agora, eu não consigo pensar em nenhum bom ritual que leve esse nome. Você consegue?

— Não — Malfoy respondeu, empalidecendo — Não consigo.

Já passava um pouco da hora do almoço. Emily entrou em casa apressada. Depois que terminara a tão temida conversa com John, saíra para dar um passeio pela cidade. De certa forma, ela sentia como se estivesse se despedindo silenciosamente de tudo. Sabia que não poderia continuar sua vida ali, da forma como sonhara. Precisava sair finalmente da redoma de vidro em que vinha vivendo e encarar o mundo lá fora. O mundo grande, perigoso e cruel, mas, ao mesmo tempo, belo, sedutor e emocionante. Havia mais para ela, Emily sabia. Mais do que aquela cidade pequena, mais do que a vida que John planejara para os dois. E ainda assim, era difícil dizer adeus. Era como se ela tivesse que deixar para trás uma grande parte de si mesma. E uma parte que simplesmente não queria ser esquecida.

Ela entrou em casa ainda com o semblante um pouco pesado e o silêncio a recebeu, como sempre. A casa estava vazia. Emily esquecera uma das janelas abertas, então o vento leve fazia as cortinas beges se moverem, impelidas por uma força invisível. De certo modo, era assim que ela se sentia: agindo por conta de algo que não conseguia descrever, que não era palpável ou tangível, mas que estava lá. Inegavelmente estava lá. E era mais poderoso do que qualquer outra coisa que ela já sentira.

Calmamente, Emily foi até a janela e a fechou com cuidado. Depois, encarou sua sala vazia por alguns instantes. Estava com fome. Sabia que deveria ir para a cozinha preparar algo, mas não estava com ânimo para isso. Foi em direção ao telefone, então, com a intenção clara de ligar para algum restaurante e pedir o almoço. Quando pegou o aparelho, contudo, seus dedos hesitaram. Havia outra pessoa para quem ela deveria ligar.

O papel estava no seu bolso. O papel onde ele escrevera seu número. Tão próximo. Tão tentador. Emily o pegou e vagarosamente discou-o no fone. Depois, prendeu a respiração. O que ela falaria? O que afinal havia para ser dito? Seu coração começou a bater acelerado conforme do outro lado o telefone tocava. Ele iria atender a qualquer momento e que motivo ela tinha para estar ligando? Ela podia simplesmente dizer que queria que ele voltasse? Ele queria voltar? Emily sabia que sim. Em alguma parte do seu cérebro ou do seu coração, ela tinha certeza disso. Uma certeza que ia além da compreensão racional.

Enquanto milhares de pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça, contudo, o telefone continuava tocando. E tocando, e tocando. Ele não estava em casa, ela sabia. Ainda esperou um pouco. Um pouco mais do que esperaria normalmente até que finalmente desistiu, seu coração acalmando-se, metade aliviado e metade angustiado. 'Onde ele poderia estar?', ela se perguntou sem que pudesse evitar. Depois, deixou-se cair no sofá e fitou o teto da sala desinteressadamente. O que ela estava fazendo com sua vida?

Logo, perdeu-se em devaneios mentais sobre o que iria acontecer. Não era uma prática muito aconselhável e as conclusões alcançadas quando ela estava neste estado de espírito raramente se mostravam válidas mais tarde, mas ainda assim Emily não conseguia resistir. Deixou-se ficar lá, então, quieta, pensando por um tempo. Antes que pudesse chegar a qualquer decisão, entretanto, foi interrompida.

Imediatamente, sentou-se reta no sofá. Aquilo não podia estar certo, podia? A casa dela estava vazia. Não poderiam realmente ser passos o que ela estava ouvindo no andar de cima, poderiam?

Rápido, Emily se levantou e foi até o pé da escada.

— Olá? — perguntou olhando para cima. Os passos pararam imediatamente — Tem alguém aí?

John e Camila eram os únicos que tinham as chaves da sua casa. Será que o médico já estava ali para buscar suas coisas? Dificilmente.

Intrigada, Emily começou a subir os degraus, pé ante pé. Não havia nenhum intruso no andar de cima. Ela estava apenas imaginando coisas, com certeza. Afinal de contas, nada de errado nunca acontece em Harmony Springs. Certo?

— O que houve? — Matt perguntou, preocupado, ao notar que Draco deixara-se cair na poltrona, muito mais branco do que o normal — Você sabe do que se trata?

— Havia um livro... — o outro respondeu, após uma longa pausa, encarando fixamente a lareira 

— Sobre "A Morte da Alma"? Você o leu?

— Não. O meu pai falou dele para mim uma vez. Era um livro de magia negra. Antiga e poderosa.

— E ele falava sobre "A Morte da Alma"?

— Sim — a voz do outro soava distante e dispersa. Draco ainda parecia paralisado.

— E...?

— E o quê? — ele se virou com raiva por ter seus pensamentos interrompidos de novo.

— O que é "A Morte da Alma"??? Eu estou certo em achar que é um ritual?

— Está. É um ritual. Um ritual muito poderoso. E muito perigoso.

— Como? O que ele faz?

— Ele... Meu Deus! — Draco exclamou, levando as mãos à cabeça — Como eu pude ser tão burro?!

— Burro por quê? Eu não estou entendendo nada! — O'Brien levantou-se da cadeira — Será que dá para você explicar?

— Ela está em perigo.

— Ela quem?

— Eu a deixei sozinha, será que você não entende? Eu não tinha idéia... — completou, também se levantando.

— QUEM? QUEM VOCÊ DEIXOU SOZINHA???

— A Gina, seu imbecil! Eu deixei a Gina sozinha! E eles ainda estão atrás dela!

— Eles quem?

— Se eu soubesse quem eles eram, já não tinha sobrado nenhum para contar história, não é mesmo?!

— Mas por quê? Por que iriam procurá-la depois de tanto tempo? Por que...

— Porque o ritual ainda não está completo, seu imbecil! Ela ainda está viva! Meu Deus! Eu preciso ir para lá...

— Calma, Draco!

— Calma é o caralho! — o outro respondeu, pegando sua varinha que estava sobre a mesa — Eu vou aparatar.

— Onde ela está?

— Na Escócia, numa cidade chamada Harmony Springs.

— Na Escócia?!?! Você está maluco? É longe demais para aparatar, Draco! — Matt o segurou pelo braço — Eu não vou deixar você fazer uma loucura dessas! Pode ser que eles nem saibam onde ela está, pode ser que...

— Sim, Matt. Pode ser. Mas eu não estou disposto a arriscar. Você está?

— Mas, Draco...

— Eu a deixei sozinha, será que você não entende? — Malfoy respondeu, puxando seu braço — Se alguma coisa acontecer a ela, a culpa vai ser minha — ele concluiu sombriamente, e, com um movimento de varinha, desapareceu.

Matt balançou a cabeça negativamente uma vez. Aquilo não estava certo. Sem uma segunda opção, contudo, ele também pegou sua varinha no bolso e, no instante seguinte, desaparatou.

Se tivesse esperado mais alguns momentos, não teria deixado de ouvir o toque do telefone que, encontrando o lugar vazio, ecoou por algum tempo solitariamente no apartamento deserto de Draco.

No final das contas, não faria diferença ouvi-lo ou não ouvi-lo. O tabuleiro já estava armado, os peões já estavam posicionados e a sorte fora lançada. Agora, só restava esperar.

**N/A4 – O Retorno de Jedi... oops... de Flora:** Para os interessados, eu aceito ameaças de morte via reviews aqui no fanfiction.net mesmo ou pelo e-mail florafairfield@yahoo.com. E, para aqueles que estiverem pensando em me matar pessoalmente: não se preocupem. Vocês não precisam sujar suas mãos. Eu tenho certeza de que o Lestrange Mobile vai fazer o serviço primeiro.

**PS:** Sabem como a Pichi começou a chamar esse meu estilo de terminar os capítulos assim? Ela diz que é terminar "à la Flora". Não é uma graça? Brigada, Pichi! ;o)))


	12. Capítulo 11: Através De Um Caleidoscópio

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A:** Bom, gente, eu consegui terminar este capítulo 11 rapidinho e, acreditem, foi à base de muitas ameaças de morte... O Lestrange Mobile não me pegou, mas foi por pouco... Acho que ele não vai ter motivos para querer me atacar por causa deste capítulo não... De qualquer forma, o capítulo está gigante. Espero que vocês gostem. Eu fiz um esforço maior para terminá-lo antes e publicá-lo hoje como um presente de aniversário antecipado para a Sra. Lestrange "Eu-não-digo-quem-morreu-mas-fui-eu-quem-matou". A propósito, tem uma fala no final, Sra. Lestrange, que é em homenagem à "fala que não foi" no filme Alex & Emma... Aproveite que eu estou de bom humor depois de ontem e não fique mal acostumada.

**N/A2: **Eu tenho milhares de agradecimentos para fazer (inclusive de e-mails na minha caixa postal que eu ainda não respondi), mas não vou poder citar nome por nome porque tenho que acordar cedo amanhã e já passa de uma da madrugada. De qualquer forma, eu só posso dizer que todas as reviews e os e-mails que vocês mandaram me deixaram muito muito feliz. Eu realmente agradeço de todo o meu coração. E, para os e-mails ainda não respondidos: eu vou respondê-los! Só não o fiz ainda porque dei preferência para escrever este capítulo mais rápido...

**N/A3:** Eu quero agradecer também a quem leu e deixou reviews para a minha ficlet fluffy "Soneto do Amor Total". Muito obrigada mesmo! Esta é uma fic toda especial, já que foi escrita como um presente para uma amiga minha e eu fico super-feliz que vocês tenham gostado. E, para quem perguntou: eu realmente fiz todas aquelas contas... ;o)

**N/A4:** Se vocês acharem algum assassinato à língua portuguesa no capítulo, é porque eu não fiz uma revisão decente... Vou revisar todos os capítulos dela só depois que terminar de escrever, okay? Então, sejam pacientes, plis...

**N/A5:** O poema que eu usei no início foi a Sett quem mandou para a lista da Ordem! Muito D/G e muito Moira/Snape (o último é para quem lê "White Death", da Frini...)!

Boa leitura!

*   *   *

Capítulo 11: Através De Um Caleidoscópio

"Dois irão nascer... separados pelo mundo inteiro,

falando idiomas diferentes... e nenhum terá idéia

da existência do outro... nem se preocuparão.

E estes mesmos dois,

Por mares desconhecidos, terras ignotas, se cruzarão,

Escapando ao naufrágio, desafiando a morte

E, em plena inconsciência,

Modelam cada ato, voltam cada passo errante

Para este único final...

De que um dia, fora da escuridão,

Eles devam encontrar-se e ver,

Nos olhos um do outro, o verdadeiro sentido da Vida."

                                                       (Rosseti)

_— Ela era nada para mim, você acredita? — Draco perguntou em voz baixa para Matt. Seu tom era quieto, suave, triste, quase reverente._

_— Acredito — o outro respondeu também sem levantar a voz — Você nunca me contou como se apaixonou por ela._

_— Ah, essa é uma história muito boa — Malfoy respondeu com uma risada vazia — Muito boa._

_— Então me conte._

_— Contar como eu me apaixonei por ela?!... Eu gostaria... mas a verdade é que eu mesmo não sei._

_— Você não sabe? — o outro soava incrédulo._

_— Não. Como eu disse: ela era nada para mim. Apenas mais uma Weasley com cabelos odiosamente vermelhos, irmãos intragáveis e amigos sangue-ruins. Eu acho que a única coisa que eu via quando olhava para ela eram sardas._

_— Mas deve ter tido algum momento em que isso mudou... algum gesto, alguma palavra..._

_— Houve vários momentos, vários gestos, várias palavras (a maioria delas não muito agradável). Você pergunta se houve um instante, contudo, em que tudo isto se juntou para fazer com que eu me apaixonasse. Eu não sei. É impossível saber porque, uma vez apaixonado, eu me sentia como se sempre tivesse sido apaixonado por ela. E eu não conseguia mais entender como antes eu via somente um monte de sardas iguais quando cada uma delas era, na realidade, única — Draco concluiu no mesmo tom reverente. Depois de uma longa pausa, entretanto, continuou: — Mas eu me lembro do momento exato em que eu percebi que já a amava._

_— E quando foi isso?_

_— Perto do Natal no meu último ano em Hogwarts. O mundo estava uma bagunça e eu andava calmamente pelo Beco Diagonal procurando um presente para a minha mãe. Foi quando eu parei diante da vitrine de uma loja de antigüidades e vi um caleidoscópio._

_— Um caleidoscópio? — Matt interrompeu surpreso._

_— Sim — o outro não conseguiu esconder o sorriso nostálgico — Gina adorava caleidoscópios. Ela tinha ganho um dos seus pais no Natal quando era criança e tinha ficado fascinada com as cores, as figuras. Pouco depois, um dos irmãos dela acabou quebrando o caleidoscópio, mas ela me disse que foi o melhor presente que ela ganhou, porque olhar num caleidoscópio e ver as imagens sempre diferentes, sempre surpreendentes que a luz formava nos espelhos sem mágica nenhuma a fizera acreditar que qualquer coisa no mundo era possível. Eu me lembro de ter olhado para aquele caleidoscópio na vitrine e sorrido, pensando nela... Foi quando eu percebi que a amava._

_— Por causa do caleidoscópio? — Matt perguntou ainda sem entender._

_— Você esperava algo mais arrebatador, não?_

_— Bom, é que..._

_— Eu sei. Mas a questão não era o caleidoscópio. A questão é que eu o vi e imediatamente quis comprá-lo para ela, porque eu sabia que Gina ficaria feliz com isso. Há muitos motivos pelos quais uma pessoa pode dar um presente a outra: pode ser por pura obrigação, pode ser por interesse, para conseguir algo mais adiante, pode ser por auto-promoção. Como bom Malfoy, eu conhecia todos estes motivos, mas nunca, antes daquele momento, eu sentira a vontade, a compulsão quase, de dar um presente a alguém simplesmente para fazer este alguém feliz. Sem segundas intenções. Foi quando eu percebi que estava perdido._

_— E você voltou então para Hogwarts e declarou seu amor imortal a ela?_

_— De jeito nenhum — Malfoy soltou outra risada vazia — Mas você sabe o que dizem: o primeiro passo para se resolver um problema é reconhecer a sua existência._

_— Então você chegou à conclusão de que Gina Weasley era um problema na sua vida?_

_— Sim... e ao mesmo tempo, não._

_— Por que não?_

_— Porque de certa forma eu sempre soube que ela não era o problema. Ela é a minha solução. Ou melhor: todas as minhas soluções são ela. — Draco completou pensativo, fitando incansavelmente os olhos fechados de Virgínia Malfoy na sua frente, esperando e esperando que eles se abrissem de novo...****_

— Draco? — Emily não pôde esconder o estranhamento em sua voz ao deparar-se exatamente com o homem que ocupara a maior parte de seus pensamentos durante toda a manhã no segundo andar da sua casa, parado no alto da escada.

— Surpresa em me ver? — ele perguntou de volta, vagarosamente, estreitando um pouco os olhos e inclinando a cabeça de leve.

— Bom... claro que sim. Quer dizer... depois de ontem, eu não pensei que... que você... Por que você está aqui? — ela cruzou os braços tentando se proteger da súbita brisa fria que passou pelo corredor.

— Eu estava preocupado com você.

— Preocupado comigo?

— Sim — ele respondeu dando um passo na direção dela — Eu não deveria ter te deixado sozinha.

— Por que não? — Emily indagou, enquanto Draco aproximava-se cada vez mais, passo ante passo até estar diante dela. De alguma forma, aquilo não estava certo.

— Não é óbvio? — ele disse, levantando a mão para tocar suavemente com os dedos o rosto de Emily. De certo modo, ela esperava sentir a mesma coisa que sentira na noite anterior, quando ele a beijara, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Draco tinha nos olhos um brilho predador que não estivera ali antes e, inconscientemente, Emily sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha.

— Não, não é — ela respondeu, abaixando a cabeça e dando um passo para trás.

— Eu te amo — ele falou — Você é a minha mulher. Por acaso, isso não é razão suficiente? — completou, franzindo as sobrancelhas e dando mais um passo para frente.

De novo, Emily recuou. Pela primeira vez desde que encontrara aquele estranho de olhos cinzentos, ela estava com medo, como se realmente ele fosse capaz de machucá-la. Aquilo não estava certo.

— Draco, eu acho que... — ela começou, tentando se afastar o máximo possível dele, mas o outro a interrompeu quase que imediatamente colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo atrás da sua orelha. O toque foi leve e delicado, como se ela fosse uma boneca de porcelana e, ainda assim, outro calafrio percorreu sua espinha. Aquilo estava realmente ficando assustador — Eu acho que você deveria voltar uma outra hora — ela falou, juntando coragem

— Por quê? Você está esperando visitas? — ele perguntou devagar, como se estivesse medindo cada palavra.

— Na realidade, estou — Emily mentiu — A Camila... Você se lembra dela? Bom, ela vem almoçar comigo e...

— Bem, neste caso — Draco a interrompeu inclinando a cabeça na direção dos seus lábios — nós teremos que nos apressar — concluiu com um sorriso igualmente predador na boca, enquanto percorria os últimos centímetros para beijá-la.

Sem saída, Emily deu outro passo para trás e, no instante seguinte, sentiu-se escorregar.

Ela não sabia que a escada da sua casa era tão alta. Tentou se agarrar no corrimão, no tapete, no próprio ar ao seu redor, mas não conseguiu. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido! Em um instante, ela estava tentando se esquivar do homem por quem ela supostamente estava apaixonada e, no seguinte, estava caída no chão ao pé da escada, atordoada. Bateu a cabeça com força e sua visão ficou temporariamente permeada por manchas escuras. O braço que ela usara para tentar diminuir um pouco o impacto doía de forma profunda. Provavelmente estava quebrado. De tudo, entretanto, o mais assustador era a figura _dele_ descendo vagarosamente os degraus na direção dela.

Draco não estava correndo, não estava preocupado. Ele descia calmamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido — ou pior — como se o tombo em si se encaixasse perfeitamente nos seus planos.

Emily sabia que não podia ficar ali, parada, esperando como uma presa em uma armadilha. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Tentou se levantar, apoiando dolorosamente o braço no chão, mas, no momento em que se ergueu alguns centímetros, uma dor lancinante na sua cabeça a fez voltar. Estava desesperada. Apoiou novamente o braço para tentar de novo, fechando os olhos com força e trincando os dentes, mas, antes que pudesse se levantar, a sombra dele apareceu aos seus pés, alta e imponente.

Emily abriu os olhos somente para encontrar os dele — cinzas, frios, calmos — fitando-a com um sorriso divertido no meio do rosto.

— Não, não, minha querida. Você vai ficar exatamente onde está — Draco falou, andando ao redor dela até encontrar seu braço machucado. Sem cerimônias, ele pisou sobre o membro com força, deixando as marcas do seu sapato marrom na pele alva e pálida da mulher.

A dor foi quase insuportável.

Emily se contorceu no chão, deixando escapar um grito abafado. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela não queria que ele visse o quão ferida ela estava. Queria manter a mente lúcida, tentar encontrar uma saída dali, mas era difícil. Era quase impossível, na realidade, com a dor aguda na cabeça e no braço, sem falar na dor difusa que parecia permear todo o seu corpo e na confusão causada por aquela figura, outrora tão tranqüilizadora, agora ameaçando-a.

Sem dar tempo para que ela pudesse esboçar qualquer reação, Draco inclinou-se sobre ela, seu nariz quase tocando no de Emily, seus olhos absolutamente assustadores. Aqueles não eram os mesmos olhos que a fitaram com tanto amor, com tanta saudade no dia anterior. Não podiam ser.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou parecendo adivinhar os pensamentos dela, sem abandonar o tom de voz suave — Surpresa com a minha visita? Não esperava que eu fizesse algo deste tipo, querida? — completou, estreitando um pouco os olhos. Quando não recebeu uma resposta, contudo, toda a sua falsa delicadeza sumiu — Responda! — ele quase gritou, puxando a cabeça dela pelos cabelos sem qualquer suavidade — Quando eu fizer uma pergunta, é para você responder, entendeu bem?!

— Não! — Emily finalmente gritou de volta — Eu não esperava!

— Sim... — o tom suave estava de volta — Eu deveria ter imaginado, não é mesmo, minha querida? Você se esqueceu também de mim, não? Dos meus lábios, dos meus beijos, das minhas carícias?... — Draco perguntou, deslizando vagarosamente uma das mãos pelo pescoço dela, pelos seios dela, de forma insinuante, enquanto a outra a mantinha firmemente presa pelos cabelos.

Emily se sentiu enojada. Ela gritou na esperança vaga de que alguém pudesse ouvir, e tentou se soltar, mexendo as pernas e virando a cabeça, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi que ele a segurasse com ainda mais força e a olhasse com ainda mais ódio e trouxesse a outra mão que repousara antes sobre os seus seios para envolvê-la pelo pescoço, pressionando. Em pouco tempo, Emily desistiu de qualquer luta que não fosse a luta por oxigênio. Quando ela sentiu que estava prestes a desmaiar, contudo, ele a soltou, com um brilho vitorioso no olhar.

— É realmente uma pena, minha querida, que nós tenhamos tão pouco tempo juntos — ele disse num tom aveludado, enquanto usava uma de suas mãos para pegar algo no bolso da sua calça. A outra ainda a segurava pelo cabelo — Nós nos divertimos tanto da última vez... — completou com um sorriso odioso no rosto, revelando finalmente o que estivera procurando: um canivete do tipo que Emily já estava acostumada a ver aparecendo em filmes de gangues americanos. Seus olhos se arregalaram brevemente e ela, mais do que nunca, teve certeza de que precisava sair dali, de que precisava escapar.

Draco abriu o canivete usando o peso de seu corpo para impedir que ela se movesse. Emily tentou se debater, tentou empurrá-lo, mas, com apenas um dos braços, era difícil. A proximidade dele fazia com que ela se sentisse suja. E o tempo todo, ele sorria, como se estivesse se divertindo com as suas patéticas tentativas de resistência.

Quando já estava praticamente convencida de que era inútil lutar, de que seria ali, no chão da sua própria casa, que ela acabaria por perecer, Emily ouviu o que pareceu ser o barulho de algo sendo derrubado na cozinha. Os olhos subitamente temerosos de Draco lhe disseram que ele não esperava por aquilo e, juntando as forças que ainda lhe restavam, ela gritou:

— Aqui! Socorr... — mas antes que pudesse terminar, ele havia tapado sua boca com a mão que antes segurara sua cabeça pelos cabelos e, num movimento rápido e preciso, a cortou.

A cena que se descortinava na sua frente parecia o produto de uma inteligência dolorosamente irônica. Draco prendeu a respiração, incapaz de processar por alguns milésimos de segundo o que estava acontecendo. Antes daquilo, ele achara que seus pesadelos eram particularmente imaginativos. Depois, contudo, percebeu que a realidade muitas vezes apresenta a capacidade de nos surpreender de forma incisiva, implacável e assustadora. Seu coração praticamente parou de bater quando a imagem que se formava finalmente pareceu penetrar no seu cérebro. Ele viu o vermelho dos cabelos dela esparramados no chão. Viu sua pele pálida maculada pelas sardas. E viu a si mesmo — seu próprio corpo, suas próprias mãos — ferindo-a, machucando-a.

O instante que Draco demorou para entender o que estava acontecendo, contudo, foi suficiente para que o seu duplo também o visse. Rapidamente, ele havia se levantado e, em seguida, saiu correndo pelo outro lado. Desta vez, Draco não hesitou.

Todos os seus instintos lhe diziam para correr atrás do homem. Cada músculo do seu corpo ansiava por finalmente pegá-lo, por finalmente tê-lo ao alcance das mãos, de onde ele não poderia escapar.

Draco o perseguiu, então. Saiu correndo com a varinha em punho, pulando o corpo de Gina no chão, com apenas um objetivo em mente. Não estava enxergando mais nada ao seu redor. Pensava apenas em capturar o desgraçado que lhe causara tanto sofrimento. Ao passar por ela, contudo, ouviu sua voz baixa, fraca chamando-o:

— Draco... — Gina murmurou e, involuntariamente, ele se virou para ela. Foi aí, definitivamente, que seu coração parou de vez.

— Meu Deus! — Malfoy exclamou, seus olhos se arregalando, sua pele ficando ainda mais pálida do que o usual. Esquecendo a perseguição, ele ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, desesperado. Antes de que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, entretanto, Matt apareceu, correndo também, pela porta da cozinha.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou esbaforido, como se tivesse corrido desde Londres.

— Ele foi por ali — Draco respondeu sem realmente prestar atenção no outro. Seus olhos estavam completamente voltados para Gina.

— Mas o que...?

— Ele foi por ali, merda! — gritou, virando-se para o outro por um breve instante — E ele se parece comigo! Anda logo! — acrescentou. Obedientemente, Matt saiu atrás do homem. Draco sabia que as chances de apanhá-lo eram pequenas, mas, no momento, não poderia se importar menos. Sua mente estava completamente absorvida pela mulher deitada na sua frente.

— Você precisa chamar uma ambulância — ela sussurrou fracamente. Malfoy parecia perdido em um devaneio temporário. Não podia acreditar nos seus olhos — Draco! — Gina exclamou, chamando sua atenção — Me dê a sua mão — ela pediu e, em seguida, colocou-a onde a dela havia estado anteriormente, sobre sua perna — Você precisa fazer pressão. E precisa chamar uma ambulância...

Finalmente, Malfoy pareceu acordar. Gina estava sangrando. E estava sangrando muito. 

— Meu Deus! — ele exclamou, aplicando pressão firmemente onde ela indicara. Precisava levá-la para um hospital bruxo. Mas como? Estava a quilômetros de distância do povoado bruxo mais próximo, sem nenhum meio de transporte mágico. Não tinha pó-de-flu. Não tinha uma vassoura. Gina não se lembrava como aparatar. E, se ela não chegasse a um hospital logo...

— O telefone! — Gina exclamou ainda fracamente e, sem outra opção que parecesse melhor, Draco apontou a varinha para o aparelho e murmurou "accio". No instante seguinte, estava fazendo a ligação para a emergência.

— Eu acho... que ele... cortou a minha... artéria... femoral... — foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de começar a desmaiar.

— NÃO! — Draco gritou, obrigando-a a abrir os olhos novamente — Fique acordada, okay? Não durma!

— Mas é difícil... Meus olhos estão tão pesados... — Gina murmurou. Estava pálida. Sua pele tinha uma aparência pegajosa e seu pulso estava rápido e fraco. Draco sabia que a situação era crítica. Vasculhou sua mente, tentando se lembrar de algum feitiço que pudesse ser útil, que pudesse estancar o sangramento, mas a verdade é que ele nunca se preocupara em aprender feitiços de cura. Nunca viu graça nem utilidade neles. Os feitiços para ferir eram normalmente mais divertidos. E agora, ele estava prestes a pagar caro por sua negligência. 

Malfoy podia sentir a vida se esvaindo aos poucos do corpo da mulher que ele amava mais que tudo e não havia nada a se fazer. Nada além de assistir e esperar.

Pareceu demorar uma eternidade até que ele pudesse ouvir o som estridente da sirene se aproximando. Ele não se mexeu. Ficou parado, como uma estátua, praticamente prendendo a respiração, até que a porta da casa foi aberta sem cerimônias.

Draco não respirou aliviado. Todo o seu ser era contra entregar a sua Gina nas mãos daqueles açougueiros trouxas, mas que opção ele tinha? Os paramédicos chegaram primeiro e logo em seguida, antes que ela estivesse na ambulância, chegou o delegado com outro oficial. Os dois tentaram parar Draco, perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não prestou atenção. Na hora, Matt apareceu, voltando para a casa também, de mãos vazias, e Malfoy apenas virou para o policial e disse, apontando para O'Brien:

— Ele vai te explicar o que houve — e, depois, entrou na ambulância com ela. Mesmo se tivessem tentado, os paramédicos não teriam conseguido impedi-lo.

Os minutos que se seguiram foram, sem dúvida alguma, os mais assustadores da vida de Draco Malfoy. Ele viu a sua Gina deitada em uma maca, com agulhas espetadas na sua veia, vários fios a conectando a aparelhos diferentes, que apitavam insistentemente e os dois paramédicos, tanto o que dirigia quanto o que estava viajando na parte de trás, nervosos, com caras preocupadas.

O veículo se movia rapidamente. Não havia trânsito e ainda assim, o hospital parecia nunca chegar. Acima de tudo, contudo, o mais assustador era a sensação de impotência. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer além de assistir. Sem saber o que pensar, Draco pegou uma das mãos da Gina entre as suas e a levou delicadamente aos lábios. Ela ainda estava pálida. Fechando os olhos, Malfoy fez um pedido, uma prece silenciosa para um Deus no qual ele sequer acreditava. Ela não podia morrer. Não ali, não daquele jeito, não quando ele estivera tão próximo.

De certa forma, Draco se sentia como um homem que estivera perdido no deserto durante muito tempo e que finalmente encontrara um oásis, apenas para descobrir em seguida que tudo não passara de uma miragem. Era terrível estar assim: tão perto e ao mesmo tempo a quilômetros de distância.

O que aconteceu depois apenas serviu para fazê-lo acordar de seu devaneio: o barulho dos apitos constante que inundava a ambulância subitamente parou. Draco abriu os olhos de imediato, apenas para ver o paramédico gritar algo para o motorista e, sem cerimônias, dar um soco no peito exposto de Gina. Malfoy fez menção de dizer algo, mas, sem sequer prestar atenção no meio protesto dele, o paramédico continuou, dessa vez, juntando suas mãos sobre o peito dela e pressionando a intervalos regulares. Ele trabalhava rapidamente, freneticamente, enquanto gritava para o motorista ir mais rápido. Eles precisavam chegar ao hospital logo. Parou apenas um instante para injetar alguma droga na veia de Gina e, em seguida, retomou sua posição anterior.

Finalmente, Draco entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Finalmente ele compreendeu o que significava aquele barulho intermitente. Finalmente, pareceu penetrar no seu cérebro o que o homem estava tentando fazer.

Branco, perplexo, desesperado e em choque, Malfoy não sabia o que pensar. Ele deixou-se encostar na ambulância com os olhos arregalados e fixos, sem nunca soltar a mão de Gina, tentando bloquear da sua mente o que estava vendo, tentando fingir que aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Quando, uma eternidade inteira depois, a ambulância chegou ao hospital, o coração de Gina ainda não havia voltado a bater. E o de Draco estava prestes a parar com o dela.

O relógio marcava três e meia da tarde exatamente. A sala era clara, com plantas nos cantos, que deveriam servir para alegrar o ambiente, mas que, na realidade, serviam apenas para destacar ainda mais o quão surreal era a situação. Havia sofás de estofado preto e uma mesa de centro baixa. Na frente, ficava o balcão, com algumas enfermeiras indo e vindo, médicos sempre passando.

Draco estava sentado, cansado, com a cabeça entre as mãos, esperando. Afinal, era para isso que aquela sala servia, não é mesmo? Ele se sentia como um réu, aguardando enquanto o júri deliberava e sabia que, a qualquer momento, um médico passaria por aquelas portas com o veredicto sobre a sua vida.

Era culpa dele. Disto, Malfoy tinha certeza. Ele nunca deveria ter ido contra seus instintos básicos. Nunca deveria ter tentado ser nobre. Deveria tê-la arrastado para Londres de qualquer jeito, sem pedir permissão, sem se importar com a felicidade dela. Deveria saber que ela nunca poderia ser feliz longe dele. Nunca deveria tê-la deixado sozinha, à mercê de um louco, dando chance ao azar.

Mas agora, obviamente, era tarde demais. Como sempre, ele chegara tarde demais; ele a deixara sozinha para enfrentar o pior, como da primeira vez, e isto não estava certo. Ele não era seu marido? Não era a sua função protegê-la? Era. E ele falhara mais uma vez.

Havia outras pessoas na sala de espera. Ele podia senti-las ao seu redor. Aquela amiga dela cujo nome Draco não lembrava estava lá. E o _noivo_ de Gina também. Malfoy tentou ignorá-lo. Tentou fingir que não o havia percebido ali, que as pessoas não se dirigiam a ele como se ele fosse o marido. Não era hora de se preocupar com algo tão pequeno, tão mesquinho. Mas ainda assim, Draco se preocupava. Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo.

Um segundo depois que este pensamento cruzou sua mente, um médico entrou na sala de espera, com o cenho franzido e um olhar interrogativo. As pessoas — incluindo Draco — se levantaram imediatamente e se viraram para ele, mas o médico gesticulou de forma tranqüilizadora e, olhando para o noivo dela, disse:

— Não se preocupe, John. Ela vai ficar bem.

Malfoy mal acreditou nos seus próprios ouvidos. Ele estava feliz demais até para se importar pelo médico ter dado a notícia ao outro e não a ele, que era, afinal de contas, o marido. Naquele momento, só encontrou forças para se sentir deveras aliviado.

— Eu posso vê-la? — ele perguntou no instante seguinte, atraindo os olhares curiosos da maioria das pessoas na sala. Apenas John abaixou a cabeça e pôs as mãos nos bolsos, no que pareceu uma atitude resignada.

— E quem é você? — o médico perguntou como quem não está entendendo nada.

— Eu sou o marido dela — Draco respondeu, no seu tom arrogante e altivo. Se teve um momento no qual ele agradeceu pela educação que seus pais lhe deram, foi aquele. Todos o olharam como se ele fosse um extraterrestre, surpresos, boquiabertos, mas ele não se importou e continuou lá, com o nariz erguido, como se tivesse dito a coisa mais natural do mundo e os outros é que estivessem errados em se surpreender.

— O marido dela?! — o médico perguntou, ecoando a estranheza geral.

— Sim, o marido. Será que eu posso vê-la agora? — repetiu, mas o médico não respondeu de imediato. Apenas alternou olhares interrogativos entre ele e John, esperando que alguém fosse explicar o que estava acontecendo. Ninguém mais ousou dizer coisa alguma.

— Ele está dizendo a verdade, Paul — John falou finalmente, logo quando Malfoy havia começado a se preparar para explodir — É melhor você deixá-lo entrar. Emily vai querer vê-lo quando acordar — acrescentou em um tom de voz que era ao mesmo tempo cadavérico e resignado. Em seguida, sem esperar por uma resposta, saiu da sala, como se não agüentasse mais suportar todos aqueles olhares dirigidos a ele.

— E então? — Malfoy perguntou impacientemente ao médico, ignorando o que se passara — Você vai me deixar vê-la ou eu vou ter que vasculhar todas as salas desta merda de hospital?

— Claro — o outro respondeu com uma voz distante, como quem ainda não foi realmente atingido por tudo o que havia acontecido — Venha comigo…

Draco o seguiu por um corredor comprido e branco, passando por algumas portas fechadas. No início, não disse nada, mas, por fim, não agüentou ficar calado. Precisava perguntar:

— Ela vai ficar bem mesmo?

— Sim.

— Com certeza?

— Sim, com certeza, senhor…

— Malfoy.

— Ela vai ficar bem, Sr. Malfoy. Chegou ao hospital a tempo.

— Mas o coração dela…

— Voltou a bater, não se preocupe.

— Ela está acordada?

— Não. Ainda não. Mas deve acordar ainda hoje, provavelmente à noite.

— E quando ela vai poder ir embora?

— Bom, isso eu não sei… Vamos esperá-la acordar e ver como ela está, okay?

— Mas você disse que ela vai ficar bem! Então, o que há para esperar?

— Ela vai ficar bem, mas nós precisamos esperar para ver quanto tempo vai levar para se recuperar, okay? Não se preocupe.

— Isso realmente não é possível — Draco respondeu friamente. O que aquele homem queria? A sua mulher quase morrera e ele teoricamente não deveria se preocupar? "Que porra de marido não se preocuparia?", pensou indignado.

— Aqui estamos — o médico havia parado em frente a um quarto, que possuía uma grande janela de vidro. A persiana estava aberta, então era possível vislumbrar bem, na penumbra, o corpo da mulher deitada na cama — Você pode entrar.

Malfoy não respondeu. Não agradeceu. Não disse nada. Apenas abriu a porta, entrou e fechou-a em seguida, sem dar chance para que o outro o seguisse. Aproximou-se, então, vagarosamente _dela. Sua Gina dormia com o semblante tranqüilo, como uma criança. Parecia fraca. E pálida. As sardas se destacavam horrivelmente no se rosto e seu cabelo parecia mais vermelho do que nunca. Ainda estava ligada a vários aparelhos e ainda havia uma agulha enfiada no seu braço. Ela estava viva. Draco nunca a vira mais bela._

Puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama e se sentou, colocando sua mão sobre a de Gina. Era assim que elas deveriam estar: sempre juntas, sempre entrelaçadas. Depois, deixou-se ficar lá, observando-a, velando seu sono até perder a noção do tempo.

Foi interrompido somente quando Matt chegou ao hospital. Ele bateu de leve na porta, fazendo com que Draco se virasse sobressaltado, apenas para descobrir no instante seguinte que era seu amigo.

— O médico disse que ela vai ficar bem — O'Brien falou em voz baixa.

— Vai. Mas ainda está dormindo.

— Quem bom! — o outro exclamou, se aproximando.

— Você ficou com o delegado até agora?

— Sim. Nós não encontramos nada. Nenhuma pista.

— Por que será que eu não estou surpreso?

— Draco…

— Não, Matt. Não me venha com esse tom condescendente. A culpa disso tudo é minha.

— É claro que não é!

— É claro que é! Dumbledore tentou me avisar. Ele me disse para cuidar dela… Talvez eu devesse ter ouvido mais atentamente.

— Dumbledore disse isso? — o outro pareceu subitamente preocupado.

— Disse.

— Mas você não sabia… Não havia como saber.

— Eu não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha. Será que você não entende?

— Eu entendo, mas…

— Você chegou a ver o assassino?

— Não. Ele fugiu…

— Você sabe como ele estava?

— Como assim como ele estava?

— Ele estava igual a mim!

— Igual a você?

— Igual a mim! Será que você não entende? Ele esteve perto o suficiente de mim para pegar uma parte minha e fazer poção polissuco! Ele está perto de mim!

— Meu Deus! — Matt exclamou surpreso.

— Está entendendo agora? Está entendendo por que isso é tão perigoso?

— Estou.

— Eu não posso deixá-la sozinha. Não posso deixá-la sozinha nem por um segundo — Draco disse, virando-se novamente para Gina. O'Brien fez silêncio por um tempo, enquanto procurava uma cadeira para se sentar também. Depois de uma longa pausa, contudo, Malfoy finalmente falou, mais como se estivesse falando alto consigo mesmo do que com o outro:

— Ela era nada para mim, você acredita? — Draco perguntou em voz baixa para Matt. Seu tom era quieto, suave, triste, quase reverente…

O sol já se preparava para se pôr no horizonte e Draco ainda estava na mesma posição, à beira da cama de Gina, segurando incansavelmente sua mão. Matt estava no quarto também, quieto há bastante tempo. Malfoy sabia que havia muito a ser dito, mas não se sentia forte o suficiente para falar naquele momento. Estava satisfeito simplesmente em saber que ela ficaria bem. Que tudo ficaria bem por ora.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa, então, e o seu extremo desagrado ao ver através do vidro aquelas duas cabeças tão conhecidas, mas absolutamente inesperadas.

— Mas que merda! — ele não conseguiu evitar de exclamar, surpreendendo Matt, que saiu logo do seu devaneio particular.

— O que...

— Olha só quem veio nos fazer uma visita... — O'Brien se virou apenas a tempo de ver a porta se abrindo sem muita gentileza para revelar as caras não menos surpresas de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — Malfoy perguntou friamente.

— Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta, não? — Weasley respondeu rápido, olhando na direção da cama como que buscando a confirmação de que era realmente sua irmã que estava ali — Meu Deus! — ele exclamou, se aproximando — Ela está mesmo viva... — havia um tom de alívio claro na sua voz. Por um instante, Draco não pôde deixar de imaginar se ele não havia menosprezado demais o efeito que a perda de Gina causou na família dela. Em seguida, contudo, mudou de idéia. Ninguém nunca poderia sentir mais falta dela do que ele.

— Surpreso com o fato de que, no final das contas, fui eu quem a encontrou e não você? — ele perguntou venenosamente.

— Ah, Mal...

— Vocês realmente acham que essa é a melhor hora para brigar? Até onde eu posso ver, a Gina ainda está na cama de um hospital. Será que nós não podemos ser temporariamente civilizados uns com os outros? — Granger perguntou, interrompendo. Malfoy não respondeu. Apenas deixou-se encostar de novo na cadeira, relaxando. Aquele era o seu lugar e ninguém o tiraria dali.

— Como vocês me encontraram? — perguntou, por fim.

— Nós estávamos te vigiando — Weasley respondeu sem a mínima vergonha na cara.

— O quê?

— Não era bem assim... — Granger tentou contemporizar.

— Como assim não era bem assim? Ou vocês estavam me vigiando ou vocês não estavam!

— Nós estávamos.

— Mas era para o seu próprio bem.

— Para o meu próprio bem? — Draco perguntou indignado, arrancando uma risada seca de Matt — Para o meu próprio bem?!

— Quando nós instalamos o telefone no seu apartamento, nós... bem... instalamos alguns outros dispositivos mágicos...

— Como é que é? — ele se levantou da cadeira.

— Não era nada demais. Era só para monitorar quem aparatava na sua casa e para onde... E para onde você aparatava também. Nós achamos que o assassino poderia voltar e que essa era uma boa maneira de pegá-lo.

— Correção, Mione: você achou isso. Eu estava mais preocupado em descobrir qual era a sua ligação com o assassino.

— Weasley...

— Ah, nem me venha com essa, Malfoy... Tudo bem que você encontrou minha irmã, mas você há de convir que seu comportamento nos últimos tempos dá margem para suspeita!

— O que tem de errado com o meu comportamento nos últimos tempos?

— O quê? Você ainda tem coragem de perguntar? Bem, vejamos, você anda faltando o trabalho sem dizer o que está fazendo ou para onde está indo. Mesmo quando aparece, você está desleixado e não presta atenção...

— Isso é motivo para me demitir, não para me vigiar!

— Ah, nós sabemos e, acredite, é exatamente isso que o seu chefe prometeu fazer quando foi hoje de manhã no seu escritório e ninguém sabia onde você estava. Na realidade, se eu não me engano, as palavras exatas dele foram: "se aquele desgraçado do Malfoy não arrastar a bunda dele até o meu escritório amanhã para se explicar, eu vou tomar medidas pessoalmente para que ele nunca mais ponha os pés nesse prédio!". Legal, não?

— E como é quem vocês sabem o que ele falou?

— Nós sabemos porque fomos nós que levamos ele até lá para verificar como você vinha agindo de forma estranha ultimamente na esperança de que, com isso, ele nos desse autorização para uma vigilância mais cerrada sobre você. E adivinhe o que aconteceu? Ele nos deu. Por isso, estamos aqui.

— Ah, realmente — Malfoy falou por entre os dentes. Mal conseguia se conter tamanha a raiva que estava sentindo — Vocês só levaram seis horas para vir de Londres até a Escócia. Realmente se eu tivesse propósitos malignos em mente, vocês chegariam exatamente a tempo de me impedir!

— Nem todos nós somos malucos o suficiente igual a você e ao seu amigo para aparatar de Londres até aqui! Aliás, Matt, me admira você, se mancomunando com alguém como ele para fazer uma loucura dessas...

— Era uma emergência — O'Brien respondeu — Se você estivesse lá, teria feito a mesma coisa.

— Por que era uma emergência? — Granger perguntou, interrompendo os dois num tom mais calmo.

— Porque Gina estava em perigo — Draco respondeu.

— Então você já sabia onde ela estava?!

— Eu a encontrei somente há alguns dias atrás.

— E não falou nada para ninguém???

— A situação é complicada.

— Complicada por quê?! Ela é minha irmã! Você não achou que nós fôssemos estar nem um pouquinho interessados em saber que ela estava viva?

— Ela não se lembra de nós — Draco falou cansado — Ela não se lembra de nada.

— Feitiço da memória? — Granger perguntou.

— Eu achei que sim, mas Dumbledore disse que não. Ele falou que é apenas amnésia.

— Dumbledore sabe? — Weasley estava surpreso.

— Eu precisava levá-la até alguém que pudesse saber se era um feitiço mesmo ou não, né? Você tinha outra sugestão melhor?

— E porque ela não se lembra de nós, ela não quis ir nos ver?

— Mais ou menos. Nós ainda estávamos discutindo o assunto — Draco mentiu.

— Você disse que ela estava em perigo — Granger voltou ao assunto.

— E ainda está.

— Por quê?

— Porque o ritual ainda não está completo.

— Você sabe do ritual?

— Vocês sabem do ritual?

— Sabemos — Granger respondeu.

— Vocês sabiam e não me falaram nada?

— Nós não tínhamos certeza...

— Você tem idéia de que, se eu soubesse disso antes, eu não teria deixado ela sozinha e isso tudo seria evitado?

— Malfoy...

— Não! Eu estava achando que a culpa era minha, mas não é! A culpa é de vocês que não me falaram nada.

— Nós não confiamos em você — Weasley falou simplesmente.

— Nem eu em vocês.

— Com licença — Matt interrompeu — isso é tudo muito interessante, mas será que eu sou a única pessoa por aqui que não sabe do que vocês estão falando?

— Nós não podemos contar...

— O diabo que eu não posso contar! Quem tem que obedecer a regras de sigilo são vocês, não eu!

— Mas, Malfoy, é perigoso...

— Cala a boca, Granger! Vocês não me falaram nada quando deviam e olha no que deu! Pois agora eu vou falar sim para quem eu quiser!

— Você é um imbecil, Malfoy!

— Jura? Pois eu posso pensar em nomes bem mais interessantes para você, Weasley...

— Não, Rony! — Hermione exclamou, colocando-se na frente do marido que já ia avançando na direção do outro — Não é o lugar para brigas — e virando-se para Malfoy — Quando o médico disse que ela vai acordar?

— Ele não tem certeza. Talvez amanhã à tarde — Draco mentiu.

— Está bem. Nós estaremos de volta amanhã. Vamos, Rony.

— Não se esqueça do que o seu chefe falou, Malfoy. Se você não estiver em Londres amanhã...

— Eu estou demitido. Acredite, Weasley, ao contrário de você, eu normalmente entendo o que as pessoas dizem na primeira tentativa.

Granger arrastou o marido para o lado de fora e somente quando os dois já estavam bem longe dos seus olhos e dos seus ouvidos, Draco deixou escapar uma respiração aliviada.

— E então? — Matt perguntou — Vai me dizer que raio de ritual é esse ou eu vou ter que ir pesquisar na biblioteca?

— "A morte da alma" — Malfoy respondeu, fechando os olhos — Eu não sei todos os detalhes sobre ele. Só sei o que eu meu pai me falou, há bastante tempo atrás. Havia um livro na Mansão que o descrevia. O livro queimou no incêndio, infelizmente.

— Qual é o objetivo desse ritual?

— Trazer uma pessoa de volta à vida.

— Mas isso não é possível! — O'Brien parecia genuinamente surpreso.

— Sim, é. Eles nos fazem acreditar que não é, mas na realidade, tudo é possível.

— É magia negra?

— Você ainda precisa perguntar? É magia negra sim. A mais negra possível. Do tipo que não é praticada há séculos.

— Como o seu pai sabia dela?

— Você se lembra da primeira vez que Voldemorte tentou matar Potter? Quando ele sumiu?

— Lembro.

— Lembra-se dos bruxos que foram presos e mandados para Azkaban por terem torturado os Longbottom?

— Lembro.

— Eles estavam procurando Voldemorte. Achavam que ele ainda estava vivo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinham um plano de reserva.

— Esse ritual?

— Exatamente. Se eles descobrissem que Voldemorte estava realmente morto, eles iriam tentá-lo.

— Por que não tentaram logo de uma vez?

— Porque ele só funciona quando a pessoa está realmente morta e porque ele é muito difícil, cheio de detalhes.

— Que detalhes?

— Como eu disse, eu não conheço todos. Só alguns que o meu pai me falou.

— E...?

— Ele disse que, para trazer à vida uma pessoa, você precisa sacrificar as vidas de outras quatro.

— As quatro mulheres.

— Ele não falou nada sobre elas precisarem ser mulheres... Só que tinham que ser quatro. Mas não bastava matá-las, entende?

— Como assim?

— Havia todo um ritual antes. O ritual para roubar, para "matar a alma" delas.

— Você acha que esse ritual foi feito na Gina?

— Eu acho que sim. Senão, ele não teria simplesmente tentado matá-la hoje. Provavelmente iria querer seqüestrá-la de novo.

— Será que é por isso que ela não se lembra?

— Eu não sei.

— Isso ainda não faz sentido... Ele poderia simplesmente tê-la matado com um movimento de varinha...

— Não, ele não poderia. Para funcionar, as pessoas sacrificadas têm que sangrar até a morte. Simplesmente morrer não adianta.

— Meu Deus!

— Sim. É por isso que ela está em perigo. Em muito perigo.

— É realmente melhor você não sair de perto dela.

— Eu não vou sair.

— Mas você não vai para Londres?

— Eu não posso.

— Mas você precisa.

— Matt...

— Não, Draco. Eu sei que você está pensando que isso não tem importância e talvez hoje não tenha mesmo, mas amanhã, vai ter.

— E o que você sugere que eu faça? Leve ela comigo?

— Eu fico com ela para você.

— Não, Matt...

— Não se preocupe. Você sabe que eu cuidaria dela como se ela fosse minha mulher.

— Eu sei.

— Então vá.

— Está bem. Mas eu vou ficar até ela acordar.

— Claro que sim — e após uma pausa — Eu vou ver se o delegado descobriu alguma coisa. Volto mais tarde, okay?

— Okay — Draco respondeu e, em seguida, ficou sozinho para, novamente, fitar os olhos fechados dela, ainda esperando que eles se abrissem.

— Você está aqui... — Draco despertou subitamente com o leve som de um sussurro. Gina tinha acordado. O sol já havia se posto.

— Estou — ele se endireitou novamente na cadeira — Como você está se sentindo?

— Melhor agora...

— Gina — o outro começou, preocupado — antes, na sua casa... não era eu... não...

— Você quer dizer que não foi você quem me salvou? — ela perguntou, com um meio sorriso.

— Não, antes disso... você sabe...

— Eu sei. Não poderia ser você — ela fechou os olhos por um momento — Eu te liguei hoje, sabia?

— Ligou? Quando?

— Um pouco antes...

— Por quê?

— Eu queria... — ela hesitou — Eu não sei. Acho que queria pedir para você voltar.

— Eu estou aqui agora — Draco respondeu, inclinando-se na direção dela enquanto sentia seu coração se acelerar.

— Eu sei... Obrigada.

— Você realmente não precisa agradecer, Gina. Se você... — ele hesitou — Se eu não chegasse a tempo... eu morreria junto com você.

— Não diga isso...

— Mas é verdade. Eu estive morto nos últimos dez anos.

— Eu também — Gina murmurou de volta. E, após uma pausa: — Fica comigo esta noite? — ela pediu com seus grandes olhos castanhos brilhando no escuro. Draco hesitou por um momento. Ele abriu a boca com a intenção de explicar que precisava ir a Londres... Ela entenderia se ele explicasse. Com certeza, entenderia. Mas como ele poderia dizer não àquele pedido?

Malfoy apenas a encarou. O que ele faria? Diria que não, que precisava ir embora? Diria que sim, que claro que sim, que ficaria com ela naquela noite? E ele ficou lá, por um instante, olhando-a, sabendo que na realidade não tinha escolha.

— Claro — respondeu por fim — Fico por todas as noites, se você pedir.

— Então talvez eu peça — Gina respondeu, fechando os olhos.

Draco mal acreditou nos seus ouvidos. Ele sabia que era ela que precisava de cuidado e de consolo. Que era ela que quase havia morrido naquele dia, mas não conseguiu se importar. Sem pedir permissão, aproximou-se mais da cama e deitou sua cabeça no colo de Gina. Inconscientemente, ela levou uma das mãos até os cabelos dele e começou a acariciá-los de leve.

Subitamente, Draco não conseguiu se lembrar porque estivera tão preocupado há tão pouco tempo atrás. Não conseguiu encontrar absolutamente nada de errado no mundo. A sua mulher estava viva. Ele estava no colo dela. E todo o resto não importava. Todo o resto se resolveria com o tempo, contanto que eles estivessem juntos.

— Me promete uma coisa? — Gina perguntou, interrompendo o silêncio que reinava no quarto.

— Claro.

— Promete que nunca mais vai me deixar sozinha?

— Prometo — e riu — Na realidade, eu não tenho escolha — ele respondeu — porque não há vida sem você. 

"Não há vida sem você", Draco repetiu mentalmente, sabendo ao mesmo tempo que esta era a maior verdade que já dissera.

— E você, Gina, me promete outra coisa?

— O quê?

— Promete que não vai morrer antes de mim.

— Está bem — ela respondeu com um sorriso — Eu vou tentar.

**N/A – A vingança de Khan... quer dizer, da Flora:** Bom, depois dessa vocês não vão querer me matar não, né? Fala sério! Eu tive um ataque fluffy essa semana... Mas pode deixar que daqui a pouco eu volto ao normal... Quanto ao próximo capítulo... bem... sabe Deus quando ele vai ficar pronto...


	13. Capítulo 12: O Amor Possível

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora: Flora Fairfield**

**E-mail: florafairfield@yahoo.com**

**Categoria: Suspense/Mistério**

**Classificação: R**

**Sinopse: Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.**

**Disclaimer: Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. **

**N/A: Gente, eu sei que faz mais de um mês que eu não atualizo a fic, mas minha vida realmente está uma loucura. Estou no final do período da faculdade e tenho milhares de provas e trabalhos para fazer. Tanto que eu sumi legal para a maioria das pessoas na net. Eu tenho, aliás, uns 50 e-mails na minha caixa postal sobre TNO que eu não respondi, incluindo dois e-mails gigantes e maravilhosos que eu recebi e adorei, mas não estou com tempo realmente de responder. Por favor, não desistam de mim. Eu vou responder a todos os e-mails como eu faço sempre. Só vou esperar minhas aulas terminarem porque antes disso não vou ter tempo. Mas não pensem que eu não li o que vocês escreveram ou que estou fazendo pouco caso das opiniões de vocês. Pelo contrário. Eu adoro ouvir as opiniões de vocês e não costumo deixar nenhum e-mail sem ser respondido. Estou mesmo é sem tempo. Só por milagre consegui terminar este capítulo, mas tudo bem... Pelo menos eu agora posso me preocupar somente com as últimas provas e os últimos trabalhos da faculdade...**

**N/A2: Bom, quero agradecer pelas 100 reviews no fanfiction.net, claro!!!! Muito muito  muito obrigada!!! 100 é sem dúvida um número expressivo e merece ser comemorado! :o)))**

**N/A3: Mudando um pouco de assunto, eu quero fazer uma propaganda básica para todos vocês, fãs de Harry Potter, do Rio e de outros estados também, é claro! Eu acho que já mencionei por aqui que eu faço parte de uma lista de discussão do quinto livro de HP, a Ordem de Fênix. Nessa lista, eu fiz muitos amigos. Conheci pessoas realmente maravilhosas. **

Pois bem, inspirados pelo evento que houve em São Paulo sobre HP em agosto – ao qual eu infelizmente não pude ir :-(((( –,  um grupo de pessoas dessa lista resolveu se juntar e organizar um evento também de Harry Potter aqui no Rio de Janeiro. O evento foi batizado de Potter Rio e vai acontecer no dia 14 de dezembro às 13h30min na Cobal do Humaitá. Estão sendo planejadas atividades bem legais, com debates, exibição de reportagens e outras coisas bem divertidas – logo que a programação estiver fechada, ela será publicada no site do evento. Eu vou estar lá, claro, e recomendo a todos vocês que puderem ir que não faltem! :o)) Vai ser bem legal.

Para quem estiver interessado, o site do evento é: www.encontropotteriano.kit.net Não deixem de conferir!

**N/A4: Este capítulo é para a Frini, que contribuiu imensamente para ele sem saber, me emprestando um livro maravilhoso! E ler bons livros SEMPRE me deixa inspirada para escrever! E também é para a Nanda Weasley, uma grifinória muito da chata que não larga do meu pé, não me dá sossego e que gosta de choramingar reclamando que eu nunca dedico nada a ela, mas que faz uma falta danada quando não está por perto para ser sacaneada... rs... ;o)**

Boa leitura!

*  *  *

Capítulo 12: O Amor Possível 

_"...a Thomas parecia que homens e mulheres passavam metade da vida brigando e metade amando, e a intensidade da primeira alimentava a paixão da segunda..."_

_(Bernard Cornwell – "O Andarilho", pág. 88)_

Canção do Amor-Perfeito Cecília Meireles****

_O tempo seca a beleza,/ seca o amor, seca as palavras./ Deixa tudo solto, leve,/ desunido para sempre/ como as areias nas águas._

_O tempo seca a saudade,/ seca as lembranças e as lágrimas./ Deixa algum retrato, apenas,/ vagando seco e vazio/ como estas conchas das praias._

_O tempo seca o desejo/ e suas velhas batalhas./ Seca o frágil arabesco,/ vestígio do musgo humano,/ na densa turfa mortuária._

_Esperarei pelo tempo/ com suas conquistas áridas./ Esperarei que te seque,/ não na terra, Amor-Perfeito,/ num tempo depois das almas._

                             ****

Draco Malfoy sentia-se exausto. Não tanto fisicamente, mas ele estava mentalmente acabado. Os últimos dias haviam sido alguns dos mais tensos e problemáticos da sua vida. Ele custava a acreditar que estava de volta à sua casa desde a manhã daquele dia apenas. Quando saíra, preocupado, apressado, não imaginara que fosse demorar tanto. Mas isso não importava mais agora. A única coisa que importava era que ele estava de volta. E tudo está bem quando acaba bem.

Não que algo houvesse acabado, é claro. Não, pelo contrário. Ele continuava preocupado. Sentia-se como se houvesse uma faca extremamente afiada oscilando sobre a sua cabeça, presa por não mais que um fio de cabelo. Ou, no caso dele: por não mais que a mão de um louco. Gina estava em perigo. 

A cada passo que Draco dava, esta realidade parecia oprimi-lo. Ela estava em perigo. Era simples, na realidade. Tão simples que doía. Mas ele não poderia ter paz, não poderia viver tranqüilamente enquanto aquela sombra não fosse completamente removida da sua existência. Ele nunca poderia agir como se tudo estivesse bem sabendo que Gina corria um perigo constante. Era assustador, de fato.

Ele tinha medo de deixá-la sozinha. Se pudesse, carregá-la-ia a todo lugar. Dera-lhe um amuleto localizador para que sempre a pudesse encontrar. Cobriu-lhe de milhares de cuidados. Deu-lhe milhares de recomendações. E, ainda assim, quase não a deixava sair do alcance de seus olhos, do alcance dos seus braços. Era doentio, na realidade, mas ele não podia evitar e ela não estava reclamando. Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

Naquele final de tarde, contudo, quando aparatou desanimado no meio de sua sala de estar, quase estranhou o som de vozes familiares vindo da cozinha. Era difícil acreditar. Quase impossível, na realidade, mas, contra todas as chances, ela estava ali. Debaixo do mesmo teto que ele.

— Você não deveria estar de pé — Malfoy falou suavemente da porta da cozinha, de onde podia vê-la com uma xícara de café na mão, com as costas apoiadas na pia enquanto Matt estava sentado à mesa. Os dois conversavam tranqüilamente, como se nada estivesse errado no mundo e, por um instante, Draco quase acreditou nisto.

— Eu falei a mesma coisa, mas ela não quis me ouvir.

— Eu não estou inválida, vocês sabiam?

— Mesmo assim. Os médicos falaram que você precisa descansar.

— E desde quando andar do quarto até a cozinha é cansativo? Pode ficar tranqüilo, Draco, que eu não tentei correr nem levantar peso.

— Está bem, mas será que você poderia voltar para a cama agora?

— De jeito nenhum.

— Não quer pelo menos vir sentar no sofá?

— Tem alguma chance de você me deixar em paz exatamente onde eu estou?

— Não.

— O sofá, então — Gina falou, movendo-se na direção da porta. Draco saiu do caminho para deixá-la passar, mas não resistiu a segurar o seu braço e ajudá-la a andar mesmo vendo que ela não parecia estar precisando da ajuda — Eu estava pensando em cozinhar o jantar...

— Você está louca?

— E quem vai cozinhar então?

— Eu vou.

— Você cozinha? — ela perguntou descrente, levantando as sobrancelhas.

— Qual é o problema com isso?

— Nenhum... Só não parece a sua cara. Você cozinhava antes...

— Não — Draco respondeu rapidamente, sem deixar que ela terminasse a frase.

— Mas agora até que ele faz uma comida quase decente — Matt completou da porta.

— Você vai ficar para o jantar? — Gina indagou olhando para ele.

— Não, eu tenho que ir. Só vim mesmo para...

— Servir de minha babá.

— Exatamente — ele sorriu.

— Obrigada.

— De nada. É um prazer ajudar.

— Obrigado, Matt — Draco acrescentou também, apertando a mão do outro.

— Sem problemas. A gente se vê — e, com isso, ele desaparatou.

— Então, Gina, o que você vai querer comer?

— Hum... Qual é a sua especialidade?

— Macarrão — ele respondeu, tentando ignorar todos os sentimentos de revolta que essa simples palavra parecia ser capaz de produzir nele. De certa forma, ela fazia com que todo o seu orgulho Malfoy viesse à tona, manchado e ferido. A que, afinal de contas, ele havia se reduzido?

No instante seguinte, contudo, foi impossível deixar de notar o brilho divertido que a mesma palavra trouxe aos olhos de Gina e o adorável sorriso nos seus lábios quando ela respondeu brincando:

— E por que será que eu não estou surpresa com isso?

— Se você quiser outra coisa...

— Macarrão está ótimo.

— Okay, então — ele respondeu enquanto tirava suas vestes e o paletó e pendurava-os cuidadosamente atrás da porta. Depois, foi para a cozinha tentando se concentrar ao máximo no que devia fazer, o que não era nada fácil dadas as circunstâncias. Deixou o macarrão em uma panela, enfeitiçando um garfo para mexê-lo de tempos em tempos sozinho e preparou o molho com mais atenção. Por fim, enfeitiçou uma colher para mexer o molho enquanto ia à sala, pronto para colocar a mesa. Surpreendeu-se, contudo, ao encontrar Gina de pé, com duas taças de vinho na mão e a mesa praticamente posta.

— Nem pense em me dar um sermão — ela falou séria, mas, de alguma forma, ainda assim conseguia manter um ar de uma criança que foi pega em plena travessura.

— Ah, então você reconhece que não deveria estar fazendo isso, não?

— Eu também reconheço que eu não estou incapacitada.

— Mas você precisa descansar!

— E você precisa ir para a cozinha antes que o jantar queime de vez — ela respondeu no mesmo tom logo que começou a sentir um leve cheiro de queimado no ar.

— Merda! — Draco exclamou, correndo de volta para o fogão, onde a água do macarrão já estava transbordando e fumaça saía da panela do molho — Merda! — ele foi desligar as duas bocas do fogão esquecendo por um instante que a água que transbordara estava fervendo. Logo, puxou a mão de volta, dois de seus dedos inegavelmente queimados. Levou-os à boca num reflexo enquanto pegava um pano de prato e uma luva com a outra mão. Viu Gina fazer menção de ajudar, mas a impediu — Deixe que eu cuido disso! — exclamou, pegando desajeitadamente a panela do macarrão e virando-a no escorredor na pia, mal percebendo que, no caminho, a sua mão protegida pela luva esbarrara na outra panela com o molho, derramando-o inteiramente no chão — Merda! Merda! Merda! — Draco repetiu chutando o fogão com força ao ver a bagunça toda e conseguindo com isso apenas um dedo do pé dolorido e a risada gostosa de Gina.

— A culpa agora é do fogão? — ela perguntou rindo, mas logo tentou se controlar quando ele lhe lançou um olhar que dizia claramente que não era hora para brincadeiras — Me desculpe... mas... há tempos eu não via algo tão... tão engraçado!... — acrescentou no que começou como uma manifestação de arrependimento, mas terminou com outra gargalhada, enquanto ela se curvava sobre o próprio corpo, tentando se controlar — Me desculpe... — conseguiu ainda dizer entre o riso, saindo da porta da cozinha e indo em direção à sala, onde ele não podia vê-la, para tentar se recompor.

Draco, por sua vez, ficou na cozinha absolutamente furioso. Seria impossível medir em qualquer escala inventada a sua raiva naquele instante. Aquilo não tinha acabado de acontecer, tinha? Ele não tinha acabado de fazer papel de babaca na frente da mulher que ele amava, tinha? Não, não e não, porque ele era um Malfoy e Malfoys nunca — e eu digo NUNCA — fazem papel de babacas. Especialmente não na frente dos Weasleys.

— Me desculpe — ela finalmente repetiu, voltando um pouco mais séria, mas ainda precisando fazer um esforço fenomenal para manter uma expressão compenetrada.

— Me desculpe, me desculpe... — ele imitou ironicamente — Depois que você já riu tudo o que tinha que rir, fica pedido desculpas!

— Mas, Draco...

— Eu deixei a comida por alguns segundos! Alguns segundos! E olha só o que aconteceu! — exclamou indignado e sua indignação era tão inusitada e engraçada que Gina quase começou a rir novamente. Controlando-se, contudo, ela apenas sorriu e deu um passo para dentro da cozinha que parecia um campo de batalha.

— Está tudo bem — falou — Nós podemos pedir alguma coisa.

— E por acaso há outra opção agora? — ele perguntou ainda com raiva, agitando os braços como que querendo que ela percebesse a bagunça ao seu redor.

— Não seja tão duro consigo mesmo — Gina brincou — Afinal de contas, eu não via uma cena de comédia pastelão tão bem encenada há tanto tempo!... — ainda disse, mas logo desistiu da brincadeira ao notar que Draco não estava vendo a mesma graça na situação que ela — Vamos, deixa eu ver a sua mão — ela pediu estendendo o braço.

— Está tudo bem — ele respondeu mal humorado.

— Não, não está não. Eu vi que você se queimou — ela fez menção de pegar o braço dele, mas Draco se esquivou rapidamente.

— Eu mesmo posso cuidar disso — retrucou pegando sua varinha em cima da pia.

— E eu imagino que você também queira que eu volte para a sala e fique lá bem comportada enquanto você arruma esta bagunça?

— Exatamente — ele respondeu com a cara fechada.

— Está bem — Gina suspirou resignada. Depois, virou-se e saiu da cozinha deixando-o sozinho.

Draco, por sua vez, respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Por que diabos ele nunca conseguia controlar seu gênio? Era sempre assim que acontecia. Era sempre assim que ele acabava magoando-na. Fora por isso que eles brigaram naquele dia... Por isso que ela fora levada. Por isso que eles passaram tantos anos separados. A culpa era dele, ele sabia. Toda dele. E mesmo agora, que a presença dela quase o fazia acreditar na possibilidade de uma segunda chance, ele continuava sabendo que não conseguiria se controlar.

Ele a amava. Amava-a mais que tudo nesta vida e seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por ela. Por que então era tão difícil mudar um pouco o seu comportamento? Por que ele não conseguia fazer isso nem por ela? Draco suspirou levando uma das mãos ao rosto e usando-a para esfregar os olhos. A verdade é que ele estava cansado. Estava cansado de toda aquela incerteza. Sua vida parecia um eterno pesadelo e ele não conseguia fazer a única coisa que poderia trazer-lhe um pouco de felicidade. Parou e vasculhou sua cabeça tentando se lembrar de uma época em que as coisas haviam sido diferentes entre os dois, mas não conseguiu. Desde o primeiro momento, havia sido sempre a mesma coisa. Ele se enfurecia, se descontrolava, a feria. E depois, claro, se arrependia e ia atrás dela. A Gina — a sua Gina — sempre o aceitara de volta, mas será que essa Gina poderia lidar com o mesmo tipo de comportamento? Será que ela não o odiaria quando descobrisse a verdade, toda a verdade?

Malfoy balançou a cabeça, como que querendo afastar esses pensamentos. Ela estava ali agora e isto era o bastante. Isto tinha quer ser o bastante, mesmo que ele não pudesse beijá-la. Mesmo que ele não pudesse tocá-la. Mesmo que ele não pudesse enterrar sua cabeça entre os seios dela e esquecer que havia um mundo ao seu redor. "Quando foi que as coisas se tornaram assim tão complicadas?", ele se perguntou mentalmente, mas não ousou responder. Não ousou porque, no fundo, ele sabia que, entre os dois, as coisas sempre haviam sido assim tão complicadas.

Com alguns movimentos rápidos de varinha e alguns encantamentos, Malfoy limpou a bagunça na cozinha. Ele até poderia começar a fazer o jantar de novo, mas seu ânimo tinha acabado. Fez, então, um feitiço simples nos seus dedos que encostaram na água fervente e que estavam doendo levemente. Talvez devessem estar doendo mais. Com a dor no seu coração, contudo, era difícil perceber qualquer outro ferimento.

Em seguida, então, respirou fundo e foi para a sala. Encontrou Gina sentada no sofá de frente para a lareira, quieta, com os olhos fitando o chão e os braços cruzados. Estava se comportando, como dissera que iria, mas sua expressão corporal dizia a Draco que ela não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com isso. Em outros tempos, só de ver aquela postura nela, ele já estaria ou preparando uma boa desculpa ou preparando as suas armas de ataque, dependendo do que tivesse acontecido e de quem estivesse com a razão. Mal conseguiu conter um sorriso nostálgico diante da lembrança, pois os dois tinham um longo histórico de serem bastante intensos na hora de brigar e igualmente intensos na hora de fazer as pazes. O sorriso, contudo, logo assumiu um ar de tristeza graças a essa memória. Aquilo fora antes e, agora, tudo era diferente.

— O que você quer comer? — Draco perguntou tomando o cuidado de manter sua voz neutra.

— Tanto faz — ela respondeu como se tivesse acabado de perceber a presença dele na sala — Eu não me importo.

— Está bem — ele replicou afavelmente. Se ela queria fazer esse jogo, então ele também jogaria.

Acendeu a lareira e jogou um punhado de pó-de-flu nas chamas. Chamou o restaurante italiano onde estava acostumado a comer e pediu o que costumava pedir, só que dessa vez para dois. Se a mudança causou algum tipo de surpresa, o dono não pareceu demonstrá-la e, dali a alguns minutos, Draco e Gina estavam sentados na mesa de jantar, um diante do outro. Eles comiam silenciosamente e Malfoy já estava começando a ficar realmente irritado com aquilo. Ele não fizera nada de tão ruim assim afinal, fizera?

Quando já estava se mexendo na cadeira, inquieto e pronto para quebrar o silêncio, contudo, Gina o interrompeu, falando subitamente:

— Você é sempre assim?

— Assim como?

— Quando está contrariado porque as coisas não estão do seu jeito, você sempre desconta na primeira pessoa que encontra? — ela perguntou séria e com um tom ligeiramente inflamado.

— Sempre — ele respondeu após uma breve pausa. Não havia desafio em sua voz. Apenas uma admissão resignada, o que, de certa forma, contribuiu para acalmá-la um pouco.

— E como diabos eu agüentava isso?

— Eu já me perguntei a mesma coisa muitas vezes.

— E qual foi a sua conclusão?

— Nenhuma. Nenhuma conclusão — ele falou, evitando os olhos penetrantes dela — Só mais perguntas.

Depois disso, os dois permaneceram em silêncio por mais algum tempo. Draco sabia que ela tinha razão. Tinha razão em estar com raiva. Tinha razão em não querer estar perto de alguém como ele. Ela merecia mais consideração e, quando ela descobrisse que ele na realidade era muito pior do que aquilo, que ele podia ser ainda mais cruel, ela iria embora. E ele sabia que não poderia culpá-la, mas também sabia que, independente de qualquer coisa, não poderia mudar e esta consciência era extremamente dolorosa.

— E então? — Gina perguntou por fim e, por um instante, Draco pensou que ela ainda estivesse falando sobre o mesmo assunto, mas logo ela continuou, provando-o errado — Como foi no Ministério?

— Como? — ele estava surpreso com a pergunta.

— O Ministério. Você foi lá hoje, não foi?

— Fui.

— Então! O que aconteceu? — Gina perguntou impaciente — Falou com seu chefe?

— Falei.

— E...?

— Eu continuo demitido, mas...

— Isso é absurdo! Ele não pode fazer isso!

— O fato de que ele é o meu chefe lhe dá esse direito — Draco respondeu, ainda bastante surpreso com a mudança repentina de assunto, mas sem reclamar por causa dela, lógico.

— Ele tem que entender!... — continuou a outra, sua indignação evidente — Você devia ter vindo para Londres, devia ter me dito que precisava vir! Se eu soubesse...

— Eu sabia, Gina. Sabia que, se eu explicasse, você entenderia, mas eu não quis explicar. Eu não quis ir embora. Você não é culpada de nada.

— Mas mesmo assim...

— Está tudo bem. Ele me demitiu do cargo de chefia do Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas, mas não me demitiu completamente.

— Como assim?

— Eu continuo trabalhando para o Departamento. A intenção dele era me despedir mesmo, mas quando ele descobriu porque eu estava agindo de forma, digamos, negligente, e que, mal ou bem, eu tinha encontrado você, ele resolveu ser mais misericordioso — Draco completou, dando à última palavra uma conotação bastante irônica.

— Então você vai continuar trabalhando lá?

— Por Deus, não!

— Mas você acabou de dizer...

— Que ele não me demitiu. Isto não significa, contudo, que eu vá continuar a trabalhar no mesmo departamento tendo que receber ordens de algum imbecil que ele vai colocar no meu lugar.

— Então você pediu demissão.

— Também não.

— Agora eu não estou entendendo mais droga nenhuma!

— Eu tirei uma licença — Malfoy respondeu sem conseguir esconder o sorriso divertido diante da impaciência dela.

— E enquanto está de licença você vai procurar um novo emprego?

— Mais ou menos. O que eu vou fazer é prestar uma prova no próximo inverno para me tornar um auror.

— E o que é um auror?

— É a mesma coisa que o seu irmão é.

— Qual deles?

— O ruivo de sardas.

— Muito engraçado, Draco. Você sabe muito bem que essa descrição não me ajuda nem um pouco.

— O mais alto de todos.

— O Rony? É esse o nome dele, não é? — ela perguntou com o cenho franzido. Seus irmãos e seus pais haviam ido visitá-la no hospital, mas, para a alegria de Malfoy, ela vinha tendo dificuldades em lembrar todos os nomes deles e de suas mulheres e crianças, o que não era de forma alguma surpreendente para uma pessoa que não tinha família nenhuma e, de uma hora para outra, se descobriu no meio de uma imensa e barulhenta.

— Sim, é esse.

— Eu pensei que você não gostasse dele — certas coisas eram realmente óbvias à primeira vista.

— E eu não gosto.

— Então por que você quer trabalhar com ele?

— Eu não quero trabalhar com ele, Gina. Eu só quero ser um auror, porque eles são os mais respeitados no Ministério. Eles lidam com os casos mais difíceis e mais importantes. Os casos que envolvem magia negra.

— Se é isso que você quer então por que você ficou no Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas por tanto tempo? — Gina perguntou, mas, em seguida, percebeu a resposta sem que ele precisasse dizer nada — Você não precisava...

— Precisava sim — Malfoy respondeu — Mas agora eu não preciso mais, de forma que eu vou fazer o merda da prova e vou ser um auror.

— Então você não está chateado por ser rebaixado?

— Não — ele mentiu — não estou.

— E o que você pretende fazer no meio-tempo?

— Como assim?

— Bom, você falou que a prova é apenas no inverno, não? Ainda estamos no início de setembro. O que você vai fazer até lá? Estudar?

— Não. Eu não preciso estudar para essa prova.

— É tão fácil assim?

— Não, não é fácil — ele respondeu, escolhendo ignorar o tom irônico da pergunta dela — Mas eu estou mais do que preparado. Uma vida debaixo das asas de Lúcio Malfoy deixaria qualquer um preparado.

— Lúcio...?

— Meu pai.

— Vocês estão brigados? — Gina perguntou sem entender, mas notando o tom de desprezo quando ele mencionou o nome.

— Ele está morto — Malfoy respondeu sem demonstrar emoção.

— E sua mãe? — ela continuou, percebendo apenas agora o quão pouco sabia sobre o homem que estava diante de si.

— Presa.

— Por quê?!

— Por muitas coisas, todas merecidas.

— Isso tem a ver com o fato de que a minha família não parece gostar muito de você? — ela indagou com o cenho franzido. Sabia pouco sobre o seu passado ainda, mas era uma pessoa perceptiva.

— Sim e não.

— Essa resposta não foi muito esclarecedora, sabia?

— Eu sou um Malfoy. Você é uma Weasley. Só isso já é motivo suficiente para eles me odiarem e vice-versa. Malfoys e Weasleys se odeiam.

— Por quê?

— Porque Malfoys são ricos e Weasleys são pobres. Porque Malfoys acreditam na pureza do sangue e Weasleys se associam com sangue-ruins. Porque tem sido assim desde sempre. Desde o início dos tempos.

— Eu sou uma Weasley. E você não é rico.

— E adivinha de quem é a culpa por isso.

— Minha?

— Indiretamente, sim. Minha mãe preferiu queimar a nossa casa a ter você, uma Weasley, vivendo nela.

— Que horror!

— Como você pode ver, eu venho de uma família muito feliz — Draco comentou com um sorriso vazio enquanto levava à boca a taça de vinho tinto para beber um gole do líquido — Nós nos adoramos.

— Parece uma família bem diferente da minha.

— Completamente — ele soltou uma risada.

— E ainda assim nós nos casamos.

— Foi idéia sua.

— Minha?

— Sim.

— Você não queria se casar comigo? — ela parecia surpresa.

— Mais que tudo nessa vida. Só que, se dependesse só de mim, nós teríamos esperado.

— Esperado o quê?

— Esperado até que eu realmente me estabelecesse no trabalho, até que nós tivéssemos mais dinheiro, que pudéssemos viver em um apartamento melhor. Mas você não quis esperar e me convenceu.

— E você se arrependeu?

— Nem por um segundo — Draco respondeu olhando diretamente para dentro daqueles grandes olhos castanhos que o encaravam com um brilho curioso.

— Então nós éramos felizes?

— Na maioria dos dias, sim. Nós brigávamos, claro — ele sorriu — Mas fazíamos as pazes também.

— E meus pais nunca aceitaram?

— Nem seus pais nem seus irmãos, mas você deixou bem claro que não era o papel deles aceitar ou não aceitar.

— E vocês não se davam bem?

— Não.

— Eu não os via?

— Você ia toda semana, mas sempre sozinha.

— Você nunca tentou... eu não sei... se aproximar deles?

— E por que diabos eu ia querer algo assim?

— Por mim!

— Sinto muito, Weasley, mas nem por você eu seria capaz de tentar 'me aproximar' dos seus irmãos e dos seus pais e eu tenho certeza de que o sentimento é mútuo.

— Está bem — ela falou, distraidamente enrolando o macarrão com o garfo, mas com os pensamentos bem longe dali — Draco — começou após uma pausa — qual é o problema com Harry?

— Você quer que eu cite só um? Ele tem tantos!...

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer: qual é o problema entre vocês dois. A atmosfera pareceu ainda pior quando ele foi ao hospital do que quando Rony foi. Por quê?

— É uma longa história.

— E você não quer me contar?

— Não é isso, é só que... Escute, Gina, há inúmeros motivos para eu e Potter nos odiarmos e eles vêm bem de antes de nós dois, mas, no fim, você foi, digamos, o motivo derradeiro.

— Eu era namorada dele?

— Por Deus, não! — Malfoy quase engasgou na própria comida — Nunca! Mas não foi por falta de tentativa dele!

— Mas ele é casado e...

— Agora, ele é casado, mas não era há quinze anos atrás, quando nós ainda estávamos na escola. E ele tentou roubar você de mim.

— Tem certeza? — ela pareceu incrédula.

— Como assim 'tem certeza'?! Eu estava lá, não estava?

— É só que... bem... você me parece bem mais o tipo que tentaria me roubar dele do que o contrário — diante dessa resposta, Draco não pôde evitar que um sorriso superior se formasse no meio do seu rosto.

— É verdade — respondeu — Mas não foi assim que aconteceu. Você já era minha quando ele tentou... Potter só não sabia disso.

— Então nós namoramos em segredo?

— Por um algum tempo, sim. Mas não é muito fácil manter segredos desse tipo em Hogwarts.

— E as pessoas descobriram?

— Algumas — Draco falou, pensando em sua mãe. Ela soubera, o que significava que ela tinha algum espião na escola que descobrira a verdade. Durante muito tempo, Malfoy quebrou a cabeça tentando imaginar quem havia sido, mas já desistira. Não tinha importância, de um jeito ou de outro.

— Sabe, eu gosto do Colin — Gina disse meio do nada, pensando provavelmente em todas as pessoas que conhecera enquanto estivera no hospital se recuperando.

— Ele era seu melhor amigo — Malfoy respondeu, mascarando bem a onda irracional de ciúmes que o invadiu após a declaração dela — E me ajudou a te encontrar.

— Vocês dois ficaram amigos?

— Eu não diria isso... Nós apenas... fizemos uma aliança em tempos de guerra.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio depois, enquanto terminavam de comer. Draco imaginou por um segundo se Gina tinha esgotado suas perguntas. Provavelmente não. Ela tinha muitos anos para recuperar e talvez, se ele continuasse respondendo, algo estalasse na mente dela e a fizesse lembrar tudo. Por outro lado, contudo, ele temia o momento em que as perguntas dela começariam a oscilar para as respostas que ele não queria dar. Até agora, Malfoy não contara nenhuma mentira. Ele simplificara um pouco algumas coisas, omitira outras, mas não mentira. Gina odiava mentiras, mas ele sabia que, se precisasse mentir para mantê-la ao seu lado, ele mentiria.

Depois que eles terminaram o jantar, Draco tirou os pratos e as taças e as levou para a cozinha. Colocou a louça na pia e a enfeitiçou para se lavar. Gina sentou-se no sofá quieta e, cansado do silêncio que se abatera sobre os dois, ele pensou em algo pertinente que pudesse dizer.

— Amanhã à tarde, a Anne deve passar por aqui.

— Anne?

— Minha secretária. Ex-secretária, na realidade. Eu não mencionei ela para você?

— Não — Gina parecia estranhamente melindrada.

— Bom, ela vai passar por aqui amanhã para trazer algumas coisas minhas que ficaram no Departamento. Eu não trouxe nada hoje. Vocês vão poder se conhecer.

— Ela é sua amiga?

— Não — Malfoy respondeu sem realmente entender a pergunta — Ela era minha secretária — completou, retirando a toalha da mesa, dobrando-a e voltando para a cozinha para guardá-la.

— Draco — Gina o seguiu — nesses dez anos... quer dizer... você nunca... nunca encontrou ninguém que... ninguém de quem você gostasse? — ela perguntou indecisa, parada debaixo do umbral da porta.

— Não — ele respondeu simplesmente, sem dar a essa resposta o peso que ela merecia.

— Não mesmo?

— Não mesmo, Weasley — sua voz se elevou ligeiramente revelando um pouco de raiva.

— Me desculpe. Eu não queria ofender... é só que... dez anos são muito tempo.

— Um dia, um mês, um ano, dez anos, cem anos. Para mim, não faria diferença — ele disse sem encará-la.

— E por que não?

— Porque não! Porque eu só vejo você! Porque para mim só há você. Você é a única pessoa que eu amei... e ainda amo — acrescentou baixinho. Tão baixinho que Gina mal conseguiu distinguir as palavras — Olhe... você não tem como entender... Você não conhece a história. Eu digo Malfoy e o nome não te diz nada, mas se você se lembrasse, então você saberia que Malfoys não se apaixonam facilmente. Deus, a maioria das pessoas diria que Malfoys não se apaixonam e ponto final, mas isso não é verdade. Algumas vezes nós perdemos, sim, nossos corações. Mas é algo raro e à nossa própria maneira, que quase nunca é a mais nobre.

— E você perdeu seu coração para mim?

— Irremediavelmente.

— E você me ama?

— Desesperadamente — ele respondeu antes que pudesse se conter.

— Mesmo após tanto tempo?

— E até o dia da minha morte, por mais doentio que esse amor seja — Draco falou, evitando o olhar dela. Era duro admitir-se assim tão apaixonado por alguém que certamente não corresponderia, mas o que ele podia fazer? Que escolha ele tinha? — É melhor você se sentar — mudou de assunto rapidamente antes que ela pudesse fazer outra pergunta — Você precisa descansar — e ele a guiou de volta para o sofá, onde Gina se sentou sem protestos.

— Eu me pergunto — ela falou sem dar a Draco tempo suficiente para inventar uma desculpa e deixá-la sozinha — como nós dois fomos nos apaixonar no meio de tanto ódio.

— Entre a sua família e a minha?

— E entre as nossas casas também, pelo que eu ouvi falar. O que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei. Algumas coisas apenas acontecem. Por mais que nós lutemos contra elas.

— Isso não é uma resposta. Deve ter havido algo, algum momento, alguma explicação...

— Mas não há. Não há explicação. Apenas era para ser — ele respondeu em tom decisivo. Não queria contar para ela toda aquela velha história. Não queria reviver tanto o passado, todos os momentos bons e ruins.

Novamente, então, o silêncio caiu sobre os dois. Draco fitava as chamas dançando livres na lareira, incapaz de tirar da sua cabeça todos os pensamentos sobre aqueles distantes dias na velha escola, quando ele primeiro se vira apaixonado pela difícil garota Weasley.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Como? — ele foi puxado para fora dos seus devaneios.

— O que você vai fazer no meio-tempo, antes da prova? Se não vai estudar, tem que ser outra coisa...

— Eu vou cuidar de você — Malfoy respondeu simplesmente — E vou descobrir quem é o filho de uma puta que foi na sua casa e quando eu encontrá-lo, ele vai desejar não ter nascido — completou, mas logo se arrependeu porque essa resposta trouxe de volta à sua lembrança a sombra que pairava sobre os dois.

— Eu estava aqui quando ele me seqüestrou?

— Aqui, neste apartamento?

— É.

— Não. Você estava na casa dos seus pais.

— Eu tinha ido visitá-los?

— Mais ou menos — Draco disse, tentando evitar o assunto, mas em seguida desistiu. Seria melhor falar tudo de uma vez — Nós tínhamos brigado e você foi para lá.

— Nós brigamos? E por quê?

— Nada em especial — mentiu — Espere só um minuto — falou levantando-se do sofá e indo na direção do quarto.

Passou direto pela cama e abriu uma das portas de cima do armário. Lá de dentro, retirou uma caixa pequena, com a superfície pouco maior do que a de uma folha de papel ofício e uns quatro dedos de altura. Voltando para o sofá, ele a entregou nas mãos de Gina.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— São apenas algumas coisas que eu guardei. Coisas suas.

Devagar, Gina retirou a tampa da caixa e colocou-a sobre a mesinha de centro quase como se estivesse com medo do que poderia encontrar ali dentro. A primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção, contudo, era inofensiva o suficiente: com seu suave brilho dourado, a aliança de casamento contrastava com o branco da folha de papel embaixo. Gina a pegou e leu a inscrição no seu interior: "Draco Malfoy, 28/03/2000", como ele dissera que seria.

— Você falou em Harmony Springs que eu tirei a aliança naquele dia para cozinhar e a esqueci em casa — ela disse vagarosamente, medindo as palavras — Isso é verdade? — perguntou encarando-o nos olhos. Draco queria mentir. Ele realmente queria, mas não conseguiu. Não quando ela o estava fitando daquela forma, com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos tão sinceros penetrando em sua alma. Qualquer mentira seria evidente para ela.

— Não.

— Então o que houve?

— Quando nós brigamos — ele começou desviando seu olhar do dela — você tirou a aliança e a deixou em casa. Você estava com raiva.

— E eu tinha o hábito de fazer isso sempre que nós discutíamos por 'nada em especial'?

— Não — ele admitiu — Foi a primeira vez que você fez algo do gênero.

— E por quê? — ela perguntou, mas Draco não falou nada. Não mentiu, mas também não teve coragem de contar-lhe a verdade.

Desistindo momentaneamente de arrancar dele uma resposta, Gina pegou outro objeto na caixa e foi logo colocando-o contra a luz e olhando para dentro de sua pequena abertura.

— Eu adoro caleidoscópios! — ela exclamou.

— Eu comprei esse para você — Malfoy sorriu — quando nós ainda éramos namorados.

— Eu gostava de caleidoscópios?

— Você costumava dizer que eles te faziam acreditar que tudo era possível.

— Eles são fascinantes, não é mesmo? — ela também sorriu e colocou o objeto sobre a mesinha de centro, ao lado da aliança, enquanto pegava a folha de papel que estivera por baixo dos dois.

— É a nossa certidão de casamento — disse Draco — Se você ainda tiver alguma dúvida sobre o que eu digo, pode conferir agora — ele tentou brincar, mas ela replicou séria:

— Eu nunca tive dúvida alguma — e passou os olhos pelo documento apenas por curiosidade, colocando-o em seguida ao lado do caleidoscópio — Agora, por que você colocou isso embaixo da folha de papel? — Gina perguntou sorrindo. Draco sentiu seu coração se acelerar.

— Porque eu abria essa caixa sempre e não queria ver isso.

— Por que não? — ela indagou, enquanto pegava um pequeno par de sapatinhos de bebê vermelhos — Eles são uma graça.

— Dói vê-los — Malfoy levantou-se, aproximando-se da lareira de costas para ela.

— Por que eles te fazem lembrar de tudo o que você perdeu?

— Porque eles me fazem lembrar da minha própria estupidez.

— Como assim?

— É melhor se você não entender.

— Quem comprou esses sapatinhos, Draco? — ela perguntou, mas ele não disse nada por algum tempo — Quem os comprou? Você ou eu? — repetiu.

— Eu.

— Você disse que eu estava feliz por estar grávida. Isso é verdade?

— Sim. Você estava exultante.

— E você? — Gina falou, mas ele apenas abaixou a cabeça diante da lareira — Você não estava feliz?

— Não — Draco respondeu finalmente após uma longa pausa, quando ela já estava convencida de que ele não diria mais nada — Não estava — confirmou.

— Então por que você comprou os sapatinhos? — ele não respondeu — Draco, por que você comprou os sapatinhos? — ela também se levantou do sofá, deixando a caixa sobre a mesinha.

— Para me redimir.

— Redimir de quê?

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Gina — Malfoy disse me tom decisivo, virando-se para encará-la com a cara fechada.

— Mas eu quero!!!

— Não, você não quer!

— Quero sim!

— Não, não quer! Você quer ouvir como a nossa vida era perfeita, como nós nos amávamos e nunca brigávamos seriamente, como nós éramos muito felizes independente de todos os obstáculos! Você quer um conto-de-fadas! Uma história de amor impossível que deu certo! É isso que você quer ouvir! Você não quer a verdade.

— É claro que eu quero a verdade! A verdade é tudo o que importa e se você tem me contado mentiras a noite toda, então pode tratar de se corrigir e me dizer o que realmente aconteceu! Eu não preciso de um passado cor-de-rosa, mas eu preciso de um passado verdadeiro! — ela disse com raiva, levantando o volume da voz da mesma forma que ele fizera.

— A verdade! — ele soltou uma risada vazia — Ah, a verdade! — e após uma pausa — A verdade, meu amor, é que não existe nada perfeito — ele completou e, apesar do tratamento carinhoso, sua voz soou dura e fria — Nada. Especialmente quando eu estou por perto — concluiu virando para a lareira de novo.

— Eu sei disso. Eu sei que nada nunca é perfeito, Draco, mas...

— Não, você não sabe! — ele olhou para ela com raiva — Você quer a verdade? Pois bem, eu vou te dar a verdade: nós vivíamos como cão e gato! — gritou — Nós éramos tão diferentes e dávamos importância a coisas tão diferentes que brigávamos quase o tempo todo! Brigávamos pelas menores besteiras! Brigávamos no café-da-manhã, no almoço e no jantar. Brigávamos no banho! Brigaríamos até no meio de um beijo, se isso fosse possível! Nós brigávamos e brigávamos e brigávamos!

— Então por que nós não nos separamos de uma vez ao invés de continuar vivendo esse inferno? — ela também gritou.

— Será que você não entende? Não há vida sem você! Metade do tempo nós estávamos nos matando e na outra metade nós estávamos nos beijando. E eu só me sentia realmente vivo quando estava ao seu lado! Não havia nada que nós quiséssemos igual, nada que gostássemos da mesma forma, além de um ao outro. Eu não menti — ele disse mais suavemente — quando disse que na maior parte do tempo nós éramos felizes — passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo nervosamente, tirando-o do lugar — porque, diante das alternativas, nós éramos.

— Que alternativas?

— Viver sem você. A infelicidade total, como eu pude comprovar.

— Por que nós brigamos naquela noite, Draco? — ela perguntou novamente séria.

— Não — ele andou até a janela e voltou para a lareira.

— Por que nós brigamos naquela noite? — seu tom era mais exigente.

— Não! — ele estava andando até a janela de novo.

— Por quê??? — ela gritou.

— Porque você me disse que estava grávida! — ele finalmente perdeu o controle e gritou de volta — Porque eu não queria a merda da criança! Porque a nossa vida já estava um caos sem porra de filho nenhum! Nós não tínhamos dinheiro, eu mal tinha começado a trabalhar no Departamento e era apenas um novato, você dava aulas em uma escola primária, por Deus! Nós tínhamos que lidar com pressão por todos os lados: seus pais, seus irmãos, meus antigos 'amigos' e todas as pessoas nesse mundo que me olhavam e ainda olham desconfiadas por causa do meu nome! Eu não agüentava mais! E a última coisa que eu queria era a merda de um filho para piorar a história!!! Mas você estava feliz, ah sim! Como você estava feliz! — ele ironizou — E a verdade que você quer tanto saber é que eu nunca senti tanta raiva de uma pessoa na minha vida!

— Você estava com raiva porque eu estava feliz?

— Claro! Estava com raiva porque você não entendia a situação! Não entendia porque nós não podíamos ter um filho! Você estava eufórica e achava que tudo ia dar certo! Mas acontece que nós não vivemos em um mundo onde tudo dá certo! Se nós vivêssemos, eu não estaria aqui, pobre, e você não teria passado os últimos dez anos longe de mim! — ele ainda gritava — Então eu fiz o que eu faço melhor: estraguei tudo! Nós brigamos, nos agredimos e eu disse que não queria a criança. Eu te acusei de ter engravidado de propósito quando você sabia que não era a hora apropriada apenas porque você queria um bebê! E eu mandei... — Draco parou subitamente, virando para olhar através do vidro da janela, como se as palavras seguintes fossem dolorosas demais para serem ditas.

— Mandou o quê? — Gina perguntou calma.

— Mandei você fazer um aborto — ele respondeu sem gritar, trincando os dentes — Friamente, eu mandei você fazer um aborto.

— E então eu tirei a aliança e fui para a casa dos meus pais?

— Sim — Draco falou sem olhar para ela.

— Eles sabem disso?

— Não. Eles não estavam em casa quando você chegou. Mas Potter sabe — falou, sem mencionar o que o outro lhe dissera no Ministério, quando Malfoy pensara que Gina estava morta.

— E quanto ao sapatinhos? Se você não queria a criança, por que você os comprou?

— Eu já disse: para me redimir — ele apoiou o braço na parede e a cabeça no braço, cansado. Não queria ter tocado nesse assunto. Gostaria de apagar completamente isso da sua memória, mas não podia. E agora, Gina também sabia e ela o odiaria. Pensaria que ele é um monstro e iria embora. Talvez ela estivesse certa. Deus sabe que, quando se lembrava de todas as coisas que ele havia dito naquela noite e que não tivera coragem de repetir ali, Draco também se achava um monstro.

— Quando?

— Quando o quê?

— Quando você os comprou?

— No dia seguinte à briga, de manhã.

— Você mudou de idéia? — ela soou surpresa, mas Malfoy apenas soltou outra gargalhada vazia.

— Você foi embora — ele disse — Jogou sua aliança para cima de mim, disse que não voltaria mais e bateu a porta com tanta força na saída que provavelmente acordou o prédio inteiro. E eu fiquei sozinho — continuou, triste — Sozinho neste apartamento. Estava com raiva... furioso, na realidade. Mas estava sozinho.

— E daí?

— E daí que você faz falta, Weasley. Eu me lembro de ter sentado no chão, depois de me acalmar, com as costas apoiadas na parede do quarto, pensando no que eu faria da minha vida sem você e nenhuma das respostas pareceu acolhedora. Uma noite longe de você, meu amor, era mais do que suficiente para me convencer de que eu estava errado e você, certa. Eu sabia, em alguma parte da minha consciência, que eu tinha passado dos limites, que eu sugeri algo que nunca deveria ser sugerido e sabia que aquelas palavras soaram como veneno aos seus ouvidos. Eu não tinha idéia se você me perdoaria.

— Então você comprou os sapatinhos para amolecer meu coração?

— Sim. Eu fui te buscar, mas não queria chegar lá de mãos abanando.

— E você mudou de idéia sobre a criança assim, da noite para o dia?

— Por Deus, não! Eu ainda não queria a criança, mas você queria e eu queria você — e após uma pausa — Eu ouvi dizerem uma vez que é o amor pela mulher que faz o homem gostar dos filhos.

— Isso não é verdade.

— No meu caso, pelo menos, era. Mas quando eu cheguei na casa dos seus pais, não encontrei você. Encontrei apenas um triângulo pintado na porta e uma casa revirada. E então, meu pesadelo começou. Foi tudo minha culpa. Minha somente. E eu tenho carregado esta culpa por mais tempo do que achei que seria humanamente possível — ele completou olhando-a com as costas apoiadas na parede — Então, você está satisfeita com a verdade agora?

— Estou — Gina respondeu calmamente.

— Era o que você esperava?

— Sim e não.

— Você não preferiria ficar com o conto-de-fadas cor-de-rosa? — Draco perguntou com um leve toque de ironia na voz.

— Não, e por um motivo muito simples, meu querido: esse amor cor-de-rosa seria irreal, seria impossível e eu prefiro ficar com o amor possível.

— O que diabos isso quer dizer? — ele sentiu seu coração se acelerar involuntariamente.

— Quer dizer que eu sei que as coisas não poderiam ser perfeitas entre nós. Eu passei os últimos anos vivendo o que aparentemente era um amor cor-de-rosa e eu aprendi o suficiente sobre ele para saber que ele não é o que eu quero. Que ele não existe. Por que você acha que eu estou aqui em Londres com você e não em Harmony Springs com o John? Por que você acha que eu terminei o meu noivado com ele antes mesmo de ser atacada na minha casa? Porque ele não é o que eu quero — ela mesma respondeu — Ele é doce e carinhoso e ele me ama. Eu sei disso. E muitas vezes eu desejei amá-lo, porque, se eu amasse, tudo seria perfeito. Mas o meu desejo nunca foi concedido. Eu sempre quis algo a mais.

— Algo como o quê? — ele a encarava diretamente, sem sequer ousar piscar. Estava tendo dificuldades em acreditar nos seus próprios ouvidos.

— Algo como o que você me descreveu — Gina falou suavemente — Eu não quero um amor que seja morno, Draco — e após uma pausa — John e eu raramente brigávamos. Nós tínhamos amigos em comum e interesses em comum. Nós pensávamos da mesma forma. Não tínhamos grandes desentendimentos. Beirávamos a perfeição. Mas nós também não tínhamos paixão. Na minha opinião, impossível era aquele amor, que já tinha tudo o que queria, que já nasceu calmo e velho. Eu sempre soube que havia mais para mim do que isso. Sempre soube que em algum lugar eu encontraria uma pessoa que eu pudesse amar. Amar de verdade, sentindo uma necessidade quase física de tê-la por perto, sentindo ciúmes e raiva, amando e odiando ao mesmo tempo. Alguém que me fizesse sentir viva, porque, como você, Draco, eu também estive morta nesses últimos dez anos. E, para mim, o que você descreveu é o amor possível, é o amor perfeito. E é este o amor que eu quero. É este o amor que eu escolho — Gina completou, se aproximando dele, que continuava perto da janela.

— Como você pode me amar? Como você pode me escolher depois de tudo o que eu te disse, depois de tudo o que eu fiz?... — Malfoy sussurrou sem esconder a surpresa na sua voz.

— Eu não sei — ela respondeu, cruzando a última distância que ainda os separava com alguns pequenos passos e apoiando sua testa no peito de Draco — Eu só sei que eu amo. E, se nós nos amamos, então, para que perder tempo com dúvidas ou medos ou com desentendimentos pequenos e passados? Por que não perdoar e recomeçar? Afinal de contas — Gina continuou, levantando o rosto para olhar dentro aqueles profundos olhos cinzentos — a vida é curta demais.

— Eu te amo tanto! — Draco exclamou subitamente de forma sofrida, dolorida, enquanto apoiava sua testa na dela e a enlaçava pela cintura sem parar para pensar. Esperara uma eternidade por aquele momento e agora não parecia querer desperdiçar nem mais um segundo.

— Eu sei. Estava escrito nos seus olhos quando você me encontrou, quando você me abraçou...

— Diga que me ama também...

— Eu te amo também.

— Diga de novo — Malfoy fechou os olhos, custando a acreditar.

— Eu te amo, Draco — ela repetiu levando suas mãos ao rosto dele, acariciando-o suavemente.

— De novo — ele pediu, segurando-a com mais força, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ela era real e possível, de que ela estava ali e não era apenas mais um produto da sua imaginação, do seu desejo.

— Eu te amo — ela sorriu e, sem dar chance para que ele falasse qualquer coisa a mais, levantou-se nas pontas dos pés e o beijou suavemente — Me ame, Draco, eu preciso que você me ame — Gina murmurou, separando por um instante seus lábios dos deles.

— Eu não acredito que você disse isso — Malfoy respondeu, incrédulo, como uma criança que acabou de ouvir aquilo que mais queria — Eu te amo tanto — repetiu apenas um segundo antes de beijá-la novamente.

Por fim, deixou-se perder naquele ato. Ela estava ali. Ela era dele. E isto era tudo o que sua mente consciente conseguia articular conforme o beijo progredia, varrendo como só ele mesmo era capaz todos os pensamentos racionais da cabeça de Draco.

Ela estava ali. Ela era dele. E só isto já era mais que suficiente.

**N/A – Final:** E então, o que vocês acharam? Este capítulo saiu bem diferente do que eu tinha planejado a princípio. Eu tinha, inclusive, prometido a algumas pessoas que os Weasleys apareceriam, mas acabou não dando. Quando eu vi, o capítulo já estava gigante e já tinha ganhado vida própria, não deixando espaço para mais ninguém entrar. É essencialmente um capítulo do Draco e da Gina. Um capítulo sobre o amor dos dois. Eu queria tê-lo feito mais engraçado também, mas ele não quis colaborar. Eu espero que vocês não tenham ficado decepcionados com a falta de ação dessa vez. Este capítulo é também essencialmente dramático e não tem desenvolvimento da trama do seqüestro em si, mas era necessário fazer um capítulo assim. Parar um pouco para refletir sobre os dois antes dos três últimos capítulos que serão, estes sim, cheios de ação. Considerem esse capítulo 12 como a calmaria antes da tempestade.

Outra coisa: algumas pessoas tinham adivinhado a história da briga e do aborto. Eu não me lembro dos nomes dessas pessoas de cabeça – tenho os e-mails guardados, mas falta o tempo de procurar... Mas, enfim, parabéns a quem 'matou' essa charada! :o)

E, por último, este capítulo também é para a Carlinha que, na primeira vez que ouviu a idéia para essa fic, lá para março, abril, me fez prometer que eu não faria o Draco e a Gina ficarem juntos somente no último parágrafo do último capítulo. Pois bem, Carlinha, aqui está: ainda faltam 3 capítulos para o fim e eles já estão juntos. Prometo que não vou separá-los mais... ou será que vou?...

**PS:** O nome deste capítulo foi tirado de um livro que também se chama "O Amor Possível". O livro é uma longa entrevista com o escritor José Saramago, que eu amo de paixão.


	14. Capítulo 13: O Vermelho e o Negro

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Suspense/Mistério

**Classificação:** R

**Sinopse: **Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. 

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:**

Antes de mais nada, gente, eu queria deixar claro que este capítulo sem dúvida alguma faz jus à classificação de não aconselhável para menores de 16 anos. Pessoas de estômago fraco podem se sentir incomodadas com ele. Aliás, todos esses três últimos capítulos da _fic_ — isto é, este 13 mais o 14 e o 15 — vão fazer jus à restrição. Eu não sei o quanto vocês seguem estas regras, mas estou avisando e não quero ouvir reclamações depois, está bem?

**N/A:** Bom, eu sei que faz quase um mês, mas este foi um mês muito louco para mim, com o final de período na faculdade. Eu realmente estava toda atolada, mas agora as coisas estão melhores. Eu já coloquei meus _e-mails_ em dia e consegui escrever este capítulo que, para a felicidade de vocês, está batendo recorde de tamanho. É, sem dúvida alguma, o maior capítulo que eu escrevi — contando todas as minhas _fics_. Ele simplesmente não queria acabar!!! Tudo bem que eu fiquei coçando para terminar antes e deixar um senhor _cliffhanger_, mas depois eu pensei melhor e, como é Natal, resolvi dar uma de Mamãe Noel. O próximo capítulo agora só sai em janeiro, porque eu vou viajar para o Natal e o Ano Novo. A boa notícia é que ele provavelmente vai ser tão longo quanto este — talvez um pouco menor, mas definitivamente mais longo do que a média. Eu não quero ter que incluir um capítulo 16 porque a história já está dividinha na minha cabeça, e o efeito colateral dessa decisão é que os próximos capítulos serão provavelmente longos. Vocês não se importam, se importam? ;o)

**N/A2:** Os meus sinceros agradecimentos a todos que mandaram _reviews e _e-mails_ sobre a _fic_! Obrigada pelos elogios e pela paciência com as minhas demoras também! Estamos perto do fim já..._

**Dedicatória:** E, por fim — mas não menos importante —, este capítulo é dedicado à **Frini**, _aka** Bellatrix Lestrange**, porque, sem ela, ele não seria a mesma coisa. Suas sugestões com certeza contribuíram bastante para melhorá-lo e para me inspirar. Especialmente na fase final do capítulo, sua ajuda foi indispensável. Muito obrigada, Frinitrix! :o) Nada como consultar a opinião de uma especialista no assunto de vez e quando, não?... rs... Suas aulas com o Titio Voldie realmente valeram a pena! :oD E, só para para te recompensar pela ajuda, deixe eu fazer uma propaganda básica: **Gente, a Frini é uma excelente escritora e ela tem uma _fic_ muito boa no _ff.net_, chamada **__"Harry Potter and the White Death". Para quem lê em inglês, é realmente imperdível — sem falar que o Draco dela é todo bom. O _link_ é: ******. Eu recomendo! E, ah!, ela é brasileira, então vocês podem fazer como eu e escrever as **__reviews em português só para deixar os leitores americanos dela malucos!... rs..._

Bom, boa leitura para todos!

* * *

Capítulo 13: O Vermelho e o Negro

_"Nada fica de nada. Nada somos._

_Um pouco ao sol e ao ar nos atrasamos_

_Da irrespirável treva que nos pese_

_Da humilde terra imposta,_

_Cadáveres adiados que procriam._

_Leis feitas, estátuas vistas, odes findas —_

_Tudo tem cova sua. Se nós, carnes_

_A que um íntimo sol dá sangue, temos_

_Poente, por que não elas?_

_Somos contos contando contos, nada." _

_(Fernando Pessoa, sob seu pseudônimo de Ricardo Reis)_

O sol brilhava alto naquele calmo dia de verão e as cortinas abertas deixavam que seus raios penetrassem sem cerimônias no quarto. Os dois amantes entrelaçados na cama permaneciam alheios, contudo, àquela invasão, adormecidos tranqüilamente, esquecidos do mundo e, aparentemente, esquecidos pelo mundo, enquanto dormiam o que parecia ser o primeiro sono perfeito dos dois em muito tempo.

Draco acordou sobressaltado. Tinha a consciência de que algo estava errado. Acostumara-se a dormir e acordar sozinho, mas lembrava-se vagamente de que, naquela manhã, deveria haver alguém mais na sua cama. Lembrava-se de ter adormecido com o rosto mergulhado nos cabelos vermelhos dela, mantendo sempre uma mão firmemente enlaçada à sua cintura. Lembrava-se de seus lábios tocando levemente as sardas nos ombros dela e ainda podia sentir seu perfume no travesseiro, mas ela não estava à vista agora e o coração de Draco começou a bater acelerado com o desespero e o medo.

— Gina! — ele chamou rapidamente, enquanto se levantava da cama e procurava suas calças para vestir — Gina! — insistiu com mais urgência, saindo do quarto com pressa e respirando aliviado somente quando ouviu a resposta levemente preocupada vinda da cozinha:

— Draco, o que eu faço para a coruja que está parada na janela ir embora? Já tentei de tudo!

— Você paga a ela — Malfoy disse mais calmo, chegando ao umbral da porta e sentindo-se imensamente tranqüilizado ao vê-la de pé, encarando seriamente o animal com os braços cruzados e vestindo o roupão de banho dele.

— A uma coruja?!

— Ela trouxe o jornal, não trouxe?

— Mas e daí? Ela é uma coruja! E ainda me bicou quando eu tentei espantá-la! — Gina exclamou, estendendo a mão onde um dos dedos mostrava uma séria ferida — Coruja feia!

— Aqui — ele riu, pegando algumas moedas no bolso — Veja — mostrou, enquanto a coruja esticava a pata que tinha uma pequena bolsinha pendurada para receber o pagamento — Você pode ir agora — disse e o animal saiu voando pela janela sem deixar de soltar um pio insatisfeito antes.

— Essa foi a coisa mais estranha que eu já vi — Gina falou.

— Então é melhor você se preparar, porque ainda vai ver coisas muito mais estranhas envolvendo magia — ele respondeu — Mas deixa eu ver esse machucado agora.

— Eu posso fazer um curativo...

— Meu amor, esse é um dos poucos feitiços de cura que eu conheço, então, deixe-me tentá-lo, okay? — interrompeu ele suavemente, procurando a varinha nos bolsos.

— Ela deve ter caído no quarto.

— Tem razão, eu já volto — Draco falou antes de sair da cozinha. Realmente, achou sua varinha caída no chão perto da cama e, em seguida, voltou para curar a bicada da coruja na mão de Gina — Aqui está — e ele murmurou o feitiço que fez as extremidades da pele machucada começarem a gradualmente se juntar, até que não havia mais ferida alguma.

— Meu Deus! — ela estava genuinamente impressionada.

— Melhor do que os métodos trouxas, não é?

— Isso é genial!

— Você quer tentar?

— Eu sei fazer isso?

— Foi você quem me ensinou, mas talvez seja complicado demais para o começo. Melhor você tentar algo mais simples primeiro.

— Como o quê?

— Hum... Que tal 'lumos'? — ele perguntou e a ponta da sua varinha se acendeu imediatamente.

— Lumos?

— Sim. Lumos e Nox — a luz apagou — Tente — Draco disse, entregando a ela a sua própria varinha.

— Lumos — Gina falou sem muita convicção, mas nada aconteceu.

— Está tudo bem — Malfoy assegurou.

— Mas se eu sou uma bruxa...

— A mágica é mais do que simplesmente dizer as palavras, meu amor. Você precisa de prática e precisa de uma varinha que seja sua. Que tal se nós formos comprar uma hoje?

— A sua secretária não vem aqui hoje? — ela perguntou com algo diferente que Draco não conseguiu identificar no tom de voz.

— Sim, mas nós podemos ir depois. A não ser que...

— O quê?

— Bom, você precisa descansar... Na realidade não deveria nem estar de pé agora... E o Beco Diagonal vai estar uma loucura porque as aulas começam amanhã...

— Eu não estou inválida. E eu adoraria sair um pouco de casa!

— Ainda assim, eu não sei se é uma boa idéia...

— E por que não? — ela estava começando a ficar indignada.

— Porque eu não sei se é uma boa idéia sair desfilando com você por aí enquanto ainda tem um assassino te perseguindo! Quanto menos gente souber que você está de volta, melhor. E Deus sabe que só a sua família já é gente suficiente!

— Eu entendo, mas agora já é um pouco tarde demais para isso, você não acha?

— Como assim? — ele perguntou sem entender.

— Bem... Já saiu no jornal — Gina respondeu apontando para a primeira página do Profeta Diário que estava sobre a pequena mesa da cozinha. Ali, uma foto antiga onde ela aparecia de uniforme acenando para a câmera ilustrava a matéria cuja manchete "De volta para casa" ocupava toda a largura da folha em letras garrafais.

— Aquele filho da puta! — Malfoy exclamou furioso, esquecendo-a por um momento enquanto pegava o jornal apenas para confirmar o que já suspeitava: o nome que aparecia logo antes do início da reportagem era Colin Creevey — Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado filho de uma puta! Como é que ele pôde fazer uma merda dessas?! Será que ele não entende?! Não, obviamente, ele não entende porra de merda nenhuma! Mas não tem problema. Eu vou agora mesmo explicar para aquele filho da puta babaca desgraçado idiota im... O quê? — ele perguntou logo na defensiva ao finalmente notar que Gina o encarava rindo sonoramente — O quê???

— Você tem idéia de quantos palavrões você acabou de falar? Eu não acredito que você me beijou com essa boca! — ela continuava rindo.

— Você não se importava antes — ele observou secamente e, como resposta, Gina apenas se aproximou e, nas pontas dos pés, o beijou de novo.

— E ainda não me importo agora — falou depois — Só é engraçado. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele não fez por mal — completou, referindo-se à reportagem no jornal.

— Ah, claro que não! Ele fez porque é um imbecil quadrúpede que não entende merda de merda nenhuma! Como ele pôde fazer isso?!?! Agora todo mundo sabe que você está aqui!

— Mas, Draco...

— Não! Eu preciso ir.

— Mas eu estou fazendo o café...

— Eu não estou com fome — respondeu enquanto saía da cozinha indo para o quarto de novo. Vestiu-se apressadamente, sem se preocupar muito com sua aparência, jogou as vestes que usara no dia anterior sobre a roupa e, pegando a varinha no bolso, aparatou sem sequer se despedir, ainda carregando o jornal entre os dedos.

— Seu desgraçado! — foi a única coisa que falou antes do seu punho se chocar sem delicadeza alguma contra o nariz de Colin Creevey — O que é que você tem nesta sua cabeça? Merda? É isso? — ele estava pressionando firmemente as costas do outro contra o tampo da mesa, enquanto a redação do jornal parara para assistir à cena com olhos arregalados. Ninguém tentou se mexer para impedir, mas apenas um louco seria mesmo capaz de se colocar no caminho de Draco Malfoy naquele momento. Seu cabelo estava desarrumado, sua blusa estava abotoada errada, cada pé de seus sapatos pertencia a um par diferente e as vestes amarrotadas completavam o figurino. Sua roupa, aliada à expressão mortal de seus olhos, deixava clara a sua pressa e a sua raiva. Ele estava furioso — Responda, seu imbecil! O que significa isso? — e ele esfregou a página do jornal com a matéria sobre Gina no nariz do outro, que sangrava desesperadamente — Hein?!

— Eu nunca disse que não ia publicar a maté... — Colin começou, mas antes que pudesse terminar, um novo soco colidiu com seu rosto, calando-o.

— Você não pensou, não? Você nunca pensa! Ainda tem um maluco atrás dela, seu idiota! E você vai e anuncia para todo mundo que ela está aqui!

— Eu sou um jornalista... — Creevey falava com dificuldade.

— Você é amigo dela! Quer que ela morra? Quer, seu desgraçado?! — Draco pontuava cada frase sacudindo Colin e batendo com suas costas contra a mesa — Quer???

— O assassino já sabia onde ela estava! Ele a encontrou em Harmony Springs, não encontr...?

— Você é um imbecil mesmo!

— Eu não achei que tivesse problema nenhum!

— O problema, seu quadrúpede sangue-ruim desgraçado, é que agora todo mundo sabe onde ela está! TODO MUNDO! Então, se nós encontrarmos algum suspeito, alguém que sabe onde ela está e não deveria saber, ele vai poder alegar que só leu a sua maldita reportagem no jornal, não é mesmo?! Entendeu agora, seu filho da puta? Hein? — Draco gritou, preparando um terceiro soco quando sua mão foi subitamente parada no ar e duas pessoas finalmente o tiraram de cima de Colin. Ele ainda tentou se debater, mas um feitiço foi lançado e, instantaneamente, ele caiu no chão, sem conseguir se mexer. Não conseguia falar, não conseguia fazer nada, a não ser ver e ouvir o que acontecia ao seu redor e o que viu apenas o fez querer levantar-se e sair disparando azarações para todos os lados.

— É louco, este aí! — a inconfundível Rita Skeeter falou, virando-se para os agentes da polícia que haviam parado Draco. Malfoy não se lembrava de nenhum dos dois.

— Você está bem, Colin?

— Estou, Dênis. O que vocês vão fazer com ele?

— Levá-lo preso, claro. Ele invadiu a redação do jornal e atacou um jornalista.

— Mas eu não quero prestar queixa... — o mais velho dos Creeveys falou, entendendo finalmente a raiva do outro e sentindo-se culpado.

— Mas eu quero! — Skeeter interrompeu imediatamente — Onde já se viu! Invadir a minha redação assim e atacar um dos meus repórteres que apenas estava fazendo seu trabalho! Depois disso, qualquer um que se sentir insatisfeito com a imprensa vai começar a achar que pode ir entrando aqui para resolver tudo no braço! Mas de jeito nenhum! E vocês dois podem esperar longos editoriais criticando o Ministério se a punição deste criminoso não for exemplar!

— Mas, Rita...

— Sem reclamações, Colin! Podem levá-lo preso! E aproveitem e levem o Colin para o hospital que o nariz dele deve estar quebrado — a mulher falou mais suavemente — E a conta será cobrada do senhor, Sr. Malfoy — completou virando-se para o corpo imóvel de Draco que pôde apenas lançar-lhe um olhar mortal enquanto Skeeter se virava e voltava para a sua sala — E, vocês todos, podem voltar ao trabalho! — ela falou para o resto da redação.

Em seguida, Draco sentiu seu corpo começar a levitar vários centímetros acima do chão, enquanto os dois policiais o levavam embora, com Colin seguindo-os de perto.

Como ele pudera ser tão estúpido?! Malfoy não conseguia evitar que essa pergunta ecoasse na sua cabeça como se ele estivesse ouvindo um disco arranhado. Aquela manhã deveria ter sido perfeita. Ele deveria ter acordado com a Gina ainda adormecida ao seu lado, levantado para preparar o café para os dois, depois tomado um banho com ela e ficado o dia inteiro em casa, abraçando-a, de preferência na cama. Ao contrário, o que acabara acontecendo? Ele acordara sozinho, tivera que despachar uma coruja mal humorada, e vira aquela notícia no jornal que o fizera ficar cego de raiva. E agora ele estava preso em uma cela do Ministério e seu coração parecia diminuir sempre que ele lembrava que saíra de casa deixando Gina sozinha. Absolutamente sozinha e, se algo acontecesse com ela, ele não poderia se perdoar nunca.

Já estava andando de um lado para o outro na cela há quatro horas, no mínimo. Logo que chegara, tentara se pendurar nas barras e gritar para chamar atenção, mas, com isso, não conseguiu mais do que uma garganta quase rouca e alguns dedos doloridos. Por fim, então, conformou-se em simplesmente ficar andando de um lado para o outro, passando a mão no cabelo de tempos em tempos e xingando-se mentalmente. Como ele pudera ser tão estúpido?!

— Ei, você — Draco ouviu a voz odiosa do guarda que ignorara todo o barulho que ele fizera mais cedo.

— É Sr. Malfoy para você.

— Pois muito bem, _Sr. Malfoy — o outro respondeu ironizando — O _senhor_ pode ir saindo da minha cela — completou, abrindo a porta — Com certeza depois de uma presença tão ilustre, nós vamos ter pessoas querendo ser presas só para ficar aqui, __Sua Majestade. Vamos até começar a cobrar estadia!_

— Olha aqui, seu...

— Isso mesmo! Por favor, complete a sua frase. Eu adoraria um motivo para te manter aqui por mais tempo, Malfoy desgraçado. E pode ter certeza de que eu não iria retirar a queixa! Vamos! — acrescentou ao ver que o outro desistira de insultá-lo e, ao invés disso, passara por ele com a cara fechada, caminhando em direção à saída — Quer dizer que o que eu ouvi é verdade, então?... O seu pai tinha mesmo o único par de bolas da família!

— Qual é o seu problema?! — Draco perguntou, finalmente se virando.

— Você é o meu problema. O único Malfoy que sobrou é o meu problema. Deveriam ter feito com vocês todos o mesmo que vocês gostavam de fazer com as suas vítimas.

— Ah, então esse é o seu problema. Quem foi? Quem foi que o meu _amado_ pai matou? Sua mãe? Seu pai? Sua namorada? Eles eram trouxas, por acaso? Ou então sangue-ruins, certo? Quem quer que tenha sido, eu tenho certeza que teve uma morte bem longa e dolorosa.

— Ah, seu desgraçado!...

— O quê? Pisei no seu calo, foi isso? Que pena. Foi sua namorada, não foi? Acredite, se eu soubesse na época que ela tinha um namorado tão imbecil, teria pedido pro meu pai demorar mais um pouquinho...

— Eu vou te matar! — o homem gritou avançando e segurando Draco pelo colarinho.

— Por favor, tente. Eu adoraria ter um motivo para te matar em legítima defesa ou então te colocar naquela mesma celinha. E, acredite, EU não retiraria a queixa — Malfoy respondeu friamente, sem sequer piscar. Por alguns segundos, os dois homens apenas se encararam e ele fez questão de colocar no rosto seu melhor sorriso. Podia sentir a raiva crescendo no outro e tudo que queria no momento era alguém em quem descontar a raiva. Estava mais do que preparado para se defender, mas, antes que qualquer coisa acontecesse, eles foram subitamente interrompidos.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?! — era a voz de Creevey vinda da porta.

— Nós apenas estamos acertando algumas contas — Malfoy respondeu enquanto o guarda relutantemente o soltou — Mas já terminamos, não é mesmo?

— Saia daqui.

— Com prazer. Ah... Só uma coisinha: eu não sou o único Malfoy que sobrou. Minha mãe pode estar em Azkaban, mas ela não é o que eu chamaria de inofensiva. Da próxima vez, por que você não tenta ir lá atacá-la? Era ela quem costumava se divertir torturando as vítimas do meu pai — Draco completou antes de sair. "E, além disso", acrescentou mentalmente ao se lembrar do laço de sangue que ainda o ligava àquela mulher, "você estaria me fazendo um grande favor".

— Fazendo novos amigos, Malfoy? — Creevey perguntou enquanto eles paravam diante do balcão onde Draco deveria pegar de volta sua varinha e outros pertences.

— Este não é o melhor momento para me provocar.

— E por quê não?

— Porque eu estou com pressa de chegar em casa e não vou ter tempo para quebrar o seu nariz de novo.

— Pressa para chegar em casa?... — Colin perguntou ignorando o último comentário — Malfoy, deixa eu te explicar uma coisinha: a sua casa não vai sair do lugar se você demorar mais um pouquinho...

— Eu deixei a Gina sozinha lá, seu idiota!

— Ah... entendo. Bom, isso não foi muito inteligente, foi?

— Creevey, cala a boca que hoje eu não estou com paciência para lidar com você.

— E por acaso algum dia você está?

— Vai se foder, Creepy! — Malfoy respondeu, deixando o outro para trás.

— Você não vai encontrá-la lá — Colin interrompeu-o com uma gargalhada.

— Como assim eu não vou encontrá-la lá? — Draco perguntou sentindo o medo começar a dominá-lo.

— Ela não está lá — ele respondeu sério. O coração de Malfoy disparou. Pronto. Dessa vez, ele realmente tinha conseguido estragar tudo. Dessa vez, não haveria volta, não haveria uma terceira chance — porque eu a trouxe comigo.

— O quê?! — ele pareceu demorar alguns segundos para processar essa informação.

— Ela está bem ali, veja — Creevey apontou para o saguão perto dos elevadores. Draco virou-se e realmente ela estava lá, toda cabelos vermelhos à distância. Sem perder tempo, ele praticamente correu até Gina e, ignorando a expressão fechada no seu rosto, a puxou para um abraço forte. Mergulhou seu nariz no cabelo dela sentindo aquele cheiro tão familiar novamente e começou a beijá-la no pescoço e nas bochechas com o mesmo desespero que o dominara ao beijá-la na soleira da porta de sua casa em Harmony Springs algumas semanas atrás.

— Me desculpe — murmurou contra o seu cabelo — Eu estava tão preocupado!

— Isso deveria ser proibido, sabia? — ela perguntou com um meio sorriso.

— O quê? — perguntou ele, finalmente levantando o rosto apenas para encontrá-la fitando-o com olhos divertidos.

— Eu tinha um sermão muito bem preparado para você, Malfoy, mas acabei de ser completamente desarmada.

— Acredite, meu amor, ficar naquela cela por quatro horas inteiras sem saber se você estava bem ou não foi sermão suficiente para mim por uma vida inteira.

— Bom — ela respondeu séria — porque você sem dúvida fez por merecer. Onde já se viu! Bater no Colin daquela maneira!...

— Eu pensei que tivesse te desarmado...

— E desarmou. O sermão que eu tinha preparado começava bem pior do que esse.

— Eu não consegui me controlar. Me desculpe, mas quando eu vi a notícia no jornal...

— Você ficou louco.

— Exatamente. Mas isso não vai acontecer de novo.

— Promete?

— Prometo — Draco respondeu impulsivamente. Quase nunca conseguia dizer não para Gina quando ela o encarava daquela forma, com seus dois grandes olhos castanhos brilhando. Esse era, afinal de contas, o motivo principal por tantas promessas descumpridas que ele fazia para ela — Como vocês conseguiram me tirar daqui? — perguntou, mudando de assunto rapidamente.

— Colin — Gina respondeu simplesmente.

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo, Malfoy — o outro interrompeu — foi tudo graças a mim.

— E deveria ser mesmo, já que foi tudo culpa sua!

— Ah, foi o Colin que se socou no nariz, não foi, Draco?

— Não, mas foi ele quem me provocou.

— Olhe, Malfoy, eu realmente não tinha a intenção de colocar a Gina em perigo. Eu achei que, como ela já estava em perigo mesmo, não teria problema... Não pensei que...

— Isso mesmo! Você NÃO pensou!

— Mas, mesmo assim, isso não te dava o direito de entrar na redação do Profeta e agir daquela forma. O único motivo pelo qual eu te tirei daqui foi a minha consideração pela Gina.

— _Você me tirou daqui? Mas a Skeeter não disse que não retiraria a queixa de jeito nenhum?_

— Bom... — Colin respondeu um pouco sem jeito — eu conversei com ela e a fiz entender os seus motivos...

— Você _conversou com ela? Desde quando aquela mulher ouve a voz da razão?_

— Quem é Skeeter? — Gina interrompeu sem entender nada.

— É a redatora-chefe do Profeta Diário.

— Sua chefe?

— Sim — Draco respondeu por ele — E uma mulher detestável. Não sei o que você fez para convencê-la.

— Bem... Digamos que eu tenha uma certa influência especial sobre ela...

— Uma o quê, Creevey? — Malfoy arregalou os olhos não querendo acreditar nas implicações daquela última frase.

— O que eu posso dizer? Mulheres mais velhas se sentem atraídas pelo minha carinha inocente...

— Ah, então eu estava certo em relação àquela bibliotecária...

— Pára de ser imbecil, Malfoy!

— Sinto muito, Creevey, mas, pelo que me disseram, isso não é possível.

— Vem cá, só uma perguntinha — Gina os cortou — Vocês se trataram assim durante os dez anos em que eu estive desaparecida?

— Sim — eles responderam juntos.

— Meu Deus, vocês realmente gostam de mim... — ela comentou — Mas será que dá para nós irmos para casa agora, Draco?

— Com prazer — ele respondeu segurando a mão dela — Vamos sair daqui.

— Tchau, Colin.

— Tchau, Gina — o outro respondeu enquanto os dois já entravam no elevador vazio. Assim que as portas se fecharam, Draco puxou Gina para outro abraço e a segurou firmemente contra seu corpo durante alguns segundos, fechando os olhos.

— Eu senti sua falta — murmurou.

— Em apenas quatro horas?

— Você sabe que eu não estou falando das quatro horas — respondeu encarando-a seriamente.

— Eu sei — ela confirmou, apoiando sua cabeça no peito dele e abraçando-o de volta — Eu sei.

Quando saíram do elevador, assustaram algumas pessoas no saguão que não esperavam dar de cara com um Malfoy e uma Weasley calmamente andando abraçados, como se nada estivesse errado no mundo.

— Ei, já que nós estamos aqui, você não quer ir comprar uma varinha nova? — Draco perguntou subitamente — Eu poderia começar a te ensinar algumas mágicas básicas. Talvez isso ajude você a se lembrar.

— Eu não sei... — ela soou insegura.

— Ah, que isso, Gina! Vamos lá...

— Não, vamos para casa... Nós podemos deixar isso para um outro dia...

— Por que não vamos agora de uma vez? Quer dizer, eu sei que você precisa descansar, mas você já está fora de casa mesmo... Venha, você vai gostar... — ele tentou puxá-la.

— Não, Draco — ela se soltou e parou na rua — Eu quero ir para casa agora. E, além do mais — acrescentou em um tom mais leve — há coisas mais interessantes que nós podemos fazer em particular...

— Bom, já que você colocou as coisas dessa forma... — ele respondeu cedendo facilmente, mas ainda assim curioso em relação à recusa tão veemente dela. Podia esperar, entretanto, para investigar o assunto mais tarde.

— Por falar em mulheres mais velhas... — Gina disse após alguns minutos durante os quais eles caminharam pelo Beco Diagonal lotado em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Ela não podia aparatar, então os dois iam usar pó-de-flu para voltar para casa e, enquanto andavam, ela tentava não demonstrar toda a sua surpresa diante das coisas que via.

— Quem falou em mulheres mais velhas?

— Você e Colin.

— E daí?

— Eu conheci Anne.

— Ah, eu esqueci que ela ia passar no apartamento hoje!

— Pois é. Ela passou.

— E...?

—** Nada. É só que ela é bem diferente do que eu imaginava...**

— Como assim?

— Não é nada...

—** Agora que você começou, termine.**

— É besteira minha.

— Eu senti falta das suas besteiras também — ele sorriu — Ande, fale!

— É só que eu imaginava ela mais nova.

— E o que tem isso demais?

— Eu imaginava ela mais nova e mais bonita...

— Gina, você estava com ciúmes dela?

— Claro que não! Eu só imagina ela mais nova...

— Você estava com ciúmes sim! — ele riu.

— Claro que eu estava! Ou você acha que eu não imaginei ela como uma garotinha de vinte e pouquinhos anos doida para seduzir e consolar um chefe problemático?

— Ah, meu Deus — Draco teve que parar na rua para gargalhar — Meu amor, a Anne não tenta seduzir ninguém há uns quarenta anos!

— _Agora, eu sei disso. Mas antes eu não sabia._

— Essa realmente foi demais — ele comentou ainda rindo.

— Será que dá para você parar de se divertir tanto às minhas custas? Era uma idéia perfeitamente razoável.

— Sim, era. E, para falar a verdade, eu até tive secretárias de vinte e pouquinhos anos que estariam plenamente satisfeitas em... como é mesmo?... Ah, seduzir e consolar um chefe problemático. O problema é que este chefe problemático aqui era mais do que elas podiam agüentar e nenhuma durou nem um mês no trabalho. Anne foi a única que ficou no emprego tempo suficiente para merecer ser mencionada — Draco contou, enlaçando Gina pela cintura sem cerimônias e aparentemente esquecendo que eles ainda estavam no meio da rua — A propósito — continuou — será que eu posso te lembrar qual de nós dois arranjou um noivo neste meio-tempo?

— Eu sei que a minha desculpa vai soar terrível, Draco, mas... eu não sabia que você existia.

— Ai, Weasley, essa doeu.

— Eu sei, mas é a mais pura verdade.

— E você precisa dizê-la assim tão friamente?

— Se serve de consolo, Malfoy, eu também senti sua falta. Mesmo sem te conhecer — ela respondeu beijando-o e acabando com a conversa.

— E então — Draco perguntou apoiado na mesa da cozinha enquanto Gina terminava de enxugar a louça do jantar — Quando você vai ver seus pais?

— Provavelmente amanhã. Você vai comigo? — ele fez uma careta.

— Eu vou te levar — desconversou.

— Mas não vai ficar.

— De jeito nenhum.

— E não vai ficar com medo de me deixar sozinha? — ela perguntou inocentemente.

— Pode ir tirando o seu cavalinho da chuva, querida. Nem adianta tentar usar chantagem emocional, porque, por mais que eu não goste de admitir, naquela casa, com todos os seus irmãos, você está mais segura do que no quartel-general dos Aurores.

— Você está esquecendo o Harry... Ele sem dúvida vai querer me proteger, não é mesmo?

— Tem horas, Gina, em que eu realmente te odeio, sabia? — ele falou sério. Conhecia muito bem o jogo que ela estava fazendo.

— Isso significa que você vai comigo? — ela sorriu.

— Não, eu não vou. E ponto final — acrescentou ao vê-la abrir a boca novamente pronta para usar algum novo argumento e depois deu as costas e saiu da cozinha

— Tem horas, Draco, em que eu também realmente te odeio, sabia? — ela gritou de volta, mas ele a ignorou. 

Já era tarde. Com certeza, por volta da meia-noite e ele estava cansado. Sabia que se ficasse perto de Gina, o assunto da visita aos pais dela no dia seguinte voltaria à tona, então entrou debaixo do chuveiro e tomou um longo banho quente. Gina foi ao banheiro apenas para escovar os dentes, mas não falou com ele e, quando finalmente Draco saiu para o quarto, ela já estava adormecida na cama.

Malfoy a olhou atentamente. Por mais que lhe doesse admitir, ela não era exatamente igual à Gina de quem ele se lembrava. Não era a mesma coisa estar com ela, mas isso não significava que fosse pior. Ele quisera por tanto tempo que tudo voltasse a ser como antes que agora era difícil admitir que as coisas não saíram como planejado e que ainda assim ele estava feliz.

Esta nova Gina podia não ser exatamente igual à outra, mas ela tinha o mesmo espírito e a mesma aparência, e estar com ela fazia com que Draco se sentisse um adolescente se apaixonando de novo. 

Com um último suspiro, ele decidiu que aquela divagação toda era inútil e deitou-se ao lado dela. Gostando ou não, melhor ou pior, aquela era a única Gina que ele tinha e ele precisava dela desesperadamente.

Assim que fechou os olhos, Malfoy sentiu todo o cansaço e a preocupação dos últimos tempos cobrarem o seu preço. Ele adormeceu quase que instantaneamente, mas, ao contrário da noite anterior, teve um sono agitado e perturbado por imagens violentas. 

Sonhou repetidas vezes com a imagem do corpo de Hannah Abbott, como ele o encontrara na árvore e, eventualmente, a imagem se distorcia e ele enxergava cabelos ruivos no lugar de loiros. Sonhou com a voz de Ronald Weasley culpando-o pelo que acontecera com Gina. E, mais vezes do que gostaria, viu uma menina-criança de cabelos vermelhos correndo e chamando-o de "pai". Ela aparecia fugindo, rindo, e ele tentava alcançá-la, também brincando, mas quando encostava em sua mãozinha, o sonho se transformava em pesadelo conforme o corpo da garota ia morrendo e apodrecendo na sua frente. Tudo o que ficava para trás era a sua própria imagem, ajoelhado e gritando em horror.

No meio de tantos pesadelos, ele quase agradeceu quando o toque do telefone o despertou. Acordou sobressaltado e suando na cama com o barulho estridente. Gina se mexeu ao seu lado, murmurou algo incompreensível sem sequer abrir os olhos e virou-se, deixando Draco sentado sozinho, ouvindo aquele barulho desagradável. Ele nunca gostara da campainha do telefone, mas, desde que passou a receber as ligações do assassino, começou a associar o som ao seu próprio desespero.

Por isso, naquela noite, ele não se levantou para atender. Ao invés disso, deitou-se de novo na cama,  fitando o teto em silêncio, não querendo cair no sono novamente. Mais alguns minutos, contudo, e o toque recomeçou. Ele sabia quem era. De alguma forma, tinha plena consciência de quem seria o dono da voz a saudá-lo do outro lado da linha enquanto jogava as cobertas para o lado e pisava no chão.

Caminhou devagar até a sala e ainda hesitou antes de pegar no fone. Quando ia finalmente atender, entretanto, o barulho parou de novo, mas ele sabia que aquela não seria a última tentativa. Fechou, então, a porta do quarto para que Gina não acordasse com o barulho e sentou-se no sofá, esperando.

Não precisou esperar muito.

— Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy — soou a voz esperada do outro lado. O homem parecia particularmente satisfeito.

— O que você quer? — Draco perguntou cansado.

— Nossa, como estamos ocupados! Eu precisei ligar três vezes antes de ser atendido!...

— O que você quer? — repetiu mais devagar.

— Mas, afinal de contas, eu não deveria estar surpreso, não é mesmo? Vocês passaram tantos anos separados... Vamos, Malfoy, diga-me: os beijos dela ainda têm o mesmo gosto?

— O que você quer? — o outro perguntou por entre dentes trincados. Estava tentando se controlar o máximo possível porque sabia que o assassino queria exatamente que ele perdesse o controle, mas era difícil. Cada vez mais difícil.

— Ora, eu só queria satisfazer a minha curiosidade... — ele finalmente respondeu — Mas se você não quer me contar, não tem problema. Quando eu a vir de novo, eu vou fazer questão de descobrir pessoalmente. Não há nada como o prazer de experimentar as coisas pessoalmente...

— Você não vai vê-la de novo, seu desgraçado, e sabe por quê? Porque eu vou te matar antes!

— Malfoy, você fica repetindo isso sempre para se convencer? Não, porque até agora, você não chegou nem perto de mim... Ou melhor: você chegou perto. Apenas não me descobriu e é isso que está te matando, não é mesmo? A certeza de que eu estou perto e você não sabem quem eu sou.

— Quão perto?

— Diga-me: como é beijá-la, tocá-la, sabendo que eu também já fiz todas essas coisas? — o homem disse, ignorando a última pergunta de Draco — Como é tê-la sabendo que eu a maculei para sempre? Eu já a ouvi gemendo como você. Não necessariamente de prazer, no meu caso, mas ainda assim... Ela já foi minha, Malfoy, e será de novo.

— Sobre o meu cadáver.

— Se você faz questão... — o outro respondeu rindo antes de desligar o telefone.

Draco ficou ainda de pé, com o aparelho na mão, sem saber o que fazer por alguns instantes. Ele estava enojado. Estava furioso. Nunca quisera tanto na sua vida acabar com outra pessoa. Mas ele não queria apenas matá-lo. Não. Ele queria fazê-lo sofrer o que Gina sofrera. Queria torturá-lo até que o último suspiro de vida deixasse o seu corpo.

Por fim, colocou o fone novamente na base e, enquanto fazia o movimento de abaixar o braço, seus olhos acompanharam sua mão até pousarem sobre o aparelho. Foi então que ele se lembrou. O identificador de chamadas. Estava ali: o número do telefone com o qual ele acabara de falar. Na sua frente. Sem hesitar, Malfoy o anotou no papel ao lado das instruções que Granger deixara e discou para a companhia telefônica. Precisou ir até o quarto pegar seu distintivo trouxa porque a operadora pediu o número, mas, antes do que esperava, conseguiu. Conseguiu o endereço que combinava com o número. Ele podia ainda não saber quem era o homem, mas estava perto, muito perto de descobrir.

O silêncio da noite parecia impenetrável e o nevoeiro vago aliado a uma brisa fria tornava a rua deserta ainda menos acolhedora. Draco estava em uma área de Londres onde muitos bruxos viviam misturados aos trouxas. Uma área não muito diferente da onde ficava o seu próprio apartamento, mas enquanto a dele era simplesmente residencial e tranqüila, esta rua parecia saída de um filme de mafiosos. Ou, talvez, ele apenas tivesse ficado com essa impressão já que sabia com certeza que um criminoso da pior espécie vivia por perto.

Não havia nenhuma viva alma além dele à vista. Nenhuma pessoa, nenhum animal, nem sequer um gato preto perdido. O céu estava escuro, a lua encoberta por nuvens pesadas e a inexistência de iluminação pública tornava a noite ainda mais negra. Negra como as intenções de Malfoy naquele momento. Negra como o seu humor. Negra como a sua vontade férrea.

Na sua frente, erguia-se um prédio antigo de três andares. Durante o dia, com a luz, provavelmente ele revelaria ser de uma cor clara e alegre, mas, naquela hora, parecia apenas preto como todo o resto ao seu redor. Algumas janelas tinham plantas no parapeito. Outras, tinham grades. As janelas que Draco fitava atentamente, contudo, não tinham nem um nem outro. Estavam fechadas e as cortinas não deixavam entrever o interior do apartamento, que ficava no último andar. Do outro lado da rua, vestido de negro também como a noite, Malfoy fumava um cigarro apoiado em um carro estacionado. Estava esperando.

Nem ele mesmo sabia exatamente pelo que estava esperando, mas enquanto o que quer que fosse não acontecia, ficava lá praticamente sem se mexer. Não estava querendo ganhar coragem. Isso, já tinha de sobra. Também não estava esperando o homem mostrar o rosto na janela. Queria surpreendê-lo. Se ele estivesse dormindo, seria melhor ainda. Talvez Draco estivesse imaginando o que fazer quando o visse, quais feitiços usaria, que tipo de tortura seria mais adequado, mas, de certa forma, sabia que esse planejamento era inútil. Na hora, a ira o dominaria e ele saberia exatamente o que fazer.

E, então, o pesadelo estaria acabado.

Ou talvez ainda, ele estivesse apenas esperando chegar ao fim do cigarro, porque, quando isto aconteceu, Draco jogou a guimba no chão, na sua frente, pisou para apagá-la e, sem hesitar, atravessou a rua.

O número do prédio era 889. Ele parou um instante para olhar os nomes associados aos números dos apartamentos no interfone. Procurou rapidamente pelo 302 e, quando leu, não conseguiu evitar seus olhos de se arregalarem um pouco. Aquilo simplesmente não podia ser verdade.

Levou as mãos à cabeça e passou-as pelos olhos, não querendo acreditar. Estava pensando em como conseguira achar que aquele homem inspirava confiança, em como havia acreditado nele e em como, sem saber, ele mesmo havia lhe dito onde Gina estava. Draco sentiu-se traído. Sentiu-se tolo e, por fim, sentiu a raiva começar a subir à sua cabeça. Aquele homem que estivera literalmente ao alcance de suas mãos tantas vezes era quem havia feito tanto mal à Gina! Ele o vira, falara com ele, gostara dele e o deixara escapar. "Mas não dessa vez", pensou finalmente trincando os dentes. "Não dessa vez".

Retirou a varinha do bolso e, apontando para a maçaneta, murmurou um alohomora. Não quis aparatar porque não sabia o quão alerta o homem estava e até mesmo o barulho de um bruxo aparatando poderia chamar atenção demais. 

O saguão do prédio estava parcamente iluminado como a rua, mal revelando o chão de ladrilhos hexagonais brancos e vermelhos. A escada era de madeira e o primeiro degrau rangeu quando Draco pisou nele. O próximo, contudo, foi silencioso, assim como os muitos que o seguiram. Não havia elevador e a cada degrau, Malfoy podia sentir seu coração se acalmando. 

Ele chegara ali num ímpeto. Por isso, parara do lado de fora para fumar o cigarro. Precisava estar calmo porque precisava saber exatamente o que fazer. Precisava estar consciente. Quando vira o nome na porta, contudo, sentiu a raiva e o descontrole começarem a dominá-lo de novo. Não podia estar descontrolado. Não, naquela noite, ele queria ter plena ciência dos seus atos.

Conforme subia os degraus vagarosamente, contudo, Malfoy sentiu uma estranha tranqüilidade o dominar. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer e faria. Era simples assim. Não havia dúvidas na sua mente, nem hesitação. Naquela noite, ele acabaria com o pesadelo, ele vingaria todo o sofrimento. Naquela noite, não haveria perdão ou misericórdia, nem medo ou culpa. Não. Naquela noite, ele era o anjo da morte, e nada poderia impedi-lo.

     Parou diante da porta que procurava e apurou os ouvidos, tentando perceber algum barulho vindo do lado de dentro. Não havia nada. Nenhum som. Novamente sem hesitar, então, ele ergueu a varinha e murmurou em um tom quase inaudível outro "alohomora". A fechadura se abriu com um estalo.

Logo diante da entrada estendia-se um corredor curto que terminava em uma porta entreaberta. Do lado direito, se encontrava a cozinha e Draco imaginou que a porta entreaberta levaria à sala. Tudo estava silencioso. Silencioso e escuro.

Com a varinha em punho e ainda dominado pela estranha calma que antecipava os acontecimentos daquela noite, Malfoy entrou no apartamento, tomando o cuidado de trancar a porta atrás de si com um feitiço mais poderoso, que não poderia ser desfeito com um simples "alohomora". Estavam presos ali, então, agora, ele e o assassino.

Pé ante pé, caminhou na direção da passagem entreaberta que deixava entrar no corredor apenas um feixe fino de luz fraca e desfocada. Imaginou que seria provavelmente iluminação proveniente de um abajur e, por um instante, não pôde deixar de questionar se encontraria o homem realmente dormindo ou se ele ainda estaria acordado, vangloriando-se pelo último telefonema.

A lembrança das palavras dele mais cedo na noite fizeram Draco perder um pouco da sua calma recém-conquistada, na medida em que ele imaginou Gina, a sua Gina, nas mãos daquele homem ignóbil. "Fique tranqüilo", falou para si mesmo, "Esta noite, ela será vingada".

Quando chegou diante da porta, estendeu a mão direita, livre da varinha, e delicadamente a empurrou, desejando silenciosamente que ela não rangesse. Seu desejo, contudo, não foi concedido e o barulho da porta soou como fogos de artifício anunciando sua presença no silêncio da noite.

Draco fechou os olhos por um instante, esperando alguma reação vinda do lado de dentro do apartamento, mas, passados alguns segundos, nada aconteceu. Ele olhou, então, para a passagem que a porta deixara aberta e viu que ela realmente levava à sala de estar do apartamento, que estava precariamente iluminada por um velho abajur.

Malfoy entrou vagarosamente e, quando virou para a direita, vendo pela primeira vez todo o cômodo, não conseguiu conter uma inspiração penetrante.

— Eu ouvi quando a porta da frente se abriu. Sabia que era você — o homem falou. Estava sentado em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, segurando uma taça de vinho tinto na mão, ao lado do telefone. Agia como se nada demais tivesse acabado de acontecer, como se ele não fosse o assassino que era e Draco encontrou uma grande dificuldade em aceitar que aquele homem que ele conhecia, com que ele falara e com quem simpatizara tivesse realmente tentado matar a sua Gina.

Foi nesse momento, contudo, ao vê-lo ali, sentado com tanta tranqüilidade, que a calma de Malfoy retornou inexplicavelmente. Ele olhou para aquela figura na sua frente e sabia que ele era um homem morto.

— Por quê? — perguntou, levantando a varinha. Não a apontou para o coração do outro, contudo. Não tinha a mínima intenção de matá-lo sem torturá-lo antes.

— Tanto tempo depois e você ainda não descobriu?

— Você queria trazer Voldemort de volta do mundo dos mortos, essa parte é óbvia. Mas por quê? — repetiu com ainda mais desprezo em sua voz.

— Não é óbvio também? Eu acredito nele. Acredito na verdade dos seus ensinamentos.

— Ensinamentos? O Lorde das Trevas nunca me pareceu ser um professor muito atencioso. Não tente fazer com que eu acredite que ele era o novo Messias.

— Mas ele era. Era a função dele livrar o mundo de todos os impuros, de todos os sangue-ruins e mestiços. De todos os trouxas. Eu apenas comecei o serviço dele.

— Isso não é verdade.

— E por que eu mentiria? Você tem uma varinha apontada na minha direção, não tem? — perguntou ele com extrema arrogância — E o que eu tenho? Apenas uma taça de vinho na mão — completou, ingerindo um gole da bebida sem tirar os olhos de Draco.

— Você não matou apenas sangue-ruins.

— Não, é claro que não. Amantes de trouxas são piores do que trouxas, eu devo dizer, porque eles negam a essência do seu sangue, admirando os inferiores. Nós somos melhores do que eles. Eu e você sabemos disso, Malfoy. Nós, puro-sangue, nascemos para dominar este mundo!

— O Lorde das Trevas era um mestiço. Você sabia disso?

— Essa é uma mentira inventada por Dumbledore.

— Não, não é. Ele era um mestiço tão impuro quanto os que você quis matar. Ele era um nada, largado pelo pai trouxa e órfão de mãe. Era uma coisa semi-humana sem nenhuma virtude, o maior filho da puta de todos os tempos!...

— Cale-se! — o outro gritou, levantando da poltrona e mostrando pela primeira vez algum tipo de reação emocional — Eu não vou ouvir essas mentiras de um amante de putas!

— O quê você disse?! — Draco por um momento não acreditou nos seus ouvidos e segurou a varinha com mais força.

— É isso mesmo que você ouviu. É isso o que todas elas são, essas sangue-ruins e amantes de trouxas! Todas mereceram o que eu fiz. Mereciam mais, na realidade. Todas elas. Mas a sua... Ah! A sua foi uma puta particularmente deliciosa...

— Se você não calar a boca agora...

— O quê? Você vai me matar? Isso já está implícito na situação, não é mesmo? Mas, se você me matar agora, não vai descobrir por que eu escolhi a _sua __mulher!_

— Eu pensei que você a tivesse escolhido porque ela é uma amante de trouxas, ou será que eu não estava prestando atenção? — o homem sorriu em resposta.

— Mas há muitas amantes de trouxas no mundo e, eu devo admitir, a escolha das outras foi ligeiramente aleatória, mas Virgínia Weasley... ah! Ela foi cuidadosamente escolhida para fechar o feitiço.

— Por quê? — Draco perguntou trincando os dentes.

— Porque ela é sua mulher. 

— O quê?

— Não é interessante isso? Como todo o sofrimento dela foi, indiretamente, culpa sua?...

— Qual é o seu problema comigo, seu maldito? — Malfoy estava começando a se enfurecer de novo.

— Você é um traidor. Traiu sua família, traiu a causa...

— E daí que eu traí a minha família?! Eu não me envolvi na derrota de Voldemort!

— E, ainda assim, você se rebaixou a se casar com uma Weasley! Com uma Weasley! Eu nunca entendi. Nunca entendi como alguém que nasceu com tudo pôde abandonar todas as suas crenças por uma...

— É realmente melhor que você não complete essa frase!

— Bom — o outro sorriu novamente —, eu acho que foi por isso que eu comecei a escrever para a sua mãe... Para tentar te entender. Sabe, ela é uma mulher muito interessante, a sua mãe...

— Eu não tenho mãe!

— Está vendo? É isso que eu não entra na minha cabeça! Você renega a sua mãe, que te gerou, te carregou por nove meses e te criou, mas ao mesmo tempo idolatra a sua puta.

— Eu já ouvi o bastante! — Draco murmurou, seus olhos faiscando e seus dentes trincados, enquanto segurava com mais força a varinha e concentrava todo o seu ódio por aquele homem que havia deixado uma mácula inegável na sua vida — Crucio! — ele falou em voz alta e clara, sem hesitação. Nunca havia usado o feitiço antes, mas sabia que tinha o poder, sabia que tinha dentro de si a vontade de causar a dor. Então, disse o encantamento e esperou que o outro caísse no chão se contorcendo. Nada, contudo, aconteceu. Nada. O homem sequer piscou e apenas o encarou com um sorriso aberto.

— O quê? Surpreso, Malfoy?

— Crucio! — ele repetiu, mas o sorriso do outro apenas aumentou a ponto dele soltar uma gargalhada alta.

— Ora, não se preocupe. Não há nada de errado com a sua capacidade de lançar este feitiço. Eu apenas me assegurei de que a sua magia não funcionasse aqui.

— Mas eu abri e tranquei a porta!

— Sim, claro. Eu queria que você entrasse, não? Nós temos contas a acertar, Malfoy, e, depois que você estiver morto — ele falou como quem simplesmente atesta um fato enquanto pegava a sua própria varinha ao lado do abajur — a sua Gina será minha.

"A sua Gina será minha", as palavras ecoaram na cabeça de Draco como num sonho. Isto era algo que ele não poderia permitir. "A sua Gina será minha", ele as ouviu de novo como num pesadelo. Não. De jeito nenhum.

Apenas um instante foi o tempo que levou para que algo na mente de Malfoy estalasse.  "A sua Gina será minha", ele ouviu e ficou cego. Ficou surdo. Ficou mudo. Não via mais nada na sua frente além daquele homem e daquela ameaça. Naquele momento, não havia razão, não havia consciência. Na sua cabeça e no seu coração, havia apenas ódio. E um ódio tão profundo que não parecia que nunca poderia acabar. Naquele instante, Draco não pensava, não amava. Naquele instante, ele era apenas uma massa de raiva e de músculos.

O homem mal tinha erguido sua varinha quando Draco avançou. Ele se movimentou rápido como um felino e, antes que o outro pudesse sequer esboçar uma exclamação de surpresa, o primeiro soco acertou sua cara.

Num segundo, os dois estavam no chão, ambas as varinhas descartadas na queda. O abajur fora derrubado também quando Draco caiu empurrando o assassino com o peso do seu corpo para cima da mesinha, cujo tampo de vidro se quebrara facilmente sob o peso e a violência da luta.

O primeiro soco logo foi seguido por um segundo e por um terceiro. Malfoy tinha uma vaga consciência de que um pedaço grande do vidro entrara no seu joelho, fazendo-o sangrar, mas não sentia dor. Sentia apenas ódio.

Apesar de ter sido pego de surpresa e de ter levado os primeiros golpes, o outro homem ainda tentou reagir. Draco deu a ele tempo suficiente para respirar entre o terceiro e o quarto socos e, neste ínterim, acabou sendo acertado em cheio no queixo.

O estalo da pancada seca contra o seu maxilar pareceu preencher todo o silêncio da noite e, por um instante, Malfoy demorou para se recuperar, um pouco tonto. O assassino tentou aproveitar o momento para se levantar, apoiando-se na parede com uma das mãos, mas Draco, pegando a primeira coisa que viu na sua frente, agarrou o abajur — agora sem cúpula — e encostou a lâmpada quente na perna do outro.

O homem deixou escapar um gemido quando a lâmpada foi pressionada com ainda mais força, até se quebrar, cortando a sua pele, e ajoelhou-se no chão de dor. Ajoelhado também, Malfoy ergueu o que restava do abajur e, com um grito gutural, o quebrou contra a sua cabeça.

A sala estava escura agora, sem a luz fraca para iluminar mesmo que precariamente o ambiente. Não havia mais meio-termo. Não havia mais sombras pelo cômodo. Só havia a escuridão. Uma escuridão silenciosa e impenetrável como a eternidade. As janelas fechadas pareciam isolar aquele lugar do mundo, deixando claro que o que quer que acontecesse ali, ficaria encerrado entre aquelas quatro paredes.

Draco mal conseguia enxergar os próprios punhos e sua cabeça latejava, mas ele tinha uma consciência quase sobrenatural do que o outro estava fazendo aos seus o pés. Era como se ele pudesse vê-lo tentando se arrastar para longe sem gemer, tateando cegamente por sua varinha no chão. Ele não previra aquela reação e seu desespero era evidente, mas Malfoy não estava desesperado. Ao contrário, sentia a calma e a excitação de um predador que sabia que tinha sua presa numa armadilha.

Quase sorrindo, ele se movimentou sem se preocupar em disfarçar o barulho dos seus passos sobre os vidros quebrados e, quando estava próximo o suficiente do outro, usou seu pé esquerdo para chutá-lo na barriga com toda a força. O assassino tentou agarrar a perna para desequilibrá-lo, mas Draco se desvencilhou e curvou-se rapidamente, usando a mão direita para segurá-lo pelos cabelos, enquanto a esquerda o socava novamente no meio do rosto.

Malfoy estava cego e ainda assim enxergava perfeitamente bem na escuridão daquela noite. Ele sabia o que estava ali para fazer e sabia que não hesitaria em fazê-lo. Draco Malfoy nunca perdoava seus inimigos.

Esperou mais alguns instantes, dando ao outro tempo para se recuperar um pouco. Era como um gato brincando com sua comida e não haveria graça se a refeição acabasse logo.

Quando o homem começou a rastejar novamente com a barriga grudada no chão, respirando com dificuldade por causa do nariz quebrado e meio cego com o sangue em seu rosto. Malfoy chutou-o nas costas e segurou seu braço direito, dobrando-o para trás com toda a sua força e todo o seu ódio.

— Tente empunhar uma varinha agora — ele murmurou friamente no ouvido do outro quando o estalo do osso se quebrando fez-se ouvir na sala. O braço caiu em um ângulo estranho, enquanto o seu dono uivava de dor, se contorcendo. Draco o virou de frente com os pés e o chutou de novo em direção à lareira.

O homem ainda estava acordado. Não oferecia mais resistência, mas ainda respirava e Malfoy não queria parar. Pelo contrário. Queria continuar até o final dos tempos porque cada golpe libertava uma pequena parcela da sua alma. Cada investida devolvia a ele um pouco da antiga ilusão de controle sobre o próprio destino.

Curvando-se novamente sobre o corpo do outro, Draco o levantou pelo colarinho da camisa até quase uma posição sentada e, em seguida, bateu com sua cabeça contra a lareira, soltando outro grito gutural enquanto o fazia. Naquela noite, ele não era um homem. Era um demônio.

Repetiu o gesto mais uma vez. E outra. E outra. Na segunda, o assassino já havia perdido de vez a consciência, quiçá a vida, mas isso não foi suficiente para aplacar a fúria de seu algoz.

Ainda cego, Malfoy sentou-se sobre o peito do homem e novamente o socou. E de novo. E de novo. O rosto do outro não era mais do que uma massa de sangue e hematomas, negra e inchada, mas ainda assim, Draco não parou. Manteve-se firme e incansável, as feições duras e decididas, o olhar furioso e os dentes trincados de ódio.

Continuou ainda batendo e batendo até que os estalos de cada pancada foram se tornando mais abafados e distantes por causa do sangue e dos ossos quebrados. O rosto do outro estava escorregadio e muitos dos golpes não o acertavam mais em cheio, mas isso apenas estimulava Malfoy a continuar batendo. Seu braço estava cansado, mas ele continuava batendo.

Tinha ódio suficiente para uma vida inteira.

— Meu Deus! — Draco ouviu às suas costas. Era uma exclamação de surpresa e horror e a voz que a proferira era conhecida, apesar de soar distante como se fizesse parte de outra realidade.

Logo, contudo, ele se sentiu sendo puxado com força para trás, tirado de cima do assassino. Tentou reagir. Tentou lutar contra quem o estava impedindo de terminar o seu trabalho ali. Lutou e chutou e se debateu, porém, por mais que não quisesse admitir, estava cansado. Seu braço doía de ter sido erguido tantas vezes. Seus dedos estavam feridos e provavelmente sangravam. Ele ignorara toda a dor e o desconforto antes, mas, na hora de enfrentar um oponente que estava oferecendo resistência, sua exaustão cobrou seu preço.

Ele se debatia ainda, contudo, sem desistir, tentando alcançar de novo aquele homem, tentando machucá-lo só mais um pouco. Estava desesperadamente tentando se libertar enquanto o novo ocupante da sala o mantinha preso ao chão com dificuldade usando o peso do seu corpo.

— ... está morto! — Draco finalmente pareceu ouvir quando foi sacudido sem gentileza — Ele já está morto, será que você não percebe?! Ele está morto! — escutou de novo e, apenas um instante depois, as luzes no teto se acenderam e o cômodo, que antes estivera negro e escuro, foi banhado sem cerimônias pela claridade. Malfoy olhou para o lado, então, e soube que era verdade.

Ele não viu um homem caído ao seu lado. Viu apenas uma mistura disforme de carne e sangue. Parou de lutar ao perceber finalmente que seria impossível fazer mais qualquer coisa. Ele cumprira o seu dever.

— Meu Deus! — murmurou Granger de novo, a varinha em uma das mãos enquanto a outra estava encostada no pescoço do homem, na vaga esperança de que ainda houvesse algum pulso — O que você fez, Malfoy?! — ela perguntou olhando para ele horrorizada — O que você fez?! — repetiu, mas ele não respondeu.

Weasley o soltara ao perceber que ele não oferecia mais resistência e fora examinar melhor o homem. Draco ergueu-se com dificuldade do chão. Estava um pouco tonto e levou uma das mãos à cabeça. E foi então que ele se deu conta.

Sua mão não parecia mais realmente sua. Ela estava coberta de sangue. Havia sangue e pele embaixo de suas unhas e os nós dos seus dedos estavam feridos. O pedaço de vidro ainda estava preso no seu joelho e ele podia sentir que seu rosto estava molhado de suor e algo mais. Uma substância pegajosa que fazia com que ele se sentisse sujo. Tentou removê-la com a manga da camisa e, quando terminou, sua manga também estava vermelha. Era sangue. Tudo era sangue. Sem pensar, passou as mãos pelos cabelos e agora havia sangue neles também. Virou-se e olhou para a sala. Podia entender os olhares horrorizados que Granger e Weasley lhe lançavam.

A mesinha e o abajur estavam quebrados. Havia sangue misturado aos pedaços de vidro e de louça. A poltrona tombara para o lado — algo que ele sequer percebera antes — e havia sangue na parede, onde ele e o outro se apoiaram. A taça de vinho também estava no chão, partida, e o líquido escorrera. Uma trilha vermelha no assoalho de madeira mostrava o lugar onde o assassino tentara se arrastar e, na lareira, onde Draco batera repetidas vezes com a cabeça dele, havia uma poça de sangue e mais sangue espirrado para os lados. Havia sangue no chão, onde Weasley o segurara e havia sangue em Weasley, transferido na hora da luta entre os dois. A sala inteira estava vermelha.

Malfoy respirou fundo. 

Ele havia cometido assassinato.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou friamente.

— Nós viemos atrás de você! Minha irmã me ligou desesperada! — Weasley respondeu, enquanto Granger ainda parecia chocada demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

— E como vocês me descobriram?

— Os registros telefônicos, seu imbecil. A companhia grava os números que te ligaram e para os quais você ligou.

— Bom trabalho — Draco comentou, calmo e sério.

— Bom trabalho? Bom trabalho?! Você tem idéia do que você acabou de fazer! Por Deus, Malfoy, ele trabalhava no seu Departamento! — Granger exclamou, apontando para o homem morto.

— E nas horas vagas, assassinava mulheres e ameaçava Gina.

— Então foi ele mesmo? — Weasley perguntou.

— Sim, foi. Mas eu obviamente não espero que você acredite.

— Eu ouvi a gravação da sua conversa no telefone com ele, Malfoy — o outro falou relutantemente — Eu acredito — completou, enojado, sem encarar seu inimigo de longa data.

— E você precisava matá-lo desta forma?! — perguntou Granger ainda indignada — Por que você não pediu reforços? Porque você não o levou preso?! Você sabe o que nós vamos ter que fazer agora?

— Me prender.

— Exatamente! — ela confirmou e, ao não receber nenhuma resposta do outro — Você sequer se importa!

— É claro que eu me importo, Granger! Você acha que eu quero ficar trancafiado em Azkaban, longe da Gina? Não! Eu não quero! Mas eu não tive escolha!

— Nós sempre temos escolhas!

— Não com as coisas que ele fez, não com as coisas que ele me disse!

— E o que foi que ele falou?

— Você ouviu a tal gravação! Você sabe!

— Ela não ouviu — Weasley interrompeu — Só eu.

— Pois bem. Você sabe então e, por mais que você me odeie e por mais que eu te odeie, você não pode olhar nos meus olhos e dizer que ele não mereceu! Eu não tive escolha — repetiu mais friamente e uma longa pausa seguiu esta declaração.

— Vá embora, Malfoy — Weasley mandou por fim.

— O quê?! — Granger perguntou surpresa. Draco apenas prendeu a respiração.

— Eu disse: vá embora, Malfoy. Minha irmã está preocupada em casa. Saia da minha frente.

— Mas, Rony....

— Você ouviu ele dizer que foi legítima defesa, Mione.

— Não ouvi, não!

— Ele disse que não teve escolha, não disse? Ele também está machucado, não está? Então! Foi legítima defesa — e, virando-se para o outro — Eu não estou certo, Malfoy?

— Indubitavelmente — ele não perdeu tempo em confirmar.

— Você só estava se defendendo, então?

— Claro. Ele me atacou primeiro e eu apenas me defendi — Draco respondeu impassível, o coração acelerado.

— Você espancou alguém até a morte em legítima defesa? — Granger perguntou ironicamente.

— Sim — o outro respondeu sério.

— Bom. Então, suma, Malfoy.

— Você perdeu a cabeça, Rony?!

— Eu ouvi a fita, Mione. Você, não — ele falou de forma contundente e simples, como se isso já explicasse tudo. Gina era, afinal de contas, a sua irmã — Agora, saia daqui, Malfoy!

— Mas ele tem que ficar na cena do crime...

— Mione, quanto antes ele sair da minha frente, melhor. Vá embora, Malfoy, e nunca mais ouse aparecer na soleira da minha porta por motivo algum, entendeu?

"Como se eu fosse querer fazer isso!", Draco não pôde deixar de pensar, mas, diante das circunstâncias, achou melhor não verbalizar o pensamento. Apenas pegou sua varinha no chão e saiu do apartamento. Do lado de fora, aparatou, sem nem se preocupar se havia algum trouxa espiando. Granger e Weasley com certeza cuidariam disso.

Desaparatou direto na sua própria sala de estar e encontrou Gina no sofá, roendo as unhas e batendo com o pé direito no chão impacientemente.

— Graças a Deus! — ela exclamou ao ouvir o barulho característico dele chegando e correu para abraçá-lo. Parou no meio do caminho, contudo, ao vê-lo naquele estado — O que houve? —  a preocupação era evidente na sua voz — Você se machucou? Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? — acrescentou se aproximando dele.

— Não me toque! — Draco exclamou rispidamente dando um passo para trás. Não queria sujá-la — O sangue não é meu. Eu me machuquei um pouco, mas estou bem — completou calmamente.

— Mas o que houve?... Eu estava tão preocupada!... O Rony...

— Ele me encontrou.

— Onde você estava?

— Na casa do homem que tentou te matar — Draco respondeu e notou os olhos dela se arregalarem um pouco — Esse sangue é dele.

— Meu Deus — Gina falou, sentando-se de novo no sofá — Você.... você o matou? — ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta que ouviria.

— Matei — ele respondeu com simplicidade — Vou tomar um banho agora — disse enquanto já se dirigindo para o banheiro.

— Espere! — ela o interrompeu — Quem era ele? Você o conhecia?

— Ele trabalhava comigo no Departamento — e após uma pausa — O nome dele era Eames — acrescentou como se não estivesse falando sobre nada demais.

— Vocês eram amigos?

— Não — Draco falou, mas não esperou por nenhuma outra pergunta. Apenas entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si.

Finalmente, se permitiu fechar os olhos e respirar aliviado. Na frente do espelho, examinou o seu rosto longamente. Ele estava abominável, com uma crosta de sangue coagulado cobrindo sua pele alva. Ligou a torneira e lavou as mãos, observando o sangue diluído ir descendo pelo ralo. Precisaria de uma escovinha depois para limpar a sujeira que acumulara-se debaixo das suas unhas, mas, antes disso, queria tirar aquela roupa imunda.

Quando já estava nu, ligou o chuveiro e esperou até que a água esquentasse. Enquanto isso, pegou uma pinça dentro de uma das gavetas e retirou o pedaço de vidro do seu joelho. Jogou tudo fora: as roupas, o vidro, a pinça. O sangue nos seus próprios ferimentos já estava coagulado e ele não fez nenhum feitiço para curá-los. Seria melhor manter suas feridas para provar que ele realmente se machucara na luta, caso duvidassem da versão de legítima defesa.

Depois, quando a fumaça da água quente começou a fazer o vidro do box embaçar, Draco entrou embaixo da ducha. Fechou os olhos e levou as mãos ao cabelo, lavando-o cuidadosamente. Limpou todos os ferimentos. Com a ajuda de uma escova de dentes velha, conseguiu limpar suas unhas também. Tirou cada vestígio do sangue do seu corpo e, depois, deixou a água correr até que toda aquela sujeira tivesse descido pelo ralo. 

Quando terminou o banho, sentia-se limpo. Olhou-se novamente no espelho e, agora, a única mácula na sua pele clara era o hematoma deixado pelo soco que ele levara no queixo. Logo, estaria inchado e doendo muito, mas ele não se importava.

Vestiu o roupão, amarrou-o na cintura, jogando a toalha por cima do ombro, e saiu do banheiro. Fez tudo isso com calma e com cuidado. Não teve pressa, não teve medo. Suas mãos não tremiam, suas pernas não estavam bambas e seus olhos não estavam molhados de lágrimas. Ao contrário, suas mãos estavam firmes, suas pernas, apenas um pouco cansadas e seus olhos estavam duros. Duros, cinzentos e penetrantes. Frios. Mais que frios, até. Era difícil acreditar que aqueles olhos podiam ficar tão suaves e gentis ao olhar para a sua Gina. Era quase como se ele tivesse dois pares de olhos. Mas ele não tinha. Era quase como se ele fosse duas pessoas. Mas ele não era.

Aquele era Draco Malfoy. Mal ou bem, ele havia feito naquela noite não mais do que o que havia sido criado para fazer. E, embora a sua convivência com Gina o fizesse ter uma vaga consciência de que seria natural se ele sentisse remorso, esta mesma convivência não era suficiente para efetivamente fazê-lo sentir remorso. Não. Ele não estava arrependido. Na realidade, a única coisa que sentia no momento em que saiu daquele banheiro, finalmente limpo, era prazer. Um prazer egoísta e mórbido. O prazer da vingança e da certeza de que, dali em diante, sua vida estaria novamente nas suas mãos.

Draco lamentava apenas que o outro não houvesse sofrido mais.

**N/A – "Flora Fairfield e a Última Cruzada":** Lembram que eu tinha mencionado que o Rony ainda faria algo nesta _fic_ que nos deixaria todos muito felizes? Pois é. Vocês têm três chances para adivinhar o que foi e as duas primeiras não contam... 

Agora, apertem os cintos porque eu prometo um senhor passeio de montanha russa nos dois últimos capítulos desta história! Ainda há muita coisa a ser explicada, vocês não acham?... 

E, como algumas pessoas já perguntaram via _e-mail_, eu queria deixar claro para todo mundo que esta _fic_ não vai ter continuação. Ela sempre foi planejada como uma história só. Isto é: terminou, está acabado. O que não significa que eu não tenha outros projetos em mente para o futuro. Já comentei com algumas pessoas sobre eles e, quando a _fic acabar mesmo e tudo já estiver melhor planejado na minha cabeça, eu explico para todo mundo... _

**Desejo um Feliz Natal e um Excelente Ano Novo para todos vocês, do fundo do meu coração sonserino! ;oD**

E a gente se fala em janeiro!

**PS: O melhor presente de Natal que vocês podem me dar é deixar _reviews_ ou mandar _e-mails! O que vocês acham de fazer de mim uma menina feliz, hein? ;o)))_**


	15. Capítulo 14: Fios Soltos

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:** florafairfield@yahoo.com

**Categoria:** Suspense/Mistério

**Classificação:** R

**Sinopse: **Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic. 

**N/A:** Bom, em primeiro lugar eu quero pedir milhares de desculpas pelo atraso em postar este capítulo. Eu sei que eu demorei uma eternidade, mas as coisas foram conspirando, uma atrás da outra, para que eu não tivesse ou tempo ou ânimo para escrever, então o capítulo foi se arrastando no meu computador... De qualquer forma, FINALMENTE, após quatro longos meses, aqui está ele. Várias pessoas escreveram perguntando se eu não tinha abandonado a fic e eu estou com vários e-mails na minha caixa postal não respondidos — prometo respondê-los aos poucos agora que já terminei o capítulo. Realmente, a demora foi terrível, mas, enfim, chegou ao fim.

Eu queria agradecer, como sempre, a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews (Manu, a sua review foi muito FOFA! Amei!!) e que mandaram e-mails. Vocês são uns amores! E muito obrigada pela paciência! :o)

Também quero agradecer, é claro, à Frinitrix, por ser uma beta adorável e me ajudar em todas as minhas maldades... rs... Afinal, é para isso que servem os amigos sonserinos, não? ;o)))

E agora, sem mais delongas, eu lhes apresento O CAPÍTULO:

**Capítulo**** 14: Fios Soltos******

*  *  *

_"He held her close, very close, and like a fool he thought his joy could last for ever."_

_(Bernard Cornwell – "__Stonehenge__ – A Novel of 2000 BC", pág.128)_

*  *  *

— Você está pronto? — Gina perguntou olhando ansiosa para seu marido.

— Você realmente não precisa se dar o trabalho de ir, sabia? — o outro retrucou pelo que parecia a milésima vez.

— Draco, pare com isso. É claro que eu vou! É importante que eu esteja lá para mostrar apoio.

— Eu não preciso de apoio nenhum, Weasley.

— Honestamente, Draco, quando você fala desse jeito, eu quase acredito que você tem alguma razão misteriosa para não querer que eu vá, além do seu senso de proteção já  exacerbado.

— Eu não tenho nenhuma razão misteriosa — ele falou com um suspiro resignado — Apenas não quero que você se preocupe demais. Não há razão para isso.

— Eu sei que não. Você já me assegurou milhares de vezes que este inquérito é apenas uma formalidade e que o seu depoimento na audiência de hoje é o último detalhe que falta. Eu já depus, meu irmão já depôs, já está tudo acertado.

— Então por que você precisa ir?

— Exatamente por isso. Eu quero estar lá quando esse pesadelo finalmente acabar. Quando nós pudermos ver este inquérito fechado na nossa frente, sabendo que, depois disso, poderemos nos preocupar apenas em seguir com as nossas vidas.

— Gina, o pesadelo acabou na noite em que eu o matei — Draco segurou gentilmente o rosto dela entre suas duas mãos — Já está tudo bem.

— Eu sei. Mas eu vou ficar mais tranqüila quando o inquérito também for encerrado. Não posso nem pensar na possibilidade deles não acreditarem em nós.

— Eles já acreditaram, Gina.

— Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... A idéia de que eles podem realmente te prender quando você fez o que fez apenas em legítima defesa é aterrorizante — ela murmurou, se afastando.

— Eles não vão me prender. Eles podem não gostar de mim, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, eu ainda pertenço àquele Ministério e o homem que eu matei ainda é um assassino que tentou me matar primeiro. Sem falar que ele estava perseguindo você. Não se preocupe. Vai ficar tudo bem — ele repetiu.

— Eu sei. Só é um pouco difícil acreditar nisso depois de tudo... — e, em um tom de voz mais firme — Você já está pronto, certo?

— Estou — Malfoy respondeu resignado — Eu estou mais do que pronto.

*  *  *

A sala de audiências do Ministério não estava lotada. Passados três meses desde que Draco Malfoy descobrira e matara o assassino das três mulheres, o interesse pelo caso tinha diminuído consideravelmente. As circunstâncias dos crimes já haviam sido discutidas de forma exaustiva pela imprensa. Entrevistas foram dadas, opiniões manifestadas e análises feitas. Houve muita especulação acerca do que teria levado um aparentemente confiável agente do próprio Ministério a cometer aquele tipo de barbaridade ainda em idade tão tenra e também houve especulação acerca do que teria realmente acontecido na noite em que Malfoy fora a sua casa. O interesse d'O Profeta Diário, entretanto, em culpar o Ministério por tudo acabou afastando o foco das questões do último para o primeiro, e o que se seguiu foi uma longa discução sobre os critérios de seleção da força policial do mundo mágico. Desnecessário dizer, Malfoy nunca estivera mais grato por algo em sua vida, exceto, talvez, por ter encontrado Gina viva.

Após a loucura daquela noite, as coisas foram gradualmente se acomodando em um padrão regular. Ele ainda sentia seu coração se inchar toda vez que chegava em casa e ouvia a voz dela ou a encontrava na sala, pronta para recebê-lo em seus braços e beijá-lo carinhosamente. Era incrível agora como ele conseguia perceber que o amor dos dois era feito de pequenas coisas. Não havia mais as grandes declarações que foram necessárias para que eles se reunissem, mas havia as mãos entrelaçadas quando eles saíam para a rua e havia o toque suave dela em seu cabelo, enquanto Draco apoiava a cabeça no seu colo, meio adormecido. Havia as conversas sem grande importância sobre o que era preciso comprar no supermercado ou se ele deveria ou não levar um guarda-chuva quando saísse de casa. Estranhamente, havia menos brigas. Não que eles convivessem em completa e total harmonia. As discussões ocorriam. Elas apenas pareciam sempre tão pequenas diante de tudo que houvera que não mereciam mais muito destaque.

Draco se ocupara a maior parte deste tempo — quando não estava se esquivando dos jornalistas ou matando as saudades da sua mulher, é claro — aos estudos. A prova para o Departamento dos Aurores seria realizada no final de fevereiro e Malfoy queria um resultado absolutamente impecável para que ninguém pudesse pôr em dúvida sua capacidade. Ele realmente sabia mais sobre as artes das trevas do que a maioria dos bruxos, levando-se em consideração quem fora seu pai. Ainda assim, entretanto, sabia que encontraria oposição para ser aceito como auror. Resolver o caso do seqüestro de Gina até poderia ter servido para minar esta oposição, mas a maneira com a qual ele lidou com o assassino quase pôs tudo a perder e o parecer final do inquérito seria essencial para o futuro de sua carreira. O Ministério com certeza não aceitaria na força pessoas consideradas instáveis e era imprescindível que a morte de Eames fosse considerada simplesmente como legítima defesa para que Draco ainda tivesse chances de ser aceito. E Deus sabe que ele queria isto. Poderíamos dizer que era uma questão de honra, supondo que ele possuísse uma. Orgulho, contudo, Malfoy tinha de sobra, e nada o mancharia mais do que ser recusado em algo no qual até mesmo Ronald Weasley fora aceito.

Ele ia à biblioteca, então. Constantamente. E procurava no Ministério todos os registros aos quais pudesse ter acesso de casos antigos resolvidos por aurores. Gina chegou a acompanhá-lo uma vez, mas ambos concluíram que a presença dela tornava o estudo improdutivo. Então, ela gastava seu tempo com sua família, tentando se acostumar novamente ao mundo bruxo. Potter estava longe de casa, em uma viagem com o time de quadribol da Inglaterra para uma série de amistosos ao redor do mundo. Assim, Draco sequer precisava se preocupar com a chance deles se encontrarem freqüentemente, e o tempo ia transcorrendo com uma tranqüilidade que parecia irreal após anos de tanto sofrimento.

Os dois acordavam juntos, tomavam café juntos e depois se separavam. A maioria dos dias passava sem que eles se encontrassem para o almoço e, às vezes, Draco sentia saudades dela e temia por alguns instantes que seu retorno tivesse sido apenas um sonho bom; mas então, em seguida, ele se lembrava de que era, sim, tudo verdade e de que, independente de qualquer coisa, a noite os reuniria mais uma vez. E tudo parecia bem no mundo.

Se uma coisa, entretanto, surpreendera Malfoy em toda esta história, isto fora o pouco esforço que Gina fizera para arrancar dele, detalhe por detalhe, tudo o que acontecera naquela fatídica noite. Quando terminou seu banho e entrou na sala, limpo, encontrou-na esperando no sofá, com as mãos juntas sobre os joelhos e a cabeça abaixada. Ao ouvi-lo, ela se levantou calmamente e, talvez interpretando o pedido silencioso em seus olhos, apenas o puxou pelas mãos e o levou para o quarto.

Draco meio que esperara ser fuzilado por perguntas assim que ela o visse. Não tinha pensado claramente sobre como as responderia e, naquela noite, com a adrenalina de tudo o que acontecera ainda correndo em suas veias, se ela tivesse perguntado, ele provavelmente teria dito a verdade. Não se arrependia e teria sido capaz de proclamar todo o seu orgulho pelo assassinato que cometera.

Mais tarde, entretanto, enquanto deitava na cama acordado, ouvindo a respiração suave de Gina apoiada no seu peito e mexendo distraidamente no seu cabelo vermelho, percebeu como aquela atitude teria sido prematura. Louca, até, porque a mulher que tão gentilmente dormia em seus braços agora nunca aprovaria o que ele fizera. Ela o odiaria mais uma vez e Draco não tinha certeza se o amor seria capaz de sobreviver a mais essa decepção. "Ela nunca deve saber", ele pensou então, fitando o teto do seu quarto com olhos que não demonstravam expressão alguma. A solução para o problema, portanto, era simples: Gina deveria acreditar, como todo o resto do mundo, que a morte de Eames fora legítima defesa.

Com a consciência de que teria que mentir para a mulher que amava, Malfoy finalmente conseguiu adormecer. Ele realmente a amava e não poderia arriscar perdê-la. A situação era simples o bastante.

No dia seguinte, contudo, ao invés do interrogatório que seria tão característico dela — e tão justificável diante das circunstâncias —, o que ele encontrou foi uma expressão compreensiva e um pedido silencioso nos olhos de Gina.

— Ele ia me matar — Draco lhe disse, então.

— Você não deveria ter ido lá sozinho. Ele podia realmente ter conseguido te matar — ela replicou, sem usar na voz, contudo, um tom repreensor.

— Eu fui... precipitado — ele admitiu, abaixando os olhos.

— Mas está tudo bem agora. Você está bem. Nós estamos bem — ela o abraçou e o beijou e depois o encarou com seus olhos castanhos. O que estava escrito neles era óbvio. Malfoy podia lê-los como se ela estivesse dizendo as palavras em voz alta. Sabia que ela temera que ele não voltasse. E o que seria da sua vida então? O que ela faria sem ele?

Reconhecendo naqueles olhos o amor que ele próprio sentia por ela, Draco não pôde fazer outra coisa senão abraçá-la de volta, murmurar em seu ouvido "Vai ficar tudo bem agora" e fazer uma nota mental de tomar cuidado para que ela nunca descobrisse a verdade.

Depois disso, os dois enfrentaram juntos as perguntas dos repórteres e o inquérito que, apesar de todas as evidências contraditórias, estava agora perto do fim. Draco tinha a estranha sensação de que, de alguma forma, todos sabiam da verdade, mas deliberadamente fechavam seus olhos para ela, porque, mal ou bem, aquele crime havia tirado das ruas um criminoso — quiçá o último, os mais otimistas ousavam sonhar — que apoiava Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Apesar dos anos, a sombra de Voldemort continuava temida, especialmente porque todos tinham consciência de que seria impossível identificar e prender todos os seus seguidores, colaboradores e simpatizantes.

Por muito tempo, a maioria das pessoas acreditou que Malfoy fosse um desses simpatizantes — e muitos ainda continuavam acreditando. Outros, contudo, foram convencidos do contrário pela forma como ele frustrara os planos do homem que queria trazer o Lorde das Trevas de volta à vida. Mal sabiam eles que a única coisa que impulsionara Draco nesta direção fora o medo e a raiva por Gina. Do contrário, ele não ligaria a mínima para o paradeiro de Voldemort. E com certeza não arriscaria o próprio pescoço tentando derrotá-lo.

Naquele dia, contudo, enquanto sentava no centro da sala de audiências, olhando diretamente para a platéia e tendo à sua frente o investigador do Ministério que estaria fazendo-lhe perguntas em instantes, Malfoy não conseguiu impedir que uma série de imagens do passado invadisse os seus pensamentos. Ele lembrava-se do sangue, negro na escuridão. Lembrava-se dos xingamentos, dos gemidos, do ódio. Não podia dizer honestamente que tinha uma idéia clara e bem definida de tudo o que ocorrera. Talvez, ele realmente houvesse enlouquecido por alguns minutos. Talvez, isso aconteça com toda pessoa que ama quando colocada na situação que ele enfrentara.

Diante da sua cadeira, o investigador começou a falar e Draco forçou seus olhos a se focalizarem nele. Não podia perder tempo em devaneios quando havia uma história a ser contada. E ela precisava ser muito bem contada.

*  *  *

— Após receber o telefonema em sua casa, Sr. Malfoy, o senhor conseguiu o endereço de Eames com a Cia. Telefônica e imediatamente se dirigiu para lá. Isto está correto?

— Sim, está — ele respondeu gravemente.

— O protocolo não deveria ter sido avisar o Ministério e pedir reforços?

— Sim, este teria sido o protocolo correto.

— Então por que você não o seguiu?

— Porque eu sabia que os aurores Granger e Weasley estavam monitorando o meu apartamento, exatamente por causa destes telefonemas. Eu imaginei que eles me seguiriam.

— Mas não foi exatamente isto que aconteceu, foi?

— Não, não foi — Draco respondeu seco, mas educado. Responderia somente às perguntas explícitas. Quanto menos informação fosse obrigado a dar, melhor.

— Então o que foi que aconteceu? — o investigador deixou um toque de impaciência alcançar sua voz.

— Eu não estava ciente do fato de que eles não estavam monitorando o que acontecia na minha casa em tempo real. Por isso, eles não ficaram sabendo imediatamente de tudo.

— E foi a Sra. Malfoy quem os avisou, correto?

— Correto.

— E quando eles te encontraram, era tarde demais. Eames já estava morto?

— Sim, estava.

— O que foi que aconteceu entre o senhor e ele antes dos dois aurores chegarem?

— Nós discutimos. Ele havia protegido seu apartamento de forma que a minha mágica não funcionasse lá, então eu não podia recorrer a nenhum feitiço para imobilizá-lo. Eu estava a sua mercê.

— E ainda assim, o senhor virou o jogo, não foi?

— Sim.

— Como? — o investigador suspirou, já cansado de ter as suas perguntas respondidas apenas pela metade.

— Ele apontou a sua varinha na minha direção, mas antes que pudesse me matar, eu o ataquei, derrubando-o no chão. Tentei imobilizá-lo, mas ele resistiu. Nós lutamos.

— E ele morreu, certo? Sr. Malfoy, você se importaria de descrever para nós quais foram os ferimentos que o senhor sofreu nesta luta?

— Eu sofri uma pancada no maxilar inferior, tive um corte profundo no joelho, além de várias escoriações e hematomas espalhados pelo corpo.

— Interessante. Eu tenho nas minhas mãos o resultado da necrópsia de Eames. Ele também tinha escoriações e hematomas. Além disso, seu nariz e braço estavam quebrados, ele sofreu uma queimadura na perna, várias pancadas no abdome e nas costas e, por fim, fraturas múltiplas na cabeça, que foram efetivamente o ferimento fatal — Draco não conseguiu deixar de notar que o investigador estava minimizando os ferimentos do outro. Ele não mencionara, por exemplo, que o rosto de Eames ficara desfigurado e, o mais interessante de tudo, sequer tocou no detalhe de que, em uma das pancadas contra a lareira, a coluna vertebral dele fora afetada. Eames estava paralítico do pescoço até as pernas antes de morrer e nunca teria sido capaz de continuar resistindo depois disto. A imprensa nunca chegara a colocar as mãos neste laudo, contudo. Apenas algumas pessoas do Ministério, incluindo Granger e Weasley, e Draco, porque ele era o réu, tinham conhecimento do texto completo — A discrepância entre os seus ferimentos e os dele não parece notável, Sr. Malfoy?

— Sim, parece.

— O senhor poderia explicá-la, por favor? — o investigador levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, esperando pela resposta. Draco não o decepcionou. Ele abaixou a cabeça por um instante e juntou as mãos no colo, como se estivesse arrependido. Deixou sua voz, que até então se mantivera firme e clara, quebrar um pouco, demonstrando uma emoção que os seus olhos não transmitiam. A maioria das pessoas, entretanto, não estava preocupada com seus olhos e sim com as suas palavras, e estas foram perfeitas.

— Eu estava sob um grande estresse — começou vagarosamente e sem economizar nas pausas entre as palavras — Esperava que Weasley e Granger chegassem a qualquer minuto e ainda assim eles não vinham. Tinha na minha frente um assassino cruel que... — suspirou e fechou os olhos frios por um instante — que ameaçara a vida da minha mulher, e agora estava me ameaçando. E eu não podia usar mágica. Eu... eu reconheço que talvez tenha usado mais força do que necessário, mas a situação era extrema. Eu temia pela minha vida e pela vida da pessoa a quem mais amo no mundo. Se pudesse voltar atrás, nunca teria ido àquele apartamento sozinho. Foi um erro, eu admito. Mas foi um erro movido pelo amor e pelo desespero — completou finalmente, deixando que suas últimas palavras ecoassem por alguns momentos na sala silenciosa. Passando os olhos pela platéia, confirmou que a sua performance havia sido convincente. Os homens pareciam acenar afirmativamente com a cabeça entre os sussurros, provavelmente declarando que teriam feito o mesmo, e as mulheres estavam emocionadas. Especialmente as mais solitárias e feias, que sonhavam dia e noite com bruxos lindos, capazes de procurá-las incessantemente por dez anos. Estas chegavam até mesmo a enxugar com mãos trêmulas algumas lágrimas que apareciam no canto de seus olhos.

Granger e Weasley, contudo, o encaravam quase boquiabertos. Draco sentiu uma vontade louca de esbofeteá-los antes que eles pusessem tudo a perder com suas expressões incrédulas. Eles esperavam que ele disesse o que ali? A verdade?! Não deveriam ter duvidado nem por um segundo da sua capacidade de atuação. Fazendo esforço para manter o seu sorriso convencido fora do rosto, Malfoy olhou para a esquerda de Granger e só então percebeu que Gina o encarava de volta, séria. Por um instante, o coração dentro do peito de Draco se contraiu e ele pensou que fosse morrer ali, na frente de todos. Ela percebera a mentira por trás de suas palavras. Como poderia não perceber? Ela sabia que não era do seu feitio agir daquela forma. Se ele estivesse sentindo qualquer coisa em relação à morte de Eames, sua primeira reação seria reprimir os sentimentos, não declará-los aos quatro ventos.

Os dois se encararam ainda por mais alguns segundos e Malfoy fez o possível para endurecer novamente sua expressão, mas foi o olhar dela, normalmente tão doce, que pareceu feri-lo fisicamente. Em seguida, ele viu Gina se levantar do banco de repente, levando a mão ao rosto e sair da sala de forma discreta. Granger e Weasley a seguiram e Draco quase cedeu ao impulso de fazer o mesmo, mas a voz do investigador — que escolhera aquele preciso momento para voltar a falar — o fez lembrar que a audiência ainda não havia terminado.

Ele foi, então, obrigado a permanecer sentado na cadeira e responder às últimas perguntas do investigador até a hora em que a comissão que daria o parecer final se retirou para uma sala reservada. Liberado, agora, finalmente, até a hora de ouvir o resultado, Malfoy saiu o mais rápido possível, desvencilhando-se das pessoas que queriam falar-lhe. No corredor, encontrou Granger esperando.

— Onde ela está?

— No banheiro. Siga o corredor e vire à esquerda. Depois vá até o final. É a porta da direita.

Antes que ela terminasse da frase, Draco já estava a caminho. Algumas pessoas estranharam suas ações e ele teve impressão de ouvir Granger balbuciar alguma desculpa sobre Gina não estar se sentindo bem, mas ignorou isso. Ele sabia qual era o problema com sua mulher.

A porta do banheiro estava fechada, mas ele sequer parou para bater. Apenas entrou e encontrou Gina, diante do espelho, enxugando uma lágrima que escorrera pela sua bochecha, enquanto Weasley fitava-na com a clara expressão de quem dissera mais do que devia.

— Ah, seu... — Draco começou, pronto a culpá-lo por tudo.

— Nós precisamos conversar — Gina, entretanto, o interrompeu em um tom que não admitia controvérsia — Você pode esperar lá fora, por favor, Rony?

— Claro — o outro respondeu, saindo, mas sem deixar de lançar na direção de Malfoy um último olhar de ódio.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, Draco tentou se aproximar dela, mas Gina deu um passo para trás, fechando os olhos e perguntando em uma voz tão dura que nem parecia a sua própria:

— Por que, Draco? Por quê?

— O que foi que o seu irmão te disse? — ele se colocou na defensiva.

— Nada que eu mesma não tivesse percebido com o seu depoimento. Você acha que eu sou burra? — ela falou um pouco mais alto — Se a morte de Eames tivesse mesmo sido legítima defesa, por que você precisaria embelezar a história?

— Para ter certeza de que...

— Não minta mais para mim! — ela gritou — Você matou aquele homem a sangue-frio!

— Não, não matei. O meu sangue estava fervendo naquela noite!

— Você o matou. E depois mentiu para mim sobre tudo. Sobre tudo! — ela gritou novamente.

— E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Hein?! Exatamente quando eu sabia como você iria reagir! Exatamente quando era óbvio que você iria me odiar e discordar e se aborrecer?

— Isso não é desculpa para a sua mentira!

— Você por acaso parou para pensar no que ele fez? Em tudo o que aquele homem nos fez sofrer, antes de sair em sua defesa? — Malfoy ignorou a interrupção dela.

— Eu não o estou defendendo.

— Mas está me crucificando!

— É claro! Você sequer me deu a chance de tentar te entender, Draco! Você simplesmente mentiu para mim! É isso que está em questão agora! A sua mentira!

— Eu menti sim, e mentiria de novo! Se você está esperando por um pedido de desculpas, desista! O que eu queria era exatamente evitar esta discussão inútil!

— Então é assim que a coisa funciona? É nisso que se baseia o nosso casamento? Sempre que você acha que eu não vou gostar de ouvir algo, você simplesmente não conta?! — Gina perguntou, dessa vez abaixando a voz e deixando transparecer em seus olhos o que era, sem dúvida, um grande sentimento de decepção.

— Não. Não é nisso que o nosso casamento se baseia — Draco respondeu, dando um passo na direção dela — Ele se baseia em amor. Um amor incondicional. Eu estava apenas tentando te proteger! — suplicou.

— Não, meu querido. Dessa vez, você estava apenas tentando SE proteger. O que eu não sei não pode me machucar, não é mesmo? E, por tabela, não pode TE machucar!

— Não fale assim...

— Sobre o que mais você mentiu? Que outras coisas você deixou de me contar para não me aborrecer? A minha amnésia deve ser realmente um presente dos céus na sua cabeça!

— Eu te contei tudo, Gina — ele mentiu calmamente, escolhendo ignorar o último absurdo que ela dissera. Seria impossível falar agora todas as coisas que ele omitira sobre o passado e o relacionamento dos dois. De um jeito ou de outro, contudo, Draco já contara bem mais do que pretendia, incluindo a história da gravidez. Ele se sentiu, então, quase honesto na sua resposta — Eu te amo. Você não pode duvidar disto.

— Eu só duvido da sua maneira de demonstrar o sentimento. A mentira por amor é ainda uma mentira.

— E o que você quer que eu faça? Eu não posso voltar atrás e desfazer tudo o que já foi feito!

— E nem eu acreditaria se você me prometesse nunca fazer algo do gênero de novo — ela respondeu com um tom de finalidade incomum na sua voz.

— O que isso quer dizer? — ele perguntou, sentindo o medo se acumular no seu estômago. Em seus piores pesadelos, não imaginara que a discussão seguiria por este caminho.

— Eu não sei — Gina respondeu, virando-se para o espelho. Draco ainda podia ver seu rosto, mas não seus olhos, que pareciam fitar insistentemente a pia.

— Meu amor... — ele começou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer para fazê-la voltar à razão e ver o absurdo daquilo tudo.

— Como pode haver amor sem confiança? — ela o interrompeu quase num sussurro.

— Mas há confiança!

— Não, não há. Havia. Eu confiava em você para fazer o necessário para me proteger. Confiava no que você me dizia. Eu podia esperar que você deixasse de me falar isso ou aquilo para não me preocupar, mas, de certa forma, eu achava que, nas coisas mais importantes, eu seria a sua confidente. Quando você mente assim para mim, Draco, isso apenas me faz acreditar que você não confia em mim.

— Não seja ridícula! Você é a única pessoa em quem eu confio!

— Se isso é verdade, então por que meu irmão, que você odeia, diga-se de passagem, sabe mais sobre aquela noite do que eu? Por que eu tenho que saber dos detalhes através dele e não de você?

— Gina, eu não sou o tipo de homem que chegaria em casa arrependido para chorar no seu colo após me confessar. Se eu fizesse isso, aí sim, a mentira seria muito maior. Pelo menos isso ao meu respeito você já deveria ter aprendido.

— Talvez fosse exatamente isso que eu quisesse — ela levantou as mãos, se abraçando como se estivesse com frio — Talvez isso tivesse sido suficiente.

— Suficiente para quê?

— Para que eu te perdoasse — Gina finalmente se virou para voltar a encará-lo diretamente.

— Pois muito bem. Eu posso fazer isso agora! Posso até chorar, se você fizer questão! O problema é que nenhuma lágrima e nenhuma palavra vão ser verdadeiras. Foi por essa razão que eu menti: porque eu não me arrependo! E porque eu sabia que, embora você pudesse lidar com a situação se eu estivesse todo choroso e arrependido como um cachorrinho perdido, você nunca entenderia se eu lhe dissesse que a única coisa que lamento é não tê-lo feito sofrer mais!

— Como alguém pode dizer algo assim sobre um outro ser humano?

— Eu digo porque eu sinto. Aquele homem me causou mais dor do que eu jamais poderia causar a ele e, se eu pudesse voltar atrás, o mataria da mesma forma. Com as minhas próprias mãos — Malfoy respondeu devagar, com uma frieza cortante.

— Eu mal consigo acreditar nos meus próprios ouvidos! Nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de dizer isso.

— Então você não me conhecia bem o suficiente.

— Talvez... — ela começou, mas parou, indecisa.

— Talvez o quê?

— Talvez Camila tivesse razão.

— Sobre...?

— Sobre eu estar tentando encontrar algo que não existe.

— Sobre o que você está falando, Gina?

— Eu estou falando que talvez eu tenha vindo a Londres atrás de um sonho e de uma promessa. Não de uma pessoa real. E talvez eu ame mais a fantasia do que o homem de verdade.

— Gina, por favor...

— Eu não sei se quero estar com alguém capaz de fazer o que você fez e de dizer o que você disse.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! — Malfoy exclamou, uma nota de desespero evidente na sua voz, e se aproximou um pouco dela inconscientemente.

— Sim, eu estou — ela se afastou.

— Gina, você não pode fazer isso comigo! Eu te procurei por dez anos! Eu estive no inferno durante dez anos e, agora que eu te tenho de volta...

— Aí é que está o problema! Você encontrou a _Emily_. Eu e a sua mulher não somos mais a mesma pessoa!

— Mas eu te amo da mesma forma! — Draco tentou desta vez segurá-la pelos braços, mas, em meio ao seu desespero, ela conseguiu se esquivar na direção da porta.

— A questão é que eu não sei se _eu_ posso te amar como _ela_ amava.

— Gina!... — ele suplicou.

— Eu preciso pensar, Draco. Eu realmente preciso pensar — ela repetiu saindo do banheiro.

— Não! — Malfoy exclamou, seguindo-a imediatamente. No corredor, entretanto, esbarrou nos braços de Rony Weasley detendo-no.

— Deixe-a ir! — o outro pediu.

— Me solta, seu desgraçado! — ele ainda tentou lutar, mas era difícil se concentrar enquanto tudo o que ele via era Gina escapulindo por entre seus dedos e esta visão era suficiente para lhe causar uma dor quase física.

— Ela tem o direito de ir embora!

— Quem é você para decidir isso?! — Draco finalmente conseguiu se libertar e saiu em disparada atrás dela.

— Se ela quiser voltar, ela vai voltar, Malfoy — ele ainda ouviu a voz do outro às suas costas, ecoando no corredor vazio, mas não lhe deu importância. Preocupava-se apenas em alcançá-la.

Quando chegou aos elevadores, entretanto, ela já tinha subido e não havia nenhum outro disponível. Com o coração já acelerado e o medo dando velocidade às suas pernas, Draco tentou as escadas e chegou ao saguão ofegante.

Era tarde, contudo, pois não havia nenhum sinal do seu amor à vista.

*  *  *

"Livre de todas as acusações", Draco repetiu as palavras mentalmente, enquanto saía do Ministério para as ruas do Beco Diagonal. A comissão do inquérito havia mesmo acreditado na sua história. Ou talvez não, ele acrescentou, mas, de qualquer forma, haviam liberado-no. Não existiria nenhuma acusação formal, nenhum processo público. Como ele ainda era empregado do Departamento de Polícia, seria obrigado apenas a agüentar algumas sessões com um psicólogo qualquer — nas quais certamente se mostraria igualmente arrependido — e depois, em fevereiro, faria a prova para se tornar um auror. Tudo saíra como o planejado, exceto o pequeno detalhe de que ele agora estava andando sozinho de volta para casa.

Logo que Gina fora embora, Draco pensara que desabaria. Não sabia como poderia voltar para assitir ao fim da audiência, como poderia encarar todas aquelas pessoas, mantendo sua máscara de tranqüilidade. Em seguida, entretanto, uma fúria irracional começou a crescer dentro do seu peito. Ele estava com raiva de tudo, especialmente dela, por ser capaz de julgá-lo tão facilmente, por agir como se ele não significasse nada. Como Gina conseguia simplesmente ir embora daquela forma, fazendo com que ele se sentisse como um mero adereço em sua vida e não como uma parte essencial? Naquele momento, Draco a odiou pronfundamente e prometeu a si mesmo que não iria procurá-la. Se ela quisesse voltar, que encontrasse seu caminho para casa sozinha desta vez!

A promessa, é claro, era mais fácil de ser feita do que de ser cumprida e Malfoy se viu, então, andando sem um rumo bem definido pelo Beco Diagonal, simplesmente para evitar chegar a um apartamento vazio. Sabia que isso seria a única coisa capaz de enfraquecer sua firme resolução. "Preciso ocupar minha mente", pensou. "Preciso _muito_ ocupar minha mente", acrescentou ao ter seus olhos atraídos de forma inconsciente para uma mulher ruiva que atravessava a rua com pressa e que, é claro, não era a sua Gina. Sem perceber, seus pés o haviam levado através de uma rota circular por alguns poucos quarteirões e, surpreso, Draco constatou que se encontrava novamente diante do prédio do Ministério.

Ele não deveria estar surpreso, contudo. Nos últimos meses, aquele havia sido um dos seus destinos mais constantes, visto que era o único lugar onde podia-se ter acesso aos arquivos dos aurores que eram abertos ao público para estudo. Pensando que, afinal de contas, ele estava no humor para algumas boas tragédias, Draco entrou novamente no prédio e pegou o elevador, tentando com força manter todos os pensamentos coerentes fora do seu cérebro.

*  *  *

— Mas só tem isso?! — Malfoy exclamou, sua indignação evidente diante das finas quatro pastas que foram colocadas na sua mão.

— Sinto muito, mas o senhor já consultou a maioria dos nossos casos para estudo. Só restaram estes.

— Mas eu vi pouquíssimos casos desde que comecei a procurar aqui!

— Nós temos pouquíssimos casos abertos ao público. A maioria dos nossos arquivos é secreta — a mulher respondeu com a paciência de quem estava acostumada a lidar com muitos jovens ansiosos para se tornarem aurores.

— Isto é um absurdo!

— Sinto muito, mas absurdo ou não, estes são os únicos quatro casos que lhe restam — ela respondeu em tom final, afastando-se enquanto Draco permanecia com o queixo no ar, pronto para fazer novas reclamações.

— Era só o que me faltava! — ele exclamou para si mesmo, sentando-se ruidosamente em uma mesa perto da janela. Logo quando ele queria aqueles longos casos, cheios de perguntas e com poucas respostas, tudo o que conseguia eram quatro pastinhas que provavelmente mal dariam para ocupar uma hora do seu tempo! O universo, como sempre, parecia conspirar contra os Malfoys e suas melhores intenções.

Ainda bufando, Draco abriu a primeira pasta e quase cedeu ao seu desejo praticamente incontrolável de jogá-la pela janela. O que, afinal de contas, a porra do suicídio de uma tal de Amelia Smith estava fazendo nos arquivos dos aurores?! Quer dizer, era um suicídio, merda! O que eles investigaram? Se o marido dela tinha arranjado uma amante e, de coração partido, a mulher resolvera tomar veneno? Que patético! Que sem graça!, Malfoy não conseguiu evitar de pensar enquanto fechava imediatamente o arquivo e colocava-no de lado. O mundo estava cheio de fracotes.

Pegou o segundo, abriu a pasta e começou a ler. Este parecia ligeiramente mais interessante e envolvia uma maldição realmente sinistra. Pelo menos ele tinha feito juz a todo o treinamento que os aurores que o investigaram receberam. Ficou entretido por mais ou menos uma hora e meia estudando os documentos e, quando terminou, abriu logo a terceira pasta e, desta vez, franziu o cenho intrigado.

Era outro suicídio. Afinal de contas, quais eram as chances de dois casos de suicídio simples terem necessitado da experiência e do conhecimento dos aurores para serem desvendados? Cada vez mais intrigado, Draco não pôde deixar de notar que o nome da segunda vítima era William Smith. Tudo bem que Smith era um sobrenome comum o bastante, mas ainda assim ele não conseguiu se livrar da sensação de que havia algo errado.

Pegou novamente a primeira pasta e abriu-na lado a lado com a terceira para comparar os dados. Enquanto a mulher havia se envenenado, o homem se enforcara — uma maneira nada bruxa de se matar. Além dos seus nomes, entretanto, Malfoy encontrou outra semelhança absurdamente suspeita nos dois casos: ambos ocorreram no mesmo dia.

 Com sua atenção finalmente despertada, ele começou a ler o conteúdo dos arquivos. À medida em que a leitura progredia, todavia, seu interesse foi diminuindo. Parecia tudo muito simples: as duas vítimas eram um casal. A mulher se matou primeiro. Ela não deixou uma carta de suicídio, então não era possível saber seus motivos exatos. Seu marido, contudo, a encontrara antes de todo mundo e, desesperado, acabara por tirar a própria vida também. Os dois só estavam em casos separados porque, a princípio — isto é, quando os corpos foram encontrados —, a polícia não sabia que estavam conectados. "Que história de amor patética!", Malfoy deixou escapar num sussurro. Em seguida, contudo, sua respiração falhou e seu coração pareceu pular uma batida.

Draco já estava preparado para desconsiderar ambos casos quando, ao virar a penúltima página do arquivo do homem, se deparou com a justificativa pela qual os aurores foram chamados para investigar um crime aparentemente tão banal. William Smith era um agente da polícia. Não um agente da polícia regular, contudo, e sim um agente da mesma organização onde Matt trabalhava.

Aquilo não fazia o mínimo sentido. Ou talvez ainda, fizesse sentido demais. Instantaneamente, palavras proferidas há mais de três meses voltaram à sua cabeça: "Você se lembra do nome do investigador responsável na época?", "Era Smith", "O que você sabe sobre esse tal de Smith?", "...é como se o cara nunca tivesse existido".

Então era isso, Draco pensou: ele nunca encontrara vestígios sobre o tal investigador Smith porque o homem estava morto. Ainda abismado, Malfoy reparou nas referências ao final de cada um dos arquivos que tinha nas mãos: elas mencionavam que, antes de serem dadas como mortas, as duas vítimas estiveram desaparecidas. E havia ainda ali os números dos seus arquivos no Departamento de Pessoas Desaparecidas.

Num acesso de raiva, Malfoy socou a mesa com força. Aquilo não podia ser verdade.

Abandonou todos os papéis sobre a mesa e saiu quase correndo do prédio do Ministério. Uma vez na rua, olhou para os dois lados procurando algum vislumbre de vermelho, mas não o encontrou. Precisava saber onde Gina estava imediatamente. O perigo podia não ser iminente, mas só se sentiria tranqüilo quando a visse.

Forçando-se a andar mais devagar, ele tentou organizar os pensamentos. Nunca achara que aquilo tivesse importância. Desconsiderara o fato tão rapidamente que quase o esquecera. Foi um lapso repentino de memória que trouxe aquela lembrança de volta à sua mente no momento em que leu os números dos arquivos no papel. Por que não se perguntara isto antes??? Por que esta idéia nunca lhe passara pela cabeça??? "Eu descobri que seis arquivos do período que o senhor mencionou estão sumidos", Anne dissera ao que parecia uma eternidade atrás. SEIS! Não quatro, mas SEIS arquivos. Seis desaparecimentos na mesma época. E todos relacionados. Gina Weasley, Lindsey Morgan, Hannah Abbott e Emma Dobbs eram as mulheres nas árvores. Somando-as, contudo, só davam quatro. Quatro e não seis.

Malfoy teve que se controlar para não bater com força sua cabeça no primeiro poste que viu na rua, amaldiçoando-se por sua própria estupidez. Ele nunca se perguntara antes sobre os outros dois casos! NUNCA! "...é como se o cara nunca tivesse existido", lembrou-se novamente das palavras de Matt. Mas como??? Se havia um arquivo sobre o seu desaparecimento e este não estava nos registros do Ministério, onde mais poderia estar, senão com a sua própria Organização, junto com os das três mulheres?! Como Matt poderia NÃO ter encontrado nenhum vestígio de sua existência?!?!

A explicação era óbvia.

Draco chegou ao Caldeirão Furado ofegante. Esqueceu-se de que Malfoys não correm e não falam de forma truncada. Precisava apenas chamar alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Alguém que fosse entender a gravidade do problema.

Pediu uma das lareiras privativas do bar e tentou contactar Weasley e Granger. Foram os primeiros nomes que vieram na sua cabeça, agora que Matt estava oficialmente fora de questão, mas eles não estavam no Ministério nem em casa. Sequer pensou em chamar a Toca. Apenas pegou um pedaço de papel, rabiscou um bilhete apressado e correu novamente para a rua, procurando a loja do correio. Chegando lá, escolheu a coruja que lhe pareceu mais rápida, pagou por ela, amarrou a nota em sua pequena pata e a fez decolar. Assim que os dois recebessem o aviso, iriam encontrá-lo.

Logo que viu o animal ganhar altura, tirou sua varinha do bolso e aparatou, ainda com a consciência perturbada, de volta para o seu apartamento. A cena que se revelou diante de seus olhos era a última que Draco poderia esperar.

Imaginara que Gina estivesse em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos na sua própria sala de estar; e com qualquer pessoa do mundo, menos com a que estava na sua frente. Os dois pareciam conversar calmos e, quando Malfoy apareceu ao lado da mesa de jantar, levantaram seus olhos imediatamente. O homem sorriu o seu sorriso confiante, enquanto pelos olhos de Gina pareceu passar uma sombra de preocupação.

Draco não sorriu. Apenas aproximou-se um pouco, com cautela, sem tirar os olhos de sua mulher.

— Nunca teria imaginado em te procurar aqui — falou.

— Eu sei — ela soltou um suspiro cansado — Eu queria...

— Não tem importância — ele a interrompeu — Onde vocês se encontraram?

— Logo que eu soube das boas notícias, vim para cá — Matt respondeu animado — Achei que vocês iriam gostar de uma comemoração.

— Claro — Malfoy respondeu secamente.

— Draco, o que está errado? Você ainda está com raiva por causa da nossa discussão? — ela se levantou — Olhe, eu queria...

— Eu já disse que não tem importância, Gina. Apenas, venha cá.

— Para onde? — ela perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Para perto de mim.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu quero te abraçar — ele respondeu, fazendo um esforço descomunal para sorrir. Ainda segurava sua varinha firmemente entre os dedos e não tinha a mínima intenção de guardá-la. Gina continuou com as sobrancelhas contraídas, sem entender aquele comportamente estranho, mas, vagarosamente, começou a dar alguns passos na direção de seu marido.

Num movimento sutil, O'Brien levantou-se de seu lugar na poltrona e virou para Draco, se colocando no meio do caminho entre ele e Gina.

— O que está errado? — perguntou em um tom de voz neutro.

— Nada — Malfoy respondeu apertando um pouco mais a varinha em sua mão.

— Eu acho que você está mentindo.

— Talvez você tenha razão — ele deixou escapar, sem conseguir mais conter toda a raiva que por pouco não era capaz de fazer seu peito explodir — Gina, venha para cá — repetiu com mais urgência na voz, enquanto levantava sua varinha e a apontava na direção do coração de Matt — Agora.

— Draco, você está maluco?

— Agora, por favor — falou, sem tirar os olhos do outro.

— Então você finalmente descobriu tudo? — O'Brien sorriu irritantemente — Achei que você não fosse mais conseguir.

— Gina! — Draco gritou, chamando-a mais uma vez. A mulher percorreu a distância que os separavam com três passos longos e rápidos, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

— O que está acontecendo? — perguntou, sem entender nada.

— Eu quero que você vá embora, Gina.

— O quê?

— Vá embora. Vá para o Ministério. Ou para os seus pais. Ou para qualquer outro lugar onde você vá estar segura.

— Mas...

— Apenas vá! Será que você não entende que este homem é perigoso?!

— Draco, é o Matt!

— Eu sei! — gritou, sem tirar os olhos do outro — E ele ainda está vivo somente porque foi inteligente o bastante para não fazer menção de puxar a varinha.

— Mas então isto significa...

— Que o seu marido finalmente desenvolveu alguma inteligência — O'Brien completou a frase, ainda com um sorriso irritantemente superior no rosto.

— Meu Deus! — Gina deixou escapar a exclamação, antes de virar-se para a porta — Eu vou chamar ajuda! — acrescentou.

— Sinto muito, minha querida, mas creio que não poderei permitir isto — ela ouviu uma voz que não estivera na sala instantes antes interrompê-la.

— Mas quem...?

Draco sentiu suas pernas tremerem involuntariamente. Aquilo não era possível. Não podia estar acontecendo. Desviou finalmente seus olhos arregalados para a quarta ocupante do cômodo e trincou os dentes. Toda a sua coragem e toda a sua decisão pareceram hesitar por um momento, mas, em seguida, ele conseguiu controlá-las. O medo que sentia, entretanto, não poderia ser facilmente dissimulado.

— O que houve, querido? — a voz se voltou para ele — Surpreso em me ver? — ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas e mostrou os dentes num sorriso amarelo — Obviamente, não pensou que o nosso último encontro seria realmente o último, pensou?

— Como...? — e, após uma pausa — O-que-você-está-fazendo-aqui? — ele obrigou-se a responder bem devagar, com medo de perder o controle e voar em cima daquela mulher.

— Ora, mas que pergunta, querido! Não é óbvio? — ela continuava sorrindo.

— Draco, esta é a s...?

— É! Agora, vá embora, Gina! — ele praticamente gritou.

— Não, não, não — Narcissa interviu balançando no ar uma varinha e, se possível, sorrindo ainda mais — Estamos todos aqui, ficamos todos aqui.

— O que diabos você quer??? — Malfoy apontou sua própria varinha na direção dela.

— Você não consegue nem imaginar? — perguntou sem abandonar sua expressão satisfeita, aproximando-se de seu filho vagarosamente, como um predador que tem, por fim, a sua presa encurralada e não hesitará em brincar um pouco com ela antes de matá-la — Você me deve um favor — e seu olhar desviou-se por um instante quase imperceptível para Gina — e eu vim cobrá-lo.

*  *  *

**N/A — Flora deixa Todo Mundo em Pânico 3:** Sim, eu não esqueci nenhuma parte deste capítulo não... Ele termina assim _mesmo_... Agora vocês podem ir se preparando psicologicamente para o próximo — e último — capítulo desta fic, que FINALMENTE colocará todos os pingos nos i's... E eu prometo solenemente tentar demorar menos do que quatro meses para escrevê-lo... **smirks**

**_Ah, e, por favor, antes que eu me esqueça: deixem reviews, plis!!!!! :-D_**


	16. Capítulo 15: Para Sempre e Nunca Mais

**Título da Fic:** Todos Os Nossos Ontens

**Autora:** Flora Fairfield

**E-mail:**

**Categoria:** Suspense/Mistério

**Classificação:** R

**Sinopse: **Uma forte tempestade elétrica, uma morte misteriosa. Descobrir quem é o assassino pode ser a chave para todos os problemas que Draco Malfoy quer resolver; ou pode fazê-lo perder a única coisa que lhe resta - sua vida.

**Disclaimer:** Eles não são meus. São da J.K. Rowling e da Warner. Não tenho intenção de ganhar dinheiro algum com essa fic.

**N/A:** Bom, pessoal, aqui está, finalmente, o esperado último capítulo dessa fic. Ele demorou bastante para ficar pronto, eu sei, mas ele é um capítulo delicado. Afinal de contas, o nível da história não poderia cair logo no final, né, gente? ;o)

Eu quero aproveitar para fazer algo que não tenho tido tempo para fazer já há vários capítulos, que é agradecer individualmente a todas as pessoas que deixaram _reviews_ para o último capítulo. Em ordem cronológica: **Pichi**, **Di Snape**, **Keurol**, **Diana**, **Ana Carolina**, **Gutinha**, **Kika Felton-87**, **Frini **(What can I say? Obrigada pela _review_, pela betagem, pelo apoio, pelas contribuições e pelo exagero de dizer que eu sou a 'queridinha' do Cornwell!... rs...), **Carol Maphoter** (Oi, menina! ;o) Como vai?), **Bru Malfoy**, **Aninha Black**, **Gabriele Delacour**, ** Ana Torres**, ** BkMalfoy**, **Natasha Malfoy**, **Sothis** (Eu não usei nenhuma lista de notificação para avisar sobre os capítulos dessa fic. No máximo, eu mandava e-mails avisando na Ordem de Fênix, mas só. Em todo caso, Sothis, depois do capítulo, eu vou falar mais sobre esse assunto... Obrigada pela _review_!), **Karen Dawlibi**, **Madam Spooky**, **Katiane**, **AngelBMalfoy**, **Miwi **(Menina, ainda tenho que responder ao seu último e-mail!!! Falta de tempo é terrível!!!! Sorry!), ** Pri**,** Ricky Crouch**, **Carol**, **Ana Gabriela**, **Ian**, **Yumi**, **Vampira-Pan**, **Manuzinha**, **HeraSilverHeart**, **Jasmin** (Finalmente, o final está aqui!!!!), **Sothis** (de novo!), **Cris Malfoy** (Obrigada, menina! Pode deixar que depois eu respondo às suas perguntas por e-mail!), **MaryMadMalfoy**, **Melina** (agora você vai descobrir que algumas das suas idéias malucas não são tão malucas assim... ;o)).

Bom, gente, eu ainda tenho várias coisas para falar, mas vou deixá-las para o final, depois que vocês tiverem tido tempo de ler. Eu tenho certeza que vocês vão achar este capítulo bastante interessante... flora smirks

Boa leitura!

Capítulo 15: Para Sempre e Nunca Mais 

_"Hope" is the thing with feathers/That perches in the soul/And sings the tune without the words/And never stops at all,_

_And sweetest in the gale is heard;/And sore must be the storm/That could abash the little bird/That kept so many warm._

_I've heard it in the chilliest land/And on the strangest sea,/Yet never, in extremity,/It asked a crumb of me._

_"Esperança" é a coisa com penas/_ Que empoleira-se na alma/_ E canta a melodia sem as palavras/ E nunca pára,_

_E doce na ventania é ouvida;/ E dolorida deve ser a tempestade/ Que poderia envergonhar o pequeno pássaro/ Que manteve tantos aquecidos._

_Eu o ouvi na terra mais fria/ E no mais estranho dos mares/ Ainda assim nunca, em extremidade,/ Ele pediu um pedaço de mim._

_("Hope" is the thing with feathers, de Emily Dickinson)_

O céu estava escuro. Escuro como a noite após o Dia do Julgamento Final deveria ser. Surpreendentemente, contudo, não era noite. Amanhecera há menos de três horas e ainda era possível ver os vestígios das estrelas no alto e da lua minguante no oeste. O sol, contudo, não parecia muito disposto a mostrar sua cara, o que, afinal de contas, não deveria ser assim um mistério tão grande, já que o mês de dezembro trouxera chuva e frio. Por que, então, aquele não-amanhecer em particular parecia estar carregado de maus presságios?

— Eu estou ficando velho — a voz se fez ouvir no corredor silencioso. Era um sussurro que soou retumbante em meio a todas as preocupações.

— Não diga bobagens — foi a resposta feminina, incisiva e curta que ele recebeu — Você não está velho.

— Sim, eu estou — e seus olhos cansados pareciam testemunhar a favor da sua declaração — Pensei que nós já tivéssemos derrotado essa sombra de uma vez por todas. Pensei que...

— Que o quê? — a outra soou impaciente.

— Que eu fosse poder finalmente descansar em paz ao lado da sua mãe. Sinto falta dela em dias assim — ele acrescentou tão baixo que a mulher fingiu de boa vontade não ouvir. Aquela manifestação de cansaço a deixara desconfortável.

— O descanso virá cedo ou tarde. Não adianta nada desejá-lo antes da hora — ela respondeu friamente e o homem a olhou por um instante, se perguntando até que ponto ele realmente a conhecia. Seus papéis pareciam cada vez mais invertidos nos últimos tempos. "Talvez seja assim que aconteça", ele pensou, "quando nós nos aproximamos da morte".

— Com licença — ambos foram interrompidos por uma terceira voz que acabara de sair de uma das várias portas que adornavam o corredor — vocês podem entrar agora — completou, seguindo seu caminho quase que imediatamente.

— Não — ele levantou a mão para impedir que a mulher entrasse, recebendo em resposta um olhar surpreso e indagador — Esse papel é meu — explicou. A outra aquiesceu levemente com a cabeça e deu um passo para trás.

— Eu espero aqui, então.

— Está bem — ele disse abrindo a porta e passando para o interior do quarto. "Esse papel é meu", repetiu mentalmente. Sim, sem dúvida, era um dos pesos sobre seus ombros.

As palavras ecoaram na mente de Draco como num sonho ruim. "Um pacto de sangue não pode ser desfeito", a voz de seu pai voltou à sua memória saída de uma lembrança do além-túmulo, "a não ser pelo derramamento de mais sangue". "Sangue de quem?", uma versão mais jovem de si mesmo perguntara diante da velha escrivaninha que queimara tantos anos atrás. "Essa é a questão, não é mesmo?", seu pai lhe devolvera a pergunta, arcando uma das sobrancelhas com um brilho no olhar que não significava boas notícias.

— Não — ele falou em voz alta antes que pudesse evitar — Não — repetiu, desta vez olhando firmemente para sua mãe — Você está entendendo? Não!

— Mas, meu filho, você sequer sabe o que eu vim te pedir. Não é bem-educado responder dessa forma — ela virou-se e sentou no sofá calmamente, como se aquela não passasse de uma visita social. O'Brien, contudo, permaneceu de pé. Ele parecia calmo e, enquanto Draco ainda tinha sua atenção voltada para Narcisa, tirou a varinha do bolso com um movimento suave.

— Não se mexa! — Malfoy ainda tentou impedi-lo, mas era claramente tarde demais e, antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, seu 'amigo' já tinha Gina na sua mira.

— Que pena! — o outro exclamou pesaroso — Eu realmente não queria que as coisas terminassem assim. Tinha grandes planos para você.

— Planos para mim?! — Draco sentiu a raiva começar a dominá-lo e tentou lutar contra ela. Precisava de todas as suas faculdades alertas naquele momento.

— Sim, para você. Se eu tivesse percebido um sinal, qualquer sinal, de que a sua ligação com esta... _Weasley_ não passava de um encanto temporário, de que sua lealdade estava onde deveria estar desde o princípio... Mas não. Você persistiu no erro por tempo demais. Mas agora, talvez, diante das circunstâncias, você considere se juntar a nós. Não? — ele acrescentou quando o outro não disse nada.

— Nunca — Malfoy respondeu firmemente. O que aqueles dois não seriam capazes de compreender é que ele não dizia isso por uma total aversão aos seus métodos. Ele dizia isso apenas porque eles certamente pediriam em sacrifício a única coisa que Draco não poderia dar. A única coisa da qual ele não seria capaz de abrir mão.

Ele sabia que estava em uma situação ruim. Gina não podia fazer mágica, então simplesmente mandá-la aparatar e fazer o mesmo em seguida não era uma opção. Ao mesmo tempo, seus dois oponentes estavam armados e prontos para qualquer tentativa desesperada de fuga. Não havia dúvidas sobre o motivo dessa visita e, se algo não acontecesse logo para modificar a balança de poder naquela sala, Malfoy não queria nem imaginar as possibilidades.

— Que pena! Mas talvez seja melhor assim. Afinal, nós temos que concordar que você foi incrivelmente tolo — O'Brien falou com desdém — acreditando em cada palavra do que eu dizia. Um sonserino deveria saber que não há amigos verdadeiros nesse mundo. Só interesses verdadeiros — ele sorriu e subitamente Draco compreendeu o que tinha que fazer. Aqueles dois podiam tê-lo encurralado, mas eles não sabiam da mensagem que ele enviara para Granger e Weasley antes de ir para casa. Não sabiam que tinham pouco tempo e Matt, Malfoy podia perceber, estava louco para contar a sua história e provar como fora inteligente e astuto.

— Então você estava mesmo nisso desde o início? — perguntou dando corda ao outro e, ao mesmo tempo, se movendo discretamente para frente de Gina. Só precisava ser capaz de protegê-la por mais alguns minutos.

— Você ainda não tem idéia do que diabos é "isso", não é mesmo?

— Então por que você não me conta? Eu sei que não foi você quem seqüestrou e matou as mulheres. Sei que foi o Eames. Só pode ter sido ele. Vocês dois estavam juntos na história? — Draco trocou um olhar rápido com Gina tentando acalmá-la. Parecia que todo o sangue saíra-lhe do rosto e suas sardas destacavam-se horrivelmente. Ela também não sabia que a ajuda estava a caminho.

— Juntos? Bem, essa é uma questão, digamos... relativa.

— Relativa só se for na casa do caralho! — Malfoy viu sua raiva crescer diante das evasivas. Como aquele homem tinha a coragem de enganá-lo por tanto tempo e ainda assim ficar ali, de pé, fazendo jogos de palavras???

— Ora, querido, comporte-se! Essa não foi a educação que eu lhe dei — sua mãe interveio sorrindo — Você anda convivendo demais com grifinórios. Por acaso não consegue mais perceber as sutilezas da vida? — se possível, seu sorriso aumentou mais — É claro que Eames estava trabalhando para nós. Ele só não sabia disso.

— O quê?!

— Será que você está começando a entender agora, Malfoy? Essa era a beleza toda do plano: nós deixávamos Eames fazer o trabalho sujo sem envolver diretamente nossos nomes e, conseqüentemente, sem arriscar nossos pescoços e, no fim, quando o Lorde das Trevas ressurgisse, nós assumiríamos o poder ao seu lado — a gargalhada de Narcisa soou na sala logo que a voz de O'Brien silenciou.

— Ele claramente ainda não compreendeu. Filhinho, deixe-me lhe contar um segredinho que talvez ajude a esclarecer as coisas — ela se levantou do sofá e se aproximou deles. Gina segurou instintivamente a mão de Draco. Ela estava suando frio — Sabe todo o dinheiro que o Ministério confiscou da mamãe, querido? O dinheiro que a mamãe entregou a eles de mão beijada?

— Porque você preferia me ver arruinado e, se possível, morto. Sim, _mamãe_, eu sei de qual porra de dinheiro a _senhora_ está falando!

— Tolo! E você realmente acreditou que eu ia dar toda a fortuna da nossa família para aqueles idiotas do Departamento dos Aurores?! É claro que não!!! Nem todo o nosso dinheiro foi ganho através de meios ilícitos. Boa parte dele veio realmente de herança. Eu era uma Black antes de ser uma Malfoy, esqueceu? Acha que os meus pais também não me deixaram nada?! Não, querido. Uma parte razoável da fortuna que eu e seu pai herdamos estava muito bem escondida fora do país. E, perceba você, continua lá, é claro, porque aqueles malditos aurores não são capazes de encontrar sequer suas próprias sombras! Pensando bem, querido — ela pareceu considerar por um minuto — você até que encontrou o lugar certo para trabalhar. Vocês realmente se parecem — acrescentou — O que eu não sei foi o que Lúcio e eu fizemos para merecer você como um filho! — ela completou com desprezo, mas Draco sequer ouviu as últimas palavras. Sua cabeça estava girando a mil. Então ele não estava pobre? Não estava arruinado? Subitamente, uma fúria maior que o mundo o preencheu, pois ele percebeu naquele momento como boa parte do seu sofrimento poderia ter sido evitada. Se ele fosse rico, não teria brigado com Gina quando ela lhe contou sobre o bebê. Se eles não tivessem brigado, ela não teria ido para a casa dos seus pais e, se ela não tivesse ido embora, então talvez não tivesse sido seqüestrada! A culpa era dela! Toda dela! Daquela mulher odiosa que lhe dera à luz e que Draco, naquele momento, só conseguia enxergar através de um véu de fúria vermelha. Como ele pôde amá-la em algum momento da sua vida?! Deveria ter saído do seu ventre já a odiando.

— Eu vou te matar! — gritou antes de disparar na sua direção. Não estava pensando claramente. Sequer estava pensando, na realidade. Só queria derrubá-la, chutá-la, socá-la, comprimir sua garganta com as duas mãos, assistindo friamente a cada instante, até que o último suspiro lhe abandonasse e continuar comprimindo depois, e mais e mais, para que as marcas dos seus dedos a maculassem por toda a eternidade. Queria acabar com a sua vida como fizera com a de Eames.

Antes que pudesse alcançá-la, contudo, sentiu-se sendo empurrado violentamente contra a parede enquanto sua varinha voava para longe. Não houve tempo para luta. Ele sequer tinha ouvido O'Brien gritar o feitiço, sequer percebera o movimento. Apenas sentiu quando sua cabeça bateu na parede dura e, em seguida, cordas foram conjuradas e seus pulsos, amarrados enquanto ele ainda estava atordoado demais para fazer qualquer coisa.

Gina tentou impedi-los, tentou se aproximar dele, mas Narcisa a manteve quieta sob a mira de sua varinha e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer contra isso. Teria que continuar agora sem sequer o consolo de ter sua mão entrelaçada à de seu marido.

— Você é a razão disso tudo, Weasley — Narcisa falou — Você foi a ruína da minha família. Se não fosse pela sua maldita interferência, eu não teria ido parar em Azkaban. Eu teria posado como uma vítima do meu marido e meu filho teria me apoiado. Ele teria se casado decentemente, teria gerado mais um herdeiro puro-sangue para a nossa família. Seria poderoso e rico e eu não precisaria tê-lo agora preso aos meus pés. Você acha que eu gosto de fazer isso com o meu próprio sangue?

— Eu não acho que você saiba o que realmente significa a palavra 'mãe' — Gina respondeu corajosamente, encarando a outra mulher nos olhos — Eu tenho pena de você.

— Você o quê?! — e a máscara de calma de Narcisa oscilou por um instante, revelando uma raiva semelhante à que seu filho era capaz de sentir.

— Eu tenho pena de você — Gina respondeu com ainda mais firmeza, levantando seu nariz no ar e ignorando a expressão de desespero no rosto de Draco. Ele conhecia sua mãe e sabia que ela não deixaria isso barato.

— Gina, pelo amor de Deus, fique quieta!

— Por que eu deveria? — ela respondeu também com raiva — Por que eu deveria me submeter a essa mulher que entrou na nossa casa para nos ameaçar? Você não é nada! — ela virou para Narcisa de novo, se movendo para frente — Você não é nada além de uma sombra! De um fantasma que tenta a todo custo se agarrar a esperanças perdidas. Você não é ninguém! E eu tenho pena de você, sim! Porque isso é tudo o que você merece de mim — ela acrescentou, revelando-se exatamente como qualquer sonserino esperaria: corajosa e tola. Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, suas palavras atingiram o alvo e, furiosa, Narcisa levantou a varinha e disse apenas uma palavra:

— _Crucio_!

— NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! — Draco gritou, tentando se arrastar pelo chão, querendo fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para impedir aquilo. Mas era tarde demais. Gina já estava caída, o corpo contraído em posição fetal, as mãos abraçando seu estômago como se uma espada a estivesse perfurando e a voz ecoando pela sala num grito de agonia profunda — PARE COM ISSO!!! — Draco berrou para sua mãe em desespero — PARE! O que quer que seja, o que quer que você tenha vindo me pedir, eu faço, mas DEIXE ELA EM PAZ!!! — finalmente, ele viu a outra abaixar o braço e Gina parou de se contorcer. Ela permaneceu deitada, contudo, imóvel e ofegante. Seus olhos estavam fechados e Draco aproximou-se dela, rastejando com dificuldade. Ele não podia tocá-la, então contentou-se em abaixar a cabeça e mergulhá-la no seu pescoço, murmurando que ia ficar tudo bem. Para sua própria surpresa, seus olhos estavam molhados com lágrimas não derramadas.

— Você não pode imaginar a minha felicidade quando eu soube que Eames escolhera essa sua mulher como uma de suas vítimas — Narcisa falou calmamente, quebrando o silêncio na sala — Eu sabia como funcionava o ritual. Sabia o que ela iria sofrer. Minha felicidade foi indescritível. Mas, infelizmente, ela sobreviveu. Malditos Weasleys! Sempre têm mais vidas do que nós gostaríamos. E, para completar, ela sequer se lembra do seu suplício. Qual a vantagem de se torturar alguém e deixar a pessoa viva se ela sequer poderá ser atormentada pela lembrança no futuro?! — acrescentou como se fosse uma pergunta retórica.

— Eu realmente te odeio — Draco levantou a cabeça para encará-la.

— Ah, que gracinha! Ele está chorando, Matt! Que romântico!

— Eu _realmente_ te odeio — ele repetiu trincando os dentes.

— Naturalmente, meu filho, naturalmente. Eu fiz questão de te dar todos os motivos para isso.

— Então tudo o que você fez foi para me atingir?

— Não seja egocêntrico, querido. O mundo não gira ao seu redor. O que eu fiz foi por mim! Eu usei uma parte do dinheiro escondido para criar a organização da qual Matt faz parte e isso não teve nada a ver com você.

— Mas eles são uma organização que investiga crimes!

— Não seja tolo. Esta é apenas a fachada. O seu trabalho real é ficar perto do Ministério e manter os olhos e os ouvidos bem abertos para toda e qualquer atividade suspeita. Eu estava apenas esperando uma oportunidade para voltar à ativa, assim como vários bruxos das trevas. Ou você acha mesmo que algum dia será possível acabar com todos nós?

— E foi assim que vocês descobriram Eames — Draco disse, finalmente começando a entender a história toda.

— Exatamente. Ele era apenas um garoto na época, mas já tinha um sonho grandioso: fazer ressurgir o Lorde das Trevas. Um propósito nobre, não acha?

— O problema — O'Brien acrescentou — é que o detetive que descobriu o que estava acontecendo era honesto. Nós tínhamos que contratar alguns deles para manter a credibilidade da organização, entende? Só que quando ele veio nos contar tudo, ao invés de ir ao Ministério, nós resolvemos tirar proveito da situação.

— E Smith teve que sofrer um _acidente_ — Draco concluiu.

— Assim como sua mulher, é claro. Um terrível inconveniente, mas que outra saída nós tínhamos?

— Você chama um duplo homicídio de _um terrível inconveniente_?! — Gina interrompeu, sentando-se no chão.

— Querida, _por favor_, fique quieta — Malfoy implorou.

— Ah, mas que gracinha! Você chama ela de 'querida'? Era assim que seu pai me chamava, se lembra? — Narcisa sorriu para os dois.

— A diferença é que ele só falava isso por falar. Nunca significou nada. Ele não sentia. Ou você acha que eu não sei?

— O que, por favor, você sabe, querido? Na certa, é algo assustador — ela debochou.

— Eu sei que você não era a única dele. Eu _sei_ que ele te traiu.

— _Crucio_! — Narcisa lançou o feitiço antes mesmo que Draco tivesse terminado de falar, mas não apontou para ele. Apontou para Gina e a mulher voltou a se contorcer no chão.

—Fui eu quem falei! Aponte a porra da varinha para mim, mas deixe ela em paz!!! — Malfoy gritou desesperado diante da sua própria impotência, mas dessa vez sua mãe levantou a maldição rapidamente.

— Você fala uma besteira, ela sofre. É assim que funciona.

— Sua...

— Tem certeza de que você quer terminar esta frase? — ela perguntou friamente, apontando de novo a varinha na direção de Gina — E agora vamos direto ao assunto porque eu não sei quanto tempo ainda nos resta aqui.

— Sábias palavras — O'Brien concordou sorrindo e se aproximando.

— O que você quer de mim? — Malfoy perguntou, fechando os olhos e xingando mentalmente Weasley e Granger por ainda não terem aparecido. Os dois tinham que ter lido o bilhete! Aquela era a única esperança que lhe restava.

— Muito simples. Eu quero que você a mate.

— O quê?!

— Que parte da minha frase você não entendeu? Eu. Quero. Que. Você. Mate. A. Sua. Mulher. O ritual ainda não está completo porque ela ainda está viva. Portanto, eu quero que você a mate e, assim, traga de volta o Lorde das Trevas. Ah, e você tem usar isso, é claro — acrescentou tirando do bolso um punhal embainhado — Ela deve morrer de hemorragia, mas eu deixo você escolher a artéria que preferir.

— Eu não vou matá-la! Eu não posso matá-la! Você está louca!

— É uma recusa isso que eu ouço saindo da sua boca, querido? Será que eu preciso te lembrar de qual é a penalidade por quebrar um juramento de sangue?

— Você sempre soube que eu iria recusar. O que você quer é me ver morto!

— Draco, não...

— Quieta, Gina.

— Eu não quero que você morra! — ela se sentou com dificuldade.

— E eu não tenho o mínimo desejo de morrer, mas eu também não vou te matar! — ele exclamou, mas Gina não estava ouvindo. Num movimento rápido do qual ninguém imaginou que ela fosse capaz, a mulher se levantou do chão e correu na direção da mesa de centro, onde havia um pequeno cortador de papel.

— Não! — Narcisa exclamou antes que ela pudesse alcançar seu objetivo e Matt cuidou de murmurar um:

— _Impedimenta_ — que a fez parar e cair para trás.

— Você quer que eu morra! — Gina exclamou olhando para sua sogra — Que diferença faz quem me mata?!

— Weasley, você realmente não tem talento para isso. É claro que faz diferença quem te mata! Eu quero que o meu filho o faça porque eu quero que ele destrua a única coisa que ele ama neste mundo. Passei muitos anos pensando em qual seria a tortura adequada para ele e, acredite, eu sou especialista no assunto. Mas, de alguma forma, a dor nunca me pareceu a melhor opção. Eu não quero você morto, meu filho. Eu quero você vivo e, de preferência, com a consciência de que a morte dela foi culpa sua. Toda sua.

— Então você perdeu a viagem, porque eu não vou matá-la e não há nada que você possa dizer ou fazer para me obrigar!

— Tem certeza? — ela perguntou e Malfoy hesitou antes de responder. Havia algo de perigoso naquele tom de voz — Você sabe o que eu sou capaz de fazer. Você sabe que eu tenho muita experiência em causar dor aos outros.

— O que você está querendo dizer?

— Draco, não dê ouvidos a... — Gina tentou interrompê-lo, mas foi ignorada.

— Eu estou querendo dizer que você tem uma escolha — Narcisa continuou —  Você pode matá-la com suas próprias mãos e, nesse caso, ela terá naturalmente uma morte rápida e misericordiosa. Ou... você pode me deixar matá-la.

— Não.

— Sim. _Crucio_! — ela gritou em seguida, como quem quer mostrar que está falando sério.

— PARE!

— Não. Eu não vou parar! — Narcisa respondeu e não havia nada que Draco pudesse fazer para ajudar Gina. Ela estava na sua frente, sofrendo. Ele conhecia aquela dor, sabia como era horrível e tudo o que podia fazer era assisti-la sofrer e chorar de raiva. Não podia sequer envolvê-la em seus braços tentando consolá-la — Eu não vou parar, meu querido. Não até você me dar a sua resposta.

— Deixe ela em paz! — foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.

— Ah, mas eu não posso fazer isso, posso? Não. Acredite, este é apenas o começo. Ela tem que morrer de hemorragia, se lembra? E a _Cruciatus_ não provoca sangramento. Então, logo eu terei que mudar de tática.

— Aliás, o que você acha, Malfoy, de nós os levarmos para um lugar mais reservado? — Matt interrompeu — Um lugar onde não haverá riscos de interrupção e onde eu poderei, digamos, ajudar a sua mãe a _cuidar_ da sua mulher com a maior calma do mundo? Eu tenho que admitir: sempre fiquei curioso em descobrir o quanto Eames aproveitou antes de finalmente tentar matá-la...

— CALA A BOCA! — Draco gritou com ódio nos olhos. Ele sabia sobre o que O'Brien estava falando e a mera menção era suficiente para levá-lo à loucura — Levante a maldição!!! — ordenou, encarando Narcisa — Levante a maldição! — repetiu desesperado. Era angustiante ver Gina sofrer tanto e não poder fazer nada — Por favor — ele pediu — levante a maldição e nós poderemos conversar.

— Acontece que eu não quero uma conversa — a outra respondeu, mas mesmo assim abaixou o braço e Gina parou de se mexer, inconsciente — Eu quero é que você entenda — ela se agachou para que seus olhos ficassem no mesmo nível dos dele — que não há como sair dessa situação. Ou você a mata ou você será obrigado a me assistir matá-la. E eu lhe garanto— ela acrescentou numa voz baixa e controlada — que será um espetáculo demorado. Você sabe por acaso quantos cortes é possível fazer numa pessoa antes que ela morra de hemorragia, meu filho? Sabe quanto tempo eu serei capaz de fazer isso durar? Sem falar, é claro, que como boa Weasley e boa grifinória, a sua mulher será provavelmente uma lutadora. Eu não duvido que ela dure mais do que o normal. Basta que eu evite as artérias principais para garantir-lhe uma dor excruciante antes de terminar tudo. Ela viverá o inferno na Terra e você assistirá a cada minuto, a cada segundo da tortura. E depois, infelizmente, você morrerá por ter quebrado o juramento. Quisera eu ser capaz de te manter vivo para relembrar cada instante de novo e de novo na sua mente. Mas que posso fazer? Nem tudo é perfeito.

— Eu te odeio — Draco falou. Sabia que não tinha opções. Perdera a esperança de que Granger e Weasley fossem aparatar no seu apartamento a tempo de salvá-los. Ele estava perdido. Gina estava perdida. E, ao mesmo tempo, ele sabia que nunca seria capaz de matá-la. Nunca.

— Faça a sua escolha. Nós não temos tempo para declarações de amor.

— Me dê o punhal — Malfoy falou, piscando enquanto duas lágrimas escorriam pelas suas bochechas.

— Bom menino — O'Brien respondeu. Narcisa entregou-lhe o punhal e Matt o usou para cortar as amarras nos pulsos de Draco. Sua mãe o mantinha imóvel apontando-lhe a varinha.

— Não se engane, querido. Tente qualquer gracinha com o punhal e tenha certeza de que o seu amorzinho sofrerá em dobro.

— Eu nunca duvidei disso, _mamãe_ — ele respondeu com uma expressão dura. O outro entregou-lhe, então, a arma com um sorriso no rosto.

— A honra é toda sua, Malfoy. Só é uma pena que ela tenha perdido a consciência. Assim, não poderá ver quem lhe dará a facada final.

— Cale-se — Draco ordenou, mas Matt apenas sorriu de volta e se afastou alguns passos, levantando a varinha.

— Por outro lado também, assim nós não teremos que presenciar a piegas cena de despedida dos amantes, não é mesmo? Agora, ande logo. Não há tempo a perder.

Com as mãos finalmente livres, Malfoy pôde virar o rosto de Gina na sua direção. Ela estava pálida, suas sardas em destaque, seus lábios secos. Ele apoiou o punhal no chão, ao lado dos dois para que pudesse puxá-la para o seu colo e abraçá-la. Deus, ele a amava. Como ele a amava! Será que existia realmente um amor daquele tamanho? Será que não era doença, loucura, obsessão? Talvez fosse. Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, fora apenas através daquela loucura que ele conhecera alguma felicidade na sua vida. Alguma felicidade verdadeira.

Desde a primeira vez em que ele a envolvera em seus braços, soubera que havia algo de errado nos seus sentimentos em relação a ela. Ele sentia muito mais do que deveria. Era inexplicável. Incompreensível. Mas estava ali. Estava lá. E ele não podia matá-la. Não poderia viver sequer um instante com a consciência de que havia tirado aquela vida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não podia vê-la sendo torturada. Sabia que sua maior preocupação deveria ser em relação à dor que ela sentiria e que ele tinha o poder necessário para evitar. Sabia disso. Mas não era assim que o seu coração funcionava e a sua maior preocupação era com a dor que ele próprio sentiria ao vê-la sofrendo tanto. Sua mãe lhe oferecera uma escolha que ele simplesmente não podia fazer.

Com cuidado, Draco levou seus dedos aos lábios dela e, em seguida, a beijou de leve. Lágrimas escorriam agora livremente pelo seu rosto e ele se lembrou daquele beijo na soleira da casa de Emily Watson, quando ele pensara que nunca mais a veria novamente. Dessa vez, contudo, Gina não respondeu e o beijo terminou da mesma forma que começou: frio e salgado.

Uma de suas mãos trêmulas tateou o chão até encontrar novamente o punhal e, colocando delicadamente Gina de volta no chão, Draco o segurou firmemente entre seus dez dedos. Olhou para ela com a visão embaçada. Queria que ela entendesse o que ele estava para fazer. Queria que ela soubesse. Queria ouvir daqueles lábios que ela o perdoava. Queria que sua mãe tivesse morrido junto com seu pai e que aquele pesadelo nunca tivesse começado.

Mas agora era tarde demais para desejos.

Ergueu-se, então, sobre os joelhos e levantou o punhal no ar, diante de seus olhos. Encarou Narcisa por um último instante e, então, fez o que tinha de fazer.

Vermelho. O vermelho era a única cor do mundo e o corpo de Gina à sua frente parecia tingido de um vermelho vivo. "Sinal de que uma artéria foi atingida", Draco pensou antes que o grito de sua mãe invadisse seus sentidos. Ele ergueu seus olhos para ela e sorriu. Estendeu suas mãos ensangüentadas para que ela visse e se lembrasse do que ele fizera. Tentou falar algo, mas, assim que abriu a boca, pôde sentir o sangue escorrendo. Negro. O mundo diante dele estava ficando negro e Draco sentiu sua cabeça pesar. Sentou-se novamente no chão e caiu para o lado, deitando-se perto de Gina. Não conseguia perceber mais nada ao seu redor. Tudo estava gradualmente se transformando em escuridão.

Ele sempre soube que teria que morrer antes dela. Não poderia vê-la morrer, mesmo se fosse por meios naturais. E não poderia contribuir para a sua morte, mesmo se fosse para acabar com o seu sofrimento. Amava-a demais para isso e, por esse motivo, fizera o punhal descrever um arco no ar e atingi-lo no peito. Esperara acertar o coração, mas obviamente errara. "Senão, não estaria vivo agora", pensou. Um pulmão, contudo, com certeza fora perfurado, ele chegou à conclusão. Podia sentir o sangue saindo pelo ferimento. Podia senti-lo escorrendo pela sua boca. Não conseguia mais respirar. Estava frio. Estava ficando escuro.

Não demoraria muito agora e, silenciosamente, ele desejou que alguma outra pessoa pudesse vir e salvar Gina. Ele não se importaria sequer se fosse o Potter. "Afinal de contas", pensou, "eu não vou estar aqui para ter que agradecer", e esse pensamento provocou uma gargalhada irracional que serviu apenas para fazê-lo engasgar. Ele estava se afogando. Afogando-se em seu próprio sangue.

Não era capaz de ouvir a voz de sua mãe ou de Matt. Estava com frio. Não era mais capaz de sentir Gina ao seu lado — "A parte mais dolorosa da morte", pensou — e não era mais capaz de dizer se estava com os olhos abertos ou fechados. Tentou abri-los, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, só havia escuridão. Escuridão e silêncio. Ele estava sozinho.

"A qualquer instante agora", pensou. A qualquer instante, sua mente cessaria de existir, seu corpo tombaria como carne inerte. Ou então, quem sabe, a qualquer momento, ele fosse começar a sentir o calor das labaredas do inferno. Seria bom, ao menos, parar de sentir tanto frio.

Em seguida, contudo, em meio a toda aquela escuridão e a todo aquele desespero, Malfoy começou a ouvir uma música distante. "Sem dúvida, não são os anjos com harpas do paraíso", pensou, e novamente teve vontade de rir, como se a idéia dele ir para o paraíso fosse a coisa mais absurda do mundo. Dessa vez, entretanto, não engasgou. Não sentiu nada, na realidade, além da leveza do ar. Ele estava flutuando e, ao mesmo tempo, aquele canto insistente não o deixava em paz. Não era a voz de uma pessoa, ele sabia. Não era o som de nenhum instrumento musical. Era um canto... reconfortante.

Draco tentou se concentrar nele. Queria identificar sua origem antes que tudo acabasse, mas não conseguiu. Lembrou-se de que deveria estar preocupado por algum motivo muito importante, mas não conseguia dizer qual. Sabia que devia estar sentindo uma dor tremenda, mas não estava. Sequer se lembrava da razão pela qual deveria estar sofrendo. À sua frente, havia apenas a escuridão, a leveza e o canto.

E, em seguida, havia apenas o silêncio.

Pelo resto da sua vida, sempre que tentava se lembrar do que acontecera depois de que tudo se apagara, a única coisa que vinha à mente de Draco era o cheiro. Aquele cheiro tão familiar, tão querido e tão desejado. A verdade é que aquele cheiro era o seu lar e os olhos dela, o seu paraíso. Todo o mundo poderia desabar ao seu redor. Ele não se importava com guerras, com loucos bruxos das trevas ou com ainda mais loucos bruxos do bem. Sua vida concentrava-se em volta do cheiro e dos olhos de uma única mulher e enquanto ela vivesse e o amasse, ele também viveria.

Por um tempo, ele se lembrava se ter apenas deitado lá, seus sentidos completamente preenchidos pela fragrância no ar. Em seguida, contudo, apenas para provocá-lo, uma leve carícia tirou seus cabelos do lugar e, ao menos uma vez, ele não se importou nem um pouco. O toque continuou na sua teste e nas suas bochechas e no seu nariz. Ele hesitou um instante sobre seus lábios, tão suave que quase podia ser confundido com o leve movimento dos cabelos dela. Depois, sumiu subitamente, deixando-o nu, exposto ao ar frio do quarto, até reaparecer, segurando sua mão esquerda entre duas outras com uma delicadeza que parecia irreal.

Draco soube, então, que não estava morto, pois as mãos que lhe tocavam não eram frias e, sim, quentes. Ele estava vivo e, mais do que isso, _ela_ também estava.

Ainda mantendo ambos os olhos fechados, Malfoy deixou um meio sorriso iluminar seu rosto. Gina percebeu imediatamente e se mexeu na cadeira, ansiosa.

— Draco — ela chamou num sussurro, com medo de que o movimento não tivesse passado de sua imaginação — você está acordado?

— Não — ele respondeu igualmente sussurrando e virando a cabeça para o lado de forma que seus olhos pudessem se encontrar — Eu acho que ainda estou sonhando — e sorriu novamente.

— Oh, Draco! — Gina exclamou deixando escapar um soluço. Outros se seguiram e, antes que Malfoy pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela já havia se curvado sobre a cama, chorando e soluçando, e o tempo inteiro murmurando coisas incompreensíveis.

— Está tudo bem — Malfoy tentou usar sua mão livre para acariciar os cabelos dela e se levantou um pouco da cama — Está tudo bem, meu amor, está tudo bem...

— Não, você não entende!... — Gina levantou a cabeça, mas continuou chorando — Você... — os soluços aumentaram de novo — Você quase... quase... quase... — ela hesitou, e se inclinou para frente, dessa vez abraçando Draco pelo pescoço e apertando com tanta força que ele mal conseguia respirar — Me perdoa, por favor... por favor...

— Gina, está tudo bem — ele tentou acalmá-la assim que conseguiu se desvencilhar de seus braços — Não há nada o que perdoar.

— Mas é claro que há! — a outra respondeu com um pouco de irritação na voz — A culpa foi minha! Eu sou uma imbecil! — ela levantou da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro — Como eu pude ser tão estúpida?!

— Não havia como você saber que O'Brien era um traidor. Eu mesmo...

— Não é disso que eu estou falando! Será que você não entende?! — ela estava começando a ficar com raiva agora — Eles te deram um punhal enfeitiçado! Você não parava de sangrar, Draco! Já faz dois dias! Dois dias!!! E tudo o que eu pude fazer nesses dois dias foi me sentar nesta porcaria de hospital, segurar sua maldita mão e rezar para que você não... não... — sua voz estava novamente embargada, mas Gina respirou fundo e completou a frase — não morresse antes que eu pudesse te dizer o quão estúpida eu sou! Eu não consigo me lembrar de um momento onde eu tenha me sentido pior.

— Gina, a culpa não é sua! Eu é que obviamente confiei em quem não merecia confiança alguma!

— Mas essa é que é a parte que você não está entendendo! Se eu não tivesse... Se eu não tivesse corrido de você que nem uma louca no Ministério, talvez...

— Você não sabia — Draco hesitou. Aquela era uma lembrança dolorosa que ele não estava certo se deveria trazer à tona — Você não tinha mais certeza se me amava — completou por fim em voz baixa, desviando os olhos.

— É claro que eu tinha! — ela exclamou imediatamente, surpreendendo-o — É claro que eu sabia — repetiu — Eu só estava assustada. Muito assustada.

— Assustada com o quê? — ele não entendeu.

— Draco, você matou um homem... Você espancou-o até a morte!

— E... ? — Malfoy ainda não havia entendido qual era o grande problema — Gina, você não achou que... que... Gina, eu nunca encostaria o dedo em você!

— Eu sei. Não foi por isso que eu fugi. Eu fiquei assustada comigo mesma. Com a minha própria capacidade de te amar — ela acrescentou num sussurro. Draco preferiu não interrompê-la. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade e ele temia que ela fosse retirar o que dissera a qualquer instante — Quero dizer... Como eu podia ouvir o que você falou, ver as suas mentiras na audiência e ainda assim não deixar de te amar? Como o fato de que você fez algo abominável pôde não ter nenhum impacto nos meus sentimentos?!

— Não foi isso que você falou quando foi embora — ele disse sério, ainda esperando pelo 'mas' que teria quer vir a qualquer momento agora.

— Eu sei — Gina respondeu, sentando-se novamente ao lado da cama e pegando a mão dele na sua com uma delicadeza dolorosa — Eu... eu não sei. Acho que apenas agi como achei que deveria agir. Quer dizer... Como o meu cérebro me disse que qualquer pessoa no meu lugar reagiria e não como o meu coração queria que eu agisse. Isso faz algum sentido para você?

— Nenhum — o outro admitiu — Mas quem se importa? Você está aqui e isso é tudo o que eu quero.

— Você me perdoa, então?

— Não há nada o que perdoar.

— Draco, você quase... quase morreu. Eu acordei num quarto estranho, sozinha e tive que gritar com toda a minha família e com metade deste hospital para que nos colocassem na mesma enfermaria! E, depois disso, tudo no que eu pensava era em como você podia... podia... podia morrer sem saber...

— ...o quão estúpida você é? — Draco interrompeu com um sorriso encorajador ao perceber que Gina iria começar a chorar de novo — Mas eu já sabia disso. Você casou comigo, não casou?

— Eu te amo, Draco — ela respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Sem dúvidas?

— Sem dúvidas. Sem medo. Sem reservas. Incondicionalmente — Malfoy fechou os olhos por um instante ao ouvir isso e, quando os abriu, ficou surpreso ao notar que uma lágrima escapara pelo lado de seu rosto. Ela o amava incondicionalmente.

— Incondicionalmente — ele repetiu em voz alta — Acho que essa é a única forma através da qual eu posso ser amado — e sorriu. Naquele momento, tudo estava bem no mundo para ele e, sem querer, uma velha memória voltou à sua mente — Ei, Gina — ele chamou antes que pudesse mudar de idéia. Ao menos uma vez em sua vida, tinha o direito de fazer uma loucura — O que você acha do Caribe para o Natal?

— O quê? — ela franziu as sobrancelhas surpresa.

— Eu, você e muita pouca roupa no Caribe para o Natal. O que você acha?

— Mas...

— Sem 'mas', Weasley. Você me ama incondicionalmente ou não?

— É claro que sim, mas... — ela respondeu séria. Muito mais séria do que o tom brincalhão de Malfoy deveria ter permitido.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou, então, ligeiramente alarmado — Há algo que... Você está bem, não está? Quer dizer, minha mãe não... Ela não fez mais nada depois que eu desmaiei, fez?

— Não, não. Nada disso. Eu estou bem, Draco. O Professor Dumbledore disse que...

— Dumbledore esteve aqui?

— Foi ele quem nos salvou, Draco. Ele e o seu pássaro estranho...

— A fênix? — o outro perguntou, finalmente entendendo o canto que ouvira antes de perder a consciência.

— Foi. Eles tentaram usar a ave para curar seu ferimento, mas ele continuava sempre reabrindo... Eles realmente não sabiam se... se você iria... — por um momento, pareceu que ela começaria a chorar novamente, mas Gina conseguiu se controlar — Enfim. Isso não importa mais. Não é esse o problema. O que acontece é que... — hesitou.

— O que há de errado? — Draco perguntou, erguendo-se um pouco e sentando-se com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira. Ele não estava mais sentindo dor alguma.

— Algo que a médi-bruxa me disse. Quero dizer... Esse tempo todo, nós... bem, você sabe, nós temos... enfim — ela corou — e nós não temos tomado precaução alguma com... com tudo o que poderia acontecer... Entende?

— Entende o quê? Você não está fazendo muito sentido agora, querida — Gina suspirou cansada.

— Draco — ela fez uma pausa — eu estou grávida.

"Eu estou grávida". As palavras ecoaram na sua mente. Gina estava grávida. Grávida. E a primeira coisa que veio à mente de Malfoy era como ele não queria um filho, como uma criança iria atrapalhar sua vida e dividir sua mulher. Ele não gostava de compartilhar suas coisas. Ao mesmo tempo, contudo, ele não podia esquecer todos os anos de sofrimento que a sua primeira recusa provocara. Como ele poderia fazer isso de novo? E, ao mesmo tempo, como ele poderia sinceramente dizer a ela que queria ser pai?

— Eu te amo, Gina — Malfoy falou quando percebeu que o silêncio estava se alongando por tempo demais. Ele podia ver o início de decepção nos olhos dela e sabia que dizer não à criança o condenaria a viver sem a mulher. Cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes seria fatal — Como eu poderia não amar qualquer coisa que venha de você? — falou com mais convicção do que realmente sentia.

— Eu sei que nós não planejamos, nós não...

— Está tudo bem, minha querida — ele sorriu e acariciou delicadamente a sua face — Mas você ainda não respondeu à pergunta que eu fiz.

— Que pergunta? — ela franziu o cenho.

— Eu, você e muita pouca roupa no Caribe para o Natal. Pense bem, logo logo nós vamos estar exaustos graças às muitas noites mal dormidas e, Deus me perdoe, cheios de fraldas para trocar. Umas férias agora realmente nos fariam bem, você não acha?

— Você está brincando?! Três loucos tentaram me matar em menos de seis meses!

— Isso é um sim? — Draco perguntou sorrindo, lendo a resposta nos olhos dela. Antes que Gina pudesse dizer mais qualquer coisa, entretanto, os dois foram interrompidos pelo barulho da porta da enfermaria se abrindo.

Draco estava sentado na cama com as costas eretas, apoiadas na cabeceira, enquanto Gina se punha de pé ao seu lado. Da primeira vez que a porta abrira, a enfermeira fora a única que entrara para verificar como os dois estavam. Agora, contudo, ambos sabiam que era Dumbledore que viria e estavam ansiosos para fazer suas últimas perguntas e deixar aquele pesadelo para trás de uma vez por todas.

Quando o diretor finalmente entrou, no entanto, Malfoy mal conseguiu suprimir uma exclamação de surpresa. O homem que estava à sua frente não parecia o mesmo bruxo energético e excêntrico do qual ele se lembrava. Provavelmente pela primeira vez em sua vida, Draco achou que o outro parecia realmente... velho.

— Fico feliz com a notícia de sua recuperação completa, Sr. Malfoy — ele falou sem nada do seu antigo tom brincalhão na voz. Até Gina pareceu notar a diferença e Draco sentiu a tensão em seu corpo.

— Pelo que eu ouvi, o senhor teve muito a ver com isso, Diretor.

— Sim... — hesitou — Logo que recebi a coruja avisando sobre a fuga de sua mãe... bem, digamos que eu imaginei para onde ela iria primeiro e o que tentaria fazer — disse, lançando um olhar significativo à Gina — Mandei Fawkes na frente e fui logo depois de notificar os aurores. Nós quase chegamos tarde demais — Draco pensou em perguntar como Dumbledore sabia do ritual, mas logo desistiu. Aquele velho bruxo sempre pareceu saber mais do que os outros e pelo menos isso não mudara com o tempo. Mudando de idéia, entretanto, fez outra pergunta que não poderia esquecer:

— Como aquela mulher escapou da prisão?

— Suborno — Dumbledore respondeu simplesmente — Os aurores estão desmantelando a organização dela neste exato momento. Creio, aliás, que Granger e Weasley virão conversar com você em breve sobre esse assunto.

— Por quê? — indagou, subitamente furioso com a idéia de que eles poderiam estar desconfiados de sua participação. Depois, entretanto, lembrou-se de que era mais provável que os dois quisessem apenas um depoimento — Eles querem saber o que Narcisa falou na minha casa?

— Não, não — o diretor respondeu juntando as mãos na frente do corpo e se aproximando um pouco — Eles já sabem tudo o que precisam saber sobre isso. Aparentemente, entretanto, foram encontradas algumas contas da sua mãe no exterior e, como a origem desse dinheiro não parece, a princípio, ser ilegal, a soma é sua por direito.

— O Ministério vai me dar o meu dinheiro de volta?! — Draco perguntou não ousando acreditar nos próprios ouvidos. Aquilo era bom demais para ser verdade.

— Provavelmente sim — Dumbledore confirmou, fitando-o com uma expressão impenetrável nos olhos.

— E como eles descobriram tudo? Quer dizer...

— Usaram veritaserum. Conseguiram uma autorização especial do Ministério após tomarem o depoimento de Gina.

— Veritaserum? Mas em quem? — ele franziu o cenho confuso — Por favor, não me diga que aquele maldito do O'Brien sobreviveu?!...

— Sinto desapontá-lo, Sr. Malfoy, mas tanto ele quanto sua mãe sobreviveram e o veritaserum foi usando nos dois.

— Na minha mãe?! — Draco percebeu uma sensação gelada no fundo do seu estômago — Como assim na minha mãe?! Ela não pode estar viva! Não pode! — o medo era suficiente para fazê-lo esquecer a felicidade que sentira apenas alguns instantes atrás.

— Está tudo bem, meu querido — Gina interrompeu, segurando sua mão com uma delicadeza dolorosa — Eles aumentaram a segurança...

— Não! Você não entende! Eu e minha mãe tínhamos um pacto de sangue! Se ela ainda está viva... — balançou a cabeça desejando apagar de sua mente as possíveis conseqüências deste fato — Um pacto de sangue só pode ser quebrado se uma das partes envolvidas morrer — recomeçou tentando recuperar a calma — Eu quebrei o pacto quando me recusei a te matar! Se você ainda está aqui e eu ainda estou aqui, então a minha amada mãe deveria estar no quinto dos infernos e não em uma cela de Azkaban! Como ela pode estar viva e eu também?! — Draco exclamou por fim, olhando para Gina com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto. A mulher, contudo, não foi capaz de lhe oferecer nenhuma resposta satisfatória e, igualmente confusa, levantou os olhos para Dumbledore, repetindo em silêncio a mesma pergunta inquietante.

— E então? — Malfoy acrescentou após alguns instantes sem que ninguém dissesse nada — Você tem alguma explicação para isso? — indagou diretamente ao diretor.

— A princípio, não — o outro respondeu vagarosamente — Realmente, se um pacto de sangue tivesse sido feito, vocês dois não poderiam estar vivos agora.

— Um pacto de sangue foi feito!

— Draco, calma!...

— Calma? Calma?! Como é que eu vou me acalmar diante da possibilidade daquela mulher ainda ter uma faca pendurada sobre a minha cabeça, Gina? Como?!

— Eu tenho certeza de que há alguma explicação para isso...

— Qual? Eu gostaria muito de saber! — Malfoy estava quase gritando agora.

— Se eu puder fazer uma sugestão... — Dumbledore os interrompeu.

— O quê? Agora, de repente e do nada, você descobriu o motivo?

— Não, mas eu só posso ver uma possibilidade para isso.

— Qual?!

— Bem, se um pacto de sangue foi feito e você ainda está vivo mesmo após quebrá-lo, então a única possível explicação é que a sua mãe também quebrou a parte dela no trato.

— Mas ela não quebrou! Ela me disse onde a Gina estava!

— E tudo o que ela precisava fazer era te dizer onde a Srta. Weasley, ou melhor, a Sra. Malfoy estava? — o diretor perguntou novamente com uma calma enervante.

— Não! Eu tinha que encontrá-la também e, como ela está bem aqui na nossa frente, eu diria que eu a encontrei!

— Quando procuramos algo, nem sempre o objeto encontrado é exatamente o que foi perdido em primeiro lugar.

— E o que diabos você está querendo dizer?! — Draco estava quase se levantando da cama agora — Que essa por acaso não é a minha mulher?! Não é a minha Gina?!

— Em absoluto. O que eu estou querendo dizer é que esta talvez não seja exatamente a mesma Gina que você perdeu.

— Isso é ridículo! — Malfoy se deixou cair novamente na cama — É claro que ela é a mesma pessoa! — exclamou, falhando em perceber a sombra de dúvida que surgia nos olhos da mulher.

— O que você sabe sobre o ritual ao qual Gina foi submetida? — o diretor perguntou ainda completamente calmo.

— Pouco e não quero saber mais!

— Draco...

— Não, Gina! Não! Eu passei dez anos da minha vida te procurando e quando eu finalmente te encontro, tenho que ouvir que talvez você não seja a mesma pessoa?! Isso é um absurdo! Eu conheço você! Eu conheço a minha mulher! — virou-se para Dumbledore.

— E eu não duvido disso, Sr. Malfoy. A diferença a que estou me referindo é muito mais... sutil.

— O que grifinórios sabem sobre sutileza?!

— O nome do ritual — o diretor o interrompeu, ignorando o último comentário e erguendo-se ainda mais ereto na enfermaria — pode ser traduzido por algo como 'a morte da alma'.

— E daí?

— A questão, entretanto, é definir neste caso particular o que é a alma.

— "timo! Uma discussão filosófica! Exatamente o que eu preciso agora! — Draco cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, claramente contrariado.

— Veja bem — Dumbledore continuou como se estivesse dando uma aula em Hogwarts — se a palavra fosse usada no mesmo sentido que no caso do beijo do dementador, está claro que a Sra. Malfoy não estaria aqui agora.

— O ritual não foi completado nela!

— Não... — o outro pareceu meditar por alguns instantes — A 'alma', neste caso, tem um significado muito mais sutil. Afinal de contas, o que é a alma de um bruxo? — ele encostou no pé da cama com uma das mãos e, por alguns instantes, pareceu exatamente com aquele Dumbledore de quem Draco se lembrava, da época onde a única coisa importante no mundo era quem ganharia a Taça de Quadribol ou quem seria o novo professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça, Malfoy afastou aquelas lembranças de sua mente e se obrigou a prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo.

— Não sei, mas algo me diz que estou para descobrir — falou mal humorado.

— A 'alma' de um bruxo é a sua magia — o diretor sorriu indulgente — É aquela faísca que o torna diferente dos trouxas e especial de certa forma. Algo intangível e imaterial, mas ainda assim incrivelmente poderoso.

— E é isso, essa... faísca, que o tal ritual queria roubar?

— Sim — ele concordou devagar — O ritual tem como objetivo trazer uma pessoa, um bruxo, de volta à vida. É muito antigo e não há registros de alguma vez ter sido praticado com sucesso na história. Especialmente porque o sacrifício que ele exige em retorno é muito alto.

— Quatro vidas? — Draco perguntou.

— Não, não apenas quatro vidas. Quatro 'almas'.

— E qual é a maldita diferença? — o diretor pareceu considerar por alguns segundos antes de falar qualquer coisa.

— Para responder completamente a essa pergunta, Sr. Malfoy, eu teria que saber o que acontece com cada um de nós quando morremos. Nem mesmo o meu conhecimento é capaz de enxergar através deste véu. Como há diferenças em vida, no entanto, creio que não seria absurdo presumir que também deve haver diferenças na morte.

— Diferenças entre o quê?

— Não, não entre o quê. Entre quem.

— Isso não está fazendo sentido algum! — exclamou frustrado, mas Gina ao seu lado discordou.

— Não, meu amor, isso está fazendo muito sentido.

— O que diabos você está querendo dizer? — Draco a encarou surpreso.

— Eu sabia que havia algo... diferente. Algo errado comigo desde que...

— Não há nada de errado com você! — ele se recusou a ouvir.

— Há sim! Escute, você se lembra quando nós fomos até a escola e você descreveu como ela deveria parecer de longe para os trouxas?

— Claro, mas...

— Era daquele jeito que eu a via. Não como um castelo imponente, mas como ruínas a ponto de desabar.

— Isso não quer dizer nada!...

— Dez anos, Draco, dez anos! E eu nunca fiz nada estranho acontecer! Meus irmãos não param de comentar as novas travessuras de seus filhos, como um fez o cabelo do irmão crescer e o outro explodiu todas as lâmpadas da casa, ou ainda como um terceiro fez o seu bolo de chocolate preferido sumir da cozinha e aparecer no seu quarto! Tudo isso com mágica indisciplinada. E eu nunca fiz nada do gênero em dez anos inteiros. Nada! Nem mesmo quando havia um louco na minha casa com a sua aparência, tentando me matar! Aquela teria sido uma boa hora para alguma pequena mágica espontânea, não é mesmo?

— Sim, mas... Não — ele balançou a cabeça, ficando cada vez mais confuso — Tenho certeza de que há uma explicação...

— E há. Você apenas não quer admiti-la — Gina o interrompeu.

— Isso é verdade? — Draco perguntou a Dumbledore após alguns instantes de silêncio — Gina agora é uma... ela não pode mais fazer magia?

— Não.

— _Nunca mais_? — ele insistiu — Nem mesmo com prática e estudo? Nós podemos tentar comprar uma varinha... Talvez um médi-bruxo...

— Este não é um estado passageiro, Sr. Malfoy. Como eu disse, o sacrifício exigido pelo ritual é monstruoso. Apenas uma força muito grande seria capaz de trazer de volta à vida uma pessoa já morta.

— Então, para ressuscitar um bruxo, você precisa sacrificar a 'alma' de quatro outros.

— Sim.

— E depois, precisa ainda sacrificar a vida de quatro... de quatro trouxas.

— Exatamente.

— E precisa colocá-los dentro de uma árvore cheia de areia, vivos, para deixá-los sangrar até morrer?!

— As mortes precisam ser causadas por hemorragia, sim. O simbolismo do sangue parece não ter fim — Dumbledore aquiesceu — E a areia é um subproduto da poção produzida durante o ritual...

— Poção?

— Sim. O ritual é extremamente complexo, cheio de detalhes. Ele especifica, por exemplo, que as mortes deveriam ocorrer sempre com um ano de distância entre elas. A cada passo, o bruxo que se deseja ressuscitar seria trazido para mais perto da vida. Ele não especifica, entretanto, que as vítimas sacrificadas deveriam ser mulheres nem que deveriam ser colocadas com a areia dentro do tronco de uma árvore. Creio que essas foram adições modernas do assassino.

— Eames — Draco disse o nome ainda com ódio.

— Sim. Elas não parecem ter significado, contudo.

— Ou talvez Eames soubesse de algo que nós não sabemos.

— Talvez — Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça — Mas nós nunca saberemos ao certo agora, não é mesmo? — perguntou com seu olhar penetrante fixo em Draco, como se ele também soubesse mais do que estava deixando transparecer sobre essa história.

— Não, não saberemos — o outro respondeu com o nariz erguido, ainda orgulhoso do que fizera.

— E o triângulo? — Gina os interrompeu, desviando a atenção dos outros dois — Draco falou que havia um triângulo pintado na porta de cada vítima...

— Ah, sim — o diretor pareceu se lembrar desse detalhe apenas agora — O símbolo do sacrifício.

— O quê? — ela franziu o cenho, sem entender. Malfoy ainda hesitava em encontrar seus olhos.

— O triângulo é o símbolo desse ritual. Ele é pintado nas vítimas do sacrifício para marcá-las: suas duas pontas inferiores representam o bruxo que o está realizando e o poder sendo sacrificado, enquanto a ponta superior representa o objetivo, o bruxo que se deseja trazer de volta.

— Por acaso haveria alguma menção a cartas de baralho nessa história toda? — Draco perguntou.

— Não — Dumbledore o encarou, aparentemente confuso — Por quê?

— Nada. Provavelmente também foi apenas uma 'adição moderna' do nosso Eames — respondeu — Assim como a tortura — acrescentou. Apenas mencionar o assunto já era o suficiente para despertar toda a raiva dormente em seu interior.

— Está tudo bem — Gina passou as mãos pelos seus ombros, como se fosse ele que precisasse de consolo e não o contrário — Eu não me lembro de nada, então é como se não tivesse acontecido.

— Mas aconteceu! — ele exclamou calorosamente, ao mesmo tempo que uma idéia cruzou seus pensamentos — Diretor, a amnésia de Gina tem alguma coisa a ver com o fato de que ela... ela não pode fazer mais mágica? — era difícil até dizer aquilo.

— Creio que não. A amnésia dela é clínica, como os médicos trouxas disseram.

— Nada mais justo — ela falou subitamente — Afinal de contas, eu sou uma trouxa agora.

— Sim, é — Dumbledore concordou, mas Draco ainda não estava pronto para lidar com todas as implicações deste fato agora — E foi isso que te salvou do pacto de sangue, Sr. Malfoy. Como eu disse, a Gina que você encontrou não é exatamente a Gina que você perdeu.

— E por isso a minha mãe não cumpriu a parte dela no trato — ele acrescentou, finalmente ganhando coragem suficiente para levantar a cabeça e olhar para sua mulher. Ele a encontrou exatamente igual, com os mesmos olhos castanhos encarando-o de volta, tão gentis como ele se lembrava. Talvez, uma Gina trouxa fosse melhor do que Gina nenhuma.

— Bom, acho que isso explica tudo, não é mesmo? — ela falou na direção de Dumbledore, sentindo que precisaria de algum tempo sozinha com Draco antes que ele pudesse se acostumar com tudo aquilo.

— Sim — o diretor respondeu, mas pareceu hesitar por um instante, como se ainda houvesse algo a ser dito. Ele observou seus dois ex-alunos por alguns momentos, talvez considerando mentalmente todas as provações pelas quais eles passaram em um período tão curto e depois, finalmente, falou: — Eu lhes desejo felicidade — e sorriu um sorriso triste, de quem sabe que o desejo tem grandes chances de não ser realizado.

Draco estava pronto para deixá-lo sair pela porta da mesma forma que ele entrara. Chegava a achar que seria melhor se o homem nunca tivesse vindo, porque assim ele poderia ainda pensar que a sua mãe estava morta e que a sua Gina ainda era uma bruxa. Que diferença isto fazia, afinal de contas? Racionalmente, não deveria fazer nenhuma. Ela era a mesma pessoa. Mas havia muitos anos e muitas camadas de preconceito embutidas em Malfoy para que ele pudesse aceitar o fato levemente. Por acaso isso significaria que o filho deles não seria um puro-sangue? E se, pior, a criança fosse trouxa também?! A idéia era ruim demais para sequer considerar.

— Espere — ele foi tirado de seu devaneio pela voz de Gina, que se afastara da cama indo na direção de Dumbledore. O diretor já havia aberto a porta e parara com ela entreaberta para ouvir o que mais a mulher tinha a dizer. Gina, entretanto, pareceu congelar diante de alguma visão do corredor.

— O que houve? — Draco perguntou, sentindo a tensão na postura dela.

— Você já terminou? — uma voz feminina e seca interrompeu a cena, provavelmente dirigindo-se a Dumbledore. Apesar de não poder ver a dona da voz, Malfoy conseguiu reconhecê-la e sentiu o seu próprio corpo reagir, tenso e frio. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora e não era capaz de ver a troca de olhares significativos entre o diretor e a mulher. Não sabia também por que Gina ficara subitamente silenciosa, mas isso não era tão difícil de imaginar. Ela com certeza não estava acostumada a presenças como a que estava no corredor naquele exato instante.

Quando Dumbledore falhou em responder à pergunta, a mulher entrou na enfermaria. Draco sabia que ela estava vindo mesmo antes de poder vê-la, já que o diretor chegara para o lado, dando passagem, e Gina se aproximara novamente da cama. Esse conhecimento, entretanto, não foi suficiente para prepará-lo para a figura que apareceu na sua frente.

Ele se lembrava daquela mulher. Fora seu aluno em Hogwarts há muito tempo. Durante vários meses consecutivos, a vira quase todos os dias, na mesa dos professores. Depois, encontrara-a em mais algumas ocasiões. Lembrava-se dela quando a vira pela primeira vez, sua imagem manchada por tantos boatos e rumores; lembrava-se dela depois, quando uma aura de poder pareceu envolvê-la. E lembrava-se dela, ainda, em algumas velhas fotografias que existiram na Mansão há muito tempo, onde ela aparecia jovem ao lado de sua mãe.

Nenhuma dessas lembranças, contudo, assemelhava-se à mulher que entrara na enfermaria agora. Ela envelhecera, claro, e os sinais dos anos mostravam-se no seu rosto, nos seus cabelos, nos seus olhos. A idade, contudo, não a fazia parecer mais velha. Ao contrário, era como se ela fosse agora o que deveria ter sido sempre. Como se todas as suas versões anteriores não passassem de esboços mal feitos. Não havia dúvida na sua postura, nem no seu andar. Não havia nada de infantil ou de brincalhão na sua maneira de encarar Draco, ainda que esse olhar se suavizasse ligeiramente quando era dirigido a Gina. Ela não era uma mulher cruel, apesar de conhecer a crueldade. E também não era sem coração. Mas não parecia haver nenhuma delicadeza no seu modo de se colocar no cômodo. Tudo sobre ela parecia seco e duro. Era uma aparência impressionante e imponente tanto pelo medo que inspirava quanto pelo poder que emanava.

— Você pretendia dizer algo — ela falou finalmente, olhando para Gina. Dessa vez, entretanto, sua voz soou menos seca e mais suave, como que para mostrar que não havia perigo.

— Sim... — a outra hesitou por um instante, alternando olhares nervosos entre Dumbledore e Draco. Por que nenhum dos dois havia se preocupado em apresentar aquela mulher que surgira do nada?

— Perdoe-me — ela falou, como se tivesse lido os pensamentos de Gina — Nós nos conhecíamos antes, mas creio que diante das circunstâncias novas apresentações se fazem necessárias.

— Sim — respondeu, ganhando coragem — Quem é você?

— O meu nome é Moira — foi a resposta.

— Ela é minha filha — acrescentou Dumbledore e Gina teve dificuldade em conciliar em sua mente as imagens de duas pessoas tão diferentes como pai e filha.

— Você queria fazer alguma pergunta? — Moira indagou novamente, deixando um leve sorriso chegar aos seus lábios.

— Sim, é que... — Gina virou-se para Draco, incerta.

— O que houve? — ele perguntou, tentando encorajá-la.

— Bom, é que quando... quando eu fui atacada na minha casa... bem... no caminho para o hospital... o meu coração parou. Ele parou por quase dez minutos — ela acrescentou, notando a troca de olhares entre pai e filha. Malfoy ainda não percebera onde ela queria chegar — Tecnicamente, eu estive morta. Quer dizer... — ela torceu as mãos nervosamente e Draco finalmente compreendeu o medo de Gina. Sentiu suas próprias entranhas congelarem diante da possibilidade — O que isso significa em termos do ritual? Significa que ele foi completado ou... Eu não sei...

Um silêncio incômodo pareceu preencher a enfermaria, onde ninguém tinha coragem suficiente para dizer a próxima frase.

— Sim — Draco ouviu por fim a voz de Moira e o seu próprio coração quase parou — Isso foi suficiente para completar o ritual.

— Mas então... — Gina hesitou.

— Não pode ser! — Malfoy interrompeu, olhando para Dumbledore em busca de algum tipo de esperança — _Ele_ não pode estar vivo de novo! Essa história toda já acabou!

— Foi o que todos nós pensamos — o diretor disse e, finalmente, a razão do seu cansaço ficou óbvia. Quem poderia culpá-lo?

— Não pode ser verdade! — Draco ainda tentou negar — Por acaso alguém já o viu? Por acaso...

— _Ele_ está vivo — Moira interrompeu — Talvez não aqui, talvez não na mesma forma, talvez ainda se passem anos antes que possamos entrevê-lo novamente. Mas _ele está vivo_ — afirmou com firmeza e Draco não duvidou dessa vez. Afinal de contas, quem melhor do que ela, bruxa das trevas e ex-noiva de Tom Riddle, para saber? E quem poderia ter mais motivos para querer que ele estivesse realmente morto? Além de Potter, é claro, mas isso não vinha ao caso agora...

— Meu Deus! — Gina exclamou deixando-se cair na cama e Malfoy não teve escolha a não ser ecoar mentalmente sua exclamação.

— Escutem — Dumbledore os arrancou de seus respectivos devaneios com um pouco de sua antiga energia de volta — Não há sentido em vocês se preocuparem com isso agora.

— Você está louco?! — Draco deixou escapar.

— Não, não estou. Tudo o que eu sei é que vocês dois já passaram por dificuldades suficientes nos últimos tempos e a verdade é que, seja através de Voldemort ou de um outro bruxo qualquer, a paz que vocês conquistaram será ameaçada e desafiada. Não há como evitar isso. Se eu posso lhes oferecer um conselho, é este: não sofram agora pelos problemas futuros, porque isso não os impedirá de chegar.

— Uma coisa de cada vez, certo? — Draco perguntou, olhando para o velho diretor. Estranhamente, ele sentia uma certa tranqüilidade em saber que, independente de qualquer coisa, essa felicidade recém-alcançada não duraria para sempre. A certeza de que seria interrompido apenas dava a ele mais liberdade para aproveitar a calmaria sem culpa.

— E de preferência sem esquecer que vocês não estão sozinhos diante deste perigo — Moira interrompeu seus pensamentos com o tom de voz mais suave que ela usara até então.

— Exatamente — seu pai concordou — E agora, nós devemos ir. Tenho certeza de que vocês gostariam de algum tempo sozinhos antes que os Weasleys cheguem — Dumbledore acrescentou, com o antigo brilho no olhar de volta. Moira o seguiu sem dizer mais nada e, quando eles saíram, foi como se a enfermaria parecesse subitamente muito mais vazia, muito menor. Por alguns instantes, os dois permaneceram em silêncio, ouvindo apenas a respiração um do outro e a mão de Draco procurou instintivamente a de Gina.

— E então? — ela finalmente perguntou, encarando-o incerta.

— Então o quê?

— O que nós vamos fazer? Quer dizer... Tem o fato de que eu não sou mais bruxa, o fato de que a sua mãe ainda está viva, o fato de que um dos piores homens de todos os tempos está vivo de novo... Por onde você quer começar? — ela sorriu para encorajá-lo a despeito de todos os problemas e Draco esqueceu momentaneamente por que deveria estar preocupado. Bruxa ou não, ele nunca conseguiria abrir mão daquela mulher.

— Nós vamos... — ele começou sério, mas em seguida sorriu também — passar o Natal no Caribe. E vamos ter um bebê. O resto não importa.

— Draco, você sabe que isso não é verdade...

— Não, não. Tudo o que eu sei — o outro falou, puxando-a até que Gina estivesse deitada na cama dentro dos seus braços — é que nós merecemos férias. Os problemas podem esperar até a volta. Acredite, querida, eles não vão a lugar algum...

— Exatamente! E é por isso... — ela foi subitamente silenciada com um beijo rápido.

— É por isso que nós devemos aproveitar um pouco agora.

— Eu sei, mas...

— Mas o quê? — ele suspirou cansado.

— Você realmente não se importa com o fato de que eu não sou mais uma bruxa? — ela perguntou.

— Bem... digamos que você-trouxa é melhor do que não-você. Entende?

— Draco, eu estou falando sério! — ela riu.

— E eu também! A única coisa que importa é que nós estamos juntos, Gina, e que vamos continuar juntos. Eu não poderia ligar menos para o resto.

— Eu também não — a outra concordou com um belo sorriso e os olhos brilhando — A não ser pela nossa viagem para o Caribe e pelo nosso bebê. Não necessariamente nessa ordem, é claro.

— É claro — Draco concordou, trazendo-a para ainda mais perto e preparando-se para beijá-la por um longo tempo. Os problemas existiam e existiriam sempre. Ele teria que ser muito tolo para negá-los. Mas ali, deitado com Gina segura dentro de seus braços, Draco se permitiu um momento de otimismo.

E mesmo depois, quando a família dela chegou, e mesmo pensando em quanto ele teria que agüentar dali para a frente, Malfoy não conseguiu se livrar da sensação surpreendentemente reconfortante de que tudo — absolutamente tudo — ficaria bem enquanto eles permanecessem juntos.

_Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,/áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo,/alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,/leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso;_

_no hallar fuera del bien cientro y reposo,/mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,/enojado, valiente, fugitivo,/satisfecho, ofendido, receoso;_

_huir el rostro al claro desengaño,/beber veneno por licor süave,/olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;_

_creer que un cielo en un infierno cabe,/dar la vida y el alma a un desengaño:/esto es amor: quien lo probó, lo sabe._

_(Soneto, de Lope de Vega)_

E assim termina a história... Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Antes que a primeira pessoa pergunte: não, não haverá uma continuação. Eu sempre tive a intenção de terminar a história de uma forma meio aberta, porque, na minha opinião, é assim que histórias de suspense devem terminar. Sem falar que eu freqüentei a escola de Titio Chris Carter por nove anos, então já estou bastante contaminada. O que importa é que o Draco e a Gina estão juntos e vão continuar juntos, independente de todo o resto. A propósito, eu tinha prometido a Nanda Weasley que ela poderia escolher o nome do bebê dos dois — que é uma menina — e ela escolheu Nicole. Eu ia colocar isso na história, mas acabou ficando sem cabimento. De qualquer forma, vocês sabem agora.

E, por fim, o que todo mundo deve estar se perguntando é: quem diabos é essa filha do Dumbledore e o que a Flora estava cheirando quando a inventou?! Aí é que está: eu não a inventei. Quem a criou foi a Frini, na sua fanfic "Harry Potter and The White Death". Nós  duas resolvemos juntar as nossas fanfics em um mesmo universo, onde a dela conta o que aconteceu bem antes, enquanto as crianças ainda estavam em Hogwarts e a minha mostra o que aconteceu bem depois. Portanto, se vocês querem saber quem é a Moira, que história é essa dela ser noiva de Voldemort e, mais importante ainda, como o Draco e a Gina se apaixonaram, entrem em: , cliquem em "Harry Potter and The White Death" e comecem a ler! Vocês com certeza não irão se arrepender!... As personagens que a Frini criou são maravilhosas e o Draco dela é todo bom e todo Malfoy! :-D

Bom, escrever esta fanfic foi absolutamente maravilhoso. Eu devo dizer que amei o gênero de suspense e adorei ainda mais este Draco problemático que praticamente se criou dentro da minha cabeça. A minha próxima fanfic longa, entretanto, vai estar bem longe do suspense. Será uma história bem humorada e, pasmem!, será Rony/Hermione. Ela se chamará "Como tudo começou...", se passará depois dos anos de Hogwarts e, apesar de mostrar o início do trabalho dos dois como aurores, não estará no mesmo universo de TNO. Antes dela, contudo, eu devo publicar uma songfic D/G. Se vocês quiserem receber notificações quando essas duas fanfics forem publicadas, bem como avisos sobre outras histórias que eu venha a escrever, por favor, entrem em: e se cadastrem na minha lista de notificações sobre fanfics. Desta forma, sempre que eu publicar algo, vocês receberão um e-mail avisando. Independente disso, entretanto, saibam que minhas fics continuarão sendo publicadas aqui no com certeza.

Mais uma vez, obrigada por lerem esta fanfic e por mandarem suas opiniões. Vocês são extremamente gentis e extremamente pacientes com as minhas demoras.

A gente se fala de novo na próxima!!! :o))


End file.
